


On The Surface / На поверхности

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Убегая от ФБР, братья попадают в метель и находят укрытие в городке, полном тайн. Остаться в живых – значит, держаться вместе, бороться за то, чтобы остаться на поверхности.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333844) by gaelicspirit. 



> Бета: Del_, Longway

_Я услышал голос внутри, посмотрел наверх и увидел мольбу в небесах.  
Повсюду был свет. Если жизнь – океан, значит, я на поверхности.  
«On the Surface», Civil Twilight_

**Нью Лэт, Миннесота**  
– Ну и холодрыга.  
– Хватит ныть.  
– Сам замолчи.  
– Не затыкай меня!  
– _Эй!_  
От внезапного крика из-под крыши сарая, хлопая крыльями, вырвалось несколько птиц. Трое подростков инстинктивно пригнулись, окруженные тьмой, полной неизвестного и пугающего.  
Чернильная поверхность озера скорее впитывала лунный свет, чем отражала.  
Когда страх отступил, по темным уголкам деревянного сарая забегали подрагивающие пятна света от фонариков. Полдюжины лодок, пришвартованных веревками и укрытых брезентом, покачивались на волнах. Никого не было видно.  
Сдув челку с глаз, Мэттью Мид продолжил спор.  
– Эй, – тихо позвал он, и друзья обернулись, вжав головы в плечи, будто ждали возвращения разъяренных птиц. – Заткнитесь, ясно? Иначе сюда весь город сбежится.  
– Все равно, дурацкая это идея, – проворчал Нейт Фишер, пряча руки в варежках в карманы пуховика. – Я весь замерз.  
– Уже слышали, – ответил Эрик Джонс. – В прошлые пять раз.  
– А у нас вечно что-нибудь случается, – расстроенно сказал Нейт.  
– Так и будете ныть, как девчонки? – Мэтт осветил фонариком сначала Нейта, потом Эрика, убеждаясь, что каждый заметил его недовольство. – Тогда найду других двоих и нырну через неделю.  
– Нет, – тут же отозвался Эрик. Мэтт знал, он хотел этого не меньше. – Нет, давай к делу.  
– Фишер? – Мэтт и Эрик осветили Нейта. – Струсишь и убежишь?  
Нейт закусил губу, очки отражали свет, скрывая глаза. Мэтт немного опустил свой фонарик. Из них троих Нейт был самым низким и хуже плавал. Но у его отца была лодка, а значит, без Нейта никак.  
– Почему нам не подождать? Ну… когда станет светло, – Нейт оглянулся на темную воду. Рассвет был уже близко, но заросли деревьев и остатки дамбы скрывали озеро от первых лучей.  
Мэтт вздохнул, а Эрик опустил фонарь на скрипящий деревянный причал.  
– Чувак, мы миллион раз такое проделывали, – Мэтт пытался говорить спокойно. – Нас не поймают. Ты же знаешь, вход на озеро сейчас закрыт. Нам нужно приплыть, найти сейф и вернуться, пока не выйдет патруль.  
Нейт снова закусил губу.  
– Мы даже не знаем, там ли сейф.  
– Он точно там, – твердо заявил Эрик, нервно потирая коротко стриженый затылок. – Это знают все, кто жил здесь с появления озера.  
– Нет, – Нейт качнул головой, смахивая со лба длинные пряди волос. – Все, кто здесь жил с появления озера, знают эту байку. Она может быть полным враньем. Почему тогда до сих пор никто ничего не нашел?  
Эрик посветил фонариком ему в лицо.  
– Потому что до прошлого лета все было под водой, и никому не известно, где дом судьи.  
– А теперь пересохло – и можно своровать. Я понял, – Нейт закатил глаза.  
– Боже мой, Фишер! – вспылил Мэтт. Двое других пригнулись, боясь снова увидеть птиц. – Если ты не хочешь, почему тогда стоишь здесь, а?  
Нейт молчал.  
– Я скажу зачем, – усмехнулся Эрик. – Дженна Малони.  
Мэтт нахмурился.  
– Дженна же в выпускном классе.  
– Вот именно, – продолжил Эрик, глядя на смутившегося Нейта. – И никаких шансов, что горячая выпускница обратит внимание на такую недоросль как Фишер. Если не провернуть что-то вроде этого.  
Подняв фонарик на Нейта, Мэтт понимающе кивнул.  
– Ну так что, Фишер? Готов рискнуть?  
Нейт тихо выругался, мотнув головой.  
– Ладно. Но я останусь в лодке, – наконец сдался он и развязал веревки на брезенте. – Если вы, два придурка, замерзнете там до смерти, не плачьтесь потом.  
– У нас есть водолазные костюмы, идиот, – ответил Эрик, помогая свернуть брезент.  
Нейт оглянулся на Мэтта, в очках отразился свет.  
– Где вы их взяли?  
Мэтт пожал плечами.  
– Одолжили. У моего отца.  
– _Стащили у шерифа_? – испуганно переспросил Нейт.  
– Нет, – Мэтт бросил в лодку две дорожные сумки. – Я одолжил их у своего отца. Так же, как и ты эту посудину, дружище.  
Эрик забрался в лодку и поймал фонарик, брошенный Мэттом. Отвязав веревку на корме, он вернулся к носу и помог Нейту спуститься.  
– Просто еще раз скажу, что идея – полная дрянь, – проворчал Нейт.  
– Но ты с нами, верно? – Эрик пропустил его к рулю.  
– Я тут, разве нет?  
Наконец все трое устроились в лодке и веслами вывели ее на темные воды озера. Отплыв подальше от берега, Нейт завел мотор, взревевший миллионами разозленных жуков.  
Нейт повернул к западу, а остальные уселись у кормы двадцатифутового судна. Парни знали, что их не заметят. Только утром шериф отправит патруль – проверить, не проник ли кто-то на опасную теперь сторону озера.  
Лэт стал пристанищем тех, кто жил почти в роскоши и не хотел в скором времени попасть за решетку. Жители гордо окрестили место Северным  Хэмптонсом. О городе знали только те, кто в нем нуждался, кто искал укрытия. Горожане и обитатели озерных домиков составили своеобразную общину добрососедства.  
Отец Эрика Джонса был одним из двоих основателей этого убежища. Купив домики на берегу, они разрушили дамбу. Вода затопила стоящую в низине часть городка в несколько сотен человек. Так появилось озеро и Нью Лэт – место для пытавшихся разбогатеть и стать известными.  
Мэтт Мид, Нейт Фишер и Эрик Джонс переехали с семьями в Нью Лэт четыре года назад. Три года процветания закончились засухой, когда озеро обмельчало, обнажив кое-где крыши строений. В городе решили, что если озеро не восстановить, погибнет весь урожай, и наступит нищета.  
Поиски сейфа были идеей Мэтта.  
Судья МакЭвой умер спустя год после того, как затопили город. Жители знали, он не доверял банку и держал свои богатства в сейфе в домашнем кабинете. После смерти судьи никто не нашел сейф в его домике у озера, но поползли слухи, что деньги остались под водой.  
Мэтт верил, что отыщет спрятанное. Нашел карту Олд Лэта и с пылкой уверенностью убедил двоих друзей отправиться с ним, чтобы добыть деньги, спасти город от нищеты после засухи – и стать героями.  
– Ну и жуть, – прошептал Эрик, когда Нейт замедлил ход.  
Тысячи звезд на безлунном небе бледно освещали темную поверхность озера. Подплыв ближе к заграждению, Нейт трясущимися пальцами включил прожектор, приделанный отцом к носу лодки. Все трое невольно пригнулись, когда луч ударил в крест и верхушку колокольни баптистской церкви – самого высокого здания.  
– Дурацкая идея, – прошептал Нейт словно мантру несколько раз подряд.  
– Боже мой, не будь как размазня, – прорычал Мэтт, доставая из сумки баллон с кислородом. – Просто старые дома. Повзрослей наконец.  
Эрик и Нейт нервно переглянулись, не зная, что пугало их больше: пустой, погруженный в воду город или выглядеть размазней перед Мэттом.  
– Вы только посмотрите, – прошептал Эрик, потрясенный жутким зрелищем, открывшимся впереди.  
Все трое замерли, когда Нейт обогнул церковь, плывя вглубь запретной зоны. У берега над темной водой виднелась верхушка ржавого погнувшегося флюгера. Эрик направил луч фонаря вниз – сквозь мутную воду проступили очертания затопленных домов.  
– Как же круто… – голос Мэтта слегка подрагивал. То ли от холода, то ли от впечатлений – ему было все равно. – Мы как будто нашли «Титаник» или вроде того.  
– А по-моему, жуть, – пробормотал Нейт, уводя лодку в сторону, чтобы лопасти не задели крышу.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – ответили в один голос Мэтт и Эрик.  
Нейт окинул их недобрым взглядом, серый утренний свет, пробивающийся сквозь ветви, делал его лицо синеватым.  
– Ладно, давайте искать Ганновер стрит, – Мэтт посветил фонариком на карту.  
– Да? И как будем искать? У прохожих спросим? – съязвил Нейт, стуча зубами.  
Мэтт не слушал.  
– Через три улицы от старой церкви, – он оглянулся через плечо. – Значит, если церковь здесь, то… – он направил прожектор вперед. – Ганновер стрит, скорее всего вон там, где выступ. Видите?  
– Там не видно крыш, – нахмурился Эрик. – Что если дом с другой стороны озера?  
– Нет, он тут, – Мэтт мотнул головой. – Отец говорил, у судьи был самый большой дом в городе. Не пропустим.  
Они проплыли еще немного, и Нейт остановил лодку, когда Мэтт хлопнул его по плечу. Заглушив мотор, он увидел одобрительный кивок Мэтта. Бледная кожа Мэтта и Эрика покрылась мурашками от утренней прохлады, когда те начали переодеваться в водолазные костюмы, а дыхание вырывалось маленькими облачками. Прошлым летом все трое подрабатывали на поле для гольфа – собирали мячи. Они привыкли к спецодежде и тяжелой ноше.  
Когда солнце посеребрило горизонт тонкой полоской света, стал заметен темный берег. Нейт сбросил якорь. Их окружала тишина, только сопели Мэтт и Эрик, надевая снаряжение, и едва слышно бились волны о лодку.  
Парней слегка повело в сторону, когда дно ударилось о что-то твердое.  
– Наверное, крышу задели, – Эрик застегнул молнию.  
– Переброшу якорь, – Нейт надавил на кнопку подъема.  
Почувствовав, как качнулась лодка, все трое вскинули головы.  
– Что такое? – Мэтт осветил приборную панель.  
– Зацепился, наверное, – ответил Нейт. – Не поднимается.  
– Видимо, за какой-то дом, – Мэтт накинул на плечи акваланг и проверил датчик. – Оставайтесь здесь, я отцеплю, и Фишер сможет отплыть.  
Нейт и Эрик кивнули, глядя, как Мэтт надевает маску и свешивает ноги с лодки. Вместо ласт парни взяли резиновые ботинки, чтобы не задеть прогнившие от воды постройки и не попасть в ловушку. Мэтт включил подводный фонарик и погрузился, держась за Эрика.  
Едва отпустив друга, Эрик тряхнул рукой.  
– Чувак, вода жуть какая ледяная. Это сумасбродство.  
– Ах, ну теперь это сумасбродство, – пробормотал Нейт, угрюмо тыкая в кнопку поднятия якоря. – Пока Мэтт был здесь, ты только и рассказывал: «ах, Мэтти, я сделаю все, что угодно… я пойду с тобой, Мэтти… я задницу тебе подотру, Мэтти…»  
Эрик хлопнул Нейта по плечу резиновым ботинком.  
– Заткнись, Фишер.  
– Сам посмотри, – Нейт наклонился и посветил за борт. – Вся эта дурацкая идея полетит к черту прямо…  
Оба с воплем отпрянули от края лодки, когда Мэтт словно гейзер вырвался из воды, что-то крича сквозь маску. Он неистово карабкался, пытаясь выбраться.  
– Вытащите меня! Вытащите меня! – голос его от страха казался совсем юным.  
Перепуганные до смерти, Нейт и Эрик наклонились к воде, пытаясь вытащить барахтающегося друга. Уцепиться за мокрый водолазный костюм было сложно, акваланг тянул Мэтта назад, вырывая из их рук.  
– Что там?! Что это?! – Эрик тянулся к другу холодными пальцами.  
Мэтт не успел раскрыть рта, когда рядом всплыла груда истлевшей одежды и выступающих костей. Сомнения развеялись, как только показался скалящийся череп с пустыми глазницами и остатками кожи и волос.  
Эрик и Нейт закричали и отшатнулись, отпустив друга. Когда тело подплыло совсем близко, Мэтт с воплем скинул акваланг с плеч, и тот стал падать на дно.  
Неистово забившись в воде, Мэтт вдруг схватился за борт. Нейт пятился назад, а Эрик в ужасе смотрел на труп.  
Одна рука скелета оказалась прямо около Мэтта, пальцы качнулись на волне.  
– Валим отсюда! Быстрее! – крикнул Мэтт.  
Бросившись к рулю, Нейт врезался в Эрика. Он ударил по кнопке поднятия якоря и облегченно вздохнул, услышав шорох троса.  
– Джонс! Джонс! Эрик! – Нейт хлопнул друга по плечу, привлекая внимание. Эрик уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, бледный, как простыня. – Помоги Мэтту! Вытащи его!  
Эрик не шелохнулся, словно прирос к полу. Рядом слышалось натужное дыхание Мэтта, который пытался забраться в лодку.  
– Мэтт! – позвал Нейт. – Давай к корме! Поднимись по мотору как по лестнице, чувак.  
Мэтт держался онемевшими руками за борт, дрожа от холода и потрясения. Слушаясь Нейта, он наконец залез в лодку и скатился с заднего сиденья на пол. Нейт завел мотор и вывернул руль направо, отчего Эрик повалился на Мэтта.  
– Хотел всего лишь найти сейф… – голос Мэтта дрожал, зубы стучали, наводя ужас на парней. – И все… Спасти город, проявить себя перед отцом… он гордился бы мной… Просто… найти сейф… А там внизу… что-то держало долбаный якорь… господи, оно было там, прямо там…  
– Заткнись! – воскликнул Эрик, отталкивая Мэтта. – Заткнись ко всем чертям!  
– Говорил же, плохая идея, – повторил Нейт.  
Когда они подплыли к береговому полицейскому участку, солнечный свет уже коснулся воды, превратив ее в пенящееся золото, и поблескивал на кресте, обозначавшем место, оказавшееся подводной могилой.

**Милуоки, Висконсин**  
Это было похоже на удар кувалдой.  
Дин смутно вспоминал о силе перевертышей – Сэм рассказывал о борьбе с одним, принявшим облик Дина. Тогда брат просто пытался выжить. А эта цыпочка точно ела немало каши по утрам.  
Природное нежелание бить женщину испарилось, когда Дин почувствовал, как хрустнуло его плечо в крепкой хватке, грудь словно окатило жидким огнем. Он задушил стон, чтобы не привлечь внимание группы захвата к бойлерной.  
Вложив боль в серию ответных ударов, он сумел прижать тварь к стене. Сердце бешено стучало, дыхание со свистом вырывалось изо рта. Стараясь не замечать отчаяние в человеческих глазах нечисти, Дин вцепился в нее.  
И кожа перевертыша отслоилась.  
Дин пренебрежительно глянул на краснеющие голые мышцы руки, а потом на скользкую кожу, сжатую в кулаке.  
– Гадость! – скривив лицо, он разжал пальцы.  
И тварь, пользуясь заминкой, ударила Дина в пах. Хватая ртом воздух, Дин опустился на колени. Глаза заслезились от острой боли, и он подавил непроизвольный крик.  
Не успел Дин перевести дух, как получил два удара в скулу. После третьего в ушах зазвенело, перехватило дыхание. Очертания комнаты стали размытыми.  
_Я знаю все о вашем отце… Только не пойму, что за психом он был…_  
В груди снова разлилась ярость на Хендриксена, бросившего тень на память о Джоне. На память, запятнанную гневом самого Дина, обидой и тоской.  
В венах стыла кровь: федеральные агенты загнали их с Сэмом в угол, Рона убили, а тварь все еще была жива. Но когда перевертыш снова занес руку, сознание вдруг прояснилось.  
Дин едва почувствовал удар, которым монстр надеялся сбить его с ног. Старался не вспоминать, как Рон падает на колени, как гаснут и стекленеют его глаза. Давил в себе вспышку гнева на слова Хендриксена о Джоне, от которых сдавило сердце.  
Он просто двигался: годы тренировок пересилили боль.  
Резко поднявшись, Дин схватил перевертыша, жестко приложил о стену и, прижав ногой, нашел у себя за поясом серебряный нож.  
Лицо твари было так близко, что он чувствовал ее дыхание, видел отчаяние, когда вонзил оружие в ее грудь.  
Она цеплялась за него, дергаясь от жгучего металла, а потом тело обвисло, сползая на пол вместе с Дином. Мгновение он не мог оторвать от нее взгляд.  
Это было чудовище. Зло. И не важно, что оно походило на человека. Не важно, что крупицы пота поблескивали на ее лице, что невидящие глаза были устремлены на него, а губы приоткрыты в последнем вздохе.  
Зло оставалось злом. Не женщиной. Тварью. И он сделал свою работу.  
Но слишком поздно – не успел спасти человека.  
Шаги за спиной вырвали из раздумий. Дин знал, команда Хендриксена скоро найдет его. Облегчение смешалось с холодным комом тревоги, когда Дин опустился на колени рядом с телом перевертыша и поднял руки. Он был готов встретить любого, кто придет за ним.  
На мгновение его ослепил свет фонарика, но вскоре Дин узнал силуэт.  
– Сэм? – удивленно спросил он.  
– Ты цел? – Сэм, запыхавшись, опустил луч.  
Дин кивнул и начал вставать. Утихшая, казалось, боль в паху вспыхнула с новой силой. Он пошатнулся, хватая ртом воздух, и почувствовал пальцы Сэма на своей руке.  
– Давай, – прошипел Сэм сквозь стиснутые зубы. – У нас мало времени.  
Приняв помощь брата, Дин поднялся на ноги и поплелся прочь от мертвого перевертыша. Он прислонился к стене у порога следом за Сэмом, убеждаясь, что никто не идет в их сторону. Спустя мгновение брат кивком позвал его за собой. Дин закусил губу: все тело горело из-за ушибов и растянутых мышц.  
Они повернули за угол, и Дин не сразу понял, что увидел перед собой. На полу лежали двое из группы захвата, без сознания, скованные наручниками. Дин глянул на брата, не веря своим глазам.  
Присев у головы одного из мужчин, Сэм с беспокойством посмотрел на Дина. Дин понимал, чего тот хочет, но слишком глубоко погрузился в мысли: пока он боролся с женщиной – неестественно сильной, но все же – брат уложил двоих вооруженных силовиков. Один.  
Сэм нетерпеливо приподнял одного за плечи и поволок в маленькое служебное помещение неподалеку. Дин вздохнул, приходя в себя, и последовал примеру брата. Уверенными и быстрыми движениями Сэм начал снимать с пленника одежду и снаряжение.  
Оценив идею, Дин мысленно проклял себя, что не додумался о том же и присел, морщась от боли, снова охватившей живот и ноги. Спустя считаные секунды они раздели бессознательных копов до трусов и натянули экипировку поверх своей одежды, сняв только рубашки и бросив их в угол.  
Федералы и так знали имена Винчестеров. Оставленные следы ничего не изменят.  
Дин по привычке проверил магазин и поставил оружие на предохранитель перед тем, как натянуть на лицо маску-чулок. С южной стороны банка приближались голоса. Встретившись взглядами, Винчестеры кивнули друг другу и пошли обратно, к бойлерной. С обоих концов коридора слышались шаги.  
Расправив плечи и выровняв дыхание, Дин жестом приказал Сэму следовать за ним и прижал оружие к плечу. Посреди бойлерной стоял чернокожий мужчина в темном костюме – явно федерал. Он смотрел на тело перевертыша и двух копов рядом. Сэм повернулся спиной к спине Дина и вскинул оружие.  
Когда в бойлерную вошел еще один человек, Дин шагнул назад, знаком давая Сэму понять, что в коридоре никого – на случай, если кто-то их видит. Сэм кивнул и отошел от стены, закончив свою роль.  
– Сэр? – вошедший с недовольным видом обратился к агенту. – Моя группа сообщила, что везде чисто. Они сбежали.  
– Пусть перевернут весь банк.  
Дин замер на полушаге. Он узнал этот голос.  
– Вентиляционные каналы, потолки. Везде.  
_Хендриксен._  
Оглянувшись через плечо, Дин снова покосился на агента, который выведал все о его жизни, но так ничего и не понял.  
– Не думаю, что это поможет, – другой коп покачал головой.  
Хендриксен нахмурился.  
– Почему?  
Когда тот вывел Хендриксена из бойлерной, Дин и Сэм смешались с толпой силовиков, а потом устремились по коридорам к неохраняемому выходу. Двигаясь бесшумно, они поспешили в холодное зимнее утро. Серое, словно обшитое сталью небо низко висело над головами. Вскоре они оказались у Импалы, которую оставили здесь целую жизнь назад.  
Или вчера.  
Опустившись за руль, Дин дождался, когда Сэм хлопнет пассажирской дверцей, и стянул с лица удушающую маску, втягивая стылый воздух Импалы.  
Он не смотрел на брата. Не нужно было.  
– Мы так облажались, – тихо признал Дин.

Утренний свет плотно окружал все вокруг, выделял очертания каждой проезжавшей машины, каждого дома, каждого укутанного пешехода. Сэм почти не дышал, словно кто-то мог их услышать. Они скрывались и прежде – когда были юными, но тогда рядом был Джон. Сэм мог не бояться, что пройдет мгновение – и их разлучат навсегда.  
Дин поерзал на сиденьи, издав слабый стон сквозь сжатые зубы – видимо, сам не заметил. Оторвавшись от пейзажа за окном, Сэм покосился на брата. Дин стискивал руль как спасательный круг – единственное, что дарило ощущение безопасности.  
– Все нормально? – спросил Сэм в тишине Импалы, и от собственного голоса поползли мурашки.  
Дин только кивнул.  
На лице его около глаза виднелись красноватые отметины, которые скоро станут желто-фиолетовыми синяками. Сэм не обратил внимания на побои, когда уводил брата от мертвого перевертыша, чтобы поскорее выбраться из банка.  
Согнув правую руку, Сэм взглянул на черный рукав – всего неделю назад Дин срезал гипс. Бледная кожа была покрыта белой пылью – Сэм тогда чесался целый день. Но чувствовал себя сильным.  
Настолько, чтобы уложить двоих копов. Одному.  
Дин резко повернул налево, отчего Сэм завалился на дверь.  
– Извини.  
Сэм знал, Дину было не до сожалений. Старший просто молчал о том, что не может придумать, как им быть дальше. У Сэма тоже пока не было ответов, но сомнения Дина навевали еще большую тревогу. Подобное бывало и раньше. Произошедшее в Сент-Луисе здорово их встряхнуло, в Балтиморе тоже пришлось несладко. Но спецслужбы никогда не подбирались к ним настолько близко.  
– Тот чувак… агент из бойлерной, – начал Сэм.  
– Хендриксен, – хрипло уточнил Дин.  
– Это он с тобой говорил?  
Дин кивнул.  
– Значит, – Сэм сглотнул, – он все о нас знает?  
Дин повернул направо. Сэм чувствовал себя так, будто земля ушла из-под ног, зная только одно – они все еще в Милуоки. К сожалению. А Дин пытался выехать из города, минуя центральные улицы.  
– Он знает об отце?  
– Ни черта он о нем не знает.  
Сэм поднял взгляд, услышав гнев в голосе брата.  
– Что он сказал тебе, Дин?  
Тот лишь мотнул головой и покосился на боковое зеркало, а потом снял с головы маску и бросил на заднее сиденье. Придерживая руль предплечьем, он стянул сначала одну перчатку, потом другую.  
– Надо выбросить все это.  
Сэм посмотрел на толстый жилет с большими белыми буквами.  
– Может пригодиться, – предложил он.  
– Нет. Выбросим.  
– Как скажешь, – сдался Сэм и откинулся на спинку сиденья, вытянув ноги, пока Дин умудрялся вести широкую Импалу по невозможно узкому проулку.  
Между ними снова опустилась удручающая тишина, а потом Дин спросил:  
– Ты просто вырубил их, и все?  
– А? – Сэм поднял взгляд.  
– Двух копов, чувак. На лопатки и в наручники. Как тебе удалось?  
Сэм выгнул бровь, пряча вновь проснувшееся беспокойство.  
– Завидуешь?  
Брат едва заметно улыбнулся – привычно, как всегда – и тяжелые оковы на груди Сэма ослабли.  
– В следующий раз, – процедил Дин, – ты дерешься с тварью, а мне – копы.  
– Нет, спасибо, – Сэм качнул головой. – Уже подрался с одним.  
– Как рука?  
На выезде из города показался железнодорожный переезд с опущенным шлагбаумом. Обоих сковало напряжением. В голове Сэма пронеслись пугающие сцены: сзади подбираются копы, а путь преграждает поезд. В западне, без выхода. Чутье подсказывало, что агент, который нашел их в банке, не сдастся так легко, как департамент в Балтиморе.  
Дин посмотрел по сторонам.  
– Видишь поезд?  
Сэм помотал головой, и по спине пробежал холодок от других образов: все закончится громким скрежетом и помятым металлом. Пути были пусты, так же, как и дорога.  
– Я еду, – сказал Дин.  
Опустив руки на колени, Сэм неподвижно сидел, пока Импала, слегка покачиваясь, ползла через пути.  
– Рука нормально, – ответил наконец он Дину и бросил перчатки и маску назад. – Особо и бить не пришлось.  
– Как их тут тренируют тогда? – недоуменно спросил Дин. Милуоки остался позади, и он вздохнул с облегчением. Проезжая окрестности города, они подбирались к восемнадцатому шоссе. Если верить дорожному знаку, всего в часе езды был Мэдисон.  
Сэм пожал плечами и еще раз взглянул на руку, вспоминая, как легко оказалось обезоружить и побороть двух подготовленных копов. Он сглотнул. Тихое признание Дина – _он сказал, что я должен тебя спасти… а если не смогу… мне придется убить тебя, Сэмми_ – никогда не покидало его мыслей. А недавнее обещание – последовать приказу отца – одновременно тревожило и успокаивало Сэма.  
Он со вздохом потер лоб – в голове постепенно нарастал гул. Уже несколько месяцев у него не было видений – после той мясорубки с демонским вирусом.  
_А что если я… меняюсь? А сила… часть перемен?_  
– Не надо, Сэмми.  
Он непонимающе уставился на брата.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Слишком громко думаешь, – Дин покосился на него. – Тебя тренировал солдат и охотник. Это инстинкты. И точка.  
Сэм не знал, почему так удивился. Когда брат не погружался в свои боль и тоску, всегда будто читал его мысли.  
– Но… то есть… – Сэм напряженно наклонился. – Даже если ты заметил… это был не совсем я.  
Дин повел плечом, словно соглашаясь.  
– Ага. Ты мгновенно продул бы в рукопашном.  
Сэм нахмурил брови.  
– Но, – продолжил Дин, – ты никогда не подводил меня. Ни разу, приятель.  
– Как я...  
– А если бы ты не сделал этого? Я сидел бы за какой-нибудь федеральной решеткой.  
– Ты бы сбежал.  
– Нет, приятель, – Дин подвигал правой рукой, морщась от боли. – Эта цыпа задала мне жару. Сил больше не было.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
– Думаю, ты и сам заранее не знаешь, как поступишь, да?  
– Точно, – кивнул Дин. – А значит, никаких больше «вдруг я превращаюсь в не пойми кого», понял?  
Сэм не сдержал полуулыбки и опустил взгляд, пытаясь спрятать облегчение.  
– Понял.  
Первые месяцы после смерти Джона оказались для Сэма тяжелыми, а для Дина и вовсе. Брат грыз себя, не мог заснуть по ночам и казался таким напряженным, будто разлетится на осколки, если глубоко вздохнет. Отчасти из-за груза, который взвалил на него отец – такого тяжелого, что до сих пор давил на плечи Дина и преследовал мысли Сэма.  
Но в большей степени дело было в одной незримой истине, которой пока еще не видел Дин.  
Они остались одни.  
Больше никто не скажет, что им делать. Не пришлет координаты, не скажет слов одобрения. Единственное, что сейчас держало их вместе – прошлое и молчаливое согласие найти и убить демона, разрушившего их семью. Сэм получил свободу – не избавился от отца, просто обрел возможность самому выбирать дорогу.  
Но Дина свобода словно душила.  
Брат всю жизнь был солдатом на чужой войне и не выиграл единственную битву – за одобрение отца. Они оказались в новом мире, сами по себе, и всего несколько знакомых могут прикрыть им спины. И у Дина точно все еще проскальзывали мысли о том, что в любое мгновение Сэм может уйти.  
Он не хотел. Не сейчас. Но иногда казалось, он – живое напоминание о Джоне, о том, кого уже не вернуть.  
– Куда мы едем? – спросил Сэм, вынырнув из размышлений, и огляделся по сторонам.  
– Сегодня пятница, верно?  
Сэм нахмурился.  
– Да, вроде так.  
– Середина утра – все на учебе или работе.  
– Ну и? – Сэм посмотрел на брата.  
– Подожди, – Дин повернул на жилую улицу к домам и подъездной дорожке, в конце которой виднелись мусорные баки. Сэм медленно кивнул.  
– Возьми тряпку, – Дин поставил Импалу на ручник. – Сотрем отпечатки и выкинем все это барахло. А оружие разберем и раскидаем по бакам.  
– Понял.  
Воздух был морозным. Во рту пересохло, кожа казалась тонкой и шершавой. Сэм вдруг вспомнил, что не ел и не спал уже больше суток. Когда украденные вещи скрылись в мусорках, он открыл багажник и вытащил из сумки рубашку с длинными рукавами. Дин, прихрамывая, подошел к Импале и поймал брошенные Сэмом рубашку и куртку.  
– Повредил колено? – спросил Сэм.  
– Не… совсем, – Дин размял затекшую спину.  
– Что случилось?  
– Просто скажу, что… перевертыш знать не знает правил бокса.  
Сэм глянул на пах брата и сочувственно поморщился.  
– Ох…  
– Мягко говоря.  
Они сели в машину, и Сэм, включив обогрев, подставил руки под теплый воздух.  
– Куда теперь?  
Дин отъехал от жилого квартала.  
– Не знаю, приятель, – вздохнул он.  
– Есть хочешь?  
У Дина заурчало в животе.  
– Это, видимо, значит да, – усмехнулся Сэм.  
– Поехали в Мэдисон, – предложил Дин. – Чем дальше от этого федерала, тем лучше.  
– Может, нам… не знаю… сменить внешность? – предложил Сэм и глянул в зеркала заднего вида, ища хвост.  
– Типа, замаскироваться?  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
– Наверное.  
В голосе Дина слышалась усмешка.  
– Конечно, Сэмми, я покрашусь в блондина перекисью, а ты коротко подстрижешься… карманным ножиком. Чтоб было как в кино.  
– Заткнись, – Сэм отвернулся к окну. – Я просто предложил.  
– Нет-нет, я за, – продолжил Дин. – Спрячемся в заброшенной церкви и будем читать «Унесенных ветром», пока церковь не загорится, когда мы будем дымить.  
– Мы не курим.  
– Верно заметил.  
– Я уже сказал, – Сэм скривил губы, – что это всего лишь идея.  
Дин добродушно хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Расслабься. Нам не пришлось опускаться до этого после Балтимора. И сейчас все будет путем.  
– Это совсем не как в Балтиморе, Дин, – недовольно ответил Сэм. – Мы понятия не имеем, чем все это закончится!  
Дин сжал зубы.  
– Что ты хочешь сказать мне, Сэмми?  
– Не знаю! Но говорить, что все будет путем – не значит, что это правда. Когда тебя искали за убийство в Сент-Луисе, дело было дрянь, а…  
– Конечно, меня же убили, помнишь?  
– …а теперь после Балтимора у них есть прекрасные фото в профиль и анфас, – закончил Сэм. – Ты сам знаешь, нам тогда просто повезло уйти.  
– Предпочитаю думать, что это благодаря нашему уму и очарованию, – Дин взглянул на него.  
Сэм раздраженно уставился на брата.  
– Чувак, послушай, – Дин наклонил голову, искоса посматривая в его сторону. – Я знаю, что мы облажались. И ты знаешь. С каких пор разговоры о том, в какой мы яме, нам помогали?  
Брат вернул внимание на дорогу, уголок его губ нервно дернулся. А ведь Дин был прав – переливание из пустого в порожнее ничего не изменит.  
– Хотя бы тачку бросать не надо, – неосознанно пробормотал Сэм.  
Воздух словно застыл на мгновение, и Сэм с удивлением заметил, как побледнел брат.  
– Дин?  
– Даже не шути так.  
Сэм примирительно поднял руку.  
– Прости, я только…  
– Мы никогда не бросим ее, понятно?  
– Конечно, Дин, – уверил его Сэм. – Я только хотел сказать… Рад, что этот Хендриксен ее не видел. Мы не бросим Импалу.  
Дин кивнул.  
– Чертовски верно.  
Сэм сглотнул. Наконец, Дин вновь стал самим собой, исчезла та жажда крови, которая пугала не меньше жуткой усталости, навалившейся на него теперь. Но Сэм понимал: от полного опустошения брата отделяет совсем тонкая грань. Собственное отчаяние тоже никуда не исчезало, но Сэм не чувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот сойдет с ума.  
– Только, наверное, номера сменим.  
Не решаясь спешно соглашаться, Сэм осторожно кивнул.  
– Отец так делал пару раз, пока ты был маленьким, – пояснил Дин.  
– Я помню.  
– А эти у нас долго провисели, – вздохнул Дин. – Как будто… не знаю… напоминают, что нам есть куда вернуться.  
– Ты про Лоуренс? – спросил Сэм, едва скрывая недовольство. Он ни за что бы не вернулся туда. Это место напоминало ему лишь о боли.  
Дин повел плечом.  
– Ну да, наверное. Каждый должен быть откуда-то.  
Сэм ничего не сказал. Они ехали в неудобной тишине до самого поворота на Мэдисон. Повернув на заправку, Дин наклонился к бардачку достать банковскую карту.  
– Ты запомнил, какой мы пользовались в Милуоки?  
– Эзра Гембл, – ответил Сэм.  
– Точно, – кивнул Дин и кинул эту кредитку обратно в кучу. – Как насчет Джерри Каплана? Давно с ним не виделись.  
Он широко улыбнулся Сэму, а тот закатил глаза.  
– Как хочешь, чувак, только быстрее. Есть хочу.  
Дверь Импалы со скрипом открылась, и Дин махнул ему рукой, прежде чем подойти к бензоколонке. Мерзлый воздух медленно наполнял салон сквозь незапертую дверцу.  
– Придурок, – пробормотал Сэм, захлопывая ее.  
И вдруг заметил, как на заправку подъехала полицейская машина. Он оглянулся на Дина – тот встал спиной к копам, поднятый ворот куртки защищал и от холода, и от любопытных глаз.  
Вернувшись за руль, Дин завел Импалу и молча выехал с заправки. Сэм чувствовал, как с каждым вздохом его все сильнее сковывает тревога. Где угодно они могли наткнуться на полицию. А федеральный агент, скорее всего, уже разослал ориентировки во все отделения.  
– Поедим где-нибудь за городом, – тихо произнес Дин.  
Сэм кивнул. Он уже долго обходился без еды – лишний час не добьет его. Но удушающую тишину Сэм выносить не мог. Порывшись в коробке с кассетами, уцелевшими после аварии, он вставил первую попавшуюся в плеер и выкрутил громкость.  
Дин окинул его удивленным взглядом.  
– Чувак, Айрон Мэйден?  
– Спокойно, это мог быть  Саймон и Гарфанкел, – Сэм попытался перекричать гитары,– _просто не хочу слушать голос в своей голове._  
Дин скривил лицо.  
– Я лучше сяду в федеральную тюрьму.  
_«Вдали от мест, где родились, мы поднимаем флаги на чужой земле. Мы уплыли, как наши отцы когда-то. Эти цвета не померкнут от кровавой войны…»_  
Оставив Мэдисон позади, они выехали на шоссе 18. Через несколько миль посыпал снег, крупные снежинки облепили лобовое стекло, вынуждая Дина включить дворники, чтобы увидеть дорогу. Сэм чувствовал, как ветер покачивает машину.  
Убавив звук, Дин спросил:  
– Что ты рассказывал друзьям об отце?  
– А? Каким друзьям? – непонимающе уставился на него Сэм.  
– Ну, в Стэнфорде. О том, чем он занимался.  
На сердце потяжелело от чувства вины, и Сэм отвернулся.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– То, что сказал этот долбаный Хендриксен… навело на мысли о том, как все наши истории… – Дин пожевал губу. – Ну, у него есть все факты, но целая картинка складывается неверно. Понимаешь?  
– А у кого бы она сложилась, Дин? Кто поверил бы в правду о нашем отце? О том, как мы жили?  
– Люди, которым мы помогли, – ответил Дин. – Которые сами видели зло.  
– Не то чтобы у нас остались связи с ними. Мы спасаем их и едем дальше. И все.  
С досадой качнув головой, Дин повернул на съезд к стоянке грузовиков и закусочной. Заглушив мотор посередине песни, он окинул Сэма тяжелым взглядом, будто хотел что-то сказать. Сэм ждал – подробностей, слов Хендриксена об отце, но эмоции в глазах брата померкли.  
– Поедим, остановимся где-нибудь на ночь и будем думать, что дальше.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Нужно пока залечь на дно, Дин. Охотиться сейчас… – он замолчал.  
– Давно мы у Бобби не были.  
– Хорошая идея, – Сэм вышел из машины, размышляя над предложением.

Снег укрывал землю и налипал на радиаторную решетку Импалы. До закусочной было несколько шагов, но Сэм видел, снежинки запутались в коротких волосах брата, осели на ресницах. Винчестеры открыли дверь, стряхнув снег с ботинок.  
Подойдя к стойке, Дин махнул немолодой официантке. Недовольно скривив губы, она удостоила Дина коротким взглядом. Но стоило ей увидеть Сэма и оценить его рост, карие глаза потрясенно блеснули.  
Щеки Сэма мгновенно запылали. Официантка взяла два меню и провела посетителей к столику. Дин кивнул в сторону туалета и ушел, а Сэм уселся на стул. Заказав два кофе, Сэм открыл меню и голодным взглядом принялся изучать небольшой список.  
– Эй, Джордж, – послышался прокуренный голос сидящего у кофе-бара. Сэм заметил седого мужчину в комбинезоне и зеленой кепке козырьком назад. – А включи-ка телек.  
– С каких пор тебя интересуют новости, Чарли? – ответил, по-видимому, Джордж, нажимая крошечную кнопку.  
– Видел, какая х… извиняюсь, ерунда произошла вчера в Милуоки? – спросил Чарли.  
Сэм застыл, увидев репортаж, меню с глухим стуком упало на стол. Перед городским банком Милуоки, морщась от ветра и снега, стояла женщина, но ее слов не было слышно из-за шума в закусочной.  
– Какой-то псих захватил заложников в банке. Говорят, троих убили, – продолжил Чарли.  
– Да неужели? – Джордж прибавил звук.  
Сэм покосился на телевизор, когда кадры с репортершей сменились более ранней записью. Он неосознанно потер лоб. От голоса, пусть и искаженного хриплыми динамиками, побежали мурашки по телу.  
_– Мы в центре города перед банком Милуоки. Несколько минут назад была перестрелка. Полиция и штурмовая группа держат позицию уже третий час, но преступник не сдается._  
Камера дрогнула, когда журналисты обратили внимание на происходящее перед банком. Сэм услышал чей-то голос – брат тогда выводил мужчину из здания:  
_– Нет, не стреляйте, не стреляйте!_  
А потом увидел Дина. Напряжение в лице брата выдавало страх, который Сэм видел только однажды – когда они поняли, что Мэг схватила Джона. Было видно, как плечи Дина опустились под тяжестью осознания, в какую переделку они попали – словно судья ударил молотком.  
– Нет-нет-нет, даже не думайте! Убирайтесь! – крикнул Дин копам, одной рукой закрывая дверь, а в другой сжимая оружие.  
Сэм тогда этого не видел – искал перевертыша. Он вздрогнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от экрана, когда вновь показали замерзающую репотрершу перед банком. Она продолжала рассказ, но Сэм едва улавливал слова.  
Смешное фото брата в анфас и профиль сменилось изображением чернокожего мужчины, потом женщины-перевертыша и, под конец, Рона. Сэм потер лицо. В гибели всех троих обвиняли Дина.  
_– Подозреваемый покинул место преступления, переодевшись полицейским. Он вооружен и чрезвычайно опасен._  
Снова показали Дина, кричащего снайперам. Только Сэм узнавал тревогу в его глазах. Остальные увидят угрозу.  
_– Если вы знаете, где он может находиться, позвоните по номеру на экране._  
Джордж цокнул языком.  
– За этим парнем будет гоняться весь Висконсин, – пробормотал он.  
– Ага, – кивнул Чарли, когда Джордж убавил звук. – Ему некуда бежать.  
Вдруг Сэм понял: в новостях упомянули только брата. Но не его самого. Дин сказал, что Хендриксен знает про них обоих, но репортаж был сосредоточен на одном Дине. Потерев лицо, Сэм глянул на экран, но там уже показывали следующий сюжет. Он заметил официантку, и сердце забилось быстрее.  
Та наблюдала за ним, время от времени поглядывая в сторону их столика.  
Она узнала, отчаянно понял Сэм.  
Осторожно встав, он широко улыбнулся зоркой женщине и неторопливо направился к туалету. Сэм хлопнул по ближайшей двери и громким шепотом позвал брата.  
– Дин!  
Раздался шум воды.  
– Дин!  
– Боже мой, Сэмми, какого черта? – голос Дина донесся с дальнего конца туалета. Осторожно обходя грязь, Сэм пошел на звук.  
– Нам надо уходить. Прямо сейчас.  
Дин вышел из кабинки и бросил тревожный взгляд на Сэма, а потом на дверь.  
– В чем дело?  
– Пошли, – беспокойно сказал Сэм.  
Кивнув, Дин последовал за ним, открыл дверь туалета и выглянул в зал.  
– Видишь запасной выход? – спросил он Сэма.  
– Нет, – Сэм перемялся с ноги на ногу от нетерпения.  
– Эй, – позвал незнакомец, стоящий у раковины.  
Винчестеры обернулись.  
– Вон там, – мужчина качнул головой. – За холодильниками.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Дин, и они пошли друг за другом.  
Они не просили помочь, выход появился сам собой. Оставляя глубокие следы на снегу, они бросились к Импале и скрылись с парковки под оглушительный рев Айрон Мэйден, чтобы не слышать свои бешено стучащие сердца.

Дин сжимал руль, пытаясь успокоить нервы. Дневной свет померк, уступая темным тучам надвигающейся бури. Винчестеры ехали на северо-запад, в надежде, что выберутся из метели, накрывшей, по-видимому, весь штат.  
Громкая музыка отвлекала от дороги, но Дин не хотел отпускать руль, чтобы выключить ее. Снег сыпал в лобовое стекло, и дворники едва справлялись. Ветер, чуть не сбивший Сэма с ног по пути к Импале, теперь обдавал ее со всех сторон, грозя сбросить на обочину.  
Краем глаза Дин видел, как Сэм беспокойно посматривает то вперед, то в зеркало заднего вида – хочет как можно скорее убраться подальше от этих мест, стать невидимым. Дин с трудом осознал, каким уязвимым чувствовал и себя – после всего, что они сделали, всего, что пережили, казалось несправедливым бояться, что их теперь поймают. Точнее, его. Ведь это его лицо показали во весь экран в новостях, объявив убийцей. Не Сэма.  
– Чертовы копы убили Рона, – пробормотал Дин. – Даже новичок в криминалистике определит.  
– Хендриксен хочет поймать тебя, а не пожалеть, – подметил Сэм.  
– Придурок, – Дин качнул головой, вспоминая признательный взгляд Рона, когда Дин подтвердил его догадку о нечисти, пусть и не человекоиде. – Проклятое не то место и не то время. Проклятый Хендриксен.  
– Ты сказал, он знает обо мне, – напомнил Сэм.  
– Ага, ты Бонни, а я Клайд, – ответил Дин.  
– Тогда почему мою фотку не…  
– Потому что этот ублюдок помешался на мне, чувак, – пробормотал Дин. – Сказал, что поставил себе цель все выведать обо мне.  
– Он знает только вранье, Дин, – возразил Сэм без раздумий.  
– Не только.  
– И что будем делать? – даже сквозь грохот музыки голос Сэма звучал как-то по-детски.  
Дин не ответил. Не мог.  
У них всегда было, куда двигаться – цель, охота, спасение людей. Им всегда удавалось замести следы. Но раньше… было кому вести их вперед, отдавать им приказы. Направлять. Сэм не врал – в Балтиморе им повезло. Если бы Бэллард не увидела правды, если бы не ее сочувствие и понимание, Шеридан застрелил бы его, а Сэм оказался бы за решеткой.  
– Дин?  
Вздохнув, Дин наконец вынырнул из раздумий и выключил музыку. Теперь пришла его очередь выбирать путь – Сэму нужно было за кем-то следовать, как и Дину все эти годы.  
– Заляжем на дно, – сказал он. – Так же, как раньше. Помнишь Юту?  
Сэм нахмурился.  
– Юту?  
– Ну, хижину?  
– Чувак, мне было двенадцать.  
– Это уже не маленький, – ответил Дин. – Мы свалим из Висконсина, запасемся едой и переждем где-нибудь неделю-две. Как тогда в Юте.  
– Может, поедем к Бобби?  
– Позвоним ему, когда вновь выберемся на поверхность, – решил Дин. – Нужно скрываться подольше, и нас перестанут искать в штате. Начнут поиски в Канаде, Мексике.  
– Но мы туда не поедем, верно?  
– В такую погоду? Хорошо, если доберемся до Миннесоты.  
– Значит, никакой охоты, – сказал Сэм самому себе. – Никакой погони за демоном.  
– Пока не собьем Хендриксена со следа, чувак. Мы не можем так рисковать…  
– Знаю. Но… Иногда кажется, будто охота сама находит нас.  
– Если хорошо спрячемся – не найдет, – мрачно пробормотал Дин.  
Проехав мимо копов, они свернули на десятое шоссе. Дорога была пустынной – людям хватило благоразумия остаться дома в такую метель.  
Дин выровнял машину, зацепившую лед, и прищурился, вглядываясь в засыпанный снегом знак.  
– Смотри, через двадцать миль какой-то город – Лэт, Миннесота.  
– Господи, ну и ветер, – пробормотал Сэм.  
Мело все сильнее и сильнее, и Дин таращился на дорогу, опять вцепившись в руль. Когда сквозь серую пелену он различил красно-голубые неоновые огоньки, уже почти стемнело.  
– Что это?  
– Похоже на… магазин? Наверное, – Сэм прищурился в попытке разобрать слова на вывеске.  
Дин остановился у кирпичного здания, на окнах которого мигали огоньки, подсвечивая рекламу молока, пива и лотерейных билетов.  
– Я схожу, – предложил Сэм.  
– Не нужно, я сам, – Дин достал с заднего сиденья перчатки, натянул лыжную маску, оставляя открытыми только глаза.  
Сэм понимающе кивнул, и Дин усмехнулся под маской.  
– Я скоро.  
Он вышел из машины и, пригибаясь из-за сильного ветра, доплелся до входа и потянул дверь.  
– Черт, – пробормотал Дин, смаргивая снег с ресниц.  
– С ума сошел? Какого дьявола делать на дороге в такую погоду? – воскликнул продавец, сидевший на стуле за прилавком.  
Дин поднял взгляд на седые волосы и широкие плечи мужчины, а потом заметил газету в его руках. Первую страницу украшала фотография. Его собственная фотография.  
_Да вы издеваетесь._  
– Просто возьму кое-что, а потом мы найдем, где остановиться, – Дин примирительно поднял руку. – Я на минутку.  
Не снимая маски, он быстро набрал столько покупок, сколько мог унести, и вернулся к кассе. Дин знал, этого хватит ненадолго, и нужно будет запасаться еще раз в другом месте прежде, чем окончательно скрыться.  
– Съезжай-ка лучше с дороги, парень, – посоветовал продавец. – Погода только испортится еще больше.  
– Спасибо, – кивнув ему, Дин взял пакеты и вышел. Порыв ветра бросил его на капот Импалы, и Дин не сразу смог открыть дверь, чтобы оказаться в относительной безопасности салона.  
– Твою мать! – он захлопнул дверцу и кинул пакеты Сэму на колени. – Там как на планете  Хот.  
Сэм бросил покупки на заднее сиденье и включил печку посильнее.  
– Надеюсь, не окажемся в брюхе у Таунтауна.  
Дин снял лыжную маску.  
– Смешно, – он провел рукой по коротким волосам, а потом потер замерзшее лицо.  
– Что взял? – Сэм глянул в пластиковые пакеты.  
– Не много, – Дин вывел Импалу задним ходом и рассказал Сэму о газете.  
– Ну и быстрый же он, – пробормотал Сэм и ссутулился на сиденье.  
– Хреновое у меня предчувствие из-за этого чувака, Сэмми. Это не последний привет от него.  
– Ага, – проворчал Сэм. – В следующий раз заключим договор.  
Руки и спину Дина сводило от усилий удержать Импалу на дороге. Сэм крикнул ему, когда они пересекли границу штата, но Дин не останавливался. Будто чувствовал, что агент ФБР у них на хвосте, и слышал в ушах его слова. Дин знал, не стоит поддаваться угрозам высокомерного типа. Но от уверенности и рвения федерала в его поисках по спине пробегал холодок.  
– Ах ты ж! – крикнул Дин, когда Импалу занесло на скользкой дороге, свет фар скорее отражался от летящего навстречу снега, чем освещал путь.  
– Все нормально?  
– Возьмись за что-нибудь, Сэмми.  
– Давай остановимся?  
– Где?  
– Где-нибудь!  
– Тихо, тихо, я понял.  
– Дин… мы сейчас вылетим… Дин!  
Он попытался выровнять Импалу, но погода была против него: буря словно сжала машину в стальных тисках и столкнула с дороги. Их протащило по обочине, фары Импалы выхватили из снежной завесы очертания деревьев.  
Дин обеими ногами давил на тормоз, выворачивая руль вправо, жажда избежать столкновения будто живое существо встала на пути к глупой гибели. Они резко остановились, Дин налетел грудью на руль, слыша удар Сэма головой о приборную панель.  
Мгновение они не двигались.  
Играло радио, рычал мотор, их окутывало тепло.  
– Сэм? – прошептал Дин. Он аккуратно отстранился от руля, но не сдержал стон от боли в груди. – Сэмми, ты как?  
Услышав болезненный вздох брата, Дин неуверенно отодвинул его от приборной панели и повернул лицом к себе.  
– Когда я просил… остановиться… – пробормотал Сэм, в слабом свете от панели его лицо казалось напряженным. – Не ожидал… что это будет так жестко.  
– Давай-ка посмотрю, – приказал Дин и оперся коленом о сиденье, чтобы лучше разглядеть травмы. Сэм зашипел, когда тот коснулся его головы. – Ты шишку заработал, приятель.  
– И головную боль до кучи.  
– Я купил ибупрофен, – довольно ответил Дин.  
– О, классно.  
Вздохнув, Дин протер запотевшее лобовое стекло.  
– Мы не врезались в деревья.  
– Какие везучие.  
Расправив плечи, Дин включил задний ход и нажал на газ. Салон наполнился звуком проскальзывающих покрышек. Он попробовал тронуться вперед. Безрезультатно.  
– Выйти подтолкнуть? – Сэм прижимал ладонь ко лбу.  
– Было бы неплохо, – Дин глянул на брата. – Надень перчатки и маску.  
– Я пошутил типа, – Сэм поджал губы.  
– Ага, ну а я нет.  
Что-то пробормотав себе под нос, Сэм вышел из машины в метель. Дин открыл водительскую дверь, чтобы слышать брата. Сквозь завывание ветра он различил Сэмово «Давай!» и нажал на газ. Скоро сквозь визг шин послышались крики «Стой-стой-стой!». Дин надавил на тормоз.  
Тяжело дыша, Сэм опустился на колени у водительской двери.  
– Мы застряли в сугробе, приятель, – сказал он Дину. – Выедем, только если разгребем это все.  
Дин кивнул.  
– Садись, погрейся. Достану одеяла из багажника.  
Сэм устало обогнул машину и устроился на заднем сиденье. Едва что-то видя перед собой, Дин подошел к багажнику и вытащил из сумок одеяла, полотенца и куртки. Руки тряслись от холода, все тело болело.  
Он вернулся за руль и бросил Сэму одеяло.  
– Завернись. Мы не оставим ее заведенной на всю ночь.  
– Когда ты предложил залечь на дно, – пробормотал Сэм, накидывая одеяло, – я все представлял себе совсем по-другому.  
Дин натянул третью куртку и укутал одеялом замерзшие ноги.  
– Посмотри на это с другой стороны, – сказал Дин, прибавив тепло. – Хендриксен и не подумает искать нас в метель черт знает где в Миннесоте.  
– В сугробе на обочине.  
– Именно.  
Прислонившись спиной к водительской двери, он обернулся и встретил взгляд Сэма. Синяк расползался по лбу брата, но глаза его казались ясными. Дин погладил ноющую грудь. Вместо того чтобы ослабнуть, боль вспыхнула во всем теле – спасибо теперь уже мертвому перевертышу с навыками ниндзя.  
– Все еще болит? – спустя мгновение спросил Сэм.  
– Жить буду.  
– Есть хочешь?  
– Мягко говоря.  
Первым делом Сэм вытащил из пакета упаковку ибупрофена. Протянув несколько таблеток Дину, он порылся в покупках.  
– Вода, класс. Вяленая говядина – ладно. Пирожок с начинкой, чувак? Серьезно?  
– Я торопился, – Дин забрал лакомство у Сэма.  
– Пиво, само собой. Кукурузная соломка? У нас будет обалденное дыхание.  
– Эй, зубную пасту я тоже взял. И туалетную бумагу.  
– Куда ж без этого.  
Он открыл одну банку пива и передал Дину, другую взял себе. Доев пирожок, Дин включил радио и жестом попросил у Сэма говядину.  
– Двадцать минут – и я глушу двигатель. Надеюсь, у нас хватит бензина выехать отсюда утром.  
Сэм кивнул, уставившись куда-то вдаль. Видимо, вслушивался в музыку, играющую из динамиков Импалы. Дин постукивал пальцами в такт Айрон Мэйден.  
_«Всего мгновение я вижу отца – он подзывает меня. Мгновение – и остаются только воспоминания, и все раны открываются вновь…»_  
– Эй, – позвал вдруг Сэм. – Ты действительно так думаешь об отце?  
Дин опустошил банку и потянулся за следующей.  
– Что именно?  
– Ты говорил, он мудак. Никогда не слышал от тебя.  
Дин не смог скрыть удивления.  
– Ты запомнил? Ты был вдрабадан, чувак.  
– Я помню, – Сэм открыл новую банку. – И твое обещание тоже.  
– Вот оно как.  
– Ты действительно так думал? Когда обозвал его?  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Я так думал. Но не постоянно.  
– Ты злился на него.  
Дин посмотрел на Сэма.  
– Да. Злился.  
– За что? – Сэм непонимающе свел брови, а потом запил пивом три таблетки ибупрофена.  
– Как это за что? Я же сказал тебе о его последних словах.  
– В смысле… он то и дело тебя просил о том, чего ты не хотел, но ты все равно выполнял приказы.  
Дин смял банку и потянулся за третьей.  
– Например?  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
– Например… присматривать за мной.  
Дин выгнул бровь.  
– Сильно головой ударился?  
– Я серьезно, Дин.  
– Я тоже. Я хотел заботиться о тебе, Сэм. Я никогда не злился на отца, за то, что он просил меня об этом.  
Сэм отвел взгляд, задумавшись на мгновение.  
– Думал, я… только лишний груз на тебе.  
– Сэмми… ты идиот, – Дин мотнул головой. – Как думаешь, почему я приехал за тобой, когда он пропал, а?  
Сэм молча повел плечом.  
– Заботиться, присматривать за тобой… это никогда не было для меня проблемой, приятель. Проблема в том, что отец знал то, чего я не знал, а когда рассказал, напугал до чертиков. А потом… – Дин сжал зубы, погружаясь в воспоминания. – Отдал себя демону за меня. Он мудак, потому что повесил это на меня – на нас – и ничего больше не оставил.  
– Да, наверное, – пробормотал Сэм, по-прежнему глядя в окно.  
Мгновение они молчали. Дин ждал, посматривая на брата, но вздохнул, не услышав продолжения.  
– Что ты хотел узнать, Сэм?  
– Почему ты остаешься со мной, Дин? – растерянно глядя него, Сэм казался совсем мальчишкой, даже после всего пережитого. – То есть… Почему ты не уйдешь?  
– Уйду? – сердце сжалось от этого слова. – Какого черта я должен бросать тебя?  
– Я же как… бомба без таймера, старик. Мы не знаем, что со мной произойдет и когда, – тревога отчетливо виднелась на лице Сэма. Она преследовала его с той минуты, как только Дин передал ему слова отца. – Но знаем, я стану кем-то плохим, если отец взял с тебя обещание меня убить… чтобы уберечь от этого. А теперь еще и федерал гонится за нами…  
– За мной, – уточнил Дин.  
– Вот именно. За тобой. А если бы тебе не нужно было беспокоиться обо мне, ты исчез бы, – Сэм мотнул головой, сжав губы. – Я знаю тебя, приятель. Ты, как и отец, мог бы стать призраком, и Хендриксен тебя бы никогда не нашел. Будь ты один.  
– Послушай меня, – Дин смотрел ему в глаза, голос звучал спокойно и уверенно. – Ты мой брат. Мы – все, что у нас есть. Никакие смертельные угрозы не заставят меня бежать, понял? Не после… – Дин опустил взгляд на банку с пивом.  
Покосившись в занесенное снегом окно, Дин погрузился в прошлое. Вспоминать что-то тяжелое было мучением для него.  
– Мы многое пережили, приятель, – тихо продолжил Дин. – Хуже, чем сейчас. Чем этот ничтожный федерал со своими планами. Думаешь, он справился бы с Гордоном? Вспомни, как мы заперли зомби-Энджелу в могиле, чтобы она больше никого не прикончила? Думаешь, у него бы получилось?  
– Нет, – ответил Сэм.  
– Нет. Он не смог бы. Он не справился бы с Констанс Уэлш или штригой. Он бы штаны обмочил при виде пугала или человека с крюком. А про желтоглазого ублюдка и заикаться не буду.  
Сэм кивнул, когда Дин замолчал.  
– У _нас_ есть работа, Сэм. Не забывай об этом. Тот сучий демон… это наш долг – его прикончить. Он разрушил _нашу_ семью. И все еще жив.  
– Ага, – прошептал Сэм, отчего-то неохотно.  
– Мы в этом вместе, Сэм. Как и всегда, ясно? И я не плюну на свой долг из-за какой-то ерунды. И… – он вздохнул, потирая ноющую грудь, и зарылся глубже в одеяла. – Я пообещал тебе.  
– Убить меня, – прошептал Сэм.  
– Спасти тебя, – Дин твердо посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Сэм осторожно потер лоб. Усталый после тяжелого дня, Дин казался уязвимым.  
– Черт, Сэмми, – вздохнул он, глядя куда-то перед собой. – С кем я еще могу поговорить, если не с тобой?  
– Ты не очень-то много мне и рассказываешь.  
Дин покосился на него.  
– Рассказываю.  
Сэм отвел глаза, подбородок его слегка дрогнул.  
– А ты, Сэм?  
– Что – я?  
– Ну… – Дин бросил третью банку пива на пол к остальным. – Ты вместе с братом, которого ищет весь штат. Можешь уйти чистым. Разве не так тебе говорила Бэллард?  
– Она просто…  
– Почему ты со мной, Сэм? – прервал Дин, жаждая ответа.  
Пожав плечами, Сэм слабо улыбнулся.  
– Ты мой брат, Дин.  
– И это веская причина? – не отставал Дин.  
– Пока да.  
Дин опустил взгляд, пряча эмоции. Младший всегда думал, что говорить и как услышат его слова. У него будто был дар врезаться в Дина, оставлять на нем след, который сразу не замести.  
– Ладно. Вот видишь. Мы намертво приклеены друг к другу.  
Он заглушил мотор. Тишину в салоне наполнило завывание ветра на улице и стук снежинок о стекла и крышу. Винчестеры сидели в темноте, погруженные в тревожные раздумья.  
А потом Сэм начал напевать себе под нос. Нахмурив брови, Дин слушал брата: слух у того был не на высоте. Спустя мгновение Дин разобрал слова.  
– Когда ты думаешь, что мы использовали все возможности, даже шанс измениться… – Сэм пел тихо и не очень уверенно, не попадая в ноты, но Дин знал, это было попыткой сказать «я еще здесь, с тобой».  
Признательно улыбнувшись, Дин подхватил:  
– Ты повторяешь старые ошибки. И равновесие становится так легко потерять. Когда мы дойдем до края, прочитай молитву из книги мертвых.  
Потом он помолчал, слушая тихое пение Сэма.  
– Мы братья по крови…  
После того, как брат замолчал, Дин сильнее натянул одеяло на плечи.  
– Поспи, Сэм.  
Мгновение тот не отвечал, а потом он услышал тихое:  
– Спокойной ночи, Дин.

Ему снились вампиры.  
Он чувствовал крепкую хватку – словно руки тварей были из стали. Он видел глаза отца, который потратил бесценную пулю, чтобы спасти его. Сэму иногда снились монстры, это было частью его жизни. Но просыпаясь в поту и страхе, он чувствовал себя уязвимым.  
Сэм не знал, что его разбудило. Казалось, кто-то кричал или звал его по имени. Целая минута ушла на то, чтобы вспомнить, почему он лежит сложившись на заднем сиденьи Импалы. Солнце неестественно ярко било в заднее стекло. Наконец, понимание прогнало удушающие остатки сна.  
Приподнявшись на локте, он заметил, что завернут не только в одеяло, в котором уснул: еще одно, укрывавшее вечером ноги Дина, теперь было на Сэмовых плечах.  
– Дин?  
Не услышав ответа – ворчания или вроде того – Сэм сел и заметил, что он в машине один. Остатки еды были разбросаны по переднему сиденью, а упаковка зубной пасты открыта. Выпутавшись из одеял, Сэм вздохнул, дыхание вырвалось маленьким белым облачком в прохладном воздухе.  
Открыть заднюю дверь не удалось. Понимая, что Дин как-то выбрался из машины, он осторожно перелез вперед и толкнул водительскую. Сэм смог пролезть сквозь получившуюся щель в холодное утро, и блестящий на солнце снег ослепил глаза.  
– Дин!  
– Проснись и пой, – голос брата отозвался эхом в призрачной тишине.  
Обернувшись, Сэм не сразу увидел Дина. От открывшейся картины сердце упало куда-то в ботинки. Все вокруг было засыпано снегом, деревья гнулись под его тяжестью, ветви склонялись, словно катапульты перед запуском.  
Дорога исчезла – земля и асфальт скрылись под снегом. Сугробы напоминали маленькие лыжные трамплины из ярких блестящих снежинок. Сэм повернулся к Импале – почти полностью утопающей в снегу: он толстым слоем покрывал капот и доходил до середины пассажирской двери, а с противоположной стороны лежал огромный сугроб вровень с крышей.  
_Мы так облажались._  
_– Сэм!_  
Он посмотрел в сторону багажника и увидел Дина.  
– Помоги, что ли.  
Закрыв дверь, Сэм пробрался по сугробу. Снег покрыл ботинки, налип на джинсы, и ноги начали мерзнуть.  
– Какого черта ты делаешь?  
Дин встал – лицо покраснело от холода и усилий, перчатки стали белыми от снега. Оперевшись о багажник, он прижал руку к груди, переводя дыхание.  
– Крепость строю! – съязвил он. – А сам как думаешь?  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
– Выглядит так, будто… и правда строишь крепость.  
– Надо откопать выхлопную трубу, чтобы завести Импалу, – объяснил Дин. – Если не хочешь задохнуться.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/233044/325576469.6/0_140cb8_6347e86d_orig)

– Завести? – переспросил Сэм, озираясь вокруг. Застрявшие среди снежных наносов, они не смогли бы выбраться оттуда быстро.  
– Не знаю, как ты, чувак, но я уже отморозил отбитые яйца. Хотелось бы включить печку и погреться.  
– Ох… – Сэм понимающе кивнул.  
– Возьми другие перчатки и расчисть спереди – чтобы воздух попадал в двигатель.  
– Понял, – Сэм попытался думать только об этом, иначе страх незнания, что им теперь делать затапливал его с головой.  
Прошел почти час, когда он руками освободил немного пространства перед радиаторной решеткой Импалы. К этому времени его трясло от усталости, спину ломило, заледеневшие пальцы не гнулись, легкие горели от холодного воздуха. Он распрямился и оглянулся на Дина.  
Брат раскопал Импалу настолько, что сумел открыть багажник. Заставив себя двигаться, Сэм обошел машину, по бедра утопая в снегу.  
– Возьми, – Дин протянул ему дорожную сумку.  
– Что там?  
– Просто отнеси в машину. И сядем погреться.  
Сэм посмотрел на брата: нос и щеки его были обветрены, губы пересохли и потрескались, по лицу бежал пот.  
– И давно ты вышел? – спросил Сэм.  
Дин пожал плечами.  
– Не помню. Может, час назад.  
Мотнув головой, Сэм добрался до водительской двери и впихнул сумку в проем. Дин пришел следом за ним и, сев за руль, повернул ключ. Сэм не сразу понял, что шепчет молитву.  
Двигатель загудел, по салону подул холодный ветерок.  
– Дай ей минутку, – Дин выключил радио и убавил мощность вентилятора. – Она тоже замерзла.  
Сэм потопал ногами, пытаясь согреть заледеневшие пальцы.  
– Поешь что-нибудь, – сказал Дин.  
Сэм открыл вяленую говядину и бутылку воды, промерзшую изнутри. От холодной воды свело зубы.  
– Ты как, в норме? – спросил он. – Ребра не болят?  
– Ребра зашибись, – пробормотал Дин. – А как твоя крепкая черепушка?  
– Ноет немного.  
– Ибупрофен в бардачке.  
– Ничего, пройдет, – ответил Сэм. Наконец он почувствовал тепло, идущее от печки. – Ты же не собираешься ломиться через эти сугробы на дорогу?  
Дин посмотрел на него.  
– Да уж. О чем я только думал… – Сэм отвел взгляд, кладя в рот кусочек говядины.  
– Надо подумать, как вывести ее отсюда, – пробормотал Дин, потирая на теплом воздухе красные от холода руки. – У нас полбака.  
– Ну, в автомобильную ассоциацию мы не позвоним. Бобби тоже далековато.  
– Можем прогуляться до ближайшего города, – предложил Дин. – Поищем, кто сможет вытащить нас отсюда. Или… купим лопату и ведро песка.  
Сэм скептично покосился на брата.  
– Что? – Дин нахмурил брови. – Мы проезжали знак – Лэт милях в… пяти. Мы можем столько пройти.  
– Чувак, ты забыл? Тебя ищут федералы.  
– И что?  
– И то! Ты не можешь просто… бродить в городишке в десяти милях от Висконсина. Хендриксен найдет тебя, ты же знаешь.  
– Одену лыжную маску.  
– Только вызовешь подозрения, – мотнул головой Сэм. – Нет.  
– Что ты предлагаешь, Сэм? Сидеть тут и ждать, когда снег растает?  
Сэм глотнул ледяной воды.  
– Я пойду.  
– Один? – недоверчиво переспросил Дин.  
– Да, почему нет?  
Дин, щурась от солнца, смотрел сквозь лобовое стекло. Искал, наверное, вескую причину, чтобы Сэм никуда не ходил. Сэм знал брата. Он знал, если уйдет в заснеженную неизвестность, в незнакомый городок искать помощь, Дин не сможет просто сидеть и ждать – ему будет проще спуститься в ад.  
– Не нравится мне твоя идея, – наконец признал Дин. – Если хоть что-то пойдет не так…  
– У нас есть мобильники, – напомнил Сэм. – Будем держать руку на пульсе.  
Дин беспокойно потер шею.  
– Ты можешь замерзнуть.  
– Оденусь потеплее.  
– Тебя поймают полицейские.  
– У них нет моей фотки, только твоя. И у меня доброе лицо.  
– Ты можешь… провалиться в ловушку, попасться медведю… не вернуться.  
Сэм с трудом подавил усмешку над тирадой Дина, пока не дослушал до конца.  
– Я не брошу тебя здесь, Дин, – пообещал он, скрыв внезапное удивление.  
Он твердо смотрел на брата, пока тот не повернулся к нему лицом, не выдержав тишины.  
– Ты же сам знаешь… так ведь?  
Дин отвел взгляд.  
– Просто… мне не нравится эта идея.  
– Мы не можем сидеть на месте. Надо что-то делать.  
– Пойдем вместе, – Дин продолжил спорить. – Я… спрячусь на улице, пока ты пойдешь за помощью.  
Сэм покачал головой.  
– Как мы тогда объясним, что нам обоим нужно к машине?  
– Придумаем.  
– У нас только один выход, Дин. Ты знаешь, какой.  
Дин молчал.  
– Приду в городок, найду подмогу, вернусь к тебе, – надавил Сэм. – Легко и просто. Никакой полиции и прочего бардака.  
Дин нервно потер лицо, провел рукой по волосам.  
– Ладно, – наконец сдался он. – Но сделаем это с умом.  
Часом позже Сэм стоял там, где вчера еще была дорога. На нем были двое джинсов и трико, рубашки с длинными рукавами, толстовка и выцветшая коричневая куртка, покрытая потом, жиром и чем-то непонятным. Сэм ни за что бы не сумел натянуть на себя столько одежды еще раз. Он надел маску и перчатки, стащенные у силовиков, и солнцезащитные очки Дина – чтобы снег не слепил глаза. Из оружия он взял с собой запасной метательный нож брата – другой в почтовый ящик в банке бросил Рон – и «беретту».  
Дин хотел дать ему еще и обрез, но уступил, когда Сэм объяснил, что будет медленнее идти с лишней тяжестью и произведет не то впечатление на незнакомцев, которых попросит о помощи.  
– Пригодится, если никто не захочет помогать, – угрюмо ответил Дин.  
– Я вернусь до темноты, – пообещал Сэм брату, стоящему за приоткрытой дверью Импалы.  
– Значит, в семь часов, чувак? – Дин мотнул головой. – Я бы не рассчитывал.  
– Не мерзни, – ответил Сэм.  
– Ты тоже.  
Сэм замечал, как тот дрожит и знал, брат не сядет в Импалу, пока видит его. Поэтому, недолго думая, он побрел по заснеженной дороге в сторону города.  
– Пожалуйста, пусть там не показывают новости Висконсина, – пробормотал Сэм сам себе. Оглянувшись, он увидел, как Дин нырнул в относительное тепло Импалы. – Обычный городок с обычными людьми. Которые водят пикапы. С подъемниками.  
На дороге сугробы оказались не такими глубокими, как на обочине, и Сэм скоро вспотел от быстрой ходьбы. Он гнал от себя мысли о том, что может ничего не выйти, Импала так и останется в снегу, а брат до смерти замерзнет, ожидая его. Он остановился, чтобы попить немного, перекусил пирожком с яблочной начинкой и пошел дальше.  
Он потерял счет времени, просто шел вперед, переставляя ноги, вдыхая и выдыхая воздух. Движение, и еще ворох одежды, на которой настоял Дин, не давали замерзнуть. Сэм не согласился бы, если бы Дин не вытащил из багажника все одеяла, чтобы греться в Импале.  
На самом деле Сэм не боялся, что его поймают или нападут звери, как беспокоился Дин. Он боялся опоздать – вернуться к замерзшему насмерть брату или увидеть там Хендриксена прежде, чем они успеют выбраться из снега.  
Прошло два часа прежде, чем он увидел далеко впереди автомобиль. В голове пронеслись сцены постапокалиптических фильмов – тех, что смотрел по ночам с братом, мучившимся бессонницей. Снег поглощал звуки, даже его тяжелое дыхание – и было легко поверить, что на земле больше никого не осталось.  
Он позвонил Дину и наткнулся на голосовую почту. Возможно, в месте, где стояла заметенная Импала, не было связи. Его собственный телефон едва показывал одно-два деления.  
– Привет, Дин, – сказал он автоответчику. – Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. Все нормально. Через час буду в Лэте. Не мерзни.  
Подъехавший сзади автомобиль так напугал Сэма, что он поскользнулся, упав на одно колено на обочине. Он встал, хмурясь – мимо промчался новостной фургон. В голове промелькнула мысль – Дин мог остановить этот фургон, попросить о помощи, но надежда развеялась в пыль: между Импалой и Сэмом было уже семь перекрестков, да и Дин вряд ли захотел бы привлечь внимание журналистов.  
По спине пробежал холодок – скорее от ледяной тревоги, чем от прохладного воздуха после бури. Он увидел покрытый снегом деревянный указатель с нарисованными яркой краской озером и соснами.  
– Нью Лэт, – прочитал Сэм вслух. – Население 512 человек. Северный Хэмптонс.  
Облизнув пересохшие губы, он расправил плечи и пробормотал себе под нос:  
– Маленький городок… Журналисты, наверное, снимали соревнование по зимней рыбалке… или катания на лыжах… – он рвано вздохнул, преодолевая тревогу, сковавшую грудь. – Пара репортеров… ничего нам не сделают.  
Он добрел до сосен с размашистыми ветвями и высокими макушками. Снега там было мало, но теплее от этого не становилось. Деревья защищали от ветра, а вскоре под ногами оказались только осколки льда на лужах, снег исчез, больше не налипая на ботинки.  
Сняв очки, Сэм убрал их в нагрудный карман и, прибавив скорость, пошел по извилистой дороге. Впереди показалось здание и несколько припаркованных машин. Подойдя ближе, он разглядел вывеску: «Кофейный дом Нью Лэта» большими красными буквами на белом знаке, прикрепленном сбоку.  
Над этой была еще одна вывеска с поблекшей надписью «Бар и гриль Сандерсона». Ища свет в окнах, он чуть не пропустил слова на машинах, оставленных в дальнем конце стоянки. Два новостных фургона как те из Милуоки и три местных полицейских машины.  
Он замер на мгновение и оглянулся, вспоминая о Дине, который остался в пяти милях отсюда. Сэм мог пойти дальше, поискать других людей. Но не знал, насколько затянется поиск, а Импала за это время могла остыть.  
– Они тебя не знают, – твердо сказал себе Сэм. – Они не имеют к нам никакого отношения. Почему бы они тут ни были, они здесь не из-за тебя. Войди, попроси помочь, выйди.  
Кивнув себе, Сэм снял маску, убрал волосы с потного лица и вошел в кофейню.


	2. Chapter 2

_Если бы ты сказал мне, что тонешь, я бы не протянул тебе руку.  
Я видел тебя раньше, мой друг, но, наверное, ты не узнал меня.  
Да, я видел своими глазами, что ты сделал.  
Так перестань ухмыляться, я знаю, где ты был, и незачем врать.  
Genesis – In The Air Tonight _

Спустя час после ухода Сэма Дин заснул.  
Он не хотел, пытался держать открытыми тяжелые веки. Но двое суток почти без отдыха и постоянная тревога истощили его так, что уже не было сил бороться со сном. Прошлой ночью Дин наблюдал за спящим Сэмом, будил несколько раз, проверяя, нет ли сотрясения – а тот только шипел на него и отмахивался. Иногда Дин включал печку в попытке сохранить тепло, пока снег не засыпал Импалу так, что они задохнулись бы от выхлопов.  
Он не мог спать в заведенной Импале – боялся, что не заметит, как закончится бензин. Не мог спать и с заглушенным двигателем – нужно было проверять Сэма. В конечном счете у него получилось вздремнуть, привалившись спиной к двери, головой на руле.  
Когда солнце поднялось над макушками деревьев, он укрыл своими одеялами Сэма и выбрался из машины – расчистить выхлопную трубу. Смотреть вслед уходящему брату спустя несколько часов было тяжелее всего, пусть ему и нужно было уйти. Даже если Дин не признал бы это вслух.  
Попадись они ФБР, Дина сразу бы взяли. Он понимал.  
Тепло быстро уходило из Импалы, и Дин одел еще пару фланелевых рубашек и запасную толстовку под синюю парусиновую куртку. Он взял нож и проделал отверстие в одном из одеял – чтобы натянуть через голову как пончо.  
Уперевшись ногами в дверь, он лежал спиной на холодном сиденьи и напевал первое, что взбрело ему в голову. Руки он высвободил из-под одеяла и бил невидимыми палочками по воображаемым барабанам.  
– Свет уходит… наступает ночь… возьми меня за руку… Уйдем в страну-которой-нет…  
Бросив «палочки», Дин растер замерзшее лицо – обветренные, обожженные солнцем щеки тут же защипало.  
– Круто, Дин, – отчитал он себя. – «Песочный человек». Отличный выбор, чтобы не уснуть.  
Он вытянул руки перед собой, замечая, какими огромными они казались в полицейских перчатках. Почему-то Дин всегда обращал внимание на свои руки – на жесты, на то, что делает.  
Сжав кулаки, он потер глаза до красно-белых звездочек.  
– Господи, соберись же, Дин, – он прижал руки к голове, чувствуя себя будто пьяным. В стельку.  
Холодный воздух обжег горло, и Дин сел, морщась от яркой на солнечном свете белизны снежных заносов. Он порылся в бардачке и обнаружил несколько атласов дорог, салфетки, колоду карт и свой кольт.  
– Ну не пасьянс же раскладывать, – пробормотал Дин.  
Он повертел в руке пистолет. Чистка оружия обычно успокаивала: разобрать, протереть каждую деталь, собрать заново – Дин занимал руки делом, и уходили тревожные мысли. Но сейчас на это понадобилось бы слишком много сил.  
Выдохнув облачко пара, он проверил предохранитель и положил пистолет рядом с собой. Дин не дрожал, но чувствовал холод, поэтому зарылся поглубже в одеяла, и начал думать о Сэме. Вспоминал, как брат, опустив плечи, плелся вдаль. И сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.  
Глубоко заснув, люди видят сны – когда ничего не препятствует подсознанию. А у Дина в голове будто был целый лабиринт, каждая стена защищала воспоминания, скрывала то, о чем слишком горько думать. Дин давно понял, оттенков боли больше, чем ароматов кофе, и он испробует их все, если рухнет каждая стена. Слабее всего защищались самые невинные воспоминания. И они пробуждались, когда он дремал.  
Образы казались блеклыми, размытыми и больше походили на впечатления. Но он знал, что видит Сэма. И отца. Оба выглядели одновременно молодыми и постаревшими, и это пугало его. Что-то было не так, он чувствовал. И хотел увести Сэма оттуда – отец ему приказывал. А за дверью пряталось что-то жуткое.  
Джон беспокойно кричал ему, и сердце в Диновой груди бешено билось о ребра. Дин держал Сэма – точнее, цеплялся за него, слишком большого, чтобы нести. Нужно было защитить брата, увести его в безопасность. Дин держался рядом, словно щит, загораживал от того, что подстерегало на улице.  
Монстр гнался за ними, но они никого не видели. Винчестеры убегали – все вместе. Отец дышал так, будто боролся за жизнь. Вдруг Сэм начал отставать, и Дина накрыло паникой. Он не мог дать твари даже прикоснуться к брату – иначе потерял бы его навсегда.  
Дин развернулся и, не медля, потянулся за Сэмом. Пальцы наткнулись на твердую поверхность, и Дин вскрикнул от неожиданности и непонимания. Он открыл глаза и огляделся вокруг, пытаясь отдышаться, успокоиться. Ладонь скользнула по замерзшему стеклу водительской двери. Его трясло – то ли от холода, то ли от сна.  
Он снял перчатку с правой руки и потер потное лицо. Глянув время, он понял, что проспал целый час. Беспокойно неловкими пальцами схватил телефон – связи не было.  
– Черт, – прошептал он, вздрагивая.  
Дин замерзал: кости ломило от холода, зубы стучали так сильно, что он прокусил губу: на языке чувствовался вкус крови.  
Дыхание вырывалось облачками пара, оседающими на покрытом льдом стекле. Не в силах больше терпеть холод, Дин завел Импалу и включил печку. Подсев поближе, он закрыл глаза. На лицо и замерзшие руки подул теплый воздух, и дрожь постепенно стала слабеть.  
Смахнув с себя остатки сна, он глянул уровень бензина – можно будет греться еще полчаса, если следить за датчиком. Вдруг повезет, и Сэм вернется к утру. Он мог подождать до утра. Бывало и похуже, чем машина, заметенная снегом посреди неизвестности.  
Например, когда Сэм уехал в Стэнфорд. Пусть Дин нашел тогда общий язык с отцом, но видеть его непохожим на себя было жутко. Первые месяцы без Сэма стали проверкой выносливости. А еще тяжелее было, когда ему после смерти отца приходилось вспоминать, как дышать.  
Немного согревшись, он отодвинулся от печки, закрыл глаза, а лицо Джона всплыло в темноте. Тем более, когда вокруг стояла тишина. Давящая тишина. В которой слышалась только погоня.  
Он включил радио. Не самый умный ход – стоило беречь аккумулятор. Но образ отца так и не оставлял в покое, словно незаживающая рана.  
Чтобы не вспоминать тихий голос поющего мимо нот Сэма, Дин вытащил кассету и принялся искать «Черный альбом» Металлики. Пока он рылся в коробке, сквозь шипение динамиков послышался выпуск новостей. Нахмурив брови, он покрутил кнопку, ища прием.  
– …из Нью Лэта все еще поступают сведения, хотя никто не хочет рассказывать о… трупе, который нашли в озере сыновья известных горожан три недели назад.  
Дин прибавил звук, морщась от помех.  
– …опознали как Жозефину Сандерсон, причем тело ее кремировали несколько лет назад. Похоронная служба развеяла прах над озером… Мэр Сол Джонс предлагал переименовать озеро в «Пристанище Жозефины» в честь… женщины, которую не спасли, когда затопило старый город…  
– Круто, – вздохнул Дин. – Просто зашибись. Из всех городов среднего запада мы остановились именно там, где в озере всплыл труп.  
Он уронил руки на сиденье, пристально глядя на радио.  
– … после недавней смерти мэра жители теперь зовут озеро Местью Жозефины… По последним сведениям, мэр утонул, но тело его было найдено за столом в кабинете в центре города… Шериф Мэттью Мид займется мемориалом… в надежде вернуть в город покой.  
Радио зашипело громче, и Дин, морщась, повернул ручку приемника, пытаясь снова поймать волну. В новостях сказали, озеро замерзло после бури, и теперь невозможно вести расследование. Потом, когда зазвучала реклама о предстоящем шоу с ножами и пистолетами, Дин посмотрел на часы.  
Пора было глушить двигатель.  
Он выключил радио, с сожалением глянув на коробку с кассетами. Еще раз подсел к печке, греясь на теплом воздухе, и повернул ключ.  
– Осторожней там, Сэмми, – прошептал Дин в опустившейся тишине.  
На секунду он подумал было рвануть вслед за братом, предупредить. Но тот ушел уже несколько часов назад. Догнать его Дин смог бы только в городе.  
– Хендриксен, сукин ты сын, – пробормотал он, потирая ноющую шею.  
Дин завернулся в одеяло, думая, какой след оставляют Винчестеры после себя – по крайней мере, для спецагента Виктора Хендриксена: осквернение могил, убийства, воровство…  
Вроде бы и правда, но нет.  
Дин закрыл глаза, зная, что сразу увидит перед собой образ отца. Такой как Хендриксен никогда не поймет Джона, не узнает, чему ему пришлось научиться и чем пожертвовать, чтобы просто уничтожать зло. Такой как Хендриксен не оценит, сколько людей живы благодаря этим нарушениям закона.  
– Может, и не стоило называть тебя придурком, – сказал в тишине Дин, вспоминая отца. – Не пойми неправильно… Ты должен был рассказать мне о Сэме. Побольше. Ты должен был… – он замолчал, подтягивая ноги под одеяло. – Ты должен был хоть что-то посоветовать, пап. Я не знаю, как его защитить.  
Одетой в перчатку рукой Дин протер заледеневшее стекло.  
– Я не знаю, как его защитить, – тихо повторил он и глянул в окно, стараясь не стучать зубами.

Сначала его обдало теплом.  
Холодные щеки обожгло будто пламенем, глаза заслезились, защипало кожу на руках. Дверь закрылась, и Сэма окружил запах кофе и еды.  
После почти полной тишины на заснеженной улице звуки, казалось, оглушили его. Сэм стоял, мелко дыша, пока не привык к голосам, а потом стряхнул снег с ботинок на шершавом коврике у порога и заметил вдруг, что стало тихо – все, как один, уставились на гостя, то есть на него. Спешно обдумывая, как он с братом оказался на дороге в бурю, он прошел в зал под перешептывания посетителей.  
– Эээ, привет, – он нерешительно поднял руку.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/509531/325576469.6/0_142e6a_1067efca_orig)

Грузный мужчина, одетый в форму шерифа, повернулся на барном стуле, держа громадную кружку кофе.  
– Чем помочь, сынок?  
Все тщательно подобранные байки, придуманные Сэмом по дороге, развеялись.  
– Просто… хочу попить кофе? – вышло больше похоже на вопрос, чем ответ.  
Сэм отвел взгляд от шерифа, ища подходящее место. Выбор был невелик: в помещении сидела группа журналистов – их выдавали бейджи и беспроводные гарнитуры, а привычную технику заменяли исписанные ручкой блокноты. С другого конца барной стойки его рассматривали полицейские, несколько матершинников во фланелевых рубашках, а из-за столика в самом дальнем углу таращились три испуганных подростка.  
– Что, вернетесь к своим проблемам и сплетням? – из задней комнаты послышался саркастичный женский голос. – Настолько зациклились, что не видите, как замерз этот парень?  
Сэм обвел взглядом помещение и увидел, как к нему приближается низенькая официантка с пучком седых волос.  
– Иди-ка сюда, – приказала она.  
Сэм подчинился, подсознательно чувствуя, что в противном случае будет хуже. Она провела Сэма к пустому стулу в конце барной стойки. Он кивнул ей с благодарной улыбкой и стащил с себя пару верхних слоев одежды.  
– Бедняжка, – она, прищурившись, посмотрела на Сэма такими же светло-серыми как волосы глазами. – Ты ходил по улице в такую погоду?  
Сэм хотел ответить, но она махнула рукой.  
– И так понятно. Ох, да еще и синяк! Тебе бы сейчас горячего кофе и хорошенько поесть.  
Женщина исчезла прежде, чем Сэм успел сказать хоть слово. Он покосился направо – как по команде, посетители кофе-бара вернулись к своим напиткам и болтовне. Шериф встал и, нацепив рацию на пояс, кивнул другим полицейским в паре столиков от Сэма.  
Когда копы вышли, дышать стало легче.  
– Шерифу Миду придется быть лапочкой, если он хочет сохранить работу, – проворчал кто-то у барной стойки, когда закрылась входная дверь.  
– Мягко говоря, – ответил другой, из-за столика. – Списать смерть мэра Джонса на несчастный случай и переименовать озеро – так себе ход, учитывая обстоятельства.  
– Что за обстоятельства, мистер Фишер?  
Сэм обернулся – один из репортеров подался вперед, очки в темной оправе сползли на кончик носа, широкие угольно-черные брови изогнулись над светло-голубыми глазами.  
Тот, кого назвали Фишером, отхлебнул кофе, удостоив журналиста коротким взглядом.  
– Ваш сын – один из тех, кто нашел тело Жозефины три недели назад? Это правда? – настаивал газетчик.  
Сэма сковало напряжением, и он отвернулся обратно к стойке, не собираясь смотреть на назревающий конфликт. Последнее, чего он хотел – прийти в город, где расследуют свежее убийство. На шее и над губой выступил пот: повышенная активность журналистов и подозрительность властей – это совсем не то, что им сейчас нужно.  
Дину нельзя тут появляться. Не важно, как, но он не собирался пускать в город брата.  
Сидящий рядом мужчина громко фыркнул, не скрывая неприязни к разговору. Сэм заглянул через плечо в газету, лежащую перед мужчиной-соседом.  
В глаза бросились слова – труп, озеро, загадочный случай и утопление, а прямо под заголовком красовалось фото с торчащим из ледяной кромки шпилем. Вверху крупными буквами было написано: «Мэр погиб от руки привидения».  
Пока журналист ругался с мистером Фишером, из кухни вышла женщина с кружкой кофе и тарелкой, полной печенья с сиропом. Сэм с улыбкой кивнул официантке, принимая еду.  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал он, а желудок согласно заурчал.  
При мысли о Дине в промерзшей Импале Сэм ощутил укол вины и только потом сунул полную ложку в рот. Шум за спиной стал громче, но его спасительница, не обращая внимания на ругань, наблюдала, как он ест.  
– Вы знаете, у кого тут есть эвакуатор? – тихо спросил ее Сэм.  
Крики репортеров, явившихся в Лэт, который, по словам местных, жил припеваючи и без лживой писанины в газетах, прекратились, когда кто-то завопил, что город проворачивает темные дела, а тело в озере и загадочная смерть мэра Джонса – тому доказательства.  
Сэм старался не замечать, как внутри скорее холодеет, чем теплеет от еды.  
– О, шериф Мид, наверное, знает кого-нибудь, – прокудахтала леди, словно не слыша гвалт позади Сэма. – Но он занят, выдворяет шпионов-писак и занимается мемориалом для этой настрадавшейся женщины.  
Пропустив слова о шпионах, Сэм проглотил печенье. От волнения грудь словно сдавило тисками.  
– Кого еще я могу попросить? Мой брат остался в маш…  
– Обманывайтесь сколько угодно, – прервал Сэма возмущенный вопль. – Но все, кто находится в этом зале, знают, что с мэром произошел не несчастный случай. Его убил призрак женщины из озера!  
Сэм встретился взглядом с официанткой, та отвернулась, качнув головой. Покосившись в сторону, Сэм искал мужчину, крикнувшего о призраке, и задумался на мгновение, мог ли это быть журналист из «Еженедельных мировых новостей».  
Сидящий рядом сложил газету и развернулся на стуле.  
– Сынок, успокойся.  
Голос привлек внимание своей уверенностью и спокойствием, похожими на Бобби.  
– Читал я эту вашу статью, – продолжил мужчина. – И у вашей писанины никаких доказательств. Вы только растормошили людей. К нам едут туристы побродить по городу и поискать привидений в наших домах. Полиция едва успевает предупредить всех, чтобы никто не отправился на лед и не утонул в озере.  
– В городе убийца! – щеки разгоряченного журналиста пылали, он провел рукой по спутанным волосам.  
Сэм сглотнул, поворачиваясь на стуле к залу.  
– Мы не знаем этого, – тон мужчины оставался спокойным. Он взмахнул обветренной рукой, словно делясь покоем со всеми, кроме журналиста. – Мы знаем только, что женщина утонула несколько лет назад, и что сейчас город потерял любимого мэра.  
– Прочтите мою статью! – журналист указал на газету, сложенную под мышкой мужчины. – Там все написано!  
– Но не доказано.  
Поправив очки, журналист подался вперед. Несколько человек что-то спешно царапали в маленькие блокноты.  
– Кто вы такой? – спросил журналист.  
– Моя фамилия Купер, – ответил ему мужчина. – Я судмедэксперт, и могу сказать, что вне всяких сомнений, мэр Джонс утонул.  
– За рабочим столом?! – с сарказмом проговорил журналист. – Вот вам и доказательство.  
Ожидая ответа, Сэм посмотрел на Купера.  
– Темные дела не исключены, – сказал Купер, обведя взглядом посетителей. – В том числе и поэтому шериф попросил всех, кроме жителей, не въезжать в Нью Лэт, пока идет расследование.  
Со стула встал другой журналист и, взяв друга под руку, попытался вернуть за столик. Голову Сэма переполняли мысли о том, что он услышал за несколько минут. Будь здесь Дин, они бы взялись за дело.  
Дин…  
– Ответьте же мне! – журналист в последний раз попытался завладеть вниманием Купера. – Скажите, как мне вам верить, если вы закрываете свой драгоценный город и не хотите никого пускать?  
– Хотите доказательства?  
Вместе с другими посетителями Сэм оглянулся в сторону, откуда прозвучал голос. Один из подростков, которых он заметил, войдя в зал, вышел из тени, хмурый от гнева и печали.  
– Эрик… – потянулся к нему один из друзей.  
Парень отмахнулся.  
– Вот вам доказательство.  
Двое друзей встали позади него, когда Эрик шагнул к журналисту. Тот, что был пониже, поправил очки на носу – Сэму показалось, в любой момент парня может стошнить.  
– Мы с друзьями пытались спасти город. Вот вам доказательство. Сели в лодку и отплыли в затопленное место, – Эрик продолжал идти, пока не оказался почти вплотную. – Вот вам факт, – шмыгнув носом, он указал пальцем на газетчика. – Мы нашли труп, рассказали о нем, а теперь мой папа мертв.  
– Эрик, хватит, дружище, – один из парней опять тронул его за плечо.  
Эрик скинул с себя его руку.  
– Отвали, Мэтт.  
– Эрик, он того не стоит, приятель, – продолжил тот. – Твой отец был хорошим человеком.  
– Ага,– Эрик в упор смотрел на насторожившегося журналиста. – Он был хорошим человеком. И собирался назвать озеро в честь утонувшей женщины. Той, которую никто даже не знал, – подросток вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони. – И не заслужил, чтобы какой-то кретин писал о нем всякий бред.  
– Нейт, – позвал Фишер, стоя в дверях, и подросток в очках повернулся к нему. – Сынок, давайте вы с Мэттом отведете Эрика домой? Вам не обязательно здесь сидеть.  
Нейт кивнул, переглянувшись с Мэттом.  
– Да, сэр.  
Мэтт наконец взял Эрика под руку, и парни повернулись к выходу. У Сэма сжалось сердце: точно таким же, как и у Эрика, был взгляд Дина, когда они стояли у погребального костра отца: сожаление, гнев и боль беспомощно бились в стеклянную стену.  
Вслед за подростками из кофейни вышел Фишер, и дверь тяжело закрылась. Посетители вернулись к своим разговорам, а Купер повернулся к стойке. Сэму вдруг захотелось глубоко вздохнуть. Перед глазами мелькали искры, кончики пальцев покалывало. Опустив голову, он медленно развернулся к стойке, вспоминая, зачем пришел сюда.  
– Слышал, вам нужен эвакуатор? – спросил Сэма Купер.  
Сэм слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом кивнул.  
– Ага, – он прочистил горло. – Мой брат остался в машине. Мы съехали с дороги во время вчерашней метели.  
– Эвакуатора у меня нет, но есть пикап с лебедкой, – сказал Купер.  
Сэм немного расслабился. Быть может, он вернется к Дину, и им удастся уехать оттуда до темноты.  
– Но до завтра я не смогу, – продолжил Купер. – Слишком много туристов охотятся на привидений и повсюду проклятые журналисты. Шерифа Мида на всех не хватит. Я должен быть здесь, на окраине, пока завтра не откроют мемориал.  
Проведя рукой по волосам, Сэм расстроенно опустил взгляд. Прошлая ночь оказалась холодной, выдержат ли они еще одну? Он задумчиво прикусил губу. Они с Дином помогут разобраться с ситуацией в городе – Сэм был уверен до мозга костей. Для начала он хотел узнать правду – и скорее всего, газетчик не ошибался, пусть и перебрал с паникой.  
– Мистер Купер?  
– Просто Купер, сынок, – поправил тот.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– У меня к вам предложение.  
Купер с любопытством посмотрел на него, прищурившись, вокруг глаз сложились морщинки. Губы мужчины вытянулись, словно он хотел закурить, и по трещинкам вокруг его рта Сэм понял, что это похоже на правду.  
– Какое?  
Сэм сглотнул, думая о Дине. О том, что он сделал бы на его месте. Дин с самого начала хотел открыть Рону правду – человекоид просто был неверным ответом. Очевидно, он так и сделал.  
И Рон погиб.  
_Да, но он не был охотником, Дин. Просто парень, наткнувшийся на что-то необычное и настоящее. Пойди он за монстром, его бы порвали на части. Лучше остаться в тени, и остаться в живых._  
– Сынок? – позвал Купер. – Все нормально?  
– Ага, – Сэм вдруг сменил тактику. – Просто… может, я могу сам взять ваш пикап? Вытащу нашу машину и сразу верну.  
Купер настороженно прищурился, наклонил голову, словно знал, что Сэм собирался сказать что-то другое, но шум позади отвлек их обоих. Журналист со своими приятелями спорили с кем-то еще – с компанией людей. Большой компанией грузных мужчин. Драка была лишь вопросом времени.  
– Послушайте меня прежде, чем умрет кто-то еще, – убеждал журналист.  
– Хочешь отведать моего кулака? – спросил мужчина во фланелевой рубашке.  
Не успел Сэм и моргнуть глазом, Купер сорвался со стула и оказался в толпе. Схватил репортера за шиворот черной кожаной куртки и оттащил в сторону.  
– Какого черта тут творится? – прорычал он мужику во фланели.  
– Мы уже устали от вот этих, Купер, – ответил тот. Его рост, широкая грудь, толстая рыжая борода и усы напомнили Сэму  Пола Баньяна (1). – Нам больше не нужны здесь незнакомцы, сующие носы в чужие дела.  
– Просто иди домой, Маршалл.  
– Купер…  
– Иди домой, – прервал Купер. – Не вмешивайся.  
– Ты не выставишь всех сам из нашего города, ты же знаешь, – ответил Маршалл. Тебе пригодится наша помощь.  
Он махнул рукой назад – на четверых таких же мужчин. Как по команде, все четверо скрестили мощные руки на груди.  
– Нет, – мотнув головой, Купер встал между Маршаллом и журналистом, который теперь трясся как осиновый лист. – Не пригодится. А теперь убирайтесь отсюда.  
Маршалл прищурился, посмотрев сначала на Купера, потом на Сэма.  
– Ты кто такой, черт побери?  
Сэм примирительно поднял руки.  
– Никто, – он покосился на тех четверых, а потом встретил суровый взгляд Маршалла. На мгновение захотелось, чтобы Дин был рядом, как в детстве хотелось попросить у Санты пистолет.  
– Ты один из них, что ли? – прорычал Маршалл, шагнув к Сэму. – Подсматриваешь к нам в окна и пишешь гадости?  
– Нет, старик, – Сэм мотнул головой. – Просто ехал мимо.  
Купер подвинулся, встав между ним и Сэмом.  
– Вот и езжай дальше, – Маршалл снял куртку со спинки стула и пошел к выходу со своими приятелями.  
Сэм облизнул пересохшие губы, съеденное осело внутри каменной тяжестью. Куча одежды в тепле помещения казалась лишним грузом. Усталость и переживания сковали мышцы, и Сэм, морщась, потер лоб.  
Поняв, что помощи, в которой нуждался Дин, он здесь не дождется, Сэм оставил деньги под кружкой с недопитым кофе. Он поискал глазами официантку, но ее не было видно поблизости. Подхватив куртку, он пошел к двери, думая, что делать дальше.  
Купер остановил его у самого выхода.  
– Ты уходишь?  
– Я, эээ… – Сэм посмотрел на посетителей в зале. – Думаю, мне пора.  
– Нашел, как вытащить машину из снега? – спросил Купер.  
Сэм мотнул головой.  
– Что-нибудь придумаю.  
– Через пару часов стемнеет, – нахмурился Купер, глянув в окно. – Говоришь, твой брат ждет в машине?  
Сэм кивнул, видя нерешительность мужчины.  
– Послушайте, все нормально. У вас есть хозяйственный магазин? Куплю лопаты и песок, – от мысли, что им нужны лопаты, хотелось смеяться. Но у них редко бывало самое необходимое в нужный момент.  
Купер кивнул.  
– Через три квартала есть магазин, – он махнул на восток. – Передай Эмили записать на мой счет.  
– О, я не…  
Купер поднял руку, прерывая Сэма.  
– В нашем городе принято помогать друг другу, – взгляд его, казалось, немного померк. – Нью Лэт… обычный городок. И многие пали духом после взрыва дамбы.  
Сэм нахмурился – в голове закружились вопросы, но он заставил себя промолчать.  
– Спасибо за помощь, – сказал Сэм, натягивая куртку перед тем, как выйти в мороз.  
Холод сковал легкие, и Сэм инстинктивно ссутулился, вжав голову в плечи. Обойдя здание, он вытащил телефон – сигнал был достаточно уверенным. Сэм выбрал брата в списке контактов.  
– Это Дин. Вы знаете, что делать.  
Сердце сжалось, когда он снова наткнулся на голосовую почту брата. Прошло много времени, и ему хотелось услышать Дина, убедиться, что он в порядке, ведь к тому часу, когда Сэм раздобудет лопату и вернется к машине, опустится ночь, и им придется ждать утра в долгой холодной тьме.  
– Привет, Дин. Это я. Слушай, я добрался до Лэта, и… здесь есть дело по нашей части. Не нашел эвакуатора, но у меня есть план. Не мерзни там.  
Он сунул телефон обратно в карман, надел перчатки и вышел на дорогу. Глядя вдаль, он шел в направлении, указанном Купером, по городу, о котором так пеклись жители, не желая пускать любопытных журналистов и помешанных охотников за привидениями.  
_Охотников за привидениями._ Сэм усмехнулся.  
Это звучало так… наивно. Если бы хоть кто-то из этих «охотников» увидел настоящего призрака, сразу сменил бы профессию. Сам того не замечая, Сэм задумался над услышанным в кофе-баре и попытался выжать полезные сведения из эмоциональных заявлений.  
После кремации не мог появиться призрак. Отчасти, как сын охотника, он размышлял над обрывками фраз, а отчасти, окутанный неподвижным стылым воздухом, просто хотел спасти себя и брата из снежного плена. Он так глубоко погрузился в мысли, что не расслышал шагов позади.  
Словно что-то почувствовав, он обернулся, но лишь успел заметить фланелевую одежду напавшего на него мужчины перед тем как в голове взорвался фейерверк и он погрузился во тьму.

Он почистил свой кольт. Дважды.  
Он четыре раза разложил пасьянс,  
Он включал караоке-записи с альбома «Не оглядывайся» группы Бостон, хотя и плохо знал слова «Удовлетворенного». В любом случае, она не была из числа любимых. Выйдя по нужде на улицу, он только лишний раз убедился, что мороз не ослабевал. Он проверил телефон тридцать четыре раза. Он перечислил все города, в которых пробыл больше половины суток за последние десять лет.  
Перечислил вслух всех девчонок, с которыми переспал за последние десять лет. Но в конечном итоге мысли возвращались к одному – как не замерзнуть в машине, занесенной снегом. Последнее, чего хотел Дин – отморозить что-нибудь в этой холодрыге.  
Прошло всего шесть часов с минуты его пробуждения.  
В одиночестве.  
В промерзшей Импале.  
В одиночестве.  
Успешно поборов клаустрофобию, тревогу из-за отсутствия Сэма и тоску воспоминаний, Дин решил, что день не так уж плох.  
Минут пятнадцать походив по расчищенному месту перед Импалой, чтобы разогнать кровь по затекшим мышцам, Дин вернулся в салон. Повернул ключ, позволив себе еще немного тепла. На этот раз он просидел в холоде два часа, закаляясь перед долгой ночью.  
Сначала ему показалось, что ключ повернулся не до конца.  
Но, не услышав и во второй раз знакомый гул двигателя, Дин почувствовал, как холод сжимает ледяными пальцами его сердце.  
– О нет, – Дин мотнул головой, слегка надавил на газ и снова повернул ключ. – Давай, детка, не делай так, не делай так… заводись, заводись, заводись…  
И снова ничего.  
Он посмотрел на приборную панель. Бензин еще оставался. Отчаянно ища причину, он выбрался наружу и открыл капот. Все выглядело, как тому подобает. Ничего не отходило, не было сломано. Он покрепче затянул соединения аккумулятора.  
Дрожа, выдыхая облачка воздуха через потрескавшиеся губы, он вернулся за руль и еще раз повернул ключ.  
Ничего.  
– Твою дивизию! – вопль вырвался сквозь открытую дверь и отразился от деревьев.  
И на мгновение Дин потерял контроль.  
Вцепившись в руль, он стиснул зубы и подергал несколько раз неподатливую сталь.  
– Ааааа! – крик заметался по салону Импалы подобно пойманной птице.  
Он бил кулаком по сиденью, пока перед глазами не поплыло от нехватки воздуха. Пока пальцы не заныли от боли. А потом просто сидел, покрытый потом, и мелко дышал. Истощенный.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/484172/325576469.6/0_142dc2_ce3d4658_orig)

Вздохнув, он опустил голову на холодный металл руля.  
– Ну, Дин, – сказал он вслух. – У тебя два выхода. Сидеть на заднице и ждать, когда младший братец вытащит тебя отсюда – и при этом самому не превратиться в эскимо за это время, или…  
Он поднял голову, капелька пота осела на ресницах.  
– Или, – он облизнул потрескавшуюся нижнюю губу. – Рискнуть нарваться на федералов и вывести брата из себя, но пойти за ним в город.  
Дин глянул время. До заката оставалась пара часов. Вряд ли он смог бы прийти в город до темноты. Ночью всегда все казалось страшнее.  
Замерзнуть в одиночестве в глухомани – вот что его пугало.  
– Ладно… – кивнул он, будто что-то решил. – Пусть будет разгневанный Сэмми. Не хочу быть эскимо.  
Взяв кольт, перчатки, запасную лыжную маску и последнюю бутылку воды, он выбрался из Импалы и подошел к багажнику. Трико он отдал Сэму, а сам остался в одних джинсах. Нарезав тонкое одеяло на куски, он завернул их вокруг ног и привязал к бедрам ремнями от Сэмовой сумки.  
Надев маску и капюшон толстовки брата, Дин завязал полы похожего на пончо одеяла куском веревки, который возили с собой, сами не зная зачем.  
– Никогда не угадаешь, где пригодится, – убеждал тогда Сэм.  
Но Дин не собирался признавать его правоту. Только когда они будут в безопасности. И тепле. Особенно тепле.  
Он взял лежавшую до сих пор в Импале сумку с фляжкой со святой водой, влагостойкими спичками, дробовиком, заряженным каменной солью и сложил в нее кольт и нож. Перекинув сумку через плечо, он устроил ее за спиной. Дин покопался в багажнике – нашел большой черный фонарь. Батарейки оказались севшими – тот светил тускло-желтым.  
– В следующем городе, без трупов в озере, затаримся всем необходимым, – пробормотал он и бросил бесполезную вещь обратно.  
Вспомнив в последний момент, Дин взял две неоновые трубки, оставленные Сэмом после охоты в угольной шахте. Сунув их в задний карман, он захлопнул багажник.  
– Я вернусь, – он оглядел Импалу напоследок. – Мы тебя не бросим. Богом клянусь.  
И пошел по обочине, усыпанной сугробами до колен, по следам Сэма к Нью Лэту.

Звуки вокруг казались знакомыми – стук ботинок по полу, звякание тарелок в раковине, вздохи, шмыгание носом, приглушенные голоса, обрывки фраз – но голос принадлежал не Дину. В движениях сквозила грубость – незнакомец явно не заботился о его состоянии.  
Подняв тяжелые веки, Сэм привстал. Перед глазами тут же потемнело, и он, не сдержав стона, лег обратно.  
– Тише. Они неслабо тебе врезали.  
Сэм потрогал лоб дрожащей рукой – над правой бровью наливалась шишка. Он зажмурился и прислушался к ощущениям. Он лежал в тепле, на чем-то мягком и, по-видимому, далеко не новом. Голова раскалывалась, но больше ничего не болело.  
В нос ударял запах сырости.  
– Попьешь немного, а? – снова прозвучал голос.  
Сэм понял, что раньше не слышал этого человека. Даже в закусочной. Он запоминал голоса. Запоминал, как Дин лица. Осторожно открыв глаза, он огляделся в тусклом свете. Хижина. Или вроде того. Дерево и камин. Фонари и продавленный диван.  
И незнакомец с армейскими жетонами на шее нависал над ним.  
– Ага, – прохрипел Сэм. – Хорошо бы.  
Тот кивнул вбок, и Сэм увидел на полу рядом с диваном стакан. Осторожно взяв воду, Сэм наклонился, с облегчением отмечая, что голова не вспыхнула острой болью. Он пил медленно, чувствуя, как становится легче в пересохшем горле.  
– Если нужно – вот аспирин.  
Сэм едва не всхлипнул. Взял четыре таблетки сразу и запил.  
– И долго я провалялся?  
– Не очень. Минут двадцать, а то и меньше.  
Незнакомец присел рядом на корточки. На нем были джинсы и черные берцы, серая толстовка поверх черной футболки. Волосы, когда-то, видимо, коротко стриженые, казались отросшими. Возраст Сэм определить не мог: человеку могло быть как двадцать пять, так и сорок пять. Пара порезов на скуле и квадратный подбородок вызывали холодок по спине, серьезные темные глаза ничего не выражали.  
– Ну… думаю, я должен сказать спасибо, – нерешительно начал Сэм, щурясь из-за причудливых теней, мелькающих на незнакомце от камина.  
– Не стоит. Давно надоели эти придурки.  
Адская головная боль мешала Сэму разобраться в выражении его лица.  
– Что… эээ… случилось?  
– Они вырубили тебя, вот что, – несмотря на каменный вид незнакомца, Сэм слышал горечь в его словах. – Их было пятеро.  
Зажмурившись, Сэм прижал руку ко лбу и почувствовал липкую влагу – наверное, придется шить.  
– Дай-ка угадаю – огромные шкафы, одетые во фланель?  
Незнакомец нахмурился.  
– Я шел в город, увидел, что они ошиваются здесь и успел, пока они не зашли дальше пары ударов.  
Сэм глянул на него.  
– Ты одолел всех пятерых?  
Тот покачал головой.  
– Не пришлось. Я тоже им не по нраву.  
Подавляя тошноту, Сэм кивнул.  
– Я, кстати, Сэм.  
– Колин.  
– Рад знакомству, Колин, – Сэм свесил ноги с дивана. – Не хочу показаться невежливым, но…  
– Эй, – Колин выпрямился, не позволяя Сэму встать. – Куда это ты собрался?  
– Я слишком задержался, – попробовал объяснить Сэм.  
– Парень, у тебя такой синяк на голове. Никуда ты не пойдешь на ночь глядя, – отрезал Колин.  
– Мне нужно к брату… или раздобыть в городе лопату… или…  
– Он мертв?  
Сэм тут же вскинул голову, подавляя стон, когда перед глазами побелело.  
– Что?  
– Твой брат.  
– Нет, он жив!  
– Тогда зачем тебе лопата? – Колин наморщил нос, ничего не понимая.  
Сэм сглотнул, снова опустив веки.  
– Мы съехали с дороги. Вчера вечером. Прямо в сугроб, – он с трудом собирал слова в короткие предложения. – Он в машине. Мне нужна лопата. Откопать нас.  
Колин молчал, и Сэм, открыв глаза, обнаружил, что тот больше не сидит перед ним, а стоит к нему спиной в середине комнаты.  
– Я могу вам помочь.  
– Хорошо, – Сэм вздохнул. Он почти смирился с тем, что им с Дином придется все делать самим. – Мне просто нужно к нему.  
– Они хотят избавиться от нас, вот и все, – тихо продолжил Колин, с недобрым огоньком во взгляде.  
Сэм потер лоб – кровь осталась на пальцах. Колин выглядел решительно настроенным, и Сэм даже не стал спрашивать, кого тот имеет в виду.  
– Они пытаются выгнать мою семью с тех пор, как придумали эту идею с новым городом. Мы не подходили под их идеалы. Мы… другие. Всегда были.  
Сэм тихо вздохнул – знал, каково это.  
– Я устал быть отверженным. Чувствовать себя как мусор, – Колин полуобернулся, и Сэм нахмурил брови.  
Он понял, что Колин стоит перед стулом. Стулом, на котором, казалось, кто-то сидел.  
– Сэм, это мой отец. Уоллес. С него все и началось.  
– Что именно? – Сэм медленно поднялся на ноги и, покачнувшись, оперся о край камина.  
– Ненависть. Изгнание.  
Сэм посмотрел на Уоллеса – мужчину, которого не пощадило ни время, ни обстоятельства. Руки, обернутые вокруг тела, были скрюченными, пальцы напоминали когти. Косматая седая борода свисала до середины груди. Кто-то – видимо, Колин – убрал волосы с его лица. В глазах старика отражалось пламя камина.  
– Перед затоплением старого города, – Колин повернулся к окну – наступающую тьму озаряла только луна, – мой отец был уважаемым гражданином. Все любили его. А потом я уехал. А когда вернулся… все перевернулось вверх дном.  
– Куда ты уехал? – Сэм стер с века тонкую струйку крови.  
На нем еще были куртка и ботинки, «беретта» Дина чувствовалась за спиной. Казалось, Колин просто свалил его на кровать. Не придется искать свои вещи и одежду. И к лучшему – поскорее вернется к Дину. Он только и думал об этом.  
Вернуться к Дину. Вернуться к Дину. Вернуться к Дину.  
– В Ирак, – ответил Колин. – После девятого сентября… это все, что я мог.  
Сэм кивнул, хотя тот и не видел.  
– Надолго?  
Пока Колин отвечал, Сэм оглядел хижину. Две комнаты – одна с камином и диваном – видимо, самое теплое место, и кухня с газовой плитой, раковиной, маленьким холодильником и столиком на четырех человек. Уоллес сидел на одном из стульев у стола, слева виднелась дверь, и еще одна была за холодильником.  
Наверное, одна вела в спальню, а вторая в ванную, но места все же казалось мало для двух мужчин.  
– Хватило, чтобы у моего отца случился инсульт, город ушел под воду, а мою семью выгнали как прокаженных.  
Колин во второй раз упомянул о семье, но, кроме зеркала, судя по стилю, принадлежавшего женщине, не похоже было, что здесь жил кто-то еще, кроме него и Уоллеса.  
– Жильцы затопили город? – спросил Сэм, вспоминая обрывки разговоров в кофейне. Голову вдруг пронзило резкой болью. Он подавил стон, вдумываясь в слова Колина.  
Тот повернулся к Сэму.  
– Рядом с раковиной аптечка, – Колин глянул на кровь, сочащуюся по лбу Сэма.  
Он продолжал рассказ, когда Сэм подошел к белой коробочке, и открыв ее, посмотрел на лежащие внутри таблетки и бутылочки.  
– Их было трое – Джонс, Толливер и Мид. Они увидели способ заработать нехилые деньги, но для этого нужно было уничтожить старый город и увеличить озеро. Они скупили все дома, взорвали дамбу, все затопили и построили новый город.  
Сэм взял нужное из аптечки и сложил на туалетный столик около узорчатого зеркала.  
– Три года спустя озеро обмельчало из-за жары, и жители забеспокоились о старых постройках, – Колин и Сэм переглянулись в зеркале. – А одним зимним днем трое выпускников нашли в озере тело. И через две недели умер Джонс. Толливер и Мид в панике.  
Сэм вздохнул при виде своего отражения. Порез будет болеть. Показать боль Дину – это одно, а показать себя нытиком перед солдатом, который спас его? Никогда.  
– Мид? Это… шериф? – спросил Сэм напряженным голосом, протирая смоченной в антисептике ватой порез. Он изо всех сил пытался не морщиться.  
– Именно, – ответил Колин. – Новый город, новый шериф.  
– А кто был старым?  
Мгновение помедлив, Колин перевел взгляд за плечо.  
– Твой отец?  
– До самого инсульта, который случился когда они все скупали. Интересное совпадение, не находишь?  
Сэм кивнул. Порез оказался не таким глубоким, но ссадина впечатляла. В зеркале он видел, как Колин и Уоллес наблюдают за ним.  
Взяв пластырь-бабочку, он склеил порез. Лицо было словно боксерская груша – бледнеющие синяки от удара о приборную панель оттеняли ссадины от кулака верзилы. Губы потрескались, нос и щеки обветрились на морозе.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Сэм Колину, осторожно трогая травмы. – Не каждый день меня спасают те, у кого полная аптечка под рукой.  
– Привычка со службы на море.  
– Ты был морпехом? – Сэм обернулся через плечо.  
– И до сих пор, – ответил Колин. – Просто оставил службу, пока не… – он замолчал, косясь в сторону молчаливого Уоллеса.  
– Мой отец тоже был морпехом, – добавил Сэм.  
– Бывших морпехов не бывает.  
– Пока они не умирают.  
Колин кивнул.  
– Извини.  
– Ничего, – Сэм коротко посмотрел на Уоллеса, думая, каково жить этой семье. Оба словно заперты в клетках. Там, где не хотят оставаться. Что он мог сказать, если чувствовал какое-то родство с человеком, спасшим его? – Слушай, мне правда нужно к брату.  
– Там же холодрыга, – возразил Колин.  
– И он замерзает в ней, – отрезал Сэм. И вздохнул, заметив взгляд Колина. – Извини. Я просто беспокоюсь о нем. Прошло много времени.  
– Давай хотя бы найду тебе фонарик.  
– Было бы здорово.  
Колин вышел в небольшую дверь позади Сэма. Заметив, что Уоллес смотрит куда-то перед собой, Сэм вытащил мобильник и оставил сообщение Дину.  
– Привет, приятель. Ночка выдалась… странной. Я в какой-то хижине за городом, – он повернулся к окну. – Точно не знаю, где, но рядом озеро. Парень, который живет в ней, спас меня от местных придурков. Его зовут Колин. Это все, что я знаю. Я скоро вернусь.  
Не прощаясь, он закончил звонок. Дин не любил оставаться один, а если и оставался, то занимал себя чем-нибудь. Сэм не мог думать о Дине, запертом в Импале, где делать было совершенно нечего, только медленно замерзать до смерти между короткими периодами тепла от печки. Закрыв глаза, Сэм прислонился лбом к окну.  
– Я скоро вернусь, – тихо повторил он.

Солнце еще не село, но скрылось за стеной деревьев, и то немногое тепло, что было, стало постепенно угасать.  
Дин чувствовал, как мороз наступающей ночи забирается под одежду и покалывает кожу. Он так долго и напряженно вглядывался в сумрак, что слезились глаза. Высоко в чернильном небе светила луна, отбрасывая на снег узорчатые тени.  
Когда очертания дороги скрылись во тьме, Дин надломил одну из неоновых палочек, озаряя местность вокруг неестественным желтоватым свечением.  
– Как зомби-апокалипсис, – пробормотал он, чтобы не слушать тишину. – Только без зомби. Надеюсь.  
Дин стиснул зубы, чтобы они не стучали от холода. Но спустя несколько часов от этого разболелась голова – едва ли не сильнее, чем от самого жуткого сотрясения, которое у него было. От мороза горели ссадины, вдобавок к усталости и ломоте во всем теле.  
Он прислушался, пытаясь уловить шорохи зверей, которые могли прятаться под покровом ночи. С зомби он бы справился. Он был готов к встрече с вампирами, оборотнями, любыми призраками. Обычные медведи и волки – совсем другая история.  
Спустя три часа впереди показался знак города. Поднеся неоновую палочку к деревянным буквам, Дин прочитал вывеску, и в воспоминаниях мелькнул шипящий помехами выпуск новостей.  
– Ага, и Твин Пикс был счастливым местом на земле, – пробормотал он, снова ища в темноте дорогу.  
Дин шел вдоль рощи, отделявшей город от необжитых просторов; обветренные щеки пощипывало от слез. Следы Сэма потерялись в чужих, стерлись отпечатками шин, ведущих к зданию, в окнах которого горел свет, обещая тепло. Вывеска постройки скрывалась во тьме.  
– По мне так привал для ведьм, – выдохнул он по пути к двери.  
От теплого воздуха внутри помещения стало почти больно. Он остановился у входа и прикрыл глаза, покачиваясь и вздрагивая от холода и облегчения.  
– Нужна помощь?  
На мгновение Дин решил, что это голос Бобби, и удивленно уставился перед собой. Прямо перед ним стоял немолодой мужчина с добрым, но настороженным лицом, загораживая зал.  
– Я… – Дин сглотнул, губы и горло саднило. – Ищу… брата.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/371503/325576469.6/0_142f9e_1df4cae2_orig)

Тот задумчиво наклонил голову, беспристрастно рассматривая его с головы до ног. Дин знал, с завернутыми в обрывки ногами и одеялом-пончо он выглядит как участник студенческой постановки. Единственным, что в нем можно было заметить – это усталые глаза.  
– Твой брат – тот длинный парень? Лохматый, нескладный?  
Дин поднял бровь.  
– Так вы видели его?  
– Сынок, я отправил его в город часа два назад, – незнакомец махнул рукой, приглашая Дина внутрь.  
Дин не шелохнулся. И не был уверен, что может.  
– Он искал лопату и песок. Собирался откапывать тебя.  
– Устал его ждать.  
Мужчина шагнул к Дину, беря под руку.  
– Да ты как сосулька.  
– А может, и не как, – Дин позволил провести себя вглубь, в тепло закусочной.  
Он покачнулся от опьяняющего аромата кофе. Мужчина без лишних слов подтолкнул его вместе с сумкой к ближайшему столику.  
– Сиди здесь. Принесу тебе попить.  
Мгновение Дину казалось, что он не пошевелится, даже если весь зал вспыхнет пламенем. Он осторожно стащил маску с лица и провел по взъерошенным влажным от пота волосам. Потом снял перчатки и, подперев голову холодными руками, закрыл глаза.  
– Вот.  
Голос вырвал его из короткого забытья, запах кофе заставил поднять тяжелые веки.  
– Не знаю, как тебе больше нравится, – пожал плечами мужчина, держа в одной руке пакетики с сахаром и емкость с молоком и сливками, а в другой – дымящуюся кружку кофе.  
Дин взял кружку и вдохнул аромат прежде, чем отпить глоток.  
– Мужчины предпочитают черный. Отлично.  
– Значит, вы видели Сэма?  
– Я не знаю, как его зовут.  
– Лохматый парень, которого вы послали за лопатой, – объяснил Дин.  
– Ага, – ответил тот. – Сказал, не может ждать до завтра, чтобы взять мой пикап. И что брат сидит в машине.  
– Я там был, – Дин отпил еще немного.  
– Ты и сейчас где-то не здесь, – заметил мужчина.  
Дин вскинул брови.  
– От вас ничего не утаишь.  
Тот повел плечом.  
– Я судмедэксперт. Мне платят за наблюдательность.  
Дин подавил усмешку. Если этот человек скажет еще что-нибудь меткое, Дин его зауважает. Вдруг Дина осенило, и он достал мобильник из кармана.  
– О, слава богу, – выдохнул он. – Палки.  
– Палки? – не понял эксперт.  
Дин поднял телефон.  
– Палки, – повторил он и прослушал голосовую почту – сообщение Сэма о приближении к городу, а потом слова о том, что здесь есть дело по их части.  
– Ну да, этого я и боялся, – Дин вспомнил репортаж по радио, не замечая любопытного взгляда эксперта.  
Едва не подпрыгнув на месте, Дин выпрямился, когда услышал слова Сэма о хижине. Гнев согрел быстрее тепла закусочной.  
– Вы знаете Колина? – спросил он.  
Тот непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Какого Колина?  
– Живет в хижине. Где-то за городом. Около озера.  
Мужчина покачал головой.  
– Похоже разве что на жилище Сандерсонов.  
– Отлично, – Дин встал. – Как туда пройти?  
– Сынок, тебе бы посидеть, погреться. Без обид, но ты едва живой. Точно тебе говорю.  
Дин сложил в карман лыжную маску и взял перчатки.  
– Мне бы найти брата. Так скажете мне, как туда пройти или нет?  
Прищурившись, будто взвешивая доводы остановить ли Дина или объяснить путь, мужчина наконец кивнул.  
– Иди на запад, к городу, пока не увидишь развилку. К озеру – это налево. Хижина там одна, за деревьями. Фонарик есть?  
– Нет, – Дин мотнул головой.  
– У Мэнди, наверное, должен быть, – тот встал из-за стола и позвал официантку.  
Вскоре за стойкой появилась невысокая седая женщина, под острым взглядом которой Дин почувствовал себя голым. И отвернулся.  
– У тебя есть фонарь? – спросил у нее мужчина.  
– Есть. Вот только батарейки сели, – ответила она, все еще рассматривая Дина.  
«Что за хрень сегодня с батарейками, а?» – подумал Дин.  
– Ничего, – он повернул к двери. – Сам разберусь.  
– Осторожней там! – крикнул вслед мужчина. – В городе… творится странное.  
– Со мной оно всегда творится, приятель, – Дин надел капюшон и вышел.  
Стылый ночной воздух будто шипами вонзился в кожу, обжег легкие. Дин вжал голову в плечи. Нужно было заставить себя уйти прочь от тепла закусочной, как бы ни хотелось остаться. Но едва сделав шаг, он понял, что теперь точно не остановится. Двигаться – значит хоть что-то делать.  
Он надломил вторую неоновую палочку и пошел на запад. Держа свет впереди себя подобно факелу, Дин нашел развилку и повернул, ища огни хижины. Хоть какой-то знак, который приведет его к брату и в тепло.  
– Надоела уже эта холодрыга, – пробормотал он во тьму.  
Справа сверкнуло серебряными бликами отраженной луны озеро, а слева показались заросли деревьев, за которыми могла скрываться хижина. И спустя мгновение он разглядел ее – темную, тихую. Будто давно заброшенную.  
Насторожившись, Дин подкрался ближе, снял со спины сумку и поставил у толстого дерева. Раздумывая, что лучше взять с собой, он снял перчатки, чтобы оружие надежнее ложилось в ладонь. Сжимая заледеневшими пальцами неоновую палочку, он оперся одной рукой о ствол.

– Видел?  
Сэм вскинул голову, с облегчением отмечая, что аспирин сделал свое дело, снизил набат в голове до терпимого.  
– Что?  
– Зеленый… свет вон там! – Колин с фонарем в руке смотрел в окно.  
Нахмурив брови, Сэм выглянул на улицу. Свечение показалось хоть и непонятным, но каким-то… знакомым.  
– Это они, – фыркнул Колин. – Уроды пришли за мной, потому что не дал им отметелить тебя.  
– Ты не знаешь наверняка, – Сэм услышал, как тот проверяет магазин пистолета – кольта, похожего на Динов, только более потертого, старого, но не менее опасного.  
Недолго думая, он потянулся за спину – за единственным оружием, которое согласился взять с собой.  
Вздохнув, Колин снял пистолет с предохранителя и взялся за ручку двери.  
– Подожди! – Сэм опустил руки. – Ты же не знаешь, что там.  
Со взглядом, которым одарил его Колин, было сложно поспорить.  
– Я бьюсь с этими дебилами уже три года. Думаешь, не знаю, когда им припечет достать меня? Надоели. Хватит.  
– Ты не можешь просто… взять и открыть стрельбу по людям! – попытался остановить его Сэм.  
Казалось, время неслось слишком быстро, утекая песком сквозь пальцы, а Сэм не мог ничего сделать.  
– Присмотри за моим отцом.  
Колин вышел за дверь и выстрелил в сторону света.

Услышав первый выстрел где-то над головой, Дин пригнулся. Второй выбил неоновую палочку из его руки.  
– Черт! – вскрикнул он, прячась за ближайшее дерево.  
Мысли о холоде тут же рассеялись, от звуков выстрелов кровь побежала по венам быстрее, сердце гулко забилось в груди.  
– Я знаю, ты там! – послышался гневный голос. – Тебе не пробраться сюда! Слышишь?! Никто нас не выгонит!  
Дин увернулся от третьего выстрела, прокатился по снегу, обжегшему кожу. Лунный свет озарял ледяную поверхность озера. Пригибаясь к земле, Дин искал, где затаиться, чтобы застать противника врасплох.  
– Колин!  
Другой голос будто ножом вонзился в грудь. Дин поднял голову, замерев на месте.  
– Колин! Стой! Не стреляй!  
– Сэм… – прошептал Дин, ища брата во тьме.  
Он слышал быстрые шаги по снегу, скрипящему под подошвами, тяжелое дыхание. Сэм был здесь… и его пытались поймать.  
Нужно было найти брата, спасти, защитить.  
Высматривая Сэма, он встал между деревьями. В бледном свете, отраженном от озера, Дин выглядел тенью.

Сэм заметил, как от деревьев отделилась тень, будто кто-то выставил себя мишенью, а потом зашевелился, видимо, побежав, к хижине.  
– Стой! – опять заорал Сэм и бросился вслед – остановить солдата прежде, чем тот совершит ошибку, о которой будет жалеть всю жизнь. – Колин! Нет!  
Но Колин не слушал, и снова прогремел выстрел. Сэм беспокойно вздохнул, когда тень дернулась, и раздался вскрик. Человек повалился на спину, и лед треснул от тяжести упавшего тела. Холодная вода озера потянула раненого ко дну жадными пальцами, несмотря на попытки выбраться, ухватиться за твердую поверхность.  
Сэм побежал, сердце больно забилось в груди.  
– Нет…  
– Есть! – радостно крикнул Колин, когда подстреленный провалился под лед.  
Не думая ни о чем другом, Сэм несся к берегу и беспокойно разглядывал водную гладь.

Рана от пули больше раздражала, чем причиняла боль. Он так замерз, что почти не заметил царапину от скользнувшей по плечу пули.  
Но выстрел сбил с ног.  
Дин ощутил, как падает, и не за что было схватиться, чтобы удержать равновесие. Удара о лед он тоже почти не почувствовал. Воздух вышибло из легких – изо рта будто в замедленной съемке вырвалось облачко пара.  
А потом Дина поглотила вода, утащила под лед, не давая вдохнуть.  
Она обжигала – кожу словно обдавало огнем.  
Дин бил кулаками по льду, пытался подтащить себя к дыре, в которую провалился, но что-то тянуло его за ноги, глубже и глубже, вдаль от единственного пути к спасению. Он хлопнул ладонью по поверхности, отчаянно желая закричать, позвать на помощь, позвать Сэма, но течение, слишком сильное, не давало шанса.  
_СЭМ!_  
В голове звучало имя брата. Тело ломило от боли. Легкие горели от нехватки воздуха.  
От холода исчезли все слова и мысли. Боль и мороз поглотили Дина целиком. Только одно слово выбралось на поверхность угасающего сознания: пожалуйста.  
Вокруг было темно: тьма будто поджидала его, окружила, закрыла обзор. Тьма была и внутри – частью него самого. Дин не смотрел на себя со стороны, как после аварии, не был заперт во сне, не чувствовал, как ускользает жизнь.  
Он просто погружался во тьму, в ее манящие объятия, пока не понял, что вот-вот прекратит бороться. Пока его не начало трясти.  
_Сэм!_

В ярком свете луны Сэм разглядел, как раненый провалился в разлом, как вода потащила его подо льдом. Казалось, время было на исходе. Сэм заскользил вперед, отсчитывая секунды.  
Когда тело зацепилось за что-то под водой, Сэм вздохнул с коротким облегчением и, рухнув на снег, принялся бить кулаком по льду. Он быстро понял, что не пробьет толстую поверхность, и выстрелил над головой человека.

Он почти не чувствовал дрожь.  
Тьма побеждала, несмотря на грохот сквозь лед и толщу воды. Он не мог дышать, не мог двигаться, не мог бороться.  
А потом кто-то схватил его за воротник.  
И вырвал из цепких пальцев темноты, оставившей след на душе. Она все еще тянулась за ним, но Дин, пробив собой лед, вдруг оказался над водой, и в кожу словно вонзились маленькие иголочки.

Вода обожгла будто огнем. Пошарив подо льдом, Сэм вцепился в одежду. Он тащил, не отпуская, отяжелевшее от воды тело, пока не вырвал из цепких лап озера.  
А потом увидел лицо спасенного. Лицо брата.  
– Черт побери, Дин… – выдохнул Сэм при виде посиневшего Дина.  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
– Какого хрена, чувак! Ох, черт-черт-черт…  
Ругаясь, Сэм дрожал от холода и тащил Дина из воды. Тот не издавал ни звука.  
– Дыши, Дин! – он потряс брата за плечи. – Дыши, черт побери! Пожалуйста!  
В каждом слове слышалась тревога и отчаяние – тело брата казалось неподъемно тяжелым, а кожа – мертвецки ледяной. Мокрая одежда выскользнула из рук, и Дин кашлянул от удара о землю. Тогда Сэм перевернул его на бок и с силой хлопнул по спине. Дин снова кашлянул водой.  
– Вот так! Давай еще! Дыши, приятель.  
Дин продолжал откашливаться и пытался дышать, содрогаясь всем телом.  
Сэм обернулся в поисках Колина.  
– Колин! Колин! Помоги мне!  
С пистолетом в руке, бывший военный подошел ближе и уставился на мокрого Дина.  
– Это… мой брат, чувак, – тихо проговорил Сэм, едва связав слова. Он так замерз. – Помоги мне.  
Бросив пистолет, Сэм потащил Дина за мокрую одежду.  
– Нужно снять… согреть его… – путано продолжил он.  
– Мне… жаль, – прошептал Колин. – Мне так жаль.

В голове не осталось ни одной ясной мысли, сложно было пошевелиться. Но он дышал.  
Он старался дышать, чувствуя, как горят легкие, как вода уступает воздуху, как сквозь тьму пробивается свет. Он смутно ощущал на себе руки Сэма – тот держал его, обнимал. Спасал. Дин моргнул, боясь закрыть глаза даже на секунду.  
И вдруг увидел нечто. Тьму. Рядом с Сэмом.  
Тень. Видение.  
Жнеца.  
И мог только дрожать.

– Колин, – молил Сэм.  
Им следовало поторопиться. Было так холодно. А он не мог расстегнуть молнии и пуговицы замершими пальцами. Снег, ветер, близость ледяной воды… Нужно было скорее отнести Дина в дом.  
– Помоги мне. Нужно согреть его. Скорее.  
Дина трясло. Сильно. На мокрых волосах застывали кристаллики льда, полуприкрытые глаза смотрели куда-то в пустоту. Сэм приподнял его, обнимая за плечи, и прижал спиной к своей груди.  
Рыча от усилий, Сэм поднялся на ноги, и брат тяжело обвис в руках. Он отчаянно глянул на хижину – дверь была открыта. А Колин, по-видимому, ушел.  
– Давай, Дин, – подбадривал Сэм. – Давай, приятель. Ты сможешь. Пошли. Не стой, слышишь? Пошли, Дин.  
И потащил его, не ослабляя хватку.  
– Ж-жнец… Ж-жнец… – пробормотал Дин.  
– Что? Что, Дин?  
_Еще пару шагов… мы сможем… мы сможем._  
– Ж-жнец.  
У Сэма перехватило дыхание.  
– Жнец? – повторил он. – Ты видел жнеца?  
– П-пришел… з-за мной…  
– Нет, – Сэм мотнул головой и пошел быстрее. Держать брата становилось тяжелее с каждой секундой, но он ни на секунду не подумал о передышке. – Нет, Дин. Не сейчас. Не сейчас.  
Переступив порог, Сэм рухнул на колени и подхватил брата, чтобы не ударился о пол. Оба теперь были мокрыми, вода впиталась в куртку и джинсы Сэма. Оказалось, что Колин придвинул диван вплотную к камину, где горели теперь толстые бревна.  
Подтащив брата под плечи, Сэм уложил его на простынь, а тот продолжал дрожать, подтащив ноги к груди.  
– Закрой дверь! – крикнул Сэм Колину. – Нужно больше одеял. Неси все, что есть!  
Сэм потянул за края импровизированного пончо, и брат безвольно уткнулся лицом в его шею. Пальцы путались в тяжелой от воды ткани.  
– Что за хрень? – выругался он. _Покрывало._  
Видимо, Дин завернулся в покрывало, чтобы не замерзнуть по пути в город. Сэм попытался развязать веревку, но, намокнув в воде, она примерзла к ткани.  
– Черт! Не могу. Дьявол тебя побери, Дин!  
С губ брата сорвался то ли стон, то ли всхлип, от которого больно дернулось сердце.  
– Принеси нож! – крикнул Сэм.  
– Что? – рассеянно переспросил Колин.  
– Нож! – Сэм оглянулся – рядом с диваном лежала куча одеял. – Нужно срезать с него все это.  
Колин вытащил из заднего кармана тонкий складной нож, раскрыл его с тихим щелчком и воткнул в подушку. Быстрыми движениями Сэм начал срезать с Дина веревку и ремни от сумки, державшие мерзлые обрывки ткани. Затем осторожно, слой за слоем, снял мокрые вещи. Дин дрожал, делая мелкие отчаянные вдохи.  
– Нужно, чтобы он высох, – сказал Колин.  
– Знаю, – срезав с Дина мокрую рубашку и футболку, Сэм принялся за ботинки и джинсы.  
– Нужно его сначала согре…  
– Знаю! – сняв с брата джинсы и боксеры, Сэм накрыл его одеялом. И тихо добавил в адрес солдата: – Это из-за тебя, между прочим.  
Колин повернулся к выходу.  
– Принесу еще дров.  
– Дин? – Сэм продолжал укрывать его одеялами, подтыкая края под спину. Потом взял полотенце и начал сушить ему волосы. – Дин, ты слышишь меня? Эй, посмотри на меня, приятель.  
Тот все так же таращился в одну точку позади Сэма, приоткрыв потрескавшиеся губы.  
– Ну же, чувак? Не надо так со мной! Нет-нет-нет…  
Он повернул лицо Дина к себе. Немигающий взгляд брата и короткие мелкие вздохи наводили тревогу, а от дрожи трясся даже диван.  
– Эй, эй, Дин, – пытаясь согреть, Сэм обхватил руками его ледяное лицо. – Посмотри на меня… посмотри, приятель! Ты ведь дышишь? Ты дышишь, а значит, живой. Тут нет никаких жнецов. Никаких жнецов, старик.  
Одеял казалось мало. Все, о чем думал Сэм – поделиться своим теплом. Сняв с себя рубашки и покрытые снегом ботинки, он забрался под одеяла, подвинув их так, чтобы тепло камина грело спину Дина. И обнял за плечи, прижимая ледяную грудь брата к своей. Лицо его было едва видно, но Сэм чувствовал мелкие, едва уловимые вздохи.  
– Сэм? – неуверенно позвал Колин где-то поблизости.  
– Подбрось дров, – приказал он.  
Не глядя в их сторону, Колин обошел диван и кинул деревяшек в огонь. Пламя вспыхнуло ярче. Сэм прикрыл глаза, желая поскорее согреть брата. Слабое биение Динова сердца и вполовину не было таким уверенным, как собственное. Сэм начал тереть руками спину брата, чтобы заставить кровь бежать по венам.  
– У меня нет машины, – тихо произнес Колин где-то позади. – И телефона у нас нет.  
Сэм промолчал, зная, что это значит. Они не попадут в больницу. Они в любом случае не могли бы обратиться к врачу. Агенты Хендриксена, должно быть, поджидали Дина во всех учреждениях Висконсина и Миннесоты.  
– Ну же, Дин, – прошептал Сэм. – Давай, приятель. Пожалуйста.  
Брат рвано вздохнул прямо над ухом. Кожа его все еще была мертвецки холодной. Сэм подтянул одеяло, плотнее укрывая спину и шею Дина, проверил, накрыты ли ноги. Даже сквозь джинсы и теплые трико была заметна его дрожь.  
– Зачем, а? Зачем ты пошел за мной? Я бы вернулся!  
Дин просто трясся от холода. Все, что мог слышать Сэм – тихое рваное дыхание брата. Он поднял голову – оказалось, Дин закрыл глаза. Еще не пришел в себя, но уже не таращился в никуда. В горле встал ком, не давая Сэму продолжить говорить.  
Он прижал брата к себе и зарылся лицом в одеяла.  
Казалось, прошло несколько часов, когда дрожь стала слабеть. Не решаясь пошевелиться, Сэм слушал дыхание брата. Спустя еще несколько минут он с облегчением понял, что Дин немного согрелся, сердце забилось быстрее и увереннее, а дыхание стало глубже.  
– С-сэм.  
Он поднял голову.  
– Дин?  
– К-какого…  
– Ты упал в озеро.  
– О-отцепись.  
– Ты весь замерз, Дин. Нужно было согре…  
– С-сэм… п-пожалуйста.  
Брат не шевелился – и неизвестно, мог ли.  
Но понимал, видимо, что они лежат, накрытые, вплотную друг к другу. Не говоря ни слова, Сэм осторожно выпутался из-под одеял, а потом повернул Дина к огню, накрыл оставшимися, подтыкая под спину и только после этого оделся сам.  
Брат оставался бледным – пугающе бледным – но губы, по крайней мере, перестали быть синюшными.  
– Эй, – тихо позвал Сэм. – Ты со мной?  
– Я не падал, – пробормотал Дин.  
Сэм подавил улыбку.  
– Конечно, падал. Я видел… – горло перехватило от воспоминаний о том, как он глядел на утопающего, не зная, что это Дин. – Я видел тебя.  
– Р-рана.  
Сэм вытаращился, не понимая, как забыл о выстреле.  
– Вот черт!  
– В п-плече.  
Сэм отогнул одеяла – ткань намокла от крови. Быстро глянув по сторонам, он понял, что Колина нет поблизости, и побежал на кухню искать аптечку.  
Дин рвано закашлялся. Вряд ли в этой старой хибаре с плесенью и пылью было что-то от горла. Поставив аптечку на столик, Сэм вернулся к брату.  
– Я просто очищу, ладно?  
– Ладно, – прошептал Дин.  
– Дин? – Сэм прижал к ране марлю, смоченную перекисью. Тот не дернулся. – Что ты тут делал, чувак?  
– И-искал т-тебя, – ответил Дин. – Д-детка с-скисла.  
Сэм глянул на него.  
– Скисла?  
Дин кивнул, вздрогнув всем телом.  
– Н-не мог с-сидеть там.  
Вздохнув, Сэм перевязал рану и молча укрыл Дина одеялами.  
– Поспи, приятель, – прошептал он.  
– Где… где мы? – глаза брата поблескивали в свете пламени в полумраке комнаты.  
Сэм потер лицо.  
– В Изумрудном городе, – ответил он.  
– П-похоже на то, – ответил Дин и закрыл глаза.  
Встав, Сэм надел толстовку и собрал целые, неразрезанные вещи, чтобы высушить перед камином. Дин дышал ровно, и Сэм, обуреваемый любопытством, куда делись остальные жители хижины, прошел на кухню и открыл первую дверь.  
За ней оказалась лестница. Он задержал дыхание и прислушался. Сверху доносились приглушенные голоса – видимо, Колин и Уоллес ушли на второй этаж. Сэм закрыл дверь, и взгляд упал на зеркало слева на стене. На мгновение показалось, словно кто-то стоит за окном в отражении. Но обернувшись, он никого не увидел.  
Хмуро глянув в зеркало снова, Сэм наткнулся лишь на свое поцарапанное лицо.  
– Ты сходишь с ума, – пробурчал он себе под нос и подошел к двери у холодильника. Там была ванная.  
Около раковины он отыскал старую грелку и, наполнив ее теплой водой, вернулся в гостиную.  
Уставший за тяжелый день, Сэм без сил повалился на пол у дивана и подпихнул грелку к Дину. Тот инстинктивно обхватил ее, прижимая ближе. Сэм опустил голову, упираясь лбом в завернутого в одеяла брата, и положил руку на его грудь, чувствуя, как он дышит, дрожа все меньше и меньше.

Сны Дина стали другими. Тьма, скользнувшая в него подо льдом, устремилась по лабиринту сознания.  
Перед глазами плыли бессвязные образы, и хотелось проснуться, прогнать их, но он слишком устал. Сначала его окутал жар, потом вернулся пронизывающий холод, и Дина опять стало трясти. Он пытался дышать, чувствуя тяжесть в груди, отталкивал от себя цепкие пальцы тьмы, иначе с ней придет жнец, и тогда…  
Он будто смотрел фильм о самом себе, и мог только слышать звук. Вокруг что-то происходило, он должен был видеть это, он хотел видеть, но проваливался в холод и жар, улавливая только обрывки фраз.  
Похожих на «тише, приятель, все в порядке».  
Похожих на «хватит, Дин».  
Похожих на: «я держу тебя, я не отпущу».  
Похожих на: «прекрати трястись… как мне сделать так, чтобы тебя не трясло?»  
Похожих на: «никто тебя не заберет, я не отдам».  
Похожих на: «все будет хорошо, я здесь… я с тобой…»  
И спустя долгие часы слов, он наконец сдался – теплу и покою. Провалился в забытье, чтобы немного отдохнуть.  
А потом почувствовал, что проснулся – дернулся, будто падая на жесткую землю. Воспоминание о воде захватывало снова и снова, будто происходя наяву, и он застонал.  
– Дин?  
Усталый голос Сэма вернул его в реальность. Дин разлепил тяжелые веки. В маленькие окна лился тусклый солнечный свет, почти не освещая комнату. Дин хотел вздохнуть поглубже, повернуться к брату, но ребра вспыхнули болью, и он закашлялся, обхватив себя рукой.  
– Ты как?  
– Так себе, – грудь горела огнем. Плечо ныло. Болело горло. Казалось, даже волосы болели.  
– Долгая вышла ночка, чтоб ее, – зевнул Сэм.  
Дин повернул голову, ища брата.  
– Ты где? – прохрипел он.  
– Я тут, старик, – устало ответил Сэм, будто повторял это в десятый раз. И судя по всему, так оно и было.  
Сэм сидел рядом на деревянном стуле, сцепив руки на коленях. Широкий порез на лбу скрепляли пластыри-бабочки, под глазом темнел синяк.  
– Что с тобой случилось?  
– Долго объяснять, – сказал Сэм. – Видимо, как и тебе.  
Дин отвернулся, задевая одеялами обветренные щеки. Он весь был в одеялах с ног до головы, а спустя мгновение понял, что кроме них, на нем больше ничего не было.  
– Где моя одежда? – он оглянулся на брата.  
Сэм махнул рукой в сторону камина.  
– Кое-что сохнет, кое-что пришлось разрезать.  
Дин закрыл глаза, вспоминая прошлую ночь. Он помнил обжигающую боль, когда падал под лед. Помнил, как пытался идти к домику. Размытые образы Сэма и камина переплетались с пугающим изображением из кошмаров.  
– Ты завязался моей веревкой, – вдруг сказал Сэм. – Не мог ее с тебя снять. Пришлось разрезать и ее, и покрывало.  
– Так ты забрал всю одежду, – уткнувшись в одеяла, Дин будто пытался прогнать нежеланные видения.  
Образы тьмы. Образы Сэма. Они сплетались в его воображении в одно большое бесформенное пятно.  
– Ты должен был ждать в машине, – возразил Сэм.  
– Не мог, – пробормотал Дин.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
– Говорил же, веревка пригодится.  
– Я типа закатываю глаза.  
Они помолчали, в тишине только потрескивали дрова.  
– Мы влетели в город, где все с ума посходили, – сказал Сэм.  
– В каком смысле… – Дин наконец высунулся из одеял, – с ума посходили?  
– Наломали дров, спрятали концы в воду.  
– Молчи… про воду, – простонал Дин.  
– Ты меня пугаешь.  
Дин посмотрел на брата, уловив его серьезный тон.  
– Но… мы не сможем доехать до больницы, – продолжил Сэм.  
Дин молчал, не решаясь рассказать. Перед взором всплыло другое воспоминание – как брат прижимает его к себе, греет, спасает жизнь. Воспоминание о том, как слова Сэма заставляют его бороться с тьмой.  
– Я не собирался плавать в озере.  
– Что ты там делал? – тот поднял взгляд, и Дин заметил непролитые слезы в его глазах.  
– Пытался найти тебя, – ответил Дин. – Не видел, чтобы тут горел свет.  
Вздохнув, Сэм уронил голову на руки. Дин закашлялся, прижимая руку к ноющей груди. Судя по тому, как саднило горло, кашель мучал его не в первый раз.  
– Ты скоро так наизнанку вывернешься, – пробормотал Сэм в пол.  
– Я скоро встану и буду в порядке.  
Сэм терпеливо посмотрел на него.  
– У тебя переохлаждение, Дин. Тут не поможет просто… встать.  
– Я не могу разлеживаться здесь, Сэм, – он приподнялся на одном локте на скрипучем диване и, резко почувствовав слабость, прикрыл глаза. – Повтори… где мы?  
Сэм задержал на нем взгляд, будто взвешивая решение, а потом встал лицом к окну.  
– В хижине у озера. Парень по имени Колин живет здесь с отцом. Колин служил на флоте, в Ираке. Теперь заботится об отце – Уоллесе, у которого был инсульт.  
Сэм отошел в сторону, и Дин, чтобы видеть его, приподнялся повыше, не обращая внимания на боль. Одно одеяло он придерживал на плечах.  
– А где они?  
– Уоллес наверху, – Сэм налил кофе в кофеварку и поставил на плиту, а потом наполнил теплой водой стакан. – С ним все нормально, я проверил перед тем, как ты проснулся. А Колин ушел. Рано утром.  
– Куда?  
– Понятия не имею, – вернувшись, Сэм протянул ему воду и подождал, пока Дин выпьет. – Сказал, ты разбудил его, и пошел подышать.  
Дин непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Как это я его разбудил?  
Сэм поднял взгляд.  
– Говорю же, долгая выдалась ночка.  
Опустив голову, Дин вспоминал сны и тревожащие образы тьмы.  
– Мне снился… жнец.  
– Ага. Знаю.  
– Не мог плыть… – он прочистил горло. – Думаю, я правда видел жнеца. Вчера.  
– Знаю, – тихо повторил Сэм.  
Дин беспокойно потер шею. Он должен был действовать. Какой из него беглец, если машина застряла в снегу за мили отсюда? Какой из него защитник, если это брат спасал ему жизнь? Каким он будет охотником, если не на кого охотиться?  
Дин просто плыл по течению, и это пугало больше, чем сама тьма.  
– Сэм, – Дин тяжело сглотнул – горло болело, и хриплый голос начинал подводить. – Думаю, в городе что-то происходит.  
– Как ты узнал? – удивление Сэма было почти ощутимым.  
Дин пересказал выпуск новостей, услышанный по радио перед тем, как сел аккумулятор Импалы.  
– А потом мне пришло твое сообщение о деле по нашей части…  
– Ты говорил, что хочешь за него взяться. В любом случае.  
Дин просто смотрел на брата, ожидая, что тот поймет.  
– Нет, – Сэм подошел к нему, вытянув перед собой руки, словно Дин собирался сбежать. – Даже не думай. Тем более после…  
– Сэм, это наша работа! – сидящий на кровати Дин попытался встать, но ноги не держали. Подавив стон, он опустился на матрас и обвел взглядом комнату в поиске одежды.  
Сэм передал ему боксеры, которые сушились на спинке стула у камина, и Дин надел их под одеялами. Вздохнув, он поднялся еще раз, с облегчением отметив, что брат протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь.  
– Мы не обязаны все время быть на работе, Дин, – тихо проговорил Сэм. – Иногда нам нужно просто выжить.  
– Ты придумал, как вытащить Импалу? – опираясь о камин, он надевал джинсы и пытался не дрожать без тепла одеял.  
Сэм провел рукой по волосам.  
– Я собирался за лопатами и песком, но не думаю, что ты в состоянии копать. У Купера есть грузовик с лебедкой, но…  
– Кто такой Купер? – глянув на перевязанное плечо, Дин надел серую рубашку-поло.  
– Судмедэксперт. Встретились вчера в забегаловке, – Сэм протянул Дину свою фланелевую рубашку. – У него есть чем вытащить Импалу, но он был не в восторге от моей идеи одолжить пикап, а сам должен был… охранять город или вроде того, пока сегодня не откроют мемориал и все такое.  
Одетый во все, кроме ботинок, Дин тяжело опустился на стул, где до этого сидел Сэм.  
– Это связано с телом из озера?  
– Ага, – Сэм кивнул. – Они кремировали ее.  
– До или после того, как мэр утонул за столом?  
– Думаю, до.  
– Так я и понял, – пробормотал Дин, опустив локти на колени, и подавил кашель. Последний раз он чувствовал такую боль, когда его поджарила тысяча вольт в подвале. И, наверное, выглядел точно так же – судя по беспокойному лицу брата.  
– Мы можем разобраться, Сэм, – стоял на своем Дин. – Помочь этим людям.  
– А почему должны? – Сэм отвернулся. – Ведь ничего… не изменится. Ты все еще в розыске за убийство, мы в бегах, и никто не предложит помощь, когда мы нуждаемся в ней.  
Дин опустил голову, чувствуя, как боль брата наполняет комнату.  
– Ты был… как мертвый, Дин, – голос Сэма дрогнул. – Такой холодный и… таращился куда-то. Будто видел что-то. И так… хрипел.  
– Я ничего не помню… – прошептал Дин.  
Сэм шмыгнул носом.  
– И только из-за жуткой дрожи, я знал, что ты не… не умрешь в моих руках.  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Я знаю, что ты сделал, Сэм, – он на секунду поймал взгляд брата. – Ты спас меня, приятель. Уничтожил в пух и прах мое личное пространство, но спас мне жизнь.  
Сэм не смеялся. Глянув на брата, Дин заметил, как слезы, падая с его ресниц, катятся по уставшему лицу. Видимо, Сэм едва ли спал прошлой ночью. Они оба держались из последних сил, оба хлебнули за последние пару дней.  
Они должны были найти способ вытащить Импалу, уехать как можно скорее подальше от Хендриксена, и затаиться. Как и планировали. Но Дину нелегко было выбирать. Особенно когда кто-то нуждался в помощи.  
– Сэм, когда ты ушел, я… Ну, уснул ненадолго. В Импале, – он прочистил горло, пытаясь не закашляться. – И мне приснилось кое-что.  
Аромат кофе поглотил запахи сырости старой хижины. Громко пробили часы на кухне. Тяжелое дыхание Сэма пронзало в сердце Дина словно острием ножа.  
– Ну, я думал, что это сон, но, похоже, это воспоминание.  
– О чем?  
– Тебе было… лет восемь? Отец тогда охотился на оборотня в Мичигане.  
Сэм прислонился к стене у узорчатого, совсем не подходящего этой хибаре зеркала, и сел на корточки, сложив руки на коленях. Осторожно встав, Дин подошел к плите и налил две чашки кофе.  
– Он заставил нас спрятаться в подвале старого дома и сказал мне, чтобы ни под каким предлогом не оставлял тебя. Что бы ни случилось. Оставаться вместе.  
Передав одну из кружек Сэму, Дин мельком глянул на себя в зеркале и удивленно вытаращился. Выглядел он хуже некуда. Бледное лицо, губы потрескались до крови, а на скуле пестрел синяк от удара перевертыша.  
Но самыми жуткими были его глаза – такие же покрасневшие от усталости, как и у брата. Он отвел взгляд, вспоминая, как кто-то – Сэм – склонился над ним по ту сторону льда. Вода размывала очертания человека.  
Дин опустился по стене и сел рядом с Сэмом, плечом к плечу, с теплой кружкой в замерзших руках. Кашлянув в сгиб локтя, Дин отдышался, морщась от рези в груди, и продолжил.  
– Я слышал монстра сквозь подвальное окно. Отец был в доме, наверху. Не знал, где оборотень. Кричал, чтобы я вывел тебя на улицу. Чтобы ты убежал. А я отвечал: нет, нет, мы останемся вместе, – Дин отпил кофе. – Мы останемся вместе.  
– Что было дальше? – тихо спросил Сэм.  
– Я спрятал тебя в углу подвала и сел рядом, спиной к окну. Заставил тебя смотреть на меня и громко рассказывать таблицу умножения.  
Сэм сдвинул брови, напоминая себя в детстве.  
– Я помню это. А вот оборотня – нет.  
– Мы не говорили тебе о нем.  
– Я думал, папа на нас злился.  
– Он боялся. Спустился в подвал, увидел нас, увидел тварь, которая кралась через окно. И приказал бежать. Мы неслись как ошпаренные.  
– Он так и не убил того оборотня?  
Дин мотнул головой.  
– Послал за ним пастора Джима.  
– Ха, – Сэм отпил кофе. – Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?  
– Он пытался спрятать нас от социальных служб. К нему приходили из опеки неделей раньше – по звонку твоего учителя. Не помню, зачем.  
Сэм прислонился затылком к стене.  
– И он все равно нашел охоту.  
– Или она его, – пожал плечами Дин. – Дело в том, что мы были вместе и остались живы. А работа закончена. Так или иначе.  
– То есть… даже если нам негде остановиться, даже если ты едва не замерз до смерти, и даже если наша машина погребена под снегом… – Сэм посмотрел на него. – Ты все равно хочешь заняться охотой?  
– Это то, что мы делаем. То, кто мы есть. Не думаю, что ты смог бы выйти из игры. Как и я.  
– А Хендриксен?  
Дин кивнул.  
– Да, я помню. Будем осторожны.  
– Осторожны? Мы должны стать незаметными!  
Дин выставил вперед руки, сжал в кулаки, вспоминая, как бил под водой о лед.  
– Дело вот в чем, Сэмми, – тихо продолжил он. – А разве я уже не такой?  
– Какой?  
– Невидимый.  
Поставив кружку на пол, Сэм полуобернулся к Дину.  
– Вообще-то, нет. Я тебя вижу. И не забывай о том репортаже на восьмом канале.  
Дин растянул губы в полуулыбке.  
– Я не об этом.  
Сложно было объяснить младшему то, что он едва сумел прояснить для себя: без цели, без дела он словно исчезал. Младший больше не нуждался в защитнике, каким привык быть Дин. Сейчас Сэму нужен был просто брат. И если Дин плюнет на цель – ту, которая сидит перед ним – в кого он тогда превратится?  
Сэм вздохнул.  
– Ты с ума сошел.  
Дин пожал плечами.  
– Как и весь город.  
Стараясь не обращать внимания на острую боль в груди и подступающий кашель, Дин сделал глоток кофе. Немного аспирина, чуть-чуть еды, Сэм под боком – и Дин будет готов к работе.  
– С чего хочешь начать? – спросил Сэм. – Только не говори о месте убийства… потому что это озеро.  
Дин поежился.  
– Нет, спасибо, – ответил он. – Хватит с меня воды.  
Он глянул в окно.  
– Наверное, стоит пойти на открытие мемориала.  
– Издеваешься? Там будет куча народу. Полиция, правительство.  
Дин усмехнулся.  
– Вот и будем невидимыми.  
– Я об этом точно пожалею, – Сэм провел рукой по лицу.  
– Ты в деле? – Дин поймал взгляд брата, ища в нем ответ.  
– Будем вместе – будем в живых, точно?  
Дин кивнул.  
– Чертовски верно.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/914553/325576469.6/0_143afd_f185ddcb_orig)


	3. Chapter 3

_И волны бьются о берег,  
Забирая душу оставшегося в глубинах моря  
Velvet Underground — Ocean_

Пламя угасало.  
Сэм заметил, в комнате стало прохладнее. Бревна превратились в хрупкие тлеющие угольки, которые потрескивали за решеткой камина, но искр не было видно из-за дивана. Едкий запах дыма наполнил воздух, поглотил аромат кофе, стоящего рядом на полу.  
Сэм поднял голову, разминая затекшую шею, перед глазами на мгновение потемнело. Несколько минут назад Дин замолчал и сидел сейчас, навалившись на него плечом. Несмотря на борьбу брата, усталость взяла свое. Сэм и сам не помнил, когда чувствовал себя таким изможденным. Наверное, в последние недели в Стэнфорде.  
Целую жизнь назад.  
Он со вздохом оторвался от стены, сгорбившись, и сложил руки на полу перед собой. В мыслях было только одно: нужно спрятаться, отдохнуть и прийти в себя.  
Дин кашлянул, ударяясь спиной о стену. Запрокинув голову, Сэм зажмурился. Где-то в этом мире есть те, кто после падения в ледяное озеро лежит, завернувшись в одеяла, и пьет куриный бульон, глядя в телевизор.  
Где-то в этом мире есть те, кто сидит в тускло освещенной спальне, пьет обезболивающее и прикладывает холод к синяку после удара огромным кулаком.  
— Который час? — пробормотал Дин.  
— Не знаю. День, — ответил Сэм, не открывая глаз.  
Где-то в этом мире были те, кто спит по ночам, ест здоровую пищу и никогда не думает о том, чтобы, едва очнувшись, броситься с головой в работу, к которой не готов. Где-то. Но точно не здесь.  
Проникновенная речь Дина об охоте задала им цель, но сложно было сделать первый шаг. Непонятно, куда идти. Сэм устал и хотел есть. Им не стоило задерживаться так долго на одном месте. Одно неверное движение — и они попадут под прицел Хендриксена. И мысль о том, что на пути к желтоглазому ублюдку встала очередная охота, не на шутку злила его.  
— Жрать хочу, — вздохнул Дин, разминая шею.  
Сэм почувствовал, как брат заерзал, задевая его плечо. Они сидели в ветхой хижине бывшего морпеха и его пораженного инсультом отца.  
_Боже мой, какого черта мы вообще здесь делаем?_  
Желая избавиться от головной боли, Сэм потер лоб.  
— Ты всегда голодный, — проворчал Сэм.  
Иногда он задумывался о будущем. Что будет после того, как они убьют желтоглазого демона? Они ведь прикончат его, Сэм знал. Отец приказал, и Дин выполнит приказ. Раньше Сэм хотел вернуться в Стэнфорд. Ну или хотя бы в Пало-Альто. Ему там понравилось.  
— Подай на меня в суд, — пробормотал Дин, вставая с пола. — Пакетик вяленой говядины и пирожок с начинкой за два дня — не то чтобы очень сытно.  
Путаясь в мрачных мыслях, Сэм хмуро наблюдал, как брат тяжело поднялся на колени, а потом взялся за спинку дивана, чтобы встать на ноги. Смотрел на шаткую походку Дина, погруженного, невзирая на боль, в новую охоту.  
Бывало, Сэм представлял, как станет адвокатом, когда закончится погоня за демоном. Так ярко представлял себе нормальную жизнь и цеплялся за ее образ. А теперь понял, что это только мечты. Ничего не закончится.  
После демона охота не прекратится.  
Дин рвано вздохнул, а потом повернулся к кухне, прислонившись к спинке дивана.  
Сэм знал, брат никогда не остановится. Будет нести свет, будет бороться с тьмой, пока она не убьет его. Для Дина не было никакого «после». Только охота.  
— Может, у Колина что-нибудь есть в холодильнике, — предположил Сэм, выпутываясь из раздумий.  
— Он до сих пор не вернулся. Странно, не находишь?  
— Откуда мне знать? — ответил Сэм. — Я сам его впервые встретил.  
— Да, но ведь его отец перенес инсульт? И парень просто оставил своего старика на двоих незнакомцев?  
Пожав плечами, Сэм встал — на удивление так же тяжело, как брат.  
— Я знаю только, — он вышел в прохладу кухни, — что каким-то образом Колин спас меня от пятерых здоровяков, — Сэм открыл шкаф и увидел банки консервов. — А потом, — он нахмурился в поиске ножа для консервов, — выстрелил, сбежал, пока я тащил тебя в дом, и исчез до восхода.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Дин прошел на кухню, наблюдая за быстрыми движениями Сэма.  
— Ищу открывалку, — Сэм хлопнул ящиком. — Наверное, чувак мачете использовал, — пробормотал он под нос.  
— Может, в городе поедим? — предложил Дин.  
— Я так и не дошел до него.  
— Ага, я тоже.  
— Давай в кофейню? — спросил Сэм.  
Дин выгнул бровь.  
— А что, неплохое местечко.  
— К тому же, — Сэм подошел к камину, где сушилась одежда, — если Купер там, может, узнаем что-нибудь.  
Глянув на скудную коллекцию одежды, Сэм покосился на брата. Дин был одет в несколько слоев, но этого явно не хватило бы. Даже сейчас он по-прежнему немного дрожал, борясь с едва не убившим его холодом. Сэм передал брату свою темную толстовку и коричневую куртку.  
— А ты в чем пойдешь? — нахмурился тот, держа вещи на вытянутой руке, будто дохлую крысу.  
— На мне и так тряпья в три раза больше, приятель, — ответил Сэм. — Да и на тебя… смотреть холодно.  
Не говоря ни слова, Дин натянул неподходящую по размеру толстовку, расправив на плечах. Сэм почувствовал укол тревоги: в прошлый раз брат надевал ее, когда был на волосок от смерти и видел жнеца.  
Жнеца…  
Сэма передернуло от воспоминаний о полном тревоги признании Дина.  
_— Ж-жнец… П-приходил з-за мной…_  
Дин надел куртку, вытащив поверх капюшон черной толстовки. Не замечая его беспокойства, он глянул на дверь в другом конце комнаты.  
— Просто оставим его здесь?  
Сэм проследил за его взглядом.  
— Думаешь, стоит сказать, что мы уходим?  
— Наверное, — пожал плечами Дин. — Старик едва может позаботиться о себе.  
Сэм повернулся к лестнице, перед этим заметив, как брат прочистил горло, подавляя кашель.  
Все, что нам нужно — спрятаться, отдохнуть и восстановить силы, а вместо этого мы проверяем отца какого-то незнакомца прежде, чем спасать город, который не просил о помощи.  
— Что? — Дин недоверчиво сдвинул брови.  
— Просто… думаю, что творится в твоей голове, чувак.  
Дин повел бровью.  
— Ты пугаешь меня, приятель.  
— Забудь, — Сэм потянул за ручку двери. — У меня точно с тобой кошмары будут каждую ночь.  
— Чудила.  
Сэм начал подниматься. Голосов, которые он слышал ночью, не было.  
— Сам ты чудила, — пробормотал он, услышав топот ботинок Дина позади.  
Они дошли до конца лестницы, Дин встал рядом с Сэмом, чтобы заглянуть в темную комнату сквозь дыру в полу. Перед выключенным телевизором стояло пустое кресло-качалка, окно было заклеено газетами. У дальнего конца Сэм разглядел стол и маленький холодильник, и туалет со шторкой с другой стороны.  
Чуть дальше стояла двуспальная кровать. Уоллес лежал на ней с закрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом. Руки были сложены на груди, словно он что-то держал.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/892397/325576469.6/0_14473a_99d8f330_orig)

— Он… мертв? — прошептал Дин, звуча как пятилетка.  
— Боже мой, надеюсь, нет, — тихо ответил Сэм.  
— Может, проверим?  
Сэм покосился на Дина, вспоминая, как они проверяли миссис Томпсон.  
— Как? Палочкой потыкаем? — спросил он.  
Дин поморщился.  
— Думаешь, смешно?  
Он вернул взгляд на Уоллеса и дернулся от неожиданности, едва не свалив Дина. Старик смотрел прямо на них. Краем уха Сэм слышал, как Дин пробормотал под нос:  
— Твою ж мать!  
— Мистер… э-э-э… Уоллес? — Сэм вдруг понял, что не знает фамилии обитателей. — Нам нужно уходить, ладно?  
Уоллес ничего не сказал. Он раскрывал рот, глядя перед собой, и хватал руками воздух.  
— Ладно… Колин, наверное, скоро вернется, — Сэм натянуто улыбнулся. — Э-э-э…  
Дин потянул его за рукав.  
— Валим.  
— Да, ладно, — Сэм кивнул, неловко махнув рукой старику, и поспешил за братом.  
Спустившись на кухню, Винчестеры ошарашенно переглянулись.  
— Это… было жутко, — Дин застегнул куртку.  
— Говорил же, — Сэм поежился. — Сумасшедший городок.  
— Давай за дело, и уберемся отсюда поскорее, — Дин набросил на голову капюшон.  
— Надо спрятать твое лицо, если мы пойдем в закусочную, — Сэм огляделся, а потом сунул руки в карманы и нашел лыжную маску и перчатки.  
— Зачем? Я там уже был, — сказал Дин.  
— Ох… — Сэм со вздохом открыл дверь, и щеки обдало морозным воздухом. — Тогда просто надень. И не снимай капюшон. Нельзя, чтобы тебя разглядывали.  
— Запретить всем любоваться такой красотой? — Дин взмахнул бледной рукой. — Какой ты несправедливый.  
Сэм закатил глаза и вышел за дверь.

Холод казался живым.  
Дин был уверен, что чувствовал, как его ледяные пальцы забираются под одежду и уносят тепло, согревшее в хижине.  
Он пытался задержать дыхание, но не мог. Резкий вдох тут же превратился в кашель, обжигающий легкие. Заметив тревожный взгляд Сэма, Дин просто обогнал его и пошел впереди.  
— Возьму сумку, — сказал он, отойдя от хижины.  
Снежное покрывало поглотило звуки, и в окружающей тишине голос Дина, отраженный от деревьев, казался еще более хриплым.  
— Какую сумку? — спросил Сэм, натягивая капюшон. Единственную лыжную маску он отдал Дину, другая, судя по всему, осталась в озере.  
Дин обернулся, немного отодвинув капюшон, чтобы увидеть брата. Из-за размеров одежды он мог при необходимости скрыть лицо в тени и без маски.  
— Думаешь, я сюда с пустыми руками пришел?  
— Оружие? — удивился Сэм.  
— Конечно, черт побери, — Дин повернулся вперед, скользя ботинками по снегу. — Кстати, а твой пистолет где?  
— Он… — Сэм недоумевающе замолчал. Оглянулся сначала на хижину, потом на озеро, видимо, что-то вспомнив.  
Дин покосился в ту же сторону. Напоминая о произошедшем ночью, сотни следов путались на снегу, примятом там, где Сэм тащил его, мокрого и замерзшего, в тепло.  
— Сэм? — настороженно позвал Дин.  
— Я… Мне пришлось… воспользоваться им, — голос Сэма дрогнул. — Чтобы вытащить тебя из-подо льда.  
Дин внимательно посмотрел на брата.  
— Что? — переспросил тот. Губы его дернулись в нервной улыбке, не затронувшей глаза.  
И Дин почувствовал, что теперь нужно спасать не его. Теперь можно вернуться к привычному делу — присматривать за мелким.  
— Пойдем, — он хлопнул Сэма по плечу. — Сейчас поищем.  
— Я понятия не имею, что с ним стало, — честно ответил тот, идя плечом к плечу с Дином. — Не помню даже, как бросил его.  
— Готов поспорить, что прямо около воды, — предположил Дин.  
Вчера дорога от озера до хижины казалась тяжелой и долгой, и теперь он удивлялся, как быстро они добрались до ледяного берега. Дин неосознанно потер плечо, а потом глянул на брата, вспоминая образ жнеца, глядящего из темноты.  
— Здесь, — сказал вдруг Сэм, привлекая внимание. — Здесь я выстрелил в лед, чтобы вытащить тебя.  
К горлу подступила тошнота, и Дин сглотнул, вспоминая грохот, который слышал, пока боролся за жизнь.  
— Так, ладно… Ты пробил лед, бросил пистолет рядом, чтобы забрать, и…  
— Нашел! — Сэм двинулся к небольшому снежному наносу у самого края озера. Наклонился, очистил от снега ствол и, распрямившись, куда-то уставился.  
— Наверное, там и будет мемориал, да? — Сэм махнул на противоположный берег.  
Дин повернулся — на помосте за озером собирались люди. Издалека они выглядели как игрушечные, и не было ничего слышно.  
— Украл мои слова.  
Сэм за спиной вздохнул.  
— Сначала поедим.  
— И попьем кофе, — кивнул Дин. — Много-много кофе.  
— Дин, знаешь ли… Мы не сможем взять и зайти туда с кучей оружия.  
Бросив хмурый взгляд на брата, Дин вернулся к дереву, где оставил сумку. К горлу подступал очередной приступ кашля, и нужно было держать его под контролем.  
_Отдал бы правую руку за стакан воды. Или виски._  
— Я серьезно, — продолжил Сэм. — В городе все…  
— С ума посходили, — перебил его Дин. — Я уже слышал раз десять.  
— Просто… ни к чему подливать масла в огонь.  
Дин присел и отряхнул сумку от снега, чтобы расстегнуть молнию. Морщась от солнца, он посмотрел на брата, окруженного длинными тенями деревьев. Тот осторожно трогал синяки на лице, и в груди Дина вспыхнула искорка гнева.  
— Прекрасно, — сказал он. — По оружию каждому. Остальное припрячем тут.  
Сэм кивнул, проверяя магазин «беретты».  
— Патроны есть? У меня осталось всего четыре.  
Дин мотнул головой.  
— Считай, если будет нужно.  
Он вытащил из сумки нож и, задержав дыхание, сунул в ножны за поясом, подставив спину холодному воздуху.  
— Ты сильно доверяешь этому Колину? — Дин прочистил горло и закрыл сумку.  
Сэм дернул плечом.  
— А мы вообще кому-нибудь доверяем?  
— Да уж, — кивнул Дин и огляделся по сторонам. — Закопаю здесь. Потом вернемся и заберем.  
Они молча пошли к закусочной, только ботинки поскрипывали на морозе. Не выдержав рези в легких, Дин откашлялся в сгиб локтя.  
— Надо будет найти что-то от горла, — сказал Сэм.  
— А как твоя голова? — спросил Дин.  
— Скоро будет в норме.  
— Как и я.  
— Это не я устраивал заплыв белого медведя, — покосился на него Сэм.  
— Я понял, — огрызнулся Дин. — Ты волнуешься. Но давай просто пойдем и поедим, ладно?  
При виде стоянки Сэм вздохнул.  
— Надеюсь, Пол Баньян со своими дружками сейчас не здесь.  
— Это они тебя разукрасили?  
Сэм кивнул, опять коснувшись подбитого глаза.  
— Ну, тогда… — Дин расправил плечи и открыл дверь. — Надеюсь, что здесь.  
В закусочной было тихо. Их окутало жаром, щеки Дина покалывало от теплого воздуха. Стряхнув снег с ботинок, Сэм снял перчатки и капюшон. Дин повторил за ним и вовремя осекся, коснувшись толстовки. Он стянул с лица лыжную маску, оставив капюшон на голове.  
— Я чую кофе, — почти простонал Дин, проходя в зал.  
Столы были пустыми. Только один мужчина сидел за стойкой спиной ко входу, шурша, по всей видимости, газетой. Пройдя вглубь, Дин услышал тихое бормотание радио и звуки из кухни.  
— Купер? — осторожно позвал Сэм.  
Тот полуобернулся, не скрывая удивления.  
— Привет, парень.  
Сэм подошел к стойке.  
— Вы тут всю ночь провели, что ли?  
Купер повернулся на стуле, окинул Дина острым взглядом.  
— Ну, вообще да. У Мэнди тут есть задняя комната — для мужа, когда тот лыка не вяжет.  
Дин прочистил горло, пытаясь не коситься на кружку вожделенного кофе в руках мужчины.  
— Значит, нашли друг друга?  
Сэм кивнул, посмотрев на Дина.  
— Хотя до города так и не добрались.  
Нахмурив брови, Купер пристально уставился на Сэма.  
— Ты, парень, на бордюр налетел?  
— Нет, — резко ответил Дин, желая поскорее хотя бы что-нибудь поесть. — Просто пара милых и влиятельных граждан встретилась по пути в хижину.  
Сначала Купер удивился, но потом, видимо, поняв, подозрительно прищурился.  
— Маршалл?  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Они не представились.  
— Черт побери, — Купер потер лицо тонкими пальцами, с легким шорохом задевая однодневную щетину. — Есть хотите?  
Винчестеры одновременно кивнули.  
— Садитесь, — Купер махнул в сторону двух стульев. — Я найду Мэнди.  
Мужчина встал, и Дин опустился на стоящий рядом стул. Кашель, подавляемый по дороге на улице, накатил с полной силой. Глаза слезились, ребра готовы были сломаться на мелкие кусочки, и Дин прижал руку к груди.  
— Сынок, ты каркаешь как старый ворон, — Купер открыл дверь на кухню и позвал Мэнди. — У нас тут голодные путники.  
К удивлению Дина, женщина бодро ответила, что будет сию минуту. Купер вернулся с двумя кружками. Когда он поставил одну и наполнил дымящимся напитком, Дин был счастлив до безумия.  
— Черный, да? — спросил Купер.  
— Точно, — Дин вздохнул, сделав глоток, и по телу разлилось тепло.  
— А тебе? — Купер посмотрел на Сэма.  
— Он любит со сливками и сахаром, — поддразнил Дин и, осушив кружку, поставил на стойку, желая еще. Он откашлялся, и Сэм наморщил нос, кивая мужчине.  
— Не помню, чтобы ты так хрипел вчера, — сказал Дину Купер.  
— Он упал в озеро, — встрял Сэм.  
— Куда?! — воскликнул Купер.  
— Долго объяснять, — вздохнул Дин. — Но… да. Я провалился под лед.  
Купер глядел то на одного, то на другого, наклонив голову, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать слов.  
— У меня в кабинете есть кое-что от кашля.  
— Думал, вы судмедэксперт, — удивился Дин.  
— Ну да.  
— Значит… обычно вы имеете дело с… ну, мертвецами?  
Купер с усмешкой выгнул бровь.  
— У нас маленький город, тут приходится совмещать профессии. Я разбираюсь в медицине.  
Дин заметил, как распахнулась дверь в кухню.  
— Круто, — сухо прокомментировал он, снимая капюшон. — И в жизни, и в смерти.  
Купер усмехнулся, а Сэм незаметно пихнул Дина локтем. Младший не хотел, чтобы он открывал лицо перед посторонними, но, наверное, догадался, что Купер уже видел. Значит, Дину не было смысла прятаться.  
Под тревожными взглядами Сэма Мэнди поставила на стойку две тарелки с картошкой, яйцами, беконом и тостами. Дин съел бекон, пока брат еще снимал с вилки салфетку.  
— Все еще собираетесь в город? — спросил Купер, сев пить кофе.  
Набивая рот картошкой, Дин постепенно расслаблялся.  
— Если вы не поделитесь грузовиком с лебедкой, — ответил Сэм за них обоих, пережевывая завтрак.  
Мэнди с тревогой косилась на Купера, но тот словно не замечал. И неудивительно — учитывая рост женщины, нужно было смотреть прямиком на нее, чтобы разглядеть скрытые предупреждения.  
— А как же церемония открытия? — спросила она, так и не дождавшись внимания Купера.  
— Я никуда не денусь, — тихо ответил Купер, по-прежнему глядя на Сэма. — Я же обещал.  
Дин заметил знак Сэма о том, что пора начинать расследование. С самого детства они научились договариваться без слов и взаимодействовали с незнакомцами даже лучше Джона. Несмотря на разные взгляды на мир.  
— Сэмми говорил, шериф выступит с речью на церемонии, — начал Дин. — Он знал погибшую?  
Купер нахмурился, глядя в кружку.  
— Вряд ли кто-то из горожан ее знал.  
— Слышал по радио, что она осталась в городе, когда его затопили, — Дин собрал тостом остатки еды с тарелки.  
Купер посмотрел на Мэнди. Та немигающе уставилась на судмедэксперта так, что у Дина по спине пробежал холодок.  
— По радио и в газетах об этом одна чепуха, парни, — почти сурово сказал тот. — Журналистам нужны только сенсации. Да и мало кто из старого города живет в Нью Лэте.  
— И все же, — Сэм отодвинул пустую тарелку. — Судя по услышанному здесь вчера… ситуация кажется странной. Смерть мэра и прочее. Должно быть, вам всем тяжело.  
Дин кашлянул, наблюдая за Купером. Эксперт тщательно взвешивал каждое слово, будто что-то скрывал. Будто искал помощи.  
Или хотел уйти от разговора.  
— Не все горели идеей подвинуть город и превратить его в… место для каникул, — Купер взял кофейник и снова наполнил кружки.  
Мэнди села на стул рядом с Дином и стала внимательно слушать. И, наверное, следила по жестам и выражению лица, говорит ли Купер правду.  
— Все началось с тех троих, да? — спросил Сэм. — Джонс, Толливер и Мид?  
Купер настороженно глянул на него.  
— Где ты это услышал?  
— От парня, который спас меня от тумаков Маршалла и его дружков, — Сэм облокотился о стойку.  
Дин почувствовал, что брат подогревает тему, напоминая, как люди в страхе и панике спрашивали о городе и происходящем. Да, Сэм определенно хорошо играл на эмоциях.  
Купер, как и ожидалось, беспокойно потер губы.  
— Да, это придумали они, — кивнул эксперт. — Но все, кто остался, согласились с ними по своей воле, и нельзя винить в…  
Он вдруг замолчал.  
Сэм подбадривающе улыбнулся.  
— В чем? Думаю, у вас здесь отличный город. Ну, судя по тому, как вы пытаетесь защитить его от внимания прессы. В чем вы не хотите, чтобы их обвиняли?  
Купер посмотрел на Сэма так, что его улыбка погасла. Расправив плечи, Дин внимательно слушал.  
— Сынок, чем меньше ты знаешь о городе, тем лучше, — тихо сказал эксперт. — Думаю, вам с братом лучше достать все, что нужно, и ехать своей дорогой.  
Облизнув губу, Дин покосился на Сэма. Лицо брата светилось надеждой оставить этот город позади, ничего не делая. И задумался на мгновение.  
Может, он был не прав. Может, эта охота была не для них. Может, им стоило просто… идти дальше.  
— Думаю, скоро, — Мэнди загадочным тоном прервала его мысли, — истина всплывет на поверхность, и каждый причастный ответит за нее.  
В лице брата мелькнуло сожаление. Нельзя было уходить. Дин открыл рот сказать Куперу, что они могут помочь, но очередной приступ кашля не заставил себя ждать. Перед глазами поплыло, и Дин просто пытался набрать в легкие воздух.  
Когда он снова мог дышать, все смотрели на него.  
— У вас есть леденцы от горла? — беспомощно спросил он.  
— Да у тебя, похоже, воспаление, — заметил Купер. — И все же как ты оказался в озере?  
Дин предупреждающе глянул на Сэма.  
— Долгая история, — повторил он. — Слушайте, если вы едете на открытие мемориала, может, подбросите нас? За лопатой.  
Сэм согласно кивнул. Он тоже не хотел тащиться по холоду. Купер покосился на Мэнди, а та всего лишь пожала плечами.  
— Ты, как и я, знаешь, что если кто-то сейчас хочет попасть в город, то попадет. Любым способом. А сидя здесь, ты ничем никому не поможешь, Куп, — сказала она. — К тому же у меня тут муж, — женщина кивнула в сторону кухни. — И я не боюсь остаться тут в одиночестве.  
Купер хмуро опустил взгляд, морщинки еще сильнее выделились на лице. Неохотно кивнув, он посмотрел на Винчестеров.  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
Сэм и Дин одновременно мотнули головами.  
— Хорошо. Тогда пойдем.  
Сунув руку в карман, чтобы вынуть деньги, Дин запоздало вспомнил, что все оставил в Импале. У Сэма, видимо, тоже ничего не было.  
— Э-э-э, Мэнди… — начал Дин.  
— Не волнуйтесь об этом, — ответила она. — Вы выглядели слишком голодными. Знаете что? Поможете мне потом вымыть посуду?  
Дин улыбнулся.  
— Договорились.  
Удивительно, но женщина словно расцвела, смягчились черты лица. Дин, подмигнув ей, надел капюшон. Сэм закатил глаза, а Мэнди прошептала вслед:  
— И как тут можно отказать?  
Дин прогонял мысли о холоде по пути к пикапу. Кабина была вместительной, и Дин забрался на заднее сиденье, а Сэм вытянул длинные ноги впереди. Едва заведя двигатель, Купер включил печку.  
— Какие секреты имела в виду Мэнди? — спросил Сэм, когда Купер задним ходом вывел пикап с парковки.  
Стоило отдать должное брату: тот готов был вот-вот докопаться до сути в рекордное время.  
— Парень, — невесело пробормотал Купер, выворачивая руль. — Кто-нибудь знал эту женщину. Она была здесь не на отпуске. И столько лет ее тело пролежало в воде, в озере, буквально созданном на ее костях.  
— Как вы ее опознали? — спросил Дин. — Думал, это дело небыстрое.  
Удивленный, Сэм оглянулся на него.  
— Что? Я читал, — ответил Дин. — А вот в сериалах полная ерунда.  
Губы брата растянулись в полуулыбке.  
— Обычно так и есть. Но… — Купер выровнял машину на дороге. — У нас были сведения о ее зубах.  
— Так, значит, она жила здесь? — уточнил Сэм.  
— В старом городе, — поправил Купер. — Я сам удивился. Не видел здесь прошлого врача, когда получил эту работу за год до взрыва дамбы. Неплохое было местечко.  
— А теперь? — спросил Дин.  
— Теперь тоже. Просто… — Купер притормозил, проезжая мимо огороженных пастбищ на главную, почти пустынную улицу Нью Лэта. — Эксклюзивное.  
Дин оглянулся в маленькое окошко на город, который жители пытались защитить всеми силами. Улицы напоминали одновременно съемочную площадку в Голливуде и спа-бутик. Главная дорога была вымощена брусчаткой, отчего пикап со всеми пассажирами потряхивало из стороны в сторону. На широких тротуарах виднелись дорожки для велосипедов. Витрины с большими окнами и разноцветными вывесками сочетались между собой.  
Он увидел несколько ресторанов и магазинов одежды, библиотеку, маленький полицейский участок, супермаркет и кинотеатр с тремя экранами. Повсюду было так тихо, что по спине бежал холодок.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/962386/325576469.6/0_144739_cd630a9c_orig)

Купер повернул направо, к зданию из белой вагонки с нарисованным на окне символом змеи, через дом после полиции.  
— А что за здание рядом? — спросил Дин.  
— Районное управление, — ответил Купер. — У нас довольно сложная система подземных коридоров между домами. А все парковки на задних дворах — так дороги шире и безопасней.  
— Ага, — одновременно ответили Сэм и Дин.  
— А больница? — Сэм огляделся. — Церкви? Школы?  
— Есть неотложка у озера и мой офис. Если наших сил недостаточно, вывозим на вертолете в Мэдисон. Две церкви — баптистская и католическая — вон там, на холме, — Купер кивнул влево. — Одна школа, дальше по дороге. От детского сада до выпускного класса, все в одном здании.  
— Удобно, — отметил Дин.  
— В таком курортном городке немного детей, — объяснил Купер. — Большинство приезжают только на лето. Или приезжали… до того, как озеро обмельчало. Жилые дома к западу, коттеджи для отдыха — на востоке, ближе к озеру.  
Он остановился на маленькой парковке рядом с двумя машинами и заглушил мотор. Выйдя из пикапа, Дин услышал шум голосов в отдалении. Повернувшись на месте, он вспоминал, в какой стороне должна была пройти церемония. Слева, у берега покрытого льдом озера, собиралась толпа.  
— Заходите, — позвал Купер. — Найду что-нибудь от кашля.  
Кивнув, Дин пошел за Сэмом и экспертом. Вскоре их окружил резкий запах формалина, который ни с чем невозможно спутать. Сэм натянул на нос воротник рубашки, а Дин закашлялся в сгиб локтя.  
— Ах, да, простите, — Купер включил свет и провел их дальше. Вскоре дышать стало легче, неприятный запах развеялся. — Задний вход прямо над моргом, а вентиляция там, прямо скажем, не очень. К сожалению. Каждый раз ударяет в голову.  
Когда Сэм мотнул предостерегающе головой — не ходи туда — Дин вопросительно поднял брови.  
— А теперь, — Купер подозвал Дина к столу, — иди сюда и раздевайся.  
— Что? Подождите, — Дин примирительно поднял руки. — Мне просто нужно что-нибудь от кашля.  
— Сначала послушаем твои легкие — убедиться, что нет ничего посерьезнее, — отметил Купер.  
— Без обид, но, — Дин помотал головой, шагнув назад, — я бы знал. Я достаточно заботился о себе сам.  
Сэм молча отвел взгляд.  
— Намекаешь, что ты не доверяешь мне? — спросил Купер.  
Дин сглотнул, едва сдерживая кашель, по которому врач точно бы понял, что дело гораздо хуже.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Купер, поджав губы. — Сейчас принесу лекарство. Но если почувствуешь боль в груди или станет трудно дышать, обратись за помощью. Договорились?  
— По рукам, — кивнул Дин.  
— А как ты? — Купер глянул на Сэма.  
— А я не кашляю, — недоумевающе ответил тот.  
— Как голова? И глаз?  
— Не лучшим образом, но бывало и похуже.  
Купер выгнул бровь.  
— Ибупрофен есть?  
— Нет, — Сэм мотнул головой. — Хотя не помешал бы.  
— Угу, — Купер, прищурившись, посмотрел на Винчестеров, а потом достал ключ. — Ждите здесь. Сейчас вернусь.  
Едва он вышел за дверь, Дин и Сэм переглянулись.  
— Ты бы дал себя осмотреть, — заявил Сэм.  
— У него тут есть документы предыдущего врача, — сказал одновременно с братом Дин.  
— Что? — переспросили оба. Дин упрямо поднял голову.  
— Ты первый, — сказал Сэм.  
— Надо проверить записи, — повторил Дин.  
— А? Какие?  
— Чем ты слушал, чувак? — развел руками Дин. — Тело в озере? Утонувший мэр? Охота?  
— Я помню, Дин, но, — Сэм метнул взгляд в сторону открытой двери. — Он сказал, у тебя может быть воспаление.  
Дин отмахнулся.  
— Я в норме. Слушай, чем скорее мы узнаем, кто наш призрак, тем скорее уедем. Согласен?  
Сэм недовольно скривился.  
— Прекрасно.  
— Ладно, если они кремировали женщину до того, как мэр всплыл брюхом кверху за столом, это не она.  
— Может, осталось что-то, — не сдавался Сэм. — Ну, вроде пучка волос?  
— Хорошая идея, — кивнул Дин. — Думаю, надо все-таки поискать. Узнаем хотя бы, где она жила в Олд Лэте.  
— А что с мэром? — спросил Сэм. — Ну, Купер сказал, что он утонул, но… как связан с женщиной?  
— Тебе мало затопленного города?  
Сэм окинул его беспокойным взглядом.  
— Ну, тогда, если дело в этом, у нас два человека в опасности, приятель.  
Дин потер шею. Одежда, казалось, тяжелела, неприятно цепляя кожу. Ребра ныли от попыток сдержать приступы кашля. Он прочистил горло, мелко дыша.  
— Точно, — Дин заглянул за дверь. В коридоре было пусто. — Один из них — шериф, да? Мид?  
— Ага.  
— Кто второй?  
— Какой-то Толливер, — ответил Сэм. — Без понятия.  
Дин посмотрел на брата.  
— Думаю, надо сказать Куперу.  
— Что сказать?  
— Правду.  
— Нет, Дин, — решительно отрезал Сэм.  
— Чувак, если мы хотим что-то раскопать в таком городке, нужен свой человек в нем.  
Сэм махнул рукой.  
— Нет, Дин. Помнишь, мы сказали Рону? И его убили.  
Дин похолодел, вспоминая, а потом его будто обдало волной жара.  
— Его убил не перевертыш, — напомнил Дин. — Рон оказался в банке, потому что мы не до конца были с ним честны.  
Сэм сглотнул.  
— И все же он мертв, — дерзко сказал Сэм, будто знал, что заденет Дина, пошатнет уверенность.  
Дин не сводил глаз с брата, чувствуя, как эмоции готовы выплеснуться через край. Нерушимые защитные стены в его сознании истончались, рассыпались в пыль, но сейчас было все равно. Они оказались одни в этой битве, одни и без шанса на помощь. Вдруг Дин вспомнил об охоте, рассказанной Сэму, — оборотне в подвале.  
Отец вызвал тогда подкрепление. Придумал запасной план. А у Дина не было никого, кроме Бобби. Может, помогла бы и Эллен. Но все же как Дин смог бы уехать? Оставить город на произвол мстительного духа?  
Как охотник, он не мог бросить начатое дело. Но сложно было на каждом шагу спорить с Сэмом. У него просто не осталось сил.  
Взгляд Дина потух, лицо застыло маской, и Сэм, наверное, заметив это, расправил плечи.  
— Что ты хочешь сделать, Сэм?  
Дин чувствовал, что сдается, слышал по своему голосу. Уверенность, за которую он боролся несколько часов назад на полу хижины, ускользала.  
Сэм смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице, пытаясь оставить чувства в стороне. Сжимал и разжимал пальцы и часто дышал, восстанавливая равновесие.  
— Нашел, — вдруг показался в дверях Купер.  
От неожиданности Дин вздрогнул, не сводя глаз с брата.  
— Пришлось спуститься в хранилище, но я нашел… — Купер увидел Винчестеров, неотрывно глядящих друг на друга. — Лекарство.  
— Купер, — твердо сказал Сэм. — Нам надо поговорить.

Глоток сиропа от кашля, казалось, подействовал. Сэм заметил, что брат не откашливается каждые пару секунд. А ибупрофен отлично справлялся с головной болью.  
Но сам врач выглядел совсем не хорошо.  
— И вы не знали об этой охоте на привидений, когда вас занесло в Нью Лэт? — Купер сидел за столом, подперев голову руками.  
— Нет, сэр, — ответил Дин. — Понимаю, не так легко поверить в призраков, но…  
— Не так легко?! — Купер поднял голову. — Сынок, я привык к фактам. Неопровержимым доказательствам. Науке. А не… вурдалакам и привидениям.  
— Мы не говорим о вурдалаках, — ответил Дин. — Призраки — это…  
— Дин, — Сэм прервал брата, коснувшись его плеча. — Купер, я понимаю, это звучит… странно. Особенно на фоне охотников за привидениями, которых вы пытаетесь прогнать.  
Дин сел на тумбочку, свесив руки между колен, и стал наблюдать.  
— Но мы занимались этим всю жизнь, — продолжил Сэм. — И повидали достаточно, чтобы у нас были доказательства.  
— И что, привидения ищут, кому бы отомстить, как в каком-нибудь, — Купер взмахнул руками, — романе Стивена Кинга?  
— Иногда да, — ответил Дин. — Парень из газеты, о котором говорил Сэм, на правильном пути. Ну, он очерняет настоящих охотников на тварей, но… по-своему прав.  
Купер покачал головой.  
— Я… не верю, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Этого не может быть.  
Сэм облизнул губы. Нужно было как-то убедить этого человека, что они не разыгрывают его и городу действительно нужна помощь. Нельзя было ошибиться в том, как сказать правду эксперту. Ошибиться в доверии к Дину.  
— Вы ведь осматривали мэра Джонса?  
— Да, — Купер поднял взгляд.  
— И вы, не сомневаясь, решили, что он утонул.  
Купер нахмурился.  
— Да. Его легкие были полны воды.  
— Может, это была мокрота? — спросил Дин, подхватив мысль Сэма. — Ну, как при пневмонии?  
Купер отстранился от Дина, хотя тот даже не шелохнулся, сидя на тумбочке.  
— Или водопроводная вода? — продолжил Сэм. — Может, кто-то утопил его в раковине?  
— Нет… — Купер задумчиво качнул головой.  
— Это была вода из озера, так? — спокойно сказал Дин. — Поэтому вы гоните всех из города. Вы не знаете правды, но уверены, что дело нечисто.  
Купер медленно продолжил, взвешивая каждое слово, воздух вокруг будто потяжелел:  
— Ходили… слухи. Пустая болтовня. Сплетни да и только. О том, что дамбу взорвали до того, как люди успели забрать последние вещи из домов. Большая тройка поторопилась.  
— Большая тройка? — переспросил Дин.  
— Мид, Толливер и Джонс, — ответил ему Купер.  
— И что вы думаете об этих слухах? — поинтересовался Сэм.  
— Почти ничего, — вздохнул Купер. — Потому что начались они немногим позже смерти судьи МакЭвоя. Никто не мог найти его сейф, и люди стали думать, что он остался в старом доме в Олд Лэте.  
— Тот самый, который искали подростки, когда нашли тело? — предположил Сэм.  
Купер кивнул.  
— Пытались спасти город — и, видимо, показать родителям, какие они герои.  
— Вы уверены, что женщину никто не знал? — Дин вернулся к изначальной теме. — Она не связана с кем-то из Большой тройки? Может, что-то есть в ваших записях?  
Купер покачал головой.  
— Ничего особенного.  
— Кто из Нью Лэта может помнить жителей старого города? — спросил Дин.  
— Может… Толливер? Он был помощником судьи. Мид стал шерифом примерно сразу, как я поселился здесь. У предыдущего был инсульт.  
— Ага, мы знаем, — кивнул Сэм.  
Купер подозрительно глянул на него, но промолчал.  
— Многие, получив деньги за свои дома, уехали отсюда. Думаю, в Олд Лэте осталось с десяток человек, не больше, когда я оказался здесь.  
Сэм заметил опущенные плечи Дина, круги под глазами. Открывшееся было второе дыхание сходило на нет. Пора было подумать, что делать дальше, пока не погас внутренний огонь, поддерживавший Дина. Пока брат не сдался под проклятием собственной человечности.  
— Давайте… я объясню на словах, — начал Сэм, все так же разглядывая Дина. — Не будем спорить, но призраки существуют. И единственный способ остановить их — сжечь кости.  
Купер выглядел почти ликующим.  
— Ну, тогда вы загнали себя в угол: мы сожгли останки еще перед смертью мэра.  
— Вы сожгли то, что нашли, — объяснил Дин. — Но не знаете, все ли.  
— Все? — нахмурился Купер.  
— Дух может прицепиться к любой мелочи, оставшейся после них, даже к пучку волос, — продолжил Дин.  
— То есть… вы хотите сказать, нужно спуститься туда, где нашли тело и поискать волосы?  
Винчестеры кивнули.  
— Ради доказательств, что призрак утопил Джонса в воде из озера?  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Вы сказали, что имеете дело с фактами. Может, кто-нибудь в городе хотел убить мэра Джонса?  
Эксперт уронил голову на руки.  
— Купер, — после пары мгновений тишины позвал Дин. — Возможно… ваши друзья в опасности.  
— Друзья? — переспросил Купер, не поднимая головы.  
— Мид и Толливер, — объяснил Сэм. — Нужно…  
— Защитить их от _духа_? Как, мать вашу? — Купер поднял голову, ничего не понимая. — С похорон Джонса прошло уже больше недели. Разве призрак не проявил бы себя за это время?  
Дин прочистил горло. Сосредоточенный на разговоре, он выглядел серьезным, собранным, но Сэм видел проступающую испарину на его висках.  
— Послушайте, — от усталости голос казался грубее. — Верите вы нам или нет, мы можем помочь. Но только если не будете нам мешать. И, честно, я уже устал объяснять.  
Купер окинул его долгим взглядом.  
— Простите, парни, — Купер мотнул головой, опустив глаза. — Я не куплюсь на это. Без обид, но… ваши рассказы — какой-то сумасшедший дом.  
Сэм предупреждающе глянул на брата, но тот смотрел куда-то вниз и задумчиво крутил кольцо на пальце.  
— Купер, — Сэм потер об одежду влажные от пота руки. — Если мы пообещаем больше не говорить о призраках, вы поможете нам разобраться?  
— Зачем? — возразил Купер. — Почему вам просто не откопать машину и уехать?  
— Поверьте, я б так и сделал, — признался Сэм. — Но…  
— Но, — вмешался Дин, — иногда правда остается правдой, верите вы в нее или нет. И мы не можем просто уехать.  
Поглядывая на Винченстеров по очереди, Купер поджал губы.  
— Что вы хотите сделать?  
— Мид упоминал мемориал у озера, верно? — спросил Сэм.  
Купер кивнул.  
— Вы знаете, где Толливер? Он тоже там будет?  
Купер пожал плечами.  
— Или там, или у себя в офисе.  
— Нам нужно поговорить с ними, — сказал Сэм. — Выяснить, что они знают о погибшей.  
Купер провел рукой по лицу.  
— Если они что-то знали бы о Жозефине Сандерсон, они уже сказали бы.  
Сэм и Дин подняли головы.  
— Что?  
— Они бы сказали…  
— Нет, нет… Как ее имя?  
Купер непонимающе приподнял брови.  
— Жозефина Сандерсон.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Сэм брата, когда тот сдвинул брови, будто вспоминал.  
— Что-нибудь… Не могу понять, — рассеянно пробормотал он.  
— Может, по радио слышал? — неуверенно спросил Сэм.  
— Ага, — кивнул Дин, беспомощно качнув головой. — Да, но… Не помню. Должно быть что-то еще, — Дин посмотрел на Сэма. — Вы с Купером идите к мемориалу, поговорите с Мидом. Я проверю офис Толливера.  
— Дин, — возразил было Сэм.  
— Разделяй и властвуй, брат, — сказал тот. — К тому же, — он надвинул на голову капюшон, — на церемонии будет много народу.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Твой телефон еще работает?  
Дин вытащил из куртки мобильник.  
— Сдох. Наверное, не понравилось купаться в озере.  
— Так и думал, — пробормотал Сэм. — Хорошо. Узнаем все, что сможем, а потом встретимся здесь же через… пару часов?  
— Идет. Купер?  
— И все-таки это дурдом какой-то, — Купер пошел вслед за Винчестерами, выключив свет. — Но я не позволю убийце гулять на свободе. Пусть даже мертвому.

Дин чувствовал себя паршиво.  
Боль охватила все тело, одежда казалась ужасно тяжелой, кожа — слишком чувствительной. Царапина от пули на плече начала ныть. Ребра горели, глаза щипало, дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из легких. В целом, он чувствовал себя так, будто попал под грузовик, и хотел свернуться на кровати и проспать целую неделю.  
Но слабость только подогревала огонек гнева внутри, что зажегся, когда Хендриксен обозвал его отца психом. И внутренний голос шептал, что нельзя останавливаться. Никогда. Даже если они с Сэмом убьют желтоглазого ублюдка, с которого все началось. Чтобы Джон погиб и он сам едва не лишился жизни не впустую. Чтобы Сэм стольким пожертвовал не просто так.  
Чтобы все их горести были не зря.  
Зарывшись лицом в куртку, Дин шел в направлении, сказанном Купером, к юридической конторе Толливера. На полпути он проглотил, не запивая, четыре таблетки ибупрофена, взятые из пузырька, который врач дал Сэму. Нужно было продержаться, пока не уничтожен призрак, а потом вернуться в Импалу и уехать из Лэта, не попадая в поле зрения Хендриксена.  
Улицы были пусты. Казалось, все собрались у озера, где, судя по запахам, начинался карнавал, а не почтение памяти погибших. Дин кашлянул, жалея, что не взял с собой сироп, и остановился у задней двери юридической фирмы.  
Не прошло и минуты, как он взломал замок и вошел.  
— Привет, мистер адвокат, — пробормотал Дин себе под нос. — Дайте-ка… поискать скелет в вашем шкафу.  
Внутри здание напоминало офис Купера, с длинным коридором и дверями, за которыми оказались подсобки, туалеты и пустые кладовки. Одна вела в маленькую кухню, где стоял холодильник с чьим-то обедом в виде индейки и ломтя хлеба с сыром.  
Набив рот, Дин нашел дверь с табличкой «Уильям Толливер».  
— Вот вы где, мистер Толливер, — Дин открыл дверь и увидел лестницу. — Толливер. Звучит как бар здоровой еды, — сунув в рот остаток бутерброда, он поднялся наверх. — Фигня какая.  
В кабинете никого не было, зато повсюду лежали документы. Толливер будто не доверял картотекам и архивам. Стопки папок и бумаг валялись по всему полу, образуя лабиринт от лестницы до широкого деревянного стола с выключенным компьютером. Из окон лился серый зимний свет. Слева Дин увидел платяной шкаф — дверцы почти не закрывались от обилия пиджаков, ботинок, галстуков и папок с документами.  
— Да уж, скелет не уместился бы, — пробормотал он.  
Дин снял с головы капюшон и обошел помещение, не зная, с чего начать.  
— Надо было приклеить усы и поменяться с тобой местами, Сэмми, — вздохнул он и, подойдя к компьютеру, дернул мышкой.  
Экран загорелся, и курсор замигал на окошке пароля.  
— Ну что, умник, — прошептал Дин, пытаясь рассуждать как брат. — Какое слово ты бы предположил?  
О Толливере он знал только из рассказов Купера — и беспомощно напечатал сначала «Лэт», потом «озеро Лэт». Оба не подошли, что было неудивительно. На экране появилось предупреждение, что осталась одна попытка, и тогда включится связь с администратором.  
Выругавшись, Дин закусил нижнюю губу. Купер говорил, Толливер был помощником судьи, в сейфе которого хранились немалые деньги.  
— Ерунда какая-то, — прошептал Дин и напечатал «МакЭвой». И вдруг открылся рабочий стол. — Есть! — победно крикнул он. — Ну и кто теперь крутой хакер, а?  
На компьютере Толливера творился такой же бардак, как и в кабинете. Дин потер виски — голова раскалывалась от попыток найти ответы на вопросы, которые он не знал, как задать. Прикрыв глаза, он спросил самого себя.  
_Что я хочу сейчас выяснить?_  
Он хотел знать, был ли знаком этот человек с Жозефиной Сандерсон.  
Открыв поиск, Дин напечатал ее фамилию. Компьютер загудел, ища файлы. В нетерпеливом ожидании Дин встал и выглянул в окно — отсюда было лучше видно место, где собиралась толпа. На помосте стояли несколько мужчин, один — у стойки микрофона. Чуть поодаль от основной толпы наблюдал за ними Сэм.  
Улица перед зданием была покрыта асфальтом, а у двери собрались несколько человек во фланелевых рубашках. Дин видел облачка дыма, тянувшиеся из их укрытия.  
— Поосторожней, ребята, — сказал Дин. — Что-то мне подсказывает, курение тут запрещено.  
Компьютер пискнул за спиной, и Дин наклонился к монитору, где открылись несколько окон. Это были письма от Толливера, отправленные Джонсу и Миду четыре года назад.  
Быстро пробежав глазами текст первого, Дин заметил фамилию Сандерсон. Толливер советовал, как разобраться с «ним» и утверждал, что если Мид хочет стать шерифом, пора начинать звонки. Дин сел на стул, читая дальше, и с каждым словом яснее понимал, что Сандерсону не нравилась идея с новым городом.  
— Он, ему, его… — бормотал Дин. — Тут все о каком-то мужике по фамилии Сандерсон. А кто тогда Жозефина?  
Вдруг послышался скрежет дверного замка. Дин вскинул голову. Кто-то поднялся по лестнице и теперь хотел войти. Быстро оглядевшись в поиске убежища, Дин заметил только один выход — окна. Закрашенные так, что не открыть.  
_Черт!_  
Дин забрался в шкаф, спиной к стене, прячась за завесой из одежды. Вокруг стоял запах одеколона и ткани, и он мелко дышал, чтобы не закашляться.  
Звук тяжелых ботинок приблизился к шкафу. Кто-то распахнул дверцы и вытащил пальто с противоположной от Дина стороны. Он подобрался, рассматривая сквозь вешалки грузного, покрытого потом лысеющего мужчину в очках без оправы.  
Видимо, это был Толливер. Мужчина положил на верхнюю полку что-то похожее на обувную коробку, и стало видно обручальное кольцо, часы и потрепанную манжету пиджака. Наконец, тот закрыл дверцы шкафа, оставив щель. Дин вздохнул от облегчения, а потом сглотнул, крепко зажав рот рукой, чтобы кашель не вырвался из легких.  
— Что за…  
Послышался скрип стула — Толливер тяжело опустился за стол. И только тогда Дин вспомнил, какие сведения оставил на экране. Глаза слезились от попыток сдерживать кашель.  
— Кто здесь? — спросил Толливер в пустоту кабинета. — Я знаю, что ты здесь!  
Дин снова сглотнул, пытаясь придумать историю поубедительнее, почему он оказался в шкафу в чужом кабинете.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты не… этого не может быть! — в голосе мужчины слышался страх.  
Не понимая, в чем дело, Дин раздвинул висящую одежду и потянулся к дверцам, когда Толливер вдруг закричал.  
— Нет! Ты не понимаешь! Мы не знали! Клянусь! Мы не з… — крик превратился в пугающий хрип.  
Дин вывалился из шкафа и, кашляя, упал на колени рядом со столом. Перед глазами плыло, и он встал, опираясь о край, чтобы увидеть, с кем разговаривал Толливер.  
В кабинете был только мужчина, который бился в конвульсиях, сидя на стуле. Дин подбежал к нему, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
— Эй! Эй, старик, тише… дышите!  
Но Толливеру это не помогало. Вены на шее вздулись, посинели, лицо стало красно-бордовым, руки обвисли по бокам. Дин попытался переложить мужчину на пол, отчаянно желая, чтобы прекратился этот ужасный хрип.  
_Что за ерунда? Сердечный приступ? Эпилепсия?_  
Но не смог сдвинуть с места, словно что-то держало Толливера на стуле.  
А потом хрип сменился бульканием.  
И Дин отдернулся, когда изо рта Толливера хлынула вода. Она катилась по щекам и подбородку, собиралась лужей под стулом.  
— Черт! — выругался Дин, отпрыгивая в сторону.  
В считаные секунды все закончилось. Толливер не двигался, лицо его посерело, а открытые глаза безжизненно смотрели вперед.  
Дин стоял не шевелясь, пораженный увиденным. Адреналин и беспокойство забрали последние силы, и теперь его трясло.  
— Твою ж дивизию, — пробормотал он, проведя по волосам рукой.  
_Что произошло?_  
В кабинете был кто-то — или что-то — утопившее человека за гребаным рабочим столом. Дин провел рукой по лицу и обвел взглядом кучи документов вокруг, а потом увидел экран монитора.  
Это было не то письмо, которое он открыл перед тем, как спрятаться. Оно оказалось отправлено Жозефиной Сандерсон судье МакЭвою.  
Глаза Дина вспыхнули, когда он прочитал текст.  
_Понимаю вашу позицию и ценю все, что вы сделали для моего отца за эти годы. Тяжело видеть, как погибает дом. Отец не поддержал желание уничтожить любимый город, но, надеюсь, ваше решение переселить его в хижину у озера поможет свыкнуться с происходящим. Переезд займет некоторое время, и я еще раз прошу вас связаться с вашими друзьями и отложить затопление._  
— Вот оно что, — прошептал Дин. — Купер называл хижину старым жилищем Сандерсонов.  
Он выпрямился и глянул на тело Толливера.  
— Вот почему я вспомнил имя. Уоллес — отец Жозефины. Когда-то был.  
Снизу раздались голоса — должно быть, Толливер оставил дверь открытой. Стоило поторопиться — если его найдут рядом с мертвым телом, ничем хорошим это не закончится. Особенно учитывая такую странную смерть. Дин подбежал к окнам и нашел одно с незакрашенной защелкой на раме. Голоса слышались все ближе, почти у самой двери, когда он открыл форточку.  
Выбравшись на узкую покатую крышу, Дин опустил раму и прижался к стене. Он видел, как люди расходились с церемонии у озера, перешептывались о чем-то друг с другом. Мужчины, одетые во фланель, пошли из укрытия к стоянке.  
А Сэм направлялся к нему.  
Надев капюшон, Дин осторожно скатился по крыше к противоположной стороне здания. Сзади раздался пронзительный крик — кто-то вошел в офис Толливера и увидел жуткую находку. Стараясь не закашляться, Дин шатко встал на колени, подполз к краю крыши и взялся за водосток холодными негнущимися пальцами.  
— Я уже слишком стар для этой ерунды, — проворчал он и прыгнул, задержавшись секундой дольше. От жесткого приземление все тело вспыхнуло болью, и он завалился на бок.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, Дин встал и, хромая, поплелся туда, где только что видел брата.

Сэм зарылся в слои одежды, пытаясь не думать о головной боли.  
Было слишком холодно стоять в толпе незнакомцев и слушать, как со сцены чтят память никому не известной женщины. Шериф Мид прочитал речь о том, что жизнь не бесконечна, окрестил озеро Пристанищем Жозефины и рассказал о сплоченном духе города.  
В конце церемонии Мид высыпал пепел в специально подготовленную прорубь. Сэм закатил глаза так, что они едва не вылезли из орбит.  
Не упомянув о мэре Джонсе, Мид спустился со сцены вместе с остальными, которые все это время таращились в толпу.  
Не найдя среди людей шерифа или Купера, Сэм пошел в город в надежде, что брату повезло больше. Погруженный в раздумья, он брел по лабиринту сознания, ища ответы на вопросы. И не заметил, как рядом показались несколько человек.  
— Ты как таракан, — послышался низкий голос сзади. — Неубиваемый.  
Сэм остановился, озираясь по сторонам. С главной дороги он вышел к задним площадкам, где были парковки. Но машин сейчас не было. Зато к нему приближались трое грузных мужчин, и одним из них оказался Пол Баньян из закусочной.  
Веко тут же дернуло болью.  
— Серьезно? — устало спросил Сэм. — Вы и правда думаете, что сейчас самое время доставать меня?  
Пол Баньян — Маршалл, как называл его Купер, подошел, разминая руки. Сэм наклонил голову, недоумевая, чем Колин сумел их напугать.  
— Вчера мы не успели, — продолжил Маршалл, — передать тебе кое-что.  
Сэм потрогал глаз.  
— Думаю, своей точкой зрения вы поделились.  
— Будь оно так, — Маршалл обошел Сэма, как волк перед прыжком, — тебя бы тут не было.  
— Чувак, не знаю, чего ты хочешь, — Сэм стоял так, чтобы видеть всех троих. — Но единственное, почему я здесь — моя машина застряла в снегу за городом.  
— Тогда зачем ты приперся на церемонию? — спросил другой.  
— Ждал Купера, — объяснил Сэм.  
— Ну, его тут нет, — отметил Маршалл. — Зато ты здесь.  
— И вся проблема? — спросил Сэм.  
— Проблема в том, что вы, придурки, тащитесь сюда с историями о привидениях и пугаете людей, — Маршалл шагнул ближе.  
— Чего? Ты о чем?  
— Я видел тебя в кофейном доме, — сказал Маршалл. — Ты ведь с журналистами. Шпионишь за нами? Передаешь своим дружкам, в какой дом ворваться за призраком дальше?  
— Все совсем не так, — мотнул головой Сэм.  
— Правда? — прорычал Маршалл, дыхание его пахло сигаретами и старым мясом.  
Сэм сглотнул, отвернувшись в сторону. Гнев, наполнивший его из-за этой глупости, пересилил страх, который он должен был чувствовать.  
— Моей матери пришлось чинить разбитое окно после того, как вы, придурки, лезли в дом за привидением озерной утопленницы или еще какой хренью, — продолжил Маршалл, а потом указал на одного из дружков. — Его дочь видела ваших в библиотеке, обсуждали, в чей дом вломиться дальше.  
— Мистер, я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, — Сэм сверлил Маршалла взглядом. — А теперь убирайтесь с дороги.  
— А может, ты все-таки свалишь туда, откуда появился? — Маршалл подошел к нему вплотную.  
— А может, вы все-таки свалите к чертям с дороги? — Сэм напрягся всем телом, видя, как еще один подходит ближе.  
Он ударил незнакомца локтем в челюсть, развернулся и приложил кулаком в горло. Когда тот закашлялся и отступил, Маршалл подошел к Сэму сзади и врезал по почкам. Вскрикнув от резкой боли, Сэм упал на колени.  
Маршалл ударил его кулаком по лицу, и во рту появился металлический привкус. Сэм встал на нетвердых ногах и поднял кулаки, на секунду задумавшись, слышат ли их разборки люди, идущие с церемонии.  
Все трое двинулись к нему. Сэм яростно отбивался, но драки в фильмах были совсем не похожи на настоящие. Никто не ждал, когда он даст сдачи одному и переключится на другого. Сложно было вкладывать силу в новые удары. Это походило на размахивание кулаками, попадая в нечеткие образы противников.  
Земля уходила из-под ног.  
Через пару минут двое здоровяков схватили его за руки с обеих сторон. Маршалл стоял впереди с разбитой губой и опухающим глазом. Сэм криво улыбнулся, довольный, что сумел навредить противнику.  
— Ну ладно, мелкий говнюк, — прорычал Маршалл. — Я дал тебе шанс, но теперь ты заплатишь.  
— Заткнулся бы ты уже, — ответил Сэм, дернувшись в крепких руках.  
Маршалл занес кулак, и он подобрался, ожидая удар.  
— Отпусти его.  
От облегчения у Сэма едва не подкосились ноги.  
Маршалл недоуменно обернулся. В нескольких шагах от него стоял Дин. Капюшон затенял лицо, из-за слоев одежды брат казался шире.  
— Какое тебе дело? — спросил Маршалл.  
— Он мой брат, — расправив плечи, Дин шагнул вперед.  
Даже Сэм признал, что тот кажется опасным.  
— Тогда жди своей очереди, — ответил Маршалл. — Ты следующий.  
Дин наклонил голову.  
— Боюсь, не получится.  
Двое державших Сэма замерли, когда Дин молниеносно хлопнул Маршалла по ушам. Сэм вздрогнул от резкого звука. Здоровяк пошатнулся, и Дин немедля ударил кулаком по его горлу.  
Маршалл схватился за шею, пытаясь дышать, а Дин заехал ногой в его живот. Тот рухнул на колени. Дин ударил его коленом в подбородок, а потом свалил на землю ударом по лицу.  
Восстанавливая силы, Дин обвел взглядом двоих других. Подрагивающей рукой он потянулся за ножом.  
— Отпустите его.  
Сэм чуть не упал, когда дружки Маршалла разжали руки.  
— Убирайтесь на хрен отсюда, — прорычал Дин.  
Не говоря ни слова, они ушли, стуча ботинками по асфальту. Дин убрал нож за пояс.  
— Ты цел, Сэмми? — устало спросил брат.  
Сэм нерешительно кивнул и, шатаясь, подошел к нему.  
— А ты как?  
Вместо ответа Дин закашлялся, уперев руки в колени.  
— Какого черта тут происходит?  
Позади брата стоял Купер и наблюдал за ними с тревогой на лице. Рядом был шериф Мид с пистолетом в опущенной руке.  
— Торжественный прием гостей, — ответил Сэм и, подойдя к Дину, погладил по согнутой спине, — пошел лесом.  
— Да что такое с Маршаллом? — спросил Мид.  
— Он дебил, — прохрипел Дин, распрямляясь. — И это, возможно, не лечится.  
Сэм убрал руку с его спины, но, стоя рядом, чувствовал, как трясет брата.  
— Убери, Мэттью, — Купер махнул на пистолет. — Это не наши.  
— Ваши? — переспросил Сэм, облизнув губы.  
Мид сверлил их взглядом, рассматривал лицо Дина, скрытое тенью капюшона.  
— Уильям Толливер умер, — сказал шериф. — Во время церемонии.  
Сэм замер, замечая, как Дин напрягся всем телом, сжав кулаки.  
— Где вы были в это время?  
— Здесь, — тут же ответил Сэм. Купер и Дин молчали. — Слышали каждое ваше слово. Особенно нас тронула речь о сплоченном духе Нью Лэта, — Сэм вытер кровь с губы. — Правда, сейчас я начинаю сомневаться в этих словах.  
— Вы целы, парни? — спросил Купер, когда Маршалл со стоном начал вставать с земли.  
— Все норма… — начал Дин, но снова закашлялся.  
— Мэттью, — сказал Купер. — Думаю, у тебя хватает оснований взять Маршалла под стражу. А этих двоих я отведу к себе.  
— А Толливер? — спросил Мид, не сводя глаз с Винчестеров. — Ты нам нужен, Куп.  
— Пусть отвозят в мой морг, — ответил тот. — Встретимся там.  
Шериф заковал сбитого с толку Маршалла в наручники и помог подняться.  
— Наверное, стоит осмотреть и этого, — предложил Мид.  
— Подождет, — ответил Купер.  
Проводив взглядом Мида и Маршалла, Сэм повернулся к Куперу.  
— Что случилось?  
— Толливер утонул, — сказал Дин. — В своем кабинете. За столом.  
— Что? — Сэм удивленно вытаращился на брата.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — недоумевающе спросил Купер.  
— Я видел, — Дин покосился на Сэма. — Час от часу не легче.  
Тот вздохнул.  
— Как всегда.

В кабинете Купера было холодно.  
Как и, наверное, везде. Дин нигде не мог согреться. Когда в груди стало болеть от каждого вздоха, он перестал возражать Куперу и позволил осмотреть себя.  
Дин сидел на смотровом столе, куртка, толстовка и рубашка висели на крючке у стены, ботинки стояли на полу. Даже в рубашке-поло с длинными рукавами, джинсах и толстых носках его все равно трясло. Прижав руку к ноющей груди, он откашлялся.  
— Ты как? — заволновался Сэм.  
— Спроси еще раз. Ну, давай. Рискни.  
Тот примирительно поднял руки и сгорбился на тумбочке, пока Купер ушел за необходимым.  
— Прости, ради бога, — пробормотал брат. — Выглядишь ты ни к черту.  
— Потому что тут холодрыга.  
— Ничего подобного, — Сэм закатал рукава рубашки.  
— Ой, заткнись, — огрызнулся Дин. — Сучка.  
— Придурок, — Сэм коротко улыбнулся, морщась из-за разбитой губы.  
Размяв затекшую шею, Дин прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть ссадин на лице брата. Дин должен был успеть раньше. Или пойти на церемонию вместе с Сэмом. _Остаться вместе — остаться в живых._ Стоило так и действовать.  
— Значит, Жозефина была сестрой Колина, — Сэм прервал его мысли, размышляя над услышанным.  
— Похоже на то.  
— Все равно не понимаю.  
— Что?  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Ну, Колин не говорил о ней. Упоминал об отце, пару раз сказал, что семью выжили из города, но… Когда мы обсуждали тело из озера, он промолчал.  
— По твоим словам, парень не в себе, — предположил Дин. — Может, он… ну, просто не мог.  
— Может быть, — Сэм не казался убежденным.  
Дин пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Что у тебя на уме? Поделись с классом.  
Сэм отвернулся.  
— Просто… я бы увидел. Да, что-то с ним было не так, но…  
— Дай себе передышку, Сэм, — мягко сказал Дин. — Он солдат без войны, который в одиночку заботится об отце, потому что весь город считает их психами, — он поймал взгляд Сэма. — Напоминает кого-нибудь?  
— Колин не похож на нашего отца.  
— Иногда… мы утопаем в странностях по нашей части, что удивляемся обычным странностям.  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
— Слишком странным странностям, что необычно.  
Дин услышал, как Купер идет по коридору, с кем-то разговаривая.  
— Ладно, — с коробочками, флаконами и какими-то инструментами врач вошел в кабинет, придерживая плечом телефон. — Ладно, понял. Спасибо, Мэттью.  
Купер поставил вещи на стол рядом с Сэмом, а потом отключил телефон и сунул в карман.  
— Ну что? — спросил Сэм.  
Купер вздохнул.  
— Я все рассказал Мэттью.  
— Рассказали… что? — не понял Дин.  
— Что эти две смерти связаны, — Купер принялся раскладывать на столе принесенные пузырьки и инструменты. — Пусть я еще не делал полное вскрытие, но выходит, Уильям Толливер умер так же, как мэр Джонс. И уверен, происходящее имеет отношение к найденному телу Жозефины Сандерсон.  
— И он вам поверил? — удивился Сэм.  
— Поверил, — Купер пристально посмотрел на него. — Потому что я не кричал о привидениях.  
Дин закатил глаза.  
— А, ну тогда…  
— А что вы сказали? — спросил Сэм.  
— Кто-то что-то искал, связанное со смертью Жозефины.  
Сэм недоуменно наклонил голову.  
— Значит… вы верите нам?  
— Я такого не говорил, — Купер махнул на руку Сэма со сбитыми костяшками. — Я сказал, не помешает поискать и нам.  
— Не помешает поискать и у Колина, — тихо предложил Дин. — Вещи его сестры или упоминания о ней.  
— Я ничего такого не видел, — сказал Сэм. — Но, может… Ай!  
— Извини, — Купер полил антисептиком на ссадины. — А кто это?  
— Парень, который спас вчера Сэма, — объяснил Дин. — А потом подстрелил меня.  
— Что? Подстрелил? — Купер с беспокойством повернулся к нему.  
— Просто царапина, — Дин махнул рукой. — Поверьте, бывало и похуже.  
Он заметил на себе взгляд Сэма и отвернулся. Нужно было продержаться еще немного — казалось, развязка уже близка. Очень, очень близка.  
— А этот парень, — Купер очистил разбитую губу Сэма. — Знал Жозефину?  
— Он ее брат, — ответил Дин. — Я нашел Сэма в его хижине прошлым вечером.  
Купер покрыл мазью губу Сэма и заклеил порез над глазом пластырем-бабочкой.  
— Думал, вы так и не добрались до города.  
Дин откашлялся, в груди что-то потянуло, горло вспыхнуло болью. Соскользнув со смотрового стола, он подошел к мусорному ведру и сплюнул.  
— Не добрались, — Дин повернулся к Сэму и Куперу. — Мы были в старой хижине Сандерсонов.  
— Подожди, ты ведь не о Колине Сандерсоне? — Купер покосился на него, вешая на шею стетоскоп.  
Дин недоуменно поднял брови.  
— Ну… да.  
Он переглянулся с братом, который только пожал плечами.  
Подозвав Дина к столу, Купер мотнул головой.  
— А я думал… Колин не вернулся со службы. Не знал, что он жил здесь все это время.  
— Ну да, — сказал Сэм. — Он говорил, что в городе их не любят. Особенно после инсульта отца.  
— Снимай рубашку, — приказал Дину Купер, прищурившись.  
Подавив стон, Дин приподнял рубашку и стянул через голову. Прохладный воздух коснулся спины, и он постарался не вздрогнуть.  
Пока толстовка скрывала рану от пули, Дин едва ощущал ноющую боль. Но теперь, задев марлю, он резко вздохнул.  
— Давай-ка сперва посмотрим рану, — Купер стал разматывать наложенный Сэмом бинт.  
Винчестеры сидели молча, каждый задумался о своем. Дин заметил, как Сэм беспокойно наблюдает за действиями Купера. Заметил, как хочет подбодрить, сказать, что все будет хорошо. Но так сложно было дышать полной грудью…  
— Не так уж плохо, — объявил врач.  
Увидев, что Купер взял антисептик, Дин подобрался, втянул живот. Плечо обожгло острой болью, но вскоре врач взял ту же мазь, которой лечил Сэма, и жжение стало терпимым. Перевязав рану, Купер обошел Дина.  
— Вот это коллекция шрамов, — воскликнул Купер, увидев его грудь.  
— Непростая жизнь, — Дин расправил плечи, когда тот прислонил прохладный стетоскоп к спине.  
— А эти синяки, — Купер коснулся Динова бока, куда ударил перевертыш всего пару дней назад. — От падения под лед?  
Дин мотнул головой.  
— Нет, это я заработал еще до того, как мы оказались в вашей милой маленькой деревне.  
— Значит, вы так и живете? Ездите по стране и ловите привидений?  
— Поверьте, все не так здорово, как звучит, — сухо отметил Сэм.  
Дин подавил усмешку.  
— Сделай глубокий вдох, — приказал Купер.  
Втянув воздух в легкие, Дин тут же закашлялся. Купер подождал, а потом снова прислонил стетоскоп к его спине.  
— В груди не болит?  
— Немного, — приуменьшил Дин.  
— А спина?  
Он кивнул.  
Купер обхватил его лицо и внимательно вгляделся в глаза и веки, а потом отпустил.  
— Сколько у тебя уже держится температура? — спросил он.  
Сэм поднял голову.  
— Недолго, — соврал Дин.  
— А теперь позвольте спросить, — Купер сложил руки на груди. — Эта ваша работа дает вам… суперсилы?  
— Что? — воскликнул Сэм. — Нет!  
— Да он издевается, — пробормотал Дин себе под нос.  
— Может быть, — кивнул Купер. — Тело человека может выдержать многое. Сотрясения, раны от пуль… А в итоге ты загибаешься от пневмонии, — Дин промолчал, и Куперу пришлось объяснить. — У тебя жидкость в легких. Ты хрипишь так, что за милю слыхать.  
Дин молча смотрел на него.  
— Почему ты не обратился за помощью?  
— Не хотел создавать проблем, — ответил Дин.  
— Ах, ну да, — Купер взмахнул руками. — Особенно с этой пулей.  
— Эй, послушайте, — возразил Сэм.  
— Нет, Сэм, подожди, — Дин жестом прервал его, глядя на Купера. — Пусть выскажется. Все-таки… он возится с двумя психами, которые понятия не имеют, о чем говорят, пока люди в городе мрут как мухи, — он наклонил голову и поджал губы, изображая Купера. — За раз в голове не уложишь.  
Сэм стал ждать, прислонившись к столу. Дин снова откашлялся. Купер уставился в пол.  
— Я посоветовал шерифу поискать там, где парни нашли тело, — наконец произнес Купер. — Обыскать все — дома под водой остались почти нетронутыми.  
Братья молчали.  
— Попросил его принести любое, что покажется личной вещью. У него есть команда из двух водолазов с оборудованием для поиска… трупов.  
— Так что вы хотите сказать, Куп? — спросил Дин, обращаясь к врачу по услышанному в городе прозвищу.  
— Что вы… может быть… правы, — ответил тот.  
— Мы точно правы, — объявил Дин.  
— Но вы обычные люди, — врач подошел к столу, где лежали лекарства, налил в маленькую чашечку сироп от кашля и передал Дину. — Да еще и болеете. Поэтому, пока шериф обыскивает озеро, а я вскрываю Толливера, вы оба отдохнете, — он взял шприц и ампулу. — Я уколю тебе пенициллин. Аллергии нет?  
Дин помотал головой.  
— Не самый сильный антибиотик, но поможет, если отдохнешь и не будешь мерзнуть, — Купер подошел, наполнив шприц. — Потом попрошу Мэнди приготовить вам что-нибудь на ужин. А пока можете поспать на диванах в приемной.  
— Эй, Купер, — спросил Сэм, когда игла вонзилась в кожу Дина. — Как раньше называлась закусочная?  
— Ты о чем? — Купер протянул Дину одежду.  
— На вывеске были какие-то выцветшие буквы, вроде бы имя…  
— А, — Купер взял пузырек ибупрофена и бросил Дину. — Выпей после еды пару таблеток. Собьет температуру. Потом выпишу вам рецепт, возьмете, когда будете возвращаться к машине, — он повернулся к Сэму. — Давным-давно это был «Бар и гриль Сандерсона». До событий одиннадцатого сентября, до того, как Колин уехал в Ирак.  
— Значит… их семью уважали в городе? — Сэм пошел в приемную за Дином и Купером.  
— В смысле? — Купер открыл шкаф и достал два одеяла.  
— Ну, у них был ресторан, и Уоллес был шерифом… — Сэм пожал плечами, взяв одеяло, и рухнул на диван. — Выглядит так, словно их просто забыли.  
Купер с нечитаемым выражением на лице посмотрел на Сэма.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Да, похоже.  
Дин лег на кровать, вздохнув от облегчения, и набросил на ноги одеяло, когда Купер вышел из комнаты.  
— Ты как, Сэмми?  
— Сто лет не спал после обеда, — зевнул тот в ответ.  
— Думаю, сорок восемь часов без сна возьмут свое.  
— О, это здорово, — лениво пробормотал Сэм. — А то я уж испугался.  
— Никуда не ходи без меня, — прошептал Дин и уснул, глубоко дыша.

Сэм быстро понял, что звуки ему не приснились.  
Это было что-то среднее между всхлипом и ворчанием, и он не мог просто отмахнуться и спать дальше. Сэм открыл тяжелые веки усилием воли. Тело не слушалось, и хотелось снова завалиться на кровать и уснуть.  
Но в угасающем дневном свете, лившемся в узкое окно, Сэм увидел брата на соседнем диване. Руки запутались в одеяле, пот проступил на лице, склеив ресницы в острые иголочки. Он что-то мычал сквозь приоткрытые, немного синюшные губы.  
Сбросив с себя одеяло и остатки сна, Сэм подбежал к Дину и опустился на колени рядом. Он взял брата за руку, одновременно успокаивая и пытаясь разбудить.  
— Эй! Эй, приятель, — негромко позвал Сэм. — Дин! Проснись.  
Дин отдернулся и уставился на него огромными глазами, ничего не понимая.  
— Тише, все хорошо, — сказал Сэм. — Это просто сон.  
Высвободив руки из-под одеяла, Дин потер влажное от пота лицо.  
— Твою… — пробормотал он, откинувшись обратно на диван, — дивизию.  
— Кошмар?  
— Как будто… — Дин сглотнул, смаргивая остатки сна. — Попал в сеть. Под водой.  
Сэм стащил одеяло с брата.  
— Жуть.  
Дин вздохнул, но не закашлялся. Сидя так близко, Сэм услышал хрип, который упоминал Купер. Ничего хорошего. Свесив ноги с кровати, Дин медленно сел. Сэм устроился рядом.  
— Сколько мы спали? — Дин потер затылок.  
Сэм глянул время.  
— Несколько часов. Как думаешь, Мид уже нашел что-нибудь?  
Прочистив горло, Дин надел ботинки.  
— Пойдем узнаем.  
— Хочешь аспирин или еще что-то?  
Мотнув головой, Дин встал на нетвердые ноги.  
— Думаю, укол помогает. В груди уже почти не болит.  
Сэм потер виски. Голова не переставала болеть еще с тех пор, как они съехали с дороги два дня назад. Сейчас было чуть легче, поэтому он отправил несколько таблеток в карман на потом.  
— А жар?  
— Все нормально, — Дин взял куртку и толстовку. — Пойдем.  
«Нормально, — мрачно усмехнулся Сэм. — Мы живем во лжи и до сих пор удивляемся правде».  
Он наблюдал за братом по пути к моргу. Знал, Дин без сомнений остановился бы, если бы Сэм заболел. Или если бы Сэму грозила опасность.  
Но понимал, что тот чувствовал, подбираясь так близко к развязке охоты. Он бы не бросил дело. К сожалению Сэма, охотничье чутье брата было тесно связано с безрассудством, а самочувствие приносилось в жертву.  
— Купер! — спросил Дин, стоя наверху, перед лестницей в морг. — Вы там?  
— Спускайтесь, — ответил тот. — Только осторожно… Тут зрелище не для детей.  
— Да-да-да, — пробормотал Дин, стуча ботинками по выложенной плиткой лестнице.  
Сэм спустился следом, заметив внизу лифт с широкими дверцами — исчезли вопросы о том, как проносят трупы в такую узкую дверь. Морщась от запаха формалина, он вошел в морг. Уильям Толливер с разрезанной грудью лежал на металлическом столе, а рядом на подносе в отдельных чашках стояли его сердце, легкие и желудок.  
— Думал, вы поспите подольше, — сказал Купер, одетый в голубой халат и головной убор.  
— Дурные сны, — пожал плечами Дин. — Издержки профессии.  
— Да уж, представляю, — Купер повернулся к Толливеру.  
— Вы… нашли что-нибудь? — спросил Сэм, стараясь не смотреть на тело.  
— Ну, если бы он не утонул в озере, сидя за столом кабинета, — ответил Купер, — дружище Толливер умер бы спустя несколько лет от сердечного приступа.  
— Какие-нибудь зацепки? — предположил Дин.  
— Ничего, — Купер мотнул головой. — Все то же самое, как и с мэром Джонсом. Даже это.  
Купер поднял руку Толливера и показал три круглых отметины на запястье.  
— Что это? — Дин наклонился, пытаясь разглядеть получше. — Похоже на… синяки?  
— Точно, — кивнул врач. — Отметины от пальцев. Будто его удерживали силой. Поэтому ваше предположение о привидениях сначала показалось полной брехней.  
— Почему теперь вы нам верите? — спросил Сэм.  
Зазвонил телефон. Сняв резиновые перчатки, Купер нащупал мобильник в кармане висящего на вешалке пиджака.  
— Может, потому, что вы оказались убедительны, — Купер открыл телефон. — Да?  
Братья молча ждали, пока Купер слушал чей-то монолог.  
— Буду к десяти, — сказал он и завершил звонок, а потом набросил на Толливера тяжелую простыню.  
— Будете где? — спросил Дин.  
— Звонил шериф Мид, — ответил Купер. — Водолазы что-то нашли, но он просит меня посмотреть самому.  
— Мы идем с вами, — сказал Дин тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
— Сынок, — Купер повернулся к Винчестерам, сняв через голову халат. — Это в озере.  
— Ну да, — Дин недоуменно наклонил голову.  
— Тебе нельзя и близко туда подходить, — Купер покачал головой. — С такими легкими. Вы останетесь здесь. Позвоню, как только буду на месте.  
Врач пошел к лестнице, и Дин встал перед ним, преграждая путь.  
— При всем уважении, — тихо сказал он. — Вы понятия не имеете, с чем связались. А мы знаем.  
Купер взглядом попросил Сэма о помощи, и тот встал рядом с Дином. Он не собирался оставлять брата вне игры после всего, что им пришлось пережить в этом городе.  
— Прекрасно, — вздохнул Купер, идя на попятную. — Но вы будете ждать на берегу.  
— Отлично, — ответил Дин.  
По дороге к озеру было тихо. На город спускалась ночь, темнота расползалась от деревьев, окружавших Нью Лэт.  
В воздухе витало напряжение, но не между ними тремя. У Сэма было странное предчувствие, опасение, что скоро на поверхность белоснежной истории города всплывет правда.  
Мэнди не зря сказала, что каждый получит свое.  
— Мы недалеко от хижины Колина, — сказал Дин, когда Купер съехал с дороги на едва примятый колесами снег, чудом не задев ветви деревьев. — Возможно, с ним тоже придется поговорить.  
— Хорошая идея, — ответил Сэм, опираясь о приборную панель — не очень хотелось снова удариться ноющей головой.  
Они выехали на узкую полоску пляжа, где на песке стояла небольшая моторная лодка. Сэм увидел несколько людей в форме, которые светили мощными фонарями на что-то в широкой проруби. На высоком берегу горел переносной прожектор, освещая то, что Сэм никогда бы не захотел увидеть.  
Изо льда выступал шпиль церкви, золотистый крест тускло поблескивал на свету. Чуть дальше виднелись верхушки двух зданий, рядом с еще одной лодкой, стоящей на воде.  
Мертвые постройки, будто желающие выбраться из цепких лап озера, думал Сэм.  
— Дин, — тихо предупредил он. — Тут полно копов.  
— Я заметил, — пробубнил тот.  
Наблюдая, как брат надевает капюшон, Сэм надеялся, что из-за темноты и пристального внимания к озеру копам будет не до них.  
Может, Хендриксен не зашел так далеко. Может, он ищет в других направлениях, в Канаде или Мексике. Нет причин так…  
— Проблемы с копами? — спросил Купер.  
— Нет, — Дин качнул головой. — Никаких проблем.  
Купер посмотрел на Сэма, который только кивнул.  
— Или у них с вами?  
Сэм улыбнулся.  
— Вряд ли хоть один местный коп знает, кто мы, — уверенно сказал он.  
С сомнением покосившись на Винчестеров, Купер выбрался из пикапа.  
Сэм переглянулся с Дином, заметив, что лицо его скрыто тенью от капюшона. Они вышли вслед за Купером в ночную прохладу. Мороз пощипывал щеки, и Сэм, сунув руки поглубже в карманы, пожалел, что с собой нет лыжной маски.  
— Что у тебя, Мэттью? — спросил Купер, подойдя к группе людей.  
Держась рядом друг с другом, Винчестеры последовали за ним. Шериф и несколько полицейских стояли у переносного монитора. Сэм всмотрелся в изображение — трансляцию с камеры ночного видения — видимо, прикрепленной к маске аквалангиста. Потом один из копов что-то переключил, и теперь на экране появилось изображение лодки.  
Сэм поднял глаза — фонари светили туда, где должно было стоять на воде, очищенной ото льда, судно. Но было слишком темно, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть.  
— Водолазы нашли дом около часа назад, — шериф направил фонарик на Купера. — Начали обыскивать комнаты, как ты и велел. Нашли прямо перед тем, как я тебе позвонил.  
— Нашли… что?  
— Еще один труп, — ответил Мид.  
Сэм удивленно вытаращился на шерифа, Дин ничем не выдал интерес.  
— Еще один… — вздохнул Купер.  
— Скелет. Как и та женщина. В верхней комнате дома, но здание заметно пострадало от воды. Нужно время, чтобы вытащить тело на поверхность.  
— Ох, боже мой, Мэттью, — Купер нервно потер лицо. — Что здесь произошло?  
— Мы поспешили, Куп, — в тихом голосе Мида слышалось сожаление. — Мы не знали.  
Дин внимательно смотрел на шерифа.  
— Не знали что?  
— Шериф! — позвал кто-то из людей у монитора. — Вам стоит это увидеть.  
Вслед за Мидом и Купером Дин поспешил к монитору. Сэм взглянул на экран через плечо брата. Лодка на видео покачнулась, когда водолазы передали что-то сидящим в ней.  
Сэм прищурился: в руке аквалангиста что-то поблескивало.  
— Что это? — спросил Купер, наклонившись к изображению.  
— Жетоны, — прошептал Дин Сэму.  
Сэм видел такие. В руке мужчины на экране покачивались позеленевшие от воды армейские жетоны с ниточкой водоросли на цепи.  
— Вот ведь черт, — прошептал Дин. — Мы забыли. Мы забыли.  
— Жетоны? — Купер обернулся, ничего не понимая.  
Сэм задержал взгляд на экране, и по спине пробежал холодок.  
— Стой, ты думаешь… Колин?  
На лице Купера отразилось понимание.  
— О господи… — проговорил тот будто молитвой.  
— Черт возьми, Сэм! — Дин резко повернулся. — Уоллес. Уоллес с ним в доме!  
Не успел Сэм и опомниться, как брат поспешил с пляжа.  
— Подожди! Дин! — Сэм рванул было за ним, но почувствовал крепкую хватку Купера. Он обернулся, отдергивая руку, и заметил, что все копы таращились на него.  
— Куда он пошел? — спросил Мид.  
Сэм глядел то на шерифа, то на врача, думая, как объяснить, что нужно идти за Дином.  
— В хижину? — Купер снова схватил его.  
Кивнув, Сэм отвернулся в сторону, куда пошел брат.  
— Уоллес здесь? — удивился Купер.  
— Да! — крикнул Сэм. — Дин выведет старика, пока вы достаете кости Колина. А потом мы сожжем останки, если вы хотите, чтобы все закончилось.  
— Уоллес Сандерсон? — Мид направил фонарик в лицо Сэма. — Бывший шериф?  
— Да, черт побери! — Сэм попытался вырваться из неожиданно сильной хватки Купера.  
— Нет, — Мид отвернулся к пляжу, убрав с Сэма луч фонаря. — Этого не может быть. Просто не может быть.  
— Что, Мэттью? Что ты сделал? — Купер смотрел на шерифа.  
— Слушайте, — прервал Сэм. — Решите свои вопросы позже, ладно? — Сэм щурился от резкого света фонарей. — Мой брат поймает вашего убийцу. А теперь помогите мне или отпустите! Он не справится сам в таком состоянии.  
Купер разжал пальцы.  
— Скажи, что нам делать.


	4. Chapter 4

_Слезы и молитвы не помогут,  
Теперь не помогут.  
Если прорвется плотина, придется бежать.  
Led Zeppelin — When the Levee Breaks_

Дин бежал.  
Холодный серебристый свет луны прорезался сквозь ветви деревьев, покрывая снег черной сетью.  
Сердце было готово вырваться из груди. Легкие горели от морозного воздуха, и хотелось отдохнуть, отдышаться на пути к хижине. Изо рта с каждым вздохом вырывались облачка пара и таяли в темноте ночи.  
Дин остановился и откашлялся, оперевшись одной рукой о дерево, а потом сплюнул, окрашивая снег красным.  
Прочистив горло, он огляделся и вдруг понял, что оказался один.  
— Сэм? — хриплый голос отразился от деревьев.  
Брат за ним не бежал.  
Сначала Дин просто смотрел назад, не двигаясь с места от удивления. Редко когда Сэм не следовал за ним, куда бы они ни направлялись. Брат всегда шел рядом, хотя и бывало, что бросал его…  
Закрыв глаза, Дин привалился к дереву и стал восстанавливать дыхание после бега, чтобы не раскашляться снова.  
Он опустил голову, чувствуя, как заныла шея, и стал вспоминать события последних минут. При виде армейских жетонов в памяти сразу всплыл образ беспомощного Уоллеса на кровати на чердаке.  
Все эти годы старик, который едва мог позаботиться о себе, был заперт в ветхой хижине с призраком сына. И Дин оставил его там.  
А потом вспомнил Рональда в свете фонаря за секунду до выстрела. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы снова погиб невинный человек — из-за того, что Дин не поторопился, не заметил, не понял сразу.  
Он должен был оказаться на шаг впереди.  
— Погоди-ка… — пробормотал Дин под нос, проведя рукой по потному лицу. — Ведь прошло четыре года…  
_Почему Колин стал убивать только сейчас?_  
Жозефина. Видимо, его дух пробудился, когда нашли ее тело. Но кто тогда присматривал за Уоллесом все это время?  
— Дело и впрямь нечисто, — прошептал Дин в сторону хижины, а потом оглянулся через плечо.  
Сэм так и не появился.  
Рвано вздохнув, Дин посмотрел на розовый от крови снег. Брат не просто не пошел за ним следом. Что-то случилось на пляже между ним и копами. Значит, если Дин вернется, то сделает только хуже.  
Дин расправил плечи и пошел к хижине — медленнее, чтобы не выбиться из сил. Сначала он собирался вытащить старика из дома, а потом придумать, как забрать Сэма у копов. Они смогут остановить дух только после того, как останки Колина поднимут из озера.  
— Все по порядку, — проговорил он, прижимая руку к горящей груди. — Все по порядку.

— Поднимите кости из озера, — тут же ответил Куперу Сэм. — Просто… — он глянул туда, где Мид и еще несколько копов наблюдали за их разговором, — поднимите и увезите в морг.  
— А как же твой брат? — Купер жестом остановил подошедшего Мида, который хотел было что-то сказать.  
— Я пойду за ним, — Сэм закусил нижнюю губу, хлюпая носом. Мороз покалывал щеки.  
— Ты сказал, он поймает убийцу, — вспомнил Мид. — Ты сумасшедший, если думаешь, что я позволю какому-то парню пойти в одиночку, — Мид сложил губы, и в ночной тишине раздался свист. — Джонсон! Проверь старый дом Сандерсонов.  
Тот кивнул, едва различимый в темноте, и побрел к холму. Спустя мгновение послышался гул двигателя, и в деревьях показался свет фар. Сэм снова отвернулся и тихо выругался, когда Купер опять схватил его за руку.  
— А мне что делать? — спросил врач.  
Сэм обернулся.  
— Вы и правда хотите помочь?  
Купер нахмурил брови.  
— Я тут не просто так топчусь, парень, — сердито сказал он. — Я не меньше вашего хочу это прекратить.  
Подумав, Сэм предложил:  
— Надо будет подсушить кости, чтобы сжечь. В морге есть что-нибудь для этого?  
— Сжечь? — недоуменно спросил Мид. — Это как?  
Не обращая на него внимания, Купер сказал:  
— Разве нельзя просто отправить их в печь?  
— Ой, — Сэм удивленно вытаращил глаза. — Да, точно.  
— Я пойду к себе, — сказал Купер. — Все подготовлю. Высажу тебя у хижины. Там будет коп и твой брат, — он оглянулся на Мида. — С Уоллесом Сандерсоном.  
Мид повернулся к озеру, подсвечивая воду фонарем. Что бы ни произошло между Уоллесом Сандерсоном и Мэттью Мидом, это интересовало Купера явно больше, чем сжигание костей.  
— Ладно, Мэттью? — наклонив голову, спросил Купер.  
— Шериф! — позвал один из копов у монитора. — Вы должны это видеть!  
Купер следом за Мидом подошел к экрану.  
— Эй, я больше не могу ждать, — сказал Сэм. — Пойду за Дином.  
Купер кивнул.  
— Скажи свой телефон. Я позвоню, если вдруг что-то изменится.  
Сэм кивнул, продиктовав номер, и посмотрел еще раз на полицейских.  
— Вот, возьми, — приказал Купер, взяв фонарик у стоящего рядом копа.  
С благодарностью взяв фонарь, Сэм пошел с пляжа, взобрался на заснеженный холм и побежал по темному лесу в бледном свете луны.

По снегу бежалось как по песку. Чем быстрее Дин пытался успеть, тем медленнее приближался к хижине, холодный воздух резал легкие подобно острому ножу. Последние несколько минут он плелся, едва переставляя ноги.  
Без света в окнах строение было тенью посреди тьмы — Дин бы прошел мимо, если бы не искал. Резко повернув к хижине, он поскользнулся на снегу и, кашляя, упал на колени.  
Дин прищурился, изучая старый дом. Как и прошлой ночью, хижина казалась нежилой, хотя брат был внутри, и горел камин. Дин знал только, что Колин здесь, прячется в призрачной мгле. Сэм говорил, парень спас его от Маршалла и дружков, но как тогда затащил к себе?  
Вспоминая обрывки записей в дневнике отца, Дин искал ответ. Мысли медленно текли в голове, память подводила, а ночной холод только сильнее колол кожу.  
Почему-то его глодали сомнения. Врожденный инстинкт сначала стрелять, потом спрашивать отключился, и понять, что он делает и зачем, становилось сложнее. Дин мотнул головой, словно стряхивая с себя сомнения. Прищурился, отбросил лишние мысли и вопросы и сосредоточился на том, что видит перед собой.  
От снега мокли джинсы, по коже бежал холодок. Сидя на коленях, Дин облизнул пересохшие губы. Где-то в деревьях осталась сумка с оружием. Сейчас он был с западной стороны домика, перед кухней. Утром, выйдя за дверь, он сворачивал направо — к дороге.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он посмотрел в заросли и с удивлением заметил, как что-то поблескивает в свете луны. Сквозь тьму проступали очертания пикапа с эмблемой городского департамента шерифа на двери.  
— Что за хрень…  
Он не слышал шума двигателя, но и добрался не самой короткой дорогой. Накинув капюшон, Дин подошел к деревьям. Кто бы ни приехал сюда, не стоило привлекать внимание.  
Посматривая на пикап, Дин достал из запасов дробовик и проверил магазин — два соляных заряда. Закрыв сумку, он прислушался к тишине.  
Что-то было не так.  
Посматривая на хижину, Дин пригнулся и подошел к пикапу со стороны водителя. Дверь была открыта. Он сглотнул, чувствуя тяжесть в груди, и, взявшись за дверцу, заглянул в салон.  
Внутри никого не было.  
Рука в перчатке скользнула по металлу, и Дин потерял равновесие. Он оперся о сиденье, чтобы не упасть, и закашлялся в сгиб локтя. Голова закружилась, перед глазами поплыли белые звездочки. Если он и пытался казаться незаметным, то теперь выдал себя полностью.  
Вздохнув, Дин снял перчатки и, держа дробовик подмышкой, отправил их в карманы. Он потер лицо. Кожа казалась горячей, но нужно было действовать, несмотря на жар.  
Если не закончить охоту…  
Мгновение он стоял, опираясь одной рукой о сиденье, в другой держа холодный ствол дробовика. Мысли медленно текли в голове, холод словно пробрался внутрь, сковав движения. В груди горело от кашля. Он должен был помнить, что нужно закончить работу. Не важно, устал ли он или заболел.  
У него всегда была работа.  
Дин выпрямился, готовый встретить любого, кто оказался здесь, и потянулся захлопнуть дверь. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то скользкое.  
Лед.  
Вся поверхность дверцы автомобиля была покрыта тонкой пленкой льда.  
— Что за черт? — пробормотал Дин.  
Раздавшийся вдруг крик из рации напугал его. Луна скрылась за облаками, и в наступившей темноте Дин увидел на снегу чьи-то ноги спереди от машины. Он подбежал к телу, когда рация прохрипела снова:  
— Эй, Джонсон! Ответь.  
Касаясь ноги копа, Дин уже знал, что тот мертв — холодная кожа, застывшие мышцы. Приподняв мужчину за плечи, Дин перевернул его на спину. Рация висела на куртке, а настойчивый голос все кричал в ожидании ответа.  
Дин нерешительно коснулся шеи копа, хоть и догадывался, что не нащупает пульс. Кожа была влажной, лед быстро застывал в прохладном ночном воздухе.  
По-видимому, коп умер как и остальные — как Джонс за рабочим столом, как Толливер у себя в кабинете.  
Дин стиснул в руке дробовик, чувствуя прилив сил, и подошел к хижине. Тени немного расступились, и он, широко раскрыв глаза, разглядел вход.  
— Все. Пора заканчивать, — Дин повернул ручку и открыл дверь.

Сэм бежал.  
Подсвечивая фонариком путь, он видел перед собой петляющий между деревьями след Дина. Быстрее было бы сойти на дорогу, где поехал коп, отправленный Мидом, но Сэм беспокоился, что брат мог еще не добраться до хижины, и тогда лучше было бы встретиться по пути.  
Вот только Дин успел далеко убежать.  
Сэм знал, даже с температурой и на последнем дыхании Дин не остановился бы, не сбавил шаг. Только если кто-то или что-то отнимет у него выбор. Он всегда бросался в охоту, не думая об остальном.  
Сэм был уверен, однажды их работа убьет брата. Если придется принести себя в жертву, Дин сделает это. Оперевшись о дерево, чтобы передохнуть, Сэм провел холодной рукой по лицу.

Он оглянулся через плечо: пляж остался далеко позади, и свет прожекторов скрылся где-то внизу. В голове проскользнули догадки, что же могли увидеть на мониторе копы, а потом посветил фонарем в сторону хижины. Луч выхватил что-то темное на снегу впереди.  
Шмыгнув носом, Сэм направил фонарик на бурые пятна.  
_Кровь?_  
Дин не был ранен. Может, это животные. Сэм осветил деревья впереди. Он не слышал уханье сов — и вдруг понял, что в этом лесу не раздавалось вообще никаких звуков. Ничего из шорохов, обычных для едва обжитой людьми местности. Только призрачная тишина. Он думал, снег поглощал все звуки, но…  
Сэм снова опустил глаза на темные пятна. Это была не кровь зверя. Это была кровь Дина. Но как?..  
А потом понял: пневмония. Дина не ранили, нет. Но ему становилось хуже.  
— Черт тебя побери, Дин, — пробормотал Сэм и рванул вперед.  
Звонок телефона напугал так, что он едва не подпрыгнул.  
— Дин? — крикнул Сэм, готовый отругать брата за непробиваемую безбашенность.  
— Что? Нет, нет, это Купер.  
Сэм замер от удивления.  
— Простите, я… забыл. Что случилось?  
В голосе Купера слышалась неуверенность, от которой по спине Сэма пробежал холодок.  
— Найденные кости только что, — Купер прочистил горло, – выпутали из водорослей и обломков…  
— Отлично, — Сэм кивнул, идя к хижине. — Чем скорее мы его поднимем, тем скорее…  
— Сэм, — перебил Купер.  
Он встал как вкопанный. Свет от фонарика небольшим белым пятном лежал на снегу.  
— Там двое.  
— Что? — не понял Сэм.  
— Два тела. Там два тела, Сэм, — было слышно, как Купер вздохнул, будто не веря своим словам. — Два скелета… сцеплены вместе.  
— Два.  
— Нужно будет отвезти их в морг для опознания, но вряд ли удастся…  
— Вот черт! — Сэм хлопнул себя рукой с фонариком по лбу. Голова закружилась от нахлынувших сведений. — Черт!  
— Что? — спросил Купер, ничего не поняв.  
— Я знаю, кто это, — снег поскрипывал под ботинками Сэма, прибавившего скорость. Он светил на деревья и отодвигал ветви, чтобы не били в лицо. — Я знаю.  
Он нажал отбой, прерывая невнятные вопросы Купера, и сунул телефон обратно в карман. Нужно было спешить к Дину.  
Быстрее.

Запах плесени и ржавчины в хижине казался теперь еще сильнее.  
С дробовиком наготове Дин вошел в комнату, вглядываясь во тьму. В окно лился слабый свет луны, и сердце в груди гулко билось от беспокойства.  
Вспоминая обстановку, он подошел к двери, ведущей на чердак, когда нога вдруг зацепилась за диван, который еще утром стоял у камина. Нахмурив брови, Дин достал зажигалку.  
Желтоватый огонек едва что-то освещал, но от увиденного Дин похолодел. Уоллес никак не мог бы тут жить последние четыре года — пусть даже с заботой сына-призрака.  
Хижина больше не была по-спартански обставленным убежищем отца и сына. Она была мертвой, заброшенной, прогнившей.  
Место, где вчера оказался Сэм, было только иллюзией. Воспоминанием, которое заставило их поверить. Из дивана торчали пружины, обивку будто разодрал дикий зверь. В пустом камине валялись кости то ли белок, то ли птиц. На куче рассохшихся бревен лежали пыльные покрывала, опутанные паутиной.  
Дин недоверчиво наклонил голову, увидев стопку одеял — чистых, нетронутых временем и обстоятельствами. Он таращился на них, закрыв зажигалку, пламя которой начало обжигать палец. Пара шагов — и входная дверь захлопнулась порывом завывающего ветра.  
Бросив зажигалку, Дин обернулся с поднятым дробовиком.  
— Колин! — крикнул он. — Брось, приятель.  
Вокруг слышался шепот — похожий на спор нескольких голосов, слишком тихий, не разобрать слова. Пожевав губами, Дин пошел в темноте к двери на чердак. В узорчатом зеркале мелькнула тень.  
Он остановился, удивленный, что видит в темноте, пусть даже только собственное отражение.  
Только это было не его отражение.  
Даже не чье-то лицо.  
Он увидел голову и плечи — будто кто-то стоял за кухонным окном — и инстинктивно оглянулся, хоть знал, что там никого нет. Повернувшись обратно, он отдернулся от зеркала — на него смотрела молодая девушка с грустными глазами и бледной кожей.  
Дин вытаращился на нее, желая отпрянуть, но словно прирос к полу. Шепот стал громче — голос повторял одно и то же.  
_Дин._  
Образ девушки растворился, оставив только изображение черепа. По зеркалу заструилась вода, хлынула на стену.  
_Дин… Дин… Дин…_  
— Заткнись к чертовой матери! — он поднял дробовик.  
Голос стал еще громче. Зеркало потемнело. Вода исчезла, будто и не было.  
— Проклятые призраки со своей показухой, — хрипло прорычал он, стараясь не закашляться. — Не прокатит — ты не залезешь мне в голову.  
В темноте Дин задел деревянный кухонный стул. Не сдержав гнева, схватил его и бросил к камину, а потом со стоном перевернул маленький столик и удовлетворенно вздохнул, слушая треск досок.  
— Вы все одинаковые, — он подошел к входу на чердак, зная, что и не нужно проверять — Уоллеса там нет. Во всяком случае во плоти. — Держитесь за то, что больше не ваше.  
Только Дин открыл дверь, как в воздухе повеяло запахом гнили, и он закашлялся, едва не упав на колени. Глаза слезились, отчаянно хотелось вдохнуть. Лестница утопала в темноте, верхних ступенек вовсе не было видно.  
— Просто уйди, — держась из последних сил, прошептал он.  
Дин хотел сжечь их — мертвым не место разгуливать среди живых, приносить хаос в чужую жизнь. Он хотел прогнать духов, отправить туда, где им место. Но не было сил даже поднять руку, шагнуть вперед. Его силу, его волю будто высасывали холод и тьма.  
_Я пытался их спасти…_  
Дин обернулся — голос доносился из гостиной. Никого не было.  
_Я пытался это остановить…_  
— Что бы ты ни пытался, не получилось, — сказал Дин в пустоту. — Не сработало, и теперь тебе пора уйти.  
Рвано вздохнув, он поднялся на две ступеньки.  
— Что ты делаешь, Дин, — пробубнил он под нос.  
Следовало вернуться к Сэму, сжечь кости.  
Но вместо этого он сделал еще один шаг.  
И почувствовал, как ледяная рука почти нежно коснулась его, будто забирая в жадные объятия.  
Тьма из озера. Она скрывалась здесь. Ждала. Все это время была готова забрать его, держать, пока не перестанет сопротивляться, пока не сдастся.  
— Нет! — Дин выстрелил в темноту и услышал крик, полный гнева — то ли вокруг, то ли в своей голове.  
Его отбросило назад, невидимая сила ударила в грудь, сбила с ног, смахнула с лестницы как пылинку. Воздух выбило из легких от падения на пол, дробовик выпал из руки.  
В ушах звенело, на холодные щеки и сухие потрескавшиеся губы оседали крупицы соли. Он отчаянно пытался вдохнуть и, откашливаясь, перевернулся набок.  
Но встать не удалось.

— Нет!  
Едва заметив старый дом в свете фонаря, Сэм услышал крик брата.  
— Дин! — он бросился вперед.  
Раздался выстрел из дробовика, и Сэм побежал быстрее. Из домика послышался вой — душераздирающий, полный ярости и силы. Дверь захлопнулась, и Сэм с удивлением увидел, как она покрывается слоем льда.  
— Какого…  
Шагнув назад, он осветил фонариком леденеющую хижину, заперевшую Дина с призраками.

Сбившая с ног сила протащила его по грязному прогнившему полу, бросила в груду стульев, которые он раскидал по кухне.  
Мгновение спустя, едва он успел вздохнуть, призрак поднял его и приложил о стену рядом с зеркалом. Дин зарычал, не в силах сопротивляться и даже пошевелиться. Он смотрел в темноту, пытаясь найти дух.  
Потому что эти силы всегда исходили от существа, которое больше не принадлежало этому миру.  
— Ладно, — выдавил Дин. — Я весь внимание.  
— Я думал, твой брат похож на меня, — послышался голос из гостиной. Совсем настоящий, будто принадлежал живому человеку. Более того, в хижине действительно кто-то стоял.  
— На тебя? — Дин кашлянул, морщась от боли.  
— Солдат, — ответил голос.  
Дин нахмурился.  
— Что?  
Тот подошел ближе, стуча ботинками по полу, но Дин по-прежнему никого не видел во тьме.  
— Я разглядел в нем кое-что. Узнал… себя, — продолжил голос.  
И тут призрак вышел из тени, встав так близко, что Дин почувствовал бы его дыхание. Сердце дернулось в груди, по спине пробежал холодок.  
_Жнец._  
Бледная кожа, глубокие морщины, глаза-провалы, широкая усмешка. Дин видел его тогда на озере, за Сэмом.  
Он не мог дышать. Просто открывал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. А потом жнец наклонил голову, и лицо сгладилось, приобретая обычные человеческие черты. Дин не видел его прежде, но догадался.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6313/325576469.6/0_1453c7_54f4850a_orig)

— Колин?  
— Я думал, твой брат — их враг, — Колин прищурился. — Думал, он такой же, как я.  
Дин просто пытался не потерять сознание.  
— Что ты несешь, черт побери?  
Колин отвернулся, и Дин смог рвано вздохнуть.  
Это был не жнец, вселяющий ужас, просто настоящий образ Колина, которого не видел Сэм.  
Тихо, будто издалека, раздавался назойливый стук. Вздрогнув, он вспомнил грохот пуль по льду, отпугнувший тьму, что собиралась под водой, желая поглотить его.  
— Это все, что я могу, — сказал Колин. — Бороться с ними, не подпускать к нам. Всякий раз, когда они подбираются близко, я обращаю их в бегство. А теперь… появился твой брат, и я подумал, что теперь у меня будет союзник.  
Колин повернулся, сверля Дина глазами-провалами.  
— Только он не такой, верно?  
— Мой брат уничтожает подобных тебе, — Дин скривил губы в отвращении. — Отправляет туда, где вам место.  
— Как и ты, — Колин приблизился вплотную. — Я вижу тебя, Дин.

Дин старался оставаться равнодушным, зная, что призрак как-то заглядывает в его сознание, замечает больше, чем живые люди.  
— Я вижу твой страх. Я слышу, как ты зовешь на помощь.  
— Иди-ка ты на х…  
Ледяная рука сдавила горло. Пальцы сжимались все крепче, хотя Колин стоял неподвижно.  
— Вы хотите убить нас, — голос Колина был сдавленным шепотом в голове. Губы его не шевелились. — Вы даже не знаете, что они сделали с нами. Не знаете, почему я здесь.  
Дин отчаянно пытался вырваться из крепкой хватки.  
— Н-не… в-важно…  
— Для нас важно, — прошептал Колин, и на этот раз Дин увидел, как он говорит. — Я покажу тебе почему.

Не снимая перчатки, Сэм бил по ледяной двери, гнев и усталость забирали силы. Из хижины не доносилось ни звука после крика брата и выстрела из дробовика.  
Страх сжимал сердце холодными пальцами. Сэм не мог потерять Дина. Не так, не сейчас. Не после всего, через что они прошли. Им столькое еще нужно было сделать.  
Подсвечивая фонариком снег, он принялся искать палку или камень. Взгляд упал на дорожную сумку, и Сэм подбежал за дробовиком, который не стал брать днем. Проклятие сорвалось с губ облачком пара, едва он увидел, что оружия нет — Дин взял его в хижину.  
— Вот ведь… — прошептал он, надеясь, что брат не сдастся.  
Вооруженный Дин был опасен.  
Взяв его кольт, Сэм проверил патроны и вытащил из-за пояса свою беретту. Он перекинул сумку через плечо и приготовился стрелять в замок.

Дин чувствовал, как Колин отпускает его горло и хватает за руки, прижимая к стене — сильно, так, что останутся синяки.  
— Они пообещали, — сказал призрак над его ухом. Дин пытался отстраниться, но не мог. — Обещание так легко нарушить. Мы привели отца обратно в дом — в котором не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний. Мы не должны были ходить туда, но ему нужно было увидеть. А МакЭвой пообещал, что даст нам время. Чтобы попрощаться.  
Слова еще звучали в голове, а Колин — то ли человек, то ли жнец — растворился во тьме.  
— Он потерял рассудок, увидев, во что превратился дом. Может, старик и до этого спятил… — продолжил Колин — голос в голове. Дин по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться в стальной хватке. — Только и хотел остаться там… и не желал нас отпускать. Сначала убил ее. Всего один удар, но было столько крови…  
Дин почувствовал, как его трясет — или Колина — и увидел образ девушки в зеркале. Ее голова запрокинулась от удара, и яркой струей хлынула кровь. Дин пытался прогнать видение, но не получалось. Он словно был заперт в чужом воспоминании. Видел то, что видел Колин. Чувствовал то же, что он тогда.  
— Я пытался уйти — поднял ее тело, но отец вцепился в меня. Не знаю, откуда взялась такая сила.  
Невидимые руки еще плотнее сжались вокруг Дина, и он едва мог дышать. Он кричал, ругался, умолял отпустить, не в силах пошевелиться. И слышал отчаяние в собственном голосе. Он не знал, где заканчивается его страх и начинается боль Колина.  
— Мы слышали, как взорвали дамбу. Они должны были знать, что мы еще в доме… — в голове слышался тихий голос Колина, лишенный эмоций.  
Раздался шум подступающего потока, и Дин увидел последние мгновения жизни парня в доме, на годы ушедшем под воду.  
Его трясло от гнева, беспокойство сковало все внутри и подступало к горлу как по лестнице. Дин знал, это был его собственный страх. Его гнев. И понимая это, он пытался вырваться из видения.  
— А потом нас накрыло волной.  
Дин задергался в ледяной хватке, когда в окна ударила вода, срывая занавески, заполнила комнату и унесла тело девушки прочь.  
Послышался голос Колина — не призрака, стоящего в хижине рядом с ним, а молодого, напуганного:  
— Папа, пожалуйста!  
И его поглотила вода.  
Хватая ртом воздух, Дин поднял голову. Но поток был сильным, неистовым, и вскоре вода наполнила легкие.  
Он закашлялся, отчаянно пытаясь дышать, но с губ полились струйки воды, скатились по холодному лицу.  
Дин тонул, пришпиленный к стене заброшенной хижины.

Первые выстрелы не помогли, и Сэм выругался в ночь, в тишине голос эхом отразился от деревьев. Вздохнув, он уместил фонарь подмышкой и прицелился из обоих пистолетов. От сильной отдачи ныли руки, но лед вокруг замка начал трескаться.  
Возможно, Дин помогал изнутри — он не знал, но было все равно.  
Наледь раскрошилась, и Сэм, подражая Дину, ударил по хлипкой двери ногой. Доски сломались, открывая вид на тьму, едва освещенную голубоватым светом из окон. Он ударил еще раз, выломав остатки деревяшек, и рухнул на колени, потеряв равновесие от тяжелой сумки с оружием.  
И увидел зрелище, которое еще месяцы будет преследовать его по ночам в кошмарах.  
Дин, прижатый к стене у зеркала трясся так, будто держался за оголенный провод. Глаза закатились, ресницы подрагивали. С губ сорвался пугающий звук, и изо рта полилась вода, впитываясь в одежду.  
А рядом стоял Колин и наблюдал, как Дин умирает.  
— Хватит! — крикнул Сэм, не в силах сказать ничего больше.  
Колин обернулся, и Сэм вздрогнул при виде темных провалов глаз и широкой улыбки на бледном лице с заостренными чертами. Прошло мгновение — и призрак обрел знакомый вид — солдат неизвестного возраста с усталым взглядом. Боль на его лице сменилась недоумением.  
— Сэм?  
— Колин, отпусти его!  
Тот посмотрел на Дина, словно впервые увидел, и шагнул в сторону. Брат повалился на пол, скользя спиной по стене, а потом перевернулся, чтобы откашляться. Сэм хотел было подбежать к нему, но не смог пошевелиться.  
— Дин?  
Тот, не открывая глаз, отплевывал воду.  
— Дин!  
Сэм изо всех сил пытался вырваться из невидимой хватки, решительность в его голосе, по-видимому, развеяла туман в голове брата. Наконец, освободившись от воды, Дин вдохнул в легкие воздух. И обернулся на него. Боль и печаль в лице Дина острым ножом вонзились в его сердце.  
— Сэм, — выдохнул Дин, сгорбившись на полу, усталый от кашля.  
— Подожди, приятель, — попросил Сэм и взглянул на Колина. — Эй, Колин! Эй!  
Тот опять обернулся, задумчиво наклонив голову, будто решал, что бы отрезать от него в первую очередь.  
— Я могу помочь, — Сэм пытался отвлечь его от Дина. — И все это закончится.  
— Как? — спросил Колин. — Вернешься назад и попросишь их не взрывать? Сорвешь эту затею?  
— Нет, но…  
— Сделаешь так, чтобы они не отправили моего отца в дом престарелых? Они забыли о нем — и обо всем, что он сделал для города.  
— Этого я не смогу, Колин.  
— Спасешь сестру? — призрак стоял перед ним — Сэм даже не видел, как тот подошел. — Облегчишь ее боль?  
— Колин…  
— Ты ничем не поможешь, — бросил тот бесцветным от усталости голосом. — Никто не поможет.  
Сэм ожидал, что окажется сейчас впечатанным в стену, как бывало раньше. Но уж точно не думал увидеть, как Колин, будто живой человек, хватает его за горло и отрывает от пола.

Дина окутывал туман боли.  
Легкие горели, и он не мог сделать глубокий вдох, только мелко дышал и откашливался. Воды уже не было, но легче не становилось.  
Лежа на полу, под зеркалом Жозефины, он разлепил тяжелые веки и увидел, как Сэм подзывает Колина к себе. Надеясь, что брат увидит, он выдавил слабую улыбку, чтобы подбодрить его, придать силы.  
Дин не ожидал, что Колин возьмет Сэма за горло — рукой, как человек, и поднимет над полом. Брат хрипел, пытаясь разжать пальцы призрака.  
— Я думал, ты поймешь, — Колин тряс его как тряпичную куклу. — Видел, как ты борешься с ними. Думал, мы родственные души. Я прогнал их ради тебя. Я спас тебя.  
— Т-ты… — выдавил Сэм. — Н-не вернешь…  
— Я не верну? Не верну?! — Колин отпустил его и схватил за ворот куртки.  
Сэм закашлялся, пытаясь дышать. Озираясь вокруг, Дин сел на полу и стал искать, чем помочь брату. Взгляд упал на дробовик, наполовину скрытый зеленой дорожной сумкой, которую, по-видимому, принес брат.  
Колин впечатал Сэма в стену, держа за одежду.  
— А ты пришел, чтобы остановить меня!  
— Ты не вернешь их, — наконец проговорил Сэм и инстинктивно вцепился в ворот его рубашки.  
Дин вытаращился на них. Никогда раньше он не видел, чтобы призрак становился настолько настоящим, что можно было потрогать. Все вопросы о том, как парень затащил Сэма в хижину, теперь развеялись — чистая энергия ненависти так сильно подпитывала дух.  
— Нет, — Колин качнул головой. — Но я могу сделать их не единственными жертвами.  
Едва Дин успел рвано вдохнуть, призрак бросил Сэма, и тот кулем повалился у камина.  
— Сэм! — крикнул Дин что было сил, но получился только шепот.  
Колин наклонился к прогнившему дивану, чтобы отодвинуть с пути к Сэму. Собрав силы, Дин подтянулся к сумке и поднял дробовик, который, казалось, весил полтонны. На щелчок взведенного курка призрак обернулся.  
Дин прицелился в его грудь, туда, где у сердца покачнулись жетоны, и выстрелил. Каменная соль развеяла образ Колина в темноте хижины.  
Но у тьмы была воля, Дин знал. Если схватит, то вряд ли отпустит. Непослушными пальцами он порылся в сумке и вытащил еще два заряда и перезарядил ружье.  
— Сэм? — позвал он, целясь туда, где недавно стоял Колин.  
Дин едва различал в темноте сгорбленную фигуру брата. Чернота будто сгущалась. Она скрипела, стонала, словно живая, забиралась под одежду. Дин отчаянно выстрелил в самый темный угол — тот, что дальше от Сэма, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, когда хижина наполнилась криком.  
— Что посеешь, — выдохнул он и нажал на спуск второй раз, теперь целясь в темную кухню, — то и пожнешь.  
Он зарядил дробовик еще двумя патронами и медленно поплелся к брату.  
— Сэмми?  
Сгорбленный на полу, тот со стоном поднял голову.  
— Дин?  
Он рухнул на пол в паре шагов и потянулся к Сэму, не в силах подойти ближе, и схватился за складки на его куртке. В груди болело, и он закашлялся, обдирая горло.  
— Ага. Ты как?  
Брат подвинулся к нему.  
— Башка раскалывается, — признался Сэм, потирая лицо.  
Дин не слишком хорошо различал в темноте его движения, но чувствовал.  
— У тебя кровь?  
— Ага, — сказал Сэм. — Он… схватил меня.  
— Я видел, — Дин пытался говорить спокойно, но голос выдавал его.  
В него будто пыталась вселиться другая тьма, и ее было не развеять каменной солью. Она просто была внутри, напоминала, что он не из стали.  
— Нужно уходить, – вдруг сказал Сэм. — Он еще здесь.  
— Знаю, — Дин сглотнул. — Там машина. У хижины.  
Темнота снова ожила, послышался стон. У Дина потяжелело на сердце. Он знал, кто этот дух. Чувствовал его так же явно, как и Сэма под боком. Призрак забирался в Дина и видел его — знал все, что не знали другие. Знал, как вынудить его сдаться.  
Он прицелился в темноту и выстрелил обоими зарядами, слыша, как брат вскрикнул от неожиданности. Ветхую хижину сотряс стон, и тьма снова отступила. Дин повалился обратно, головой на пыльный пол.  
— Это Уоллес, — прошептал Сэм. Видимо, силы покидали усталого брата.  
— Знаю, — повторил Дин, желая только вытащить Сэма из хижины в безопасность. — Сэм, иди к машине. Там коп… на снегу.  
— Я никуда от тебя не уйду, — твердо ответил тот.  
Сэм подвинулся ближе. Дин боялся, что тьма видит брата. Боялся, что видит их обоих.  
Боялся, что тьма заберется в него самого, как в озере, но теперь никто не поможет от нее уйти.  
Он так отчаянно пытался защитить Сэма, удержать подальше от тьмы, и чувствовал знакомую тревогу.  
— Надо сжечь эту хибару, — сказал Дин, чувствуя, как брат подобрался ближе и приподнял его за плечи. У самого хватило сил только удержать голову, чтобы не запрокинулась назад.  
— Кости повезут в морг, — сказал Сэм.  
— Да, их тоже, — Дин привалился к его груди. — Но здесь он все равно… дотянется до тебя.  
— Хижина подпитывает его дух, — понял Сэм.  
Кивнув, Дин снова закашлялся.  
— Давай, — Сэм приобнял его и поднялся на трясущиеся ноги.  
Дин, цепляясь за брата, старался не упасть. Дробовик он бы уже не удержал, но теперь было все равно. У Винчестеров было оружие, и если они выживут, то вернутся за ним. Сэм перекинул руку Дина через плечо и обхватил его за пояс.  
— Пойдем.  
— Сэм, хижина.  
— Я вернусь, — уверил тот. — Сначала вытащим тебя отсюда.  
Дин хотел было возразить, считал, что должен помочь, но сил не осталось даже на ответ. Его снова трясло, и собственное тело казалось чужим.  
Он едва переставлял ноги, пока Сэм вел его к выломанной двери, и все время казалось, что сзади вот-вот кто-то схватит. Когда они вышли из полумрака хижины, Дин опять закашлялся, обвисая в руках брата.  
Сэм остановился, крепче вцепляясь в Дина, чтобы удержать от падения, но оба рухнули на колени. Дин почти не ощущал холодного снега, но стылый ночной воздух забирался под влажную одежду.  
Дин чувствовал на себе руки брата, слышал, как тот нашептывает ему на ухо что-то успокаивающее. Глаза слезились, голова кружилась от нехватки кислорода. Откашлявшись, он сплюнул тягучую жидкость с медным привкусом и провел тяжелой рукой по губам.  
— Господи боже, — прошептал Дин. — Какой отстой.  
— Подожди немного, — подбадривал Сэм. — Сейчас отвезем тебя к Куперу, будешь как новенький.  
— Нужно сжечь… кости, — прохрипел Дин, когда брат снова помог ему встать. Ноги заплетались в снегу, пока Сэм вел его от хижины.  
— Господи, Дин.  
Слова брата — то ли всхлип, то ли проклятие — мгновенно развеяли туман боли и слабости. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Сэма в слабом свете луны.  
— Думаешь, меня будут волновать чертовы кости и хижины, если ты умрешь?  
— Что? — Дин вцепился непослушной рукой в куртку брата.  
Он заметил, как Сэм запнулся при виде мертвого полицейского перед пикапом. Неуклюже повернув Дина, Сэм прислонил его к машине и, придерживая одной рукой, открыл пассажирскую дверь. Хотелось инстинктивно отмахнуться от заботы брата-наседки, сказать какую-нибудь колкость.  
Но потом Дин заметил кровь на его волосах, над бровью, красноватые разводы на щеке, замерзшие на ветру.  
И не смог пошевелиться. Из-за боли в груди даже дышать было трудно. И эта боль не имела ничего общего с воспалением.  
— Нас тут и быть не должно, — надавил Сэм и, подхватив Дина под руки, подтолкнул к сиденью. — Но ты углядел дело…  
— Ты тоже…  
— …и не смог отказаться. Не смог просто уехать. Даже едва не погибнув, — Сэм усадил его в пикап.  
Дин завалился набок и, оперевшись о сиденье, обернулся на брата.  
— И я не возражал, — Сэм опустил глаза, неохотно признавая правду. — Потому что это то, кто мы есть.  
— Сэ… — начал Дин, но резко накативший кашель не дал продолжить.  
Прижав руку к груди, он чувствовал что-то липкое на губах. Легкие будто разрывало на части. Дин провел ладонью по лицу, размазывая кровь. Вздохнув, Сэм помог ему устроиться на сиденье.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — брат закрыл дверь.  
Привалившись к ней, Дин наблюдал, как тот тащит мертвого копа по снегу к багажнику пикапа. Машина покачнулась, а потом Сэм побежал куда-то за угол хижины. Хриплое дыхание осело белым облачком на холодном стекле.  
Казалось, прошло несколько часов в тишине. Сердце бешено билось о ребра, все тело трясло. Дин смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляд, и думал: это он должен быть там, рассыпать соль по полу, разливать бензин, чиркать спичкой.  
Он не пошел следом только потому, что не мог. Едва держался прямо, напряженно всматриваясь в запотевшее боковое стекло пикапа.  
А потом Сэм вернулся усталой походкой, с засохшей кровью на лице. Бросил сумку в багажник рядом с убитым полицейским и сел за руль.  
— Кто-нибудь появлялся? — прохрипел Дин.  
Сэм с тревогой покосился на него, слыша боль в голосе.  
— Нет. Было тихо.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает… не к добру это.  
— Ага, знаю, — пробормотал Сэм. — Ключи не видел?  
Дин мотнул головой.  
— Может, у копа?  
Из хижины послышался хлопок. Дин повернулся и увидел, как из маленького окна поползли языки пламени, поглощая ломкое дерево. Пикап стоял в опасной близости.  
— Нет времени, — Сэм потянулся к спине Дина и вытащил нож.  
Сидя у двери, Дин наблюдал, как брат оголяет провода широким клинком, разрезает и соединяет, получая искру.  
— Это единственное… что ты хотел узнать… о машинах, — тяжело дыша, сказал Дин.  
— Думал, это круто, — Сэм распрямился, когда взревел дизельный двигатель. — И можно было впечатлить девчонок.  
Дин слабо мотнул головой и откинулся на спинку сиденья, когда они отъехали от пылающей хижины. Закрыв глаза, он пытался восстановить силы, которые еще понадобятся, чтобы завершить дело.

Сэм сжимал пальцы на холодном руле, заставляя себя не слушать, как бьется о стенки багажника тело полицейского на сугробах и колеях нечищеной дороги, ведущей к мощеным улицам города. Лицо копа застыло в выражении ужаса — Сэм видел, когда поднимал его со снега, а от воспоминаний о Дине, пришпиленном к стене, к горлу подкатывала тошнота.  
Слишком близко. Опять.  
Каждый раз.  
Казалось, их всюду подстерегала опасность, ни одна охота не была простой. Выехав на пустынную улицу Лэта, Сэм покосился на Дина. Дыхание брата пугало его — хриплое, поверхностное. Состояние Дина и так было далеко от нормального, но после Колина…  
— Ты в норме? — вдруг спросил брат, и Сэм вынырнул из раздумий, выводя машину из заноса.  
— Конечно, — ответил он на автопилоте, на самом деле не зная, когда теперь это станет правдой.  
В кожу на виске, где засохла кровь, будто впивались сотни иголочек. Голова болела невыносимо, совсем как после видений.  
Но он был уверен, выдержал видения — выдержит и эту охоту. Теперь Сэм знал, что они не уйдут, пока не закончат. Очевидно, жители города продолжат погибать, даже если не связаны с судьбой семьи Сандерсон.  
— Почти приехали, — подбодрил он брата, который сидел, вцепившись в сиденье, и дрожал.  
Он резко повернул направо, и в багажнике пикапа ударилось о металл тело копа. Сэм поморщился, снова чувствуя тошноту от одной только мысли, что пережил этот бедолага. Сбавив скорость, он подъехал к задней двери офиса Купера.  
Сэм заглушил мотор и, выйдя из машины, взял из багажника сумку. В ней лежали разряженные пистолеты, дробовик и соляные заряды, которых хватило бы на сожжение костей. Он бросился к пассажирской двери — Дин уже открыл ее и, опираясь о сиденье, пытался подавить кашель.  
С сочувствием посмотрев на брата, Сэм подставил ему плечо, перекинул вокруг своей шеи его правую руку и помог встать. Они добрели до входной двери, ровно когда Купер открыл ее, стоя в тепле здания и ореоле фонаря над крыльцом.  
— Какого черта с вами произошло?  
Сэм протолкнулся к двери, отпихивая Купера с пути. Только сейчас он увидел кровь на губах и подбородке брата. Купер проследил его взгляд и выругался.  
— Заходите, — прорычал врач и закрыл за ними дверь.  
— Сэм, — прохрипел Дин. – Коп.  
Тот кивнул и крепче вцепился в Дина.  
— Коп, которого отправил Мид… — сказал Сэм Куперу. – Не выжил.  
— Что? – Купер вытаращил глаза. Столько потрясений за короткое время явно выбило его из колеи, и Сэм забеспокоился, не потеряет ли союзника.  
— Лежит в багажнике, — он прищурился от яркого света. – О, и… — Сэм потер ноющую голову, — отправьте бригаду пожарных к старой хижине.  
— Не тушите, — приказал Дин тоном, пугающе похожим на отцовский.  
Сэм кивнул, глядя на растерянного Купера.  
— Да, пусть сгорит. Только… чтобы пламя не перекинулось на деревья.  
Ничего не понимая, Купер мотнул головой в попытке взять себя в руки.  
— Ладно. Сначала самое главное. Позвоню в Мэдисон, чтобы выслали…  
— Нет, — прервал Дин. – Нельзя.  
— Сынок, а если…  
— Купер, пожалуйста, — сказал Сэм, почувствовав слабые попытки брата отстраниться. – Мы пока не можем показываться в больницах.  
Врач пристально посмотрел на них, прищурившись. Даже в теплом кабинете Дин заметно дрожал, сильнее обвисая на Сэме.  
Головная боль сводила Сэма с ума, хотелось просто сползти по стене и закрыть глаза. Просто немного отдохнуть.  
Но Дин все еще держался за него. Пытался стоять сам, но большей частью висел на Сэме. И пока брат держался на ногах, Сэм не мог сдаться.  
— Это как-то связано с факсом?  
— Каким факсом? – переспросил Сэм.  
Купер вытащил сложенный лист из заднего кармана и развернул перед Винчестерами.  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул Дин, уронив голову, и провел по лицу окровавленной рукой.  
Сэм увидел фотографию Дина из участка в Балтиморе и слова «разыскивается за убийство, осквернение могил и вооруженное нападение». Ниже было написано, что Дин вооружен и очень опасен. В самом конце стояло имя агента Хендриксена и номер телефона, а рядом подпись от руки: срок исполнения – сутки.  
— Купер, — сказал Сэм, — мы можем объяснить.  
— Вроде вы говорили, что проблем с полицией нет.  
— У нас с ними – нет, — прошептал Дин. – А вот у них с нами…  
Сэм вспомнил о мертвом копе в багажнике пикапа. Он прикрыл глаза и, пошатнувшись, почувствовал, как вместе с Дином коснулся спиной стены.  
— Все не так, как вы думаете, — продолжил Сэм. – Этот агент неправильно понял то, что увидел.  
Несколько секунд стояла тишина, Сэм только слышал, как хрипло дышал Дин над ухом, как в кабинете щелкнул обогреватель, как Купер потер щетинистый подбородок.  
А потом Сэм услышал вздох.  
Он едва заметно расслабил плечи, чувствуя, что Дин тоже распознал уступку.  
— Ладно, — наконец сказал Купер. – Наверное, к лучшему, что Мэттью не увидел это первым.  
Сэм благодарно посмотрел на врача.  
— Видимо, у вас есть сутки, пока этот агент не спросил отчета.  
— Успеем, — ответил Дин.  
— Но сперва… — начал Купер, подхватывая Дина.  
Колени Сэма чуть не подогнулись. Он прижал ладони к стене, только сейчас поняв, что и сам опирался на брата, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Сэм поймал его взгляд, туманный из-за температуры.  
— …хотя бы поставим вас на ноги, — закончил Купер.  
— У нас мало времени. Колин… — сказал Дин и закашлялся.  
Яростно посмотрев на обоих, Купер потащил Дина в смотровую. Сэм пошел следом, слушая недовольного врача.  
— Знать не хочу, что там задумал ваш призрак. Сейчас моя задача – вы двое.  
Сэм стоял в кабинете, не зная, как себя вести. Кто-то расставил им приоритеты, взвалил ответственность на свои плечи. И Сэм недоумевал.  
— А мне что делать? – спросил он, едва держась прямо.  
— Сядь, — в голосе Дина, пусть и совсем тихом, слышался приказ, и Сэм невольно подчинился.  
Он опустился на ближайший стул, голова немного кружилась, усталые ноги немели. Сэм отстраненно покосился на свои руки, будто не чувствуя собственного тела.  
— Господи, парни… — пробормотал Купер. – На вас живого места нет. И часто с вами такое?  
Сэму хотелось то ли смеяться, то ли плакать. В конце концов он умоляюще посмотрел на Купера.  
Врач, казалось, собрался с мыслями и помог Дину устроиться на койке. Тот сгорбился, держась обеими руками за край, и опустил взгляд. Что-то в позе брата пугало Сэма. И очень хотелось видеть его глаза.  
— Дин?  
Брат поднял голову.  
— Все нормально, — прошептал он. – Все будет хорошо, Сэмми.  
Пока я рядом, ничего плохого с тобой не случится.  
Сэм помнил обещание так же ясно, как правила чистки оружия, как избавиться от духа, как дышать. Будто это была часть его самого. И он верил – хотел верить.  
Купер попеременно посмотрел на них, и Сэм заметил, как что-то изменилось в его взгляде. Уверенность сменилась печалью так отчетливо, что Сэм задумался, почему этот человек переехал в Лэт, и, по-видимому, один. Что Купер оставил в прошлом?  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы оба делали так, как я скажу, — прервал врач его мысли. — Никаких споров и возражений. Поняли?  
Винчестеры одновременно кивнули.  
— С костями, привидениями, копами и прочим дерьмом разберемся позже.  
Сэм удивленно прищурился, не помня, чтобы врач ругался до этого.  
— И я поддерживаю ваше решение не ехать в больницу и не попадать на радар, пока моих действий будет хватать, чтобы спасти вас.  
Дин кивнул, тяжело сглотнув.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — сказал Купер. – И чтоб ни с места.  
Они снова кивнули, проводив его взглядами.  
— Как ты узнал, что это Уоллес? – спросил Дин, когда врач скрылся за дверью.  
— Что? Ох… — Сэм осторожно потер лицо, с трудом подавив желание почесать засохшую ссадину на лбу. – Купер позвонил по пути к хижине. И прости, что не успел чуть раньше, приятель. По дороге было бы быстрее, но я шел по твоим следам, и… черт, Дин, весь дом был во льду, я слышал, что ты внутри…  
— Эй, — прервал Дин. – Все хорошо. Мы здесь.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
— Да, точно. Прости. Позвонил Купер и сказал, что под водой оказалось два скелета. Они были сцеплены вместе. И я просто… вспомнил о письме, которое ты раздобыл. Не знаю, как такое пережил бы старик после инсульта… Еще и Мид сказал, что это невозможно. Посмотрел на меня как на умалишенного.  
— Чувак, притормози.  
— Тогда я все понял. Это Уоллес, — Сэм увидел, что брат снова опустил голову.  
— Я думаю… это все из-за него.  
— Что? – Купер вернулся с холщовым мешком, полным неизвестного содержимого. – Что из-за Уоллеса?  
Дин посмотрел на врача покрасневшими глазами и хрипло ответил:  
— Убийства… вряд ли людей убивал Колин.  
Купер жестом прервал его и протянул Сэму маленькое зеркальце, антисептик и вату.  
— Держи, очистишь порез, пока я занимаюсь твоим братом. Справишься?  
Сэм безмолвно кивнул, зная, что врач будет потрясен, если узнает, сколько раз они с Дином латали себя сами.  
Коснувшись виска смоченной ватой, он едва не зашипел сквозь зубы. В кожу будто впилась раскаленная игла. Кровь остановилась, но боль была жуткой. Сэм попеременно смотрел то в зеркало, то на брата.  
Купер начал осторожно снимать с Дина влажную куртку и рубашку, видя, как он хмурится из-за ноющих мышц и боли в груди. Кинув одежду на пол, врач обернул вокруг руки Дина виниловую манжету, а потом тихо выругался, померив давление.  
— Знаешь, какой ты упрямый сукин сын? – спросил Купер после того, как послушал дыхание Дина и проверил его зрачки.  
— Знаю, — ответил Дин, когда врач достал из мешка маленький баллончик с кислородной маской. – Честно-честно.  
— Это уж точно, — проворчал Сэм.  
— В таком состоянии тебе бы в больницу, — Купер уложил Дина на стол, придерживая его голову. Стол был устлан одеялом, свернутым у изголовья наподобие подушки.  
Дин слабо качнул головой, а в глаза ему было невыносимо смотреть.  
— И кто же вам сказал «нет»? – Купер осторожно опустил маску на лицо Дина и покрутил колесико на маленьком баке.  
— Софи МакКинли, — дыхание осело белым облачком на маске. – В десятом классе.  
Сэм устало усмехнулся, видя, как врач пытается подавить то ли досаду, то ли гнев. В соседнем кабинете раздался писк.  
— Сиди здесь, — сказал Дину Купер и, взяв с пола мокрую одежду, исчез за углом на несколько секунд, чтобы принести нагретые одеяла.  
Даже со своего места Сэм уловил запах подгорелой ткани. Купер плотно укрыл ими Дина, подоткнув края, и вытащил его правую руку.  
— У тебя обезвоживание, еще немного – и будет шок. Может, ты и не знаешь, но это смертельно опасно, — Купер посмотрел в глаза Дину, потом обернулся на Сэма.  
С чистым от крови лицом Сэм глядел на врача в ответ, будто спрашивая, что делать дальше.  
Вздохнув, Купер подготовил иглу и ввел в вену Дина, а потом повесил пакетик с прозрачной жидкостью на крючок для одежды. Сэм наблюдал, как врач что-то вкалывает в капельницу.  
— Что это? – спросил он, пока Дин поразительно тихо лежал на столе, завернутый в теплые одеяла.  
— Солевой раствор и противовирусные, — Купер кивнул на пакетик. — И немного обезболивающего.  
Дин тут же поднял голову. Поймав взгляд брата, Сэм уловил его тревогу.  
— Не любит обезболивающих, — объяснил он врачу.  
— Ну, вряд ли тебе больше нравится, когда легкие при кашле будто вываливаются наружу, — сказал тот Дину.  
Сэм знал, о чем думает брат: вдруг будет валяться и спать, когда снова нападут призраки…  
— Не переживай, — сказал Купер. – У меня нет морфия. Это вроде жидкого ибупрофена – ты не вырубишься. Хотя должен бы поспать.  
Дин заметно расслабился – то ли из-за лекарств, то ли просто успокоился, что не выйдет из игры. Сэма беспокоило, каким тихим был брат, но, возможно, тот просто хотел свободно дышать после стольких минут борьбы за каждый вздох.  
— Сиди смирно, — приказал Купер, указав пальцем на Дина. – Не шевелись, пока не опустеет, понял?  
Кивнув, Дин посмотрел на Сэма.  
— Теперь ты. Голова, наверное, раскалывается хуже некуда, а? – спросил врач.  
— И не то еще бывало, — честно признался Сэм. – Но не смешно.  
— Тоже хочешь укольчик? – Купер подошел с холщовой сумкой.  
— Нет, спасибо, — быстро ответил Сэм, заранее морщась от того, как сейчас будет жечь и тянуть от иглы кожу на лбу.  
Купер протянул ему четыре таблетки и стакан воды. Сэм проглотил лекарства и подобрался.  
— Будет почти не больно, — сказал Купер. Сэм едва не закатил глаза. – Но потом станет лучше.  
— Чт… — не успел Сэм закончить вопрос, как понял: Купер вколол ему лекарство, точно около раны. И вскоре жжение и ощущение битого стекла стали утихать.  
— Что это было?  
— Лидокаин, — ответил врач. – Поможет шить.  
— И без него обходились как-то.  
Купер покачал головой.  
— Как вы вообще до сих пор живы?  
— Отец научил нас, — Сэм сел поудобнее, подставляя рану Куперу. В голосе слышалась усталость. – Он был морпехом. Когда мама умерла, он сделал все, чтобы мы стали охотниками.  
— Охотниками? – Купер подвинул настольную лампу поближе к Сэму.  
— На призраков, баньши, оборотней, вампиров, рейфов, сирен… Если есть легенда, значит, существует и монстр, — продолжил Сэм и покосился на Купера, наблюдая, как тот размышляет над услышанным.  
Купер спокойно занимался своим делом, ничего не выражая. Даже голос его не подвел:  
— И он рассказал вам, как все это убивать?  
— Ага, — ответил Сэм.  
— А ему кто?  
Сэм опустил глаза на Дина, и тот молча посмотрел в ответ.  
— Справлялся сам – читал книги, искал ответы, спрашивал у других охотников, — Сэм пожал плечами. – Выживал как мог.  
— Но… зачем?  
— Потому что демон забрал нашу маму, — прохрипел Дин через маску.  
Купер поперхнулся ответом:  
— Демон? – он обернулся через плечо и будто протрезвел, увидев что-то в глазах Дина. – В самом деле?  
— В самом деле, — сказал Сэм. – Обычные люди не понимают нашей жизни, но… — он размял затекшую шею, когда врач закончил шить. – У нас есть своя работа.  
— Но почему именно вы должны всем этим заниматься? – Купер оглядел поцарапанное, покрытое ссадинами лицо Сэма.  
— Потому что мы можем, — тихо ответил Дин.  
— Мы знаем как, — продолжил за ним Сэм. – И видели, что прячется во тьме.  
Купер со вздохом потер затылок и начал собирать вещи обратно в холщовую сумку.  
— И военная подготовка помогала вашему отцу распланировать действия и выжить?  
Сэм переглянулся с Дином.  
— Более-менее.  
Купер выгнул бровь.  
— И какой у нас план сегодня?  
Сэм осторожно потер лоб, удивляясь быстрому действию лидокаина.  
— Ну, по большей части… не сдохнуть.  
— Меня устраивает, — сказал Купер и посмотрел на почти опустевшую капельницу. – Я позвонил шерифу, сказал о хижине и Джонсоне, пока готовился вас латать. Сказал ему отправить кого-нибудь сюда, перенести тело в морг.  
— Наверное, придется пока телу копа полежать где-нибудь еще, пока горят кости, — сказал Сэм.  
Купер мотнул головой.  
— Кости не здесь.  
— Что? – переспросил Дин, приподнявшись на локте.  
Купер осторожно уложил обратно, надавив на плечо, и проверил капельницу еще раз.  
— Мид слышал, как твой брат предложил их сжечь, и велел полицейским запереть их под замок, пока не установят, кто это.  
— Вы знаете, кто они, — прорычал Дин.  
— Я скажу вам то, что действительно знаю, — ответил Купер, не убирая руки с Дина.  
Сэм подошел к столу, чувствуя, что должен быть рядом с братом.  
— Я знаю, что Мид, Толливер и Джонс отправили бывшего шерифа в дом престарелых и забыли. Мид сам в этом признался. Я знаю, что сын старика с честью уволился со службы и быстро куда-то исчез. Мид подтвердил это там, на берегу, после того как вы ушли. И знаю, что тело Жозефины, дочери, нашли в озере.  
Дин снял кислородную маску и сел, придерживая одеяла у плеч. Видя стремительные движения брата, Сэм вцепился в его рубашку.  
— И вы сомневаетесь, что труп с жетонами, найденный в том же озере, – Колин Сандерсон?  
— Возможно, это он, — твердо ответил Купер. – Но без экспертизы доказательств нет.  
Дин хотел было вытащить иглу капельницы из руки, но Купер остановил.  
— Что ты делаешь? – возразил врач.  
Сэм глянул на пакетик – он оказался пуст. Неудивительно, что у Дина открылось второе дыхание после такой дозы лекарств.  
— Хотите доказательств? – Дин сбросил одеяла, обнажая ссадины на груди, и поднял руки. – Тогда смотрите.  
Сэм и Купер вытаращились на фиолетовые отметины на плечах Дина, похожие на те, что остались на Толливере и Джонсе. Только… Сэм уловил отличие, но не мог понять какое.  
— Я видел. То, что случилось. Он прижал меня к стене, и заставил наблюдать, — с каждым словом силы в голосе оставалось меньше. – МакЭвой пообещал Жозефине, что они подождут со взрывом, пока Уоллеса не убедят, что все кончено. Колин вернулся со службы, чтобы помочь сестре перевезти отца в хижину. Доказательство – в письме Жозефины на мониторе Толливера.  
Во взгляде Дина отчетливо виднелась боль.  
— Уоллес потерял рассудок. Убил Жозефину, схватил Колина… так крепко, что тот не мог освободиться, — Дин потер лицо. – А потом дом накрыло водой.  
Сэм вздрогнул, задержав дыхание, напуганный мыслью о том, что брату пришлось пережить смерть Колина. Он помнил Дина, пришпиленного к ветхой стене.  
— Вроде у него был инсульт, как сказал Мид… — проговорил Купер.  
Дин пожал плечами.  
— Ему хватило сил держать Колина. Это все, что я знаю.  
А потом Сэм понял, что показалось странным. Синяки Дина. Он осторожно прикоснулся к руке брата, рассматривая отметины поближе. Призрак держал Дина у стены, стоя перед ним, и заставлял смотреть. Толливера словно схватили со спины, не давая пошевелиться.  
— Так, получается… всех убил Уоллес? – спросил Сэм, вспоминая слова брата.  
— Я его видел, — прошептал Дин, отведя взгляд. – В озере. Перед тем, как ты меня вытащил. Он был… просто… тьмой.  
Сэм прикрыл глаза.  
— А потом в хижине, — вспомнил он.  
— Жозефина и Колин… — Дин посмотрел то на Сэма, то на Купера. – Возможно, они не дают ему уничтожить весь город.  
Купер нервно потер щетину.  
— Это… Я не…  
Из вентиляции донесся приглушенный крик, прерывая полную неверия речь Купера. Все трое недоуменно огляделись вокруг.  
— Откуда-то снизу, — сказал врач.  
— Из морга? – предположил Сэм.  
Крик повторился, и теперь они расслышали: «выпустите меня… пожалуйста, господи… выпустите меня!»  
— Подождите, — Сэм нахмурился. – Знакомый голос.  
— Маршалл, — сказал Купер и, взяв мобильник, вышел из кабинета.  
Сэм нырнул в соседнюю комнату, куда недавно заходил Купер, и забрал из сушилки одежду брата. Тот вытащил капельницу из руки и, промокнув капельку крови платком, надел футболку, рубашку и Сэмову черную толстовку.  
— Мид разве не посадил Маршалла за решетку? – Дин слез со стола.  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Но участок соединен под землей с моргом.  
— И кости, наверное, там, — Дин поднял сумку. – Что у нас есть?  
— Твой кольт и беретта. Оба разряжены, — напомнил Сэм. – Дробовик с шестью зарядами. Полбанки соли.  
Передав Сэму дробовик, Дин кивнул.  
— Сложи заряды в карман. Не подпускай ко мне этих ублюдков.  
— Погоди. Ты что задумал?  
— Сжечь кости, — непоколебимо ответил Дин. Решительность отражалась в его блестящих от жара глазах.  
— Ладно. Я прикрою, — кивнул Сэм и пошел вслед за братом к лестнице.

Дин едва чувствовал свое тело. Он двигался, но будто смотрел на себя со стороны. То ли лекарства так действовали, то ли усталость и температура, но Дин решил извлечь пользу из своего состояния. Отмел лишние мысли, сосредоточился на деле. На следующем шаге, следующем их действии.  
Ему нужно было закончить дело и увезти Сэма отсюда подальше. Хотелось вернуть ощущение дома. И чувство реальности, чтобы не вырубиться посреди работы.  
Они спустились в морг. Лампы дневного света тихо гудели, освещая бледное тело заледеневшего Джонсона. Дин почувствовал укол вины за то, что снова погиб невинный человек, который, как и Рон, не имел никакого отношения к появившейся нечисти.  
— Я не вижу, где он тут сжигает тела, — отметил Сэм.  
— И его самого тоже нет, — ответил Дин. – Наверное, звонил Миду.  
— Ага, тоже так думаю.  
Сэм подошел к двери сбоку от него, открыл и увидел длинный коридор с металлическими ячейками, а на другом конце – такую же глухую дверь.  
— Жуть, — отметил Сэм, войдя в коридор.  
— Наверное… тут они их и хранят.  
— О, точно. Может, впереди и есть сжигатель?  
Дин подошел к еще одной двери — перед холодильниками, вгляделся в маленькое круглое окошко и кивнул.  
— Вижу гигантскую печь. И какой-то генератор. Куп ее уже разжег.  
— Он там?  
Дин помотал головой и повернулся к брату. Снова раздался крик о помощи, но сейчас Дин уловил еще какой-то звук.  
Вода.  
— Вот черт, — выдохнул он и побежал к другому концу коридора.  
Открыв дверь, он увидел сорванные со стен трубы, из которых хлестала вода. Справа располагались три камеры с унитазом и койкой в каждой. В туалетах бурлила вода, выливаясь на пол.  
Маршалл стоял в средней камере, носилки с черным мешком для трупов – видимо, скелеты Колина и Уоллеса Сандерсонов – в ближней. У противоположной стены помещения около такой же двери лежал Купер, и вода, залившая пол, подступала к его лицу.  
— Слава богу! Выпустите меня! – крикнул Маршалл при виде Винчестеров.  
— Заткнись, к чертям! – прорычал Дин и, слыша за спиной шаги брата, подошел к Куперу проверить пульс. – Живой.  
Он перевернул врача на спину, чтобы не захлебнулся водой, и, приложив руку к его груди, еще раз удостоверился, что тот дышит.  
— Где Мид? – спросил Сэм.  
— Пошел за ключами, — сказал Маршалл.  
Закатывая глаза, Дин оглянулся на Сэма.  
— Разве он не носит их с собой? – удивился Сэм.  
— Откуда я знаю, мать вашу?! – крикнул Маршалл. – Просто выпустите меня отсюда!  
— Расслабься, — приказал Сэм. – Не утонешь, тут мелко.  
— Плевать мне на воду, — ответил Маршалл, встав подальше от черного мешка, насколько позволяла камера. – Я не хочу торчать тут, когда он опять явится!  
— Кто? – хором спросили Винчестеры.  
— Это жуткий… старый хрен!  
— Колин, — сказал Дин брату, понимая, что здоровяк увидел того «жнеца».  
Сэм кивнул и спросил.  
— А куда ушел этот старый хрен?  
Маршалл только в ужасе таращился на мешок для трупов. Чувствуя, как внутри вскипает гнев, Дин встал и, взяв у Сэма дробовик, направил его на здоровяка.  
— Слушай, придурок, — прорычал он, заряжая оружие. – Я три дня не спал. Мои легкие скоро вывернутся наружу. И два раза чуть не утонул, пока торчу в вашем унылом городишке. Мои нервы уже на пределе, понятно?  
Маршалл кивнул.  
— А теперь отвечай на вопрос моего брата.  
Здоровяк указал на дверь, за которой скрывалась очередная часть подземного лабиринта.  
— Т-туда… За Мидом.  
— Вот черт, — выругался Сэм.  
Дин прицелился и выстрелил в замок на двери. Вскрикнув, Маршалл отскочил назад и с брызгами упал в воду.  
— Вставай, — приказал Дин, чувствуя, что вот-вот закашляется и грудь снова охватит обжигающая боль. – Унеси отсюда Купера.  
Маршалл поднялся на ноги и уставился на открытую решетку камеры.  
— Отведешь его в безопасное место, понял? – прорычал Дин.  
Торопливо кивнув, Маршалл подошел к врачу – тот начинал приходить в себя. Следующим выстрелом Дин открыл соседнюю камеру, а потом бросил дробовик Сэму – перезарядить.  
— Я в-видел… — слабым голосом произнес Купер, когда Маршалл помог ему встать. – Он просто… отбросил меня… как игрушку.  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Дин. – Маршалл уведет вас отсюда.  
— Вы поосторожней, парни, — попросил Купер, когда здоровяк открыл дверь.  
Дин серьезно посмотрел на брата.  
— Думаю, надо разделиться.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Сэм.  
Дин заметил невысказанную тревогу в глазах младшего.  
— С тобой все будет в порядке, — заверил Дин.  
— Я не о себе сейчас беспокоюсь, — шмыгнув носом, ответил Сэм. – Пойду искать Мида. А ты жги, — он махнул рукой в сторону мешка.  
С коротким кивком Дин задержал взгляд на брате, запоминая его лицо, уверенность в глазах и позе. Внутри разливалось странное чувство, впитываясь, как вода, которая доходила уже до щиколоток.  
Чувство, что он больше не увидит Сэма.  
— Нет, — Дин решительно мотнул головой. – Останемся вместе – останемся в живых, помнишь?  
Сэм нахмурил брови.  
— Но… как же Мид?  
Дин плотно сжал губы.  
— Или он уже мертв… или спасем, как закончим с костями.  
Когда Сэм подбежал к нему, Дин заметил, как слезы в его глазах сменились облегчением. Взявшись за каталку с разных сторон, Винчестеры повезли мешок, но вода с силой давила на дверь, все быстрее прибывая из бурлящих унитазов и вырванных труб.  
— Твою дивизию, — Дин ощущал, как мокнет одежда.  
— Смотри! – Сэм указал на дверь, около которой несколько минут назад они нашли Купера.  
Из воды, подобно тягучему темному маслу, поднималась фигура, без лица, но с распростертыми руками, и тянулась к Винчестерам.  
Сэм выстрелил.  
— Еще! – Дин изо всех сил пытался открыть дверь.  
Брат снова нажал на спуск. Перезарядил. И опять.  
После третьего соляного заряда образ развеялся, и напор воды ослаб. Дин продолжал напряженно тянуть за ручку двери, руки тряслись от усилий. Вдруг дверь резко открылась прямо на него, и поток устремился в коридор с холодильниками.  
— Маршалл? – вскрикнул Сэм.  
— Куп нашел Мида, тот немного не в себе, — Маршалл покатил мешок с останками с пути Винчестеров.  
— Мид жив?  
Тот кивнул.  
— Куп закрутил главный вентиль, — сказал Маршалл. – Сливы со всего города идут к озеру. Кто-то их перекрыл.  
— Ясно кто, — Дин подтолкнул Сэма к выходу и шагнул следом. – Зачем ты вернулся?  
Маршалл повел плечом.  
— Купер сказал, что если я помогу… то вы свалите.  
— Ушам своим не верю, — Сэм покачал головой, идя к двери, за которой стояла печь. – После всего, что произошло, ты только и хочешь, чтобы мы уехали?  
— Я же сказал, разве нет?  
Дин вкатил мешок, пока Сэм придерживал дверь.  
— Да уж, упертости тебе не занимать.  
— Значит, надо сжечь кости? Все так просто? – спросил Маршалл.  
Увидев сжигатель, Сэм заметно помрачнел.  
— Что-то подсказывает мне, будет не так-то просто.

В помещении было жарко, в окошке металлической печи виднелись фиолетово-рыжие языки пламени. Большой генератор находился у другой двери, которая, видимо, вела в очередной коридор подземного лабиринта города.  
Волосы Сэма начали высыхать от тепла. Он глянул на Дина – тот напряженно смотрел в сторону печи. И Сэм понял, почему.  
С нечитаемым выражением лица посреди комнаты стоял Колин.  
Сэм с облегчением понял, что видит парня, который спас его от разъяренных верзил, а не пугающий образ из хижины, и впрямь похожий на жнеца. Из-за этого почему-то было легче увести внимание бывшего солдата от Дина, который подкатил останки к печке.  
— Колин, — позвал Сэм. – Это был твой отец, мы знаем.  
— Я пытался спасти их, — взгляд его был полон печали. – Пытался остановить его.  
— Знаю, — Сэм шагнул ближе, притягивая внимание призрака.  
— Нет. Не знаешь, — Колин качнул головой.  
Дин расстегнул молнию на мешке. Краем глаза Сэм заметил, как брат прикрыл рукой лицо от мерзкого запаха гнили и водорослей. Маршалл, подавив тошноту, отвернулся к двери. Не отвлекаясь на здоровяка, Дин открыл банку и, мельком глянув на Сэма, посыпал солью кости.  
— Я знаю, если бы никто тебе не мешал, ты бы остановил его, — Сэм опустил оружие.  
Колин кивнул.  
— Я знаю, что они нарушили обещание, — продолжил Сэм.  
— Нарушили, — сказал Колин. И мгновенно оказался рядом с Дином, перед каталкой с останками. – Но теперь плевать на старый уговор.  
Сэм повернулся с поднятым дробовиком, но выстрелить не успел. Взмахнув рукой, Колин отбросил его в сторону, Сэм ударился о стену печи. Перед глазами поплыло, оружие выпало из пальцев. Он попытался удержать равновесие, но пол стремительно уходил из-под ног. Тихо вздохнув, Сэм погрузился во тьму.

Когда брат распластался на полу, оставшееся сочувствие исчезло, сменяясь гневом.  
— Ах ты сукин сын, — прорычал Дин.  
Он высыпал оставшуюся в банке соль в лицо Колину и облегченно вздохнул, когда тот растворился в воздухе.  
Дин толкнул каталку к печи и нагнулся за выроненным братом дробовиком. Перекатившись на спину, он зарядил оружие. С ужасом и непониманием Маршалл наблюдал за происходящим, сгорбившись в углу около выхода. Дин оглянулся на брата – тот не шевелился.  
— Маршалл! – крикнул он сквозь жару. – Кости!  
— Что «кости»? – переспросил Маршалл, не двигаясь с места.  
— Бросай их в огонь!  
— Ни за что! – Маршалл помотал головой, озираясь вокруг. – Я не хочу улететь в стену.  
— Я прикрою, — пообещал Дин и проверил пульс на руке Сэма, успокаивая себя, что тот не свернул шею, когда падал. Брат вяло зашевелился от прикосновения.  
— Сам бросай! – крикнул Маршалл.  
— Ты мужик или нет?! – прорычал Дин. – Хочешь, чтобы мы уехали? Тогда спали эти проклятые кости!  
Маршалл недовольно скривил губы, но встал и поспешил к тяжелой задвижке печи. Держа дробовик наготове, Дин сидел на коленях рядом с Сэмом. Прикрыв ручку краем куртки, Маршалл открыл печь, и Дина обдало потоком горячего воздуха. Одежда мгновенно высохла, глаза заслезились от жара.  
Брат застонал, и Дин осторожно приподнял его голову рукой.  
— Тише, Сэмми.  
— Обо что это я так? – Сэм сел, обхватив голову руками. Помогая брату вернуть равновесие, Дин погладил его по плечу.  
— Ничего особенного. Всего лишь печь, — Дин махнул Маршаллу, когда тот начал неуклюже подкатывать мешок к огню.  
— Черт, — простонал Сэм от явной головной боли.  
Сквозь жар раздался крик – такой же, который потряс Дина в хижине. Отпустив Сэма, он взял двумя руками дробовик, медленно встал и оглядел комнату. Он знал, что скоро появится тьма.  
Голос, словно стон умирающего льва, снова прокатился между стен.  
Дин отступил назад, широко раскрытые глаза отражали пламя из печи. На полу лежал Маршалл, прикрывая голову. Переглянувшись с Сэмом, Дин понял: не послышалось.  
И вскоре в углу помещения сгустилась тьма, закрывая собой свет пламени, завитки, похожие на крючковатые пальцы, становились толще и толще. Она наполняла комнату, скрипя, как петли старой двери, и будто превращалась в живое существо. Несколько мгновений – и тьма, проплыв над Маршаллом, опустилась на каталку со скелетами.  
Не в силах пошевелиться и даже вздохнуть полной грудью, не в силах защитить себя, Дин стоял и смотрел, как она тянется к нему, как зовет по имени.  
А потом тьма нависла над Сэмом. Он в ужасе закричал, отползая, когда она обвила его ноги, опустилась на грудь и потянулась к горлу.  
— Нет! – крикнул Дин и выстрелил в темноту.  
Надеясь, что не попадет в Маршалла – если тот еще жив – он снова нажал на спуск в отплывшую от брата тьму. Она меняла форму, собиралась заново, но не уходила.  
— Не смей его трогать, — Дин взял последние два заряда из Сэмова кармана и перезарядил дробовик. – Подавись своим озером! – и выстрелил снова.  
Темнота обвила щупальца вокруг него, бросила на землю и потянула к себе. Сэм звал его по имени, но Дин чувствовал сплошную пустоту. В удушающей хватке он не мог дышать, а тьма волокла его все дальше и дальше. Он ничего не видел, только непроглядную черноту. Он слышал, как движется против воли по бетонному полу, объятый темнотой.  
А потом руки во что-то врезались.  
Во что-то металлическое.  
Каталка.  
Чувствуя прилив сил от вспыхнувшего внутри света, Дин толкнул носилки. Послышался легкий стук о стену печи, и в расступившейся на мгновение тьме он увидел, как край мешка с останками облизывает пламя.  
По маленькой комнате эхом прокатился вопль, и хватка темноты ослабла. Дин попытался встать, но чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела. Все тело трясло от малейших попыток подняться.  
А потом он увидел Сэма.  
Брат стоял у печи – толкал мешок поглубже в огонь. Черная рука тьмы отчаянно тянулась к нему, и Дин выстрелил последним соляным зарядом. Темнота рассеялась, превращаясь в подобие смога, и Сэм захлопнул дверцу печи.  
Пламя высоко взметнулось, объяв кости, очищенные солью. Лежа на полу, Дин смотрел, как исчезает темнота вокруг, пока не остался свет от пламени и тени, которые отбрасывала печь. Он еще раз попробовал хотя бы сесть, но так и остался лежать, хватая ртом воздух. Когда брат опустился рядом, мелко дыша, Дин заметил, как поблескивают на полу армейские жетоны.  
— Сэм, — прошептал он.  
Тот уже видел.  
Подхватил цепочку и кинул в печь. Сквозь круглое окошко Дин видел, что пламя стало угасать — кости, наверное, превратились в угольки.  
— Все позади, — тихо сказал Сэм. – Все закончилось.  
И Дин закрыл глаза, сдаваясь темноте.

— Теперь все? – спросил Маршалл, не убирая рук с головы.  
Не слушая его, Сэм осторожно перевернул брата. Кожа Дина была горячей – то ли от жары вокруг, то ли от лихорадки.  
— Дин? – тихо позвал Сэм, похлопывая брата по щеке.  
— Он что, мертв?  
Сэм резко обернулся.  
— Нет!  
Маршалл стоял на коленях, потрясенно глядя на Винчестеров.  
— Сходи за Купером! – Сэм приподнял брата и неуклюже прижал к груди. – Скажи, что нам нужна помощь.  
— Он с шерифом, — напомнил Маршалл.  
— Просто приведи его сюда! – приказал Сэм, теряя терпение.  
Все тело горело от боли, голова раскалывалась, усталость брала свое. Он бы не сумел поднять Дина и вынести за порог этой комнаты.  
— Я… могу помочь, — предложил Маршалл. – Поднять его наверх.  
Сэм недоуменно вытаращился на здоровяка.  
— Думал, ты хочешь, чтобы мы уехали.  
— Хочу, — ответил Маршалл. – Но вы сейчас даже за дверь не в состоянии выйти.  
Напоминая себе, что этот человек столкнулся со странными событиями, которые мало кто видел, Сэм кивнул.  
— Спасибо.  
Подойдя к Винчестерам, Маршалл поднял Дина так, будто собирается отнести уснувшего ребенка в кровать. Сложно было уместить в голове, что еще вчера Дин вырубил этого здоровяка, чтобы тот не сделал из Сэма отбивную.  
От ироничности подобных случаев кололо сердце. Сэм поднял разряженный дробовик, встал и шатко поплелся за Маршаллом. Перед глазами плыло от боли и усталости. Пол в коридоре с холодильниками был мокрым от воды, хлынувшей несколько минут назад из помещения с камерами.  
Ноги и руки Дина безвольно свисали, голова запрокинулась назад. Проходя морг, Сэм заставил себя не смотреть на тело копа. Они не могли предотвратить смерть Джонсона, но видеть еще одну жертву их борьбы было непросто. По лестнице Сэм поднялся за Маршаллом в кабинет Купера.  
Здоровяк вышел в приемную, где Винчестеры отдыхали днем раньше, и осторожно уложил Дина.  
— Спасибо, — повторил Сэм.  
Его качало от усталости. Он не знал, что еще сказать, а тем более сделать.  
— Ложись и ты, — предложил Маршалл и с поражающей заботой подвел Сэма ко второму дивану. – Скажу Куперу… Черт, понятия не имею. Что-нибудь.  
Заторможенно кивнув, Сэм рухнул на подушку. Он посмотрел на Дина, пытаясь вспомнить о том, что нужно сделать после охоты. Но, не угнавшись за мыслями, уснул.  
— Сэм. Давай, просыпайся. Пора вставать.  
Голос звучал настойчиво, раздраженно.  
И принадлежал не Дину.  
Открыв глаза, Сэм удивился утреннему свету сквозь окно над другим диваном. Он прищурился, чтобы увидеть, кто навис над его лицом. Спустя мгновение туман в голове немного развеялся.  
— Купер? – голос хрипел после сна.  
— Привет, приятель, — на скуле его виднелся синяк, напоминая о ночной борьбе с призраками. – Не хотел будить тебя – без спору, вам обоим нужен отдых.  
В памяти Сэма всплыли обрывки недавних событий. Он сел, осторожно потирая голову. Казалось, болела каждая мышца в теле, а в голове словно бил колокол.  
— Ох… — Сэм огляделся, бессознательно ища брата. Но соседний диван почему-то был пуст.  
— Я его уже разбудил, — объяснил Купер. – Температура… поднялась еще выше. Пришлось дать ему таблеток.  
— Так плохо?  
— Да, — кивнул Купер. – Но сейчас не это самая большая проблема.  
— Вы о чем?  
Купер подхватил его под локоть, помогая встать.  
— Мэттью нашел факс. В моей куртке.  
— Факс? – голова закружилась от попытки понять, о чем речь. Сэм позволил Куперу отвести себя в смотровую.  
— От того федерала, — объяснил Купер. – Мид нашел его сегодня, когда… прибирался.  
— Вот черт, — Сэм сел на стул. Вот о чем он вспоминал перед сном: Хендриксен. Агент не сдавался. После охоты нужно было уехать.  
Он увидел Дина там же, где и вчера: с капельницей, под одеялами и с кислородной маской на лице. Но на этот раз его глаза были закрыты.  
На этот раз Дин не смотрел на него.  
— Сколько у нас времени? – спросил Сэм, отвлекаясь от тревожащих мыслей.  
Он с благодарностью взял ибупрофен и запил водой. А потом Купер поставил перед ним глубокую фарфоровую тарелку с овсянкой, сушеной клюквой и орехами.  
— Ешь, — приказал Купер. – В твоего брата едва удалось что-то впихнуть. Такой… упрямец.  
— Скажите мне то, чего я не знаю, — ответил Сэм с набитым ртом.  
Устало вздохнув, Купер сел на край рабочего стола. Казалось, врач вообще не спал этой ночью.  
— Мид хочет повесить на вас смерть Джонса.  
Сэм не закатил глаза только из-за ноющей головы.  
— Он видел факс от этого Хендриксена, который уже устроил ему разнос.  
— Тогда почему мы до сих пор не в тюрьме? – спросил Сэм. – Кроме того, что там погром.  
Купер наклонил голову вбок, рассматривая Сэма.  
— Похоже, у вас появился фанат.  
— Чего? – переспросил тот, запивая водой последнюю ложку овсянки.  
— Маршалл сказал Миду, что видел, как вы пошли к западу, когда обстановка накалилась.  
Сэм удивленно вытаращился на Купера.  
— Погодите… Маршалл?  
Тот кивнул.  
— Не ожидал, — изумленно пробормотал Сэм.  
— А значит, у вас около трех часов, чтобы уехать из города, откопать машину и рвануть на восток прежде, чем Мид что-то просечет и позвонит… этому федералу.  
— Почему три часа?  
— То место, куда вы пошли по словам Маршалла… В полутора часах езды отсюда.  
Кивнув, Сэм посмотрел на Дина.  
— Не так все здорово, да?  
— Как я уже говорил, вам бы обоим в больницу. Твоему брату еще хотя бы два дня нужны капельницы.  
— Мы пока не можем… — вздохнул Сэм. – Не сейчас.  
— Знаю, — Купер протянул ему холщовый мешочек. – Я собрал вам аптечку. А Мэнди – немного еды в дорогу. Остановитесь где-нибудь на несколько дней.  
— А если не поможет? – тихо спросил Сэм, глянул сначала на аптечку, потом на Дина.  
Мгновение Купер молчал.  
— Я хотел бы сделать больше, — в его голосе слышалось сожаление. – Я хочу вам помочь. Но ваша жизнь…  
— Все нормально, — Сэм жестом прервал Купера, пока не готовый услышать правду. О том, что они снова будут сами по себе, в одиночку преодолевать подобные трудности. – Мы привыкли заботиться о себе. Все нормально. Правда.  
Сэм выдавил дрожащую улыбку.  
— Если я исчезну из города, то привлеку к вам внимание, — сказал Купер. – Лучший способ защитить вас – дать вам уйти.  
Одним. Сэм кивнул и, поставив аптечку на стул, коснулся плеча брата.  
Тот проснулся, дернувшись от прикосновения. Его покрасневшие глаза блестели от жара. Когда он снял с лица кислородную маску, Сэм увидел бледные потрескавшиеся губы.  
— Ты в норме? – хрипло спросил Дин.  
— Да, — как можно убедительнее ответил Сэм. – Купер все тебе рассказал?  
Он кивнул, откидывая одеяло. Когда врач вытащил иглу капельницы из его руки, Дин взял куртку у Сэма и мучительно медленно надел ее. Чем больше проходило времени, тем заметнее становилась слабость брата. Он мелко дышал, под глазами на белой как мел коже залегли темные круги.  
Но взгляд остался решительным.  
— Пойдем вытащим мою детку, — сказал Дин.  
Купер недоумевающе посмотрел на Сэма, но тот лишь махнул рукой.  
— Вам лучше не знать.  
Дин сидел в пикапе рядом с Сэмом, который повернулся длинными ногами к нему поближе, чтобы не задевать коробку передач. Сэм чувствовал себя измотанным до предела и грязным — после трех дней без душа. Дин кашлянул, задев его плечо своим. От брата исходило тепло – слишком сильное. Жар нельзя было спутать с теплом от только что высушенных вещей.  
Пять миль, пройденные пешком два дня назад, они преодолели за несколько минут. Под теплым солнцем снег подтаял, оставив колеи от редких машин. Вокруг было тихо и холодно, а свет словно превращал нетронутый на обочинах снег в алмазы.  
— А вот и она, — Сэм заметил черную крышу Импалы в снежном холме у кромки деревьев.  
— Вы тут трюки выполняли что ли? – прокомментировал Купер.  
— Пытались не врезаться в деревья, — ответил Дин.  
— Оно и видно, — Купер вышел из пикапа, подтянул трос лебедки к переду Импалы и вернулся. – Одному из вас придется сесть за руль.  
— Я пойду, — Дин вытащил из кармана ключи.  
— Дин, — мягко позвал Сэм, жестом останавливая брата. — Я сам, ладно?  
Тот поднял глаза, и сердце Сэма сжалось от беспомощности в его взгляде. Он сглотнул, не зная, что сказать, только бы не видеть брата таким. Но, наверное, словами было не помочь – стоило просто вернуться на дорогу. И вылечить Дина.  
Тот неохотно бросил ключи в его раскрытую ладонь, и Сэм побрел по глубокому снегу в Импалу.  
Шины проскальзывали, но вскоре он почувствовал, как машина дернулась вперед, почти вплотную подкатившись к пикапу Купера. Подняв воротник, Сэм выбрался наружу. Ожидая, пока Купер отцепит трос, Сэм понял, что слышит писк белки, крик ястреба.  
Жизнь возвращалась в леса вокруг Нью Лэта.  
Свернув трос, Купер вытащил соединительные кабели и поднял крышку капота пикапа. Сэм открыл капот Импалы и, склонившись над аккумулятором, заметил, что Дин тихо стоит рядом.  
— Черный к черному, — голос брата все еще звучал непривычно.  
— Знаю, — Сэм защелкнул медные зажимы.  
— Не газуй слишком сильно, — продолжал наставления Дин.  
— А то я раньше этого не делал, — устало прервал Сэм.  
— Только не с моей деткой, — Дин закашлялся и оперся о черный бок Импалы.  
— Дин… — Сэм хотел подойти к брату, но тот медленно выпрямился, одной рукой держась за крышу машины, другой вытирая с губ кровь. Вздохнув, Сэм промолчал и медленно выжал педаль.  
Как только двигатель завелся от пикапа Купера, Сэм вышел и, отсоединив провода, закрыл капот. Отдав кабели врачу, Сэм забрал у него дорожную сумку и бросил на заднее сиденье.  
Рядом Сэм поставил припасы с едой и аптечку.  
— Пора прощаться… — начал Сэм.  
— Не утруждай себя, — ответил Купер. – К тому же… Вы перевернули мое представление о мире. Так что… Спасибо за это.  
— Вы столько для нас сделали. Не знаем, как и благодарить, — Дин прочистил горло, будто пытаясь удержать рвущийся наружу кашель.  
— Пей таблетки, слышишь? – приказал Купер. – Не хочу услышать, что ты умер где-то по дороге.  
Дин улыбнулся краем губ.  
— Поверьте, — вздохнул он, подойдя к пассажирской двери, – если мы умрем, вы вряд ли даже узнаете.  
Сэм хмуро наблюдал, как брат захлопывает дверцу.  
— Не обращайте внимания, — сказал он врачу. — Он устал и…  
— И неважно себя чувствует, а еще его хотят посадить за то, чего он не совершал. А сейчас спас кучу людей, которые об этом даже не узнают, — закончил Купер. – Вы оба спасли, — он попеременно посмотрел на обоих Винчестеров.  
— Это наша работа, — пожал плечами Сэм.  
— Так себе у вас работенка, приятель, — вздохнул Купер и оглянулся в сторону города. – Вам пора. Остановитесь где-нибудь неподалеку. Затаитесь и набирайтесь сил. Вам не повредит. Жаль только, что я…  
Врач прервал мысль и, махнув ему рукой, пошел к пикапу.  
Попрощавшись с Купером, Сэм сел в Импалу и проводил взглядом его пикап. Вздохнув, он вывел машину на дорогу, с которой они съехали два дня назад.  
— На восток, да? – Сэм покосился на брата – тот сидел у двери, обхватив себя руками.  
Он включил печку, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то. Одеяла они потеряли еще тогда, когда Дин провалился под лед. Пока они не доберутся до мотеля, это все, чем он мог помочь брату. До мотеля, который был бы подальше отсюда, где Хендриксен их не станет искать.  
— Ага, он сказал так, — ответил Дин. – Но это и не так важно.  
— Что? Ты о чем?  
— Хендриксен нас найдет. И это будет… не слишком приятно.  
Повернув налево, Сэм прибавил газу.  
— Может быть, — он крепко сжал руль. – Но не сегодня.  
Дин закрыл блестящие от жара глаза, и Сэм почувствовал тревогу – сильнее той, что охватила его в печной, наполненном тьмой. Голова раскалывалась, все тело горело. А Дин совсем выбился из сил.  
Они были сами по себе. Снова. Раненые и уставшие. Борьба за собственную жизнь беспокоила больше, чем борьба с мертвецами.  
— Все будет хорошо, Дин, — сказал он вслух, желая хоть что-то сказать.  
Брат в ответ лишь хрипло дышал.


	5. Chapter 5

_Я знаю, Эти ветра и течение, Перемена времен Не унесут тебя. Держись покрепче, Держись и не отпускай._ U2 — Drowning Man

Импала несла их по бесконечным милям дороги. Разбитая и отремонтированная, она служила им убежищем и оставалась неизменным спутником в жизни.  
Но сейчас Дину казалось, что скоро это закончится.  
Ощущая, как она плывет по тротуару, он сжимал руки на руле, чтобы унять нахлынувшую тревогу. На мгновение машина съехала на обочину, и Дин выровнял руль. Сейчас его волновал лишь тот, кто сидел рядом.  
Только брат.  
В зеркале заднего вида мелькнули красно-синие вспышки, взвыли сирены. Хендриксен их нашел, и теперь им не уйти. Дин даже не оторвал взгляда от дороги, чтобы покоситься на Сэма, но очень хотел. И столько хотел сказать.  
Мы пытались.  
Ты молодчина.  
Прости.  
Впереди две полицейские машины перекрывали дорогу, копы с оружием наготове целились из-за крыш. Сзади настигали еще два автомобиля. Дин бы попробовал обойти ловушку, вырваться из сети, используя мощь Импалы, будто магическую защиту.  
Но удача отвернулась от него.  
В шины Импалы вонзились шипы, развернутые, чтобы поскорее закончить погоню. Желая удержаться на дороге, Дин вцепился в руль изо всех сил. Но даже Винчестеры не могли противостоять законам физики.  
Он чувствовал, как машина запрокидывается набок, на пассажирскую сторону. Сэм впечатался в дверь, а Дин — в Сэма. Ничего не видя вокруг, он потерял равновесие, сложно было понять, где верх, где низ. Руки болтались в разные стороны, опора уходила из-под ног, руль впивался в ребра, пока машина кубарем катилась с обочины в снег.  
Когда Импала наконец приземлилась на крышу, мотор еще гудел, не желая сдаваться.  
Все болело. Дин не мог дышать. Не мог даже моргнуть.  
Он отчаянно искал Сэма — чтобы увидеть перед тем, как придут федералы и навсегда оттащат их друг от друга. Он пытался повернуть голову, но был словно пришпилен к сиденью. Тогда Дин потянулся к брату левой рукой — только ей он и мог шевелить.  
Он должен был знать, что Сэм рядом, что тоже тянется к нему.  
— Дин.  
Брат был где-то близко. Живой. Дин ждал, что тот возьмется за его руку, позволит вытащить себя отсюда. Сбежать в последний раз.  
Но Дин ничего не мог сказать.  
— Дин!  
Я здесь, Сэмми. Видишь? Я с тобой.  
— Эй, давай же, старик. Открой глаза.  
Подчинившись, он с удивлением понял, что они до сих пор были закрыты. Он сидел в Импале, но она стояла на колесах, целая и невредимая. Двигатель не шумел, все было целым.  
Только дневной свет, Сэм… и боль.  
Дин посмотрел на грудь — туда, где давление ощущалось отчетливее всего — и увидел ладонь брата. Но не она вызывала такую жгучую боль в ребрах, мешая сделать глубокий вздох. Другой рукой Сэм крепко держал его левое предплечье.  
— Полегче, — тихо сказал брат, успокаивающе, будто раненому зверю.  
Дин попытался втянуть в легкие воздух, но это простейшее действие оказалось пугающе сложным. Он повернулся к Сэму и с недоумением заметил синяки и ссадины на его лице. Потерявшийся в ощущениях, Дин пытался понять, что случилось. Давно он не чувствовал себя таким слабым и выбитым из колеи.  
— Ты спал, — Сэм словно ответил на его невысказанный вопрос. — И явно не горячих цыпочек видел.  
Спал…  
Дин смотрел на брата, вспоминая, что происходит на самом деле, что нет. Полицейская баррикада, Хендриксен на хвосте — это был сон. Они не перевернулись в Импале, но… почему тогда было так больно? Почему он замерзал?  
— Пришлось остановиться, — продолжил Сэм. — Мы всего в полутора часах от Лэта, но…  
Брат убрал руку с его груди, и Дин медленно разжал пальцы. Он будто потерял равновесие, казалось, вот-вот соскользнет с сиденья, провалится в темную неизвестность. Сэм передал ему бутылку воды, и Дин взял ее, чтобы успокоить горящее огнем горло.  
— Я едва разбудил тебя, — брат вздохнул, проведя по лбу, и закрыл глаза на мгновение. В голосе звучала усталость. — А еще мне нужен аспирин.  
— Чт… — в грудь будто впился кол, мешая вымолвить хоть слово. Невзирая на попытки сдержаться, Дин закашлялся. Слезы боли обожгли глаза, он согнулся, опираясь локтем о сиденье, не в силах сделать вдох.  
Сэм коснулся его спины, и тяжесть знакомой ладони постепенно вернула его к реальности. Воспоминания пробудились, острыми когтями впиваясь в горло и легкие. Он медленно вздохнул, вытер кровь подрагивающей рукой, а потом сел, прислонясь к пассажирской двери.  
Теперь Дин вспомнил все. Снежную бурю, озеро, тьму…  
И на мгновение пожалел, что сон не действительность. На мгновение он захотел, чтобы их беготня и правда закончилась.  
— Ты как? — спросил Сэм.  
Брат был не в лучшей форме. Пусть Дина и одолевала температура, из-за которой сны казались слишком настоящими, но он заметил. Сэм двигался осторожно, словно в любое мгновение мог рассыпаться на осколки, такие мелкие, что не собрать воедино.  
Выглядел так, будто только что пережил очередное видение. Но Дин знал, брат сейчас хмурится не из-за этого. Дело просто в них самих. В их жизни.  
— В норме, — прохрипел Дин, не узнавая собственного голоса.  
— Не шевелись, ладно? — Сэм погладил его плечо. — Пойду вытащу кое-что из багажника.  
Дин проводил его взглядом. В открытую дверь ворвался мороз, и он зарылся в одежду. Его трясло, но Дин по-прежнему пытался унять дрожь.  
Он прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу, чтобы немного остудить горячую кожу, и вспоминал, когда чувствовал себя настолько дерьмово.   
Небраска. Ровхед.  
Даже в той халупе в Миссури он не был таким слабым. Тогда его охватила другая боль, острая, резкая. Боль от хищного взгляда желтых глаз демона, захватившего отца.  
Он помнил, как доехал на такси из больницы к Сэму. Перед Роем ЛеГранжем. Перед чудом.  
Дин помнил смирение и беспомощность, охватившую тело, а ведь когда-то думал, что выдержит почти все. А сам едва смог остановить такси и пробормотать адрес мотеля, где остался Сэм.  
Он помнил прохладное виниловое сиденье, пряжку, давившую на поясницу, но не было сил подвинуть ее. Он помнил затхлый воздух пота и табака, прохладу стекла и постоянную болтовню таксиста по телефону.  
Удивление Сэма, открывшего дверь, — единственное, что не позволило Дину упасть тогда лицом в пол прямо на пороге. Он помнил, как противился попыткам брата помочь. Не хотел признавать, что и правда нуждается в его помощи. Но Сэм был рядом, обнимал одной рукой и вел к стулу.  
— Завернись, Дин.  
Не понимая, что брат от него хочет, он нахмурился. Было так жарко, кости будто горели огнем.  
— Тебе нужно быть в тепле, — объяснил Сэм. — Ты дрожишь так, что все сиденье трясется.  
Дин открыл глаза и огляделся вокруг. Они снова ехали по занесенному снегом шоссе в неизвестность. Когда Сэм вернулся в машину, он не заметил. Не помнил, как уснул.  
Время шло, а он ничего не соображал. Его мир сократился до сна, боли и воспоминаний о холоде и жаре.  
Он увидел, что накрыт большим плюшевым пледом — одним из тех приличных, что иногда попадались в мотелях.  
— …за хрень? — пробормотал он.  
— У нас не осталось запасных одеял, — устало напомнил Сэм. — А тебе надо греться.  
— Где мы? — Дин пытался думать о том, что происходило сейчас, а не год назад. Вновь почувствовав холод, он поежился и завернулся в плед.  
— Едем на восток, как и сказано, — Сэм напряженно мотнул головой. — Съезжал с дороги на время. Не хотел опять оказаться в снежной ловушке. Переждал перед въездом в Мэдисон.  
— Надо где-нибудь остановиться, — предложил Дин, разглядывая профиль брата.  
— Я знаю, — коротко ответил Сэм. Тревога овладевала им все сильнее. — Просто… стоит быть поосторожнее. Если остановимся, то ненадолго.  
— Ты звонил Бобби? — спросил Дин.  
— Не отвечает, — Сэм снова качнул головой.  
Глаза пекло, и Дин опустил тяжелые веки. Слишком тяжело было держать их открытыми, видя лишь мир, заволоченный снежным покрывалом, и беспокойство брата. Вдруг он понял, что Сэм даже не включил радио.  
И тишина, заполнившая пространство, ударила по ушам. Дин отчего-то ощущал одиночество, словно до сих пор сидел в занесенной снегом Импале.  
Может, так и было. Может, все случившееся оказалось сном. Может, он замерз за рулем в сугробе Миннесоты. Или Висконсина. Или еще черт знает где. Может…  
Его вдруг снова охватил приступ кашля. Дин наклонился, слепо цепляясь за приборную панель. На мгновение приоткрыв слезящиеся глаза, он заметил красные капельки на пледе.  
— Черт возьми, — прорычал Сэм. — Ну вот.   
— Извини, — выдохнул Дин и привалился к спинке сиденья, наклонив голову.  
— За что? — недоверчиво спросил Сэм. — За то, что один козел хочет заработать нами очередную звезду на погонах? За то, что тебя подстрелил призрак? За то, что ты делал то, что должен был?  
Сосредоточившись на самом трудном — дыхании — Дин только кивнул.  
За что угодно.  
За все.  
— Все из-за меня, — прохрипел он. Импала повернула, он чувствовал, но глаз не открыл. Не мог.  
— Да? И как ты догадался? — голос Сэма переполнялся гневом. Брат всегда злился, когда был напуган. Дин нахмурил брови. Если Сэм чего-то боялся, значит, Дин в чем-то облажался.  
— Мог бы… уехать.  
— Как? — удивился Сэм. — Импала по самую крышу была в снегу.  
Машина остановилась, но шум двигателя по-прежнему успокаивал.  
— Рональд, — продолжил Дин.  
Сэм не соглашался, не хотел говорить Рону правду. Если бы Дин сказал как-то иначе… может, тогда парень не стал бы заложником в банке… может, тогда удалось бы все предотвратить.  
Никакого Хендриксена, никаких новостей по центральным каналам. Никакого бегства.  
— Ты не мог знать заранее, Дин, — Сэм смягчил голос. — Ты просто выполнял свою работу. Нашу работу. Мы сделали все, что могли.  
Тишина в стоящей без движения машине почти убедила Дина открыть глаза. Почти.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — Дин почувствовал, как брат сильнее завернул его в плед.  
За что был благодарен, потому что до сих пор не мог согреться. Все тело болело то ли от пламени внутри, то ли от холода вокруг. С каждой минутой становилось все хуже, и на облегчение надеяться не приходилось. Казалось, он вот-вот отключится: если Сэм сейчас уйдет, Дин был уверен, что больше его не увидит.  
Он понимал, что ситуация хуже некуда. Вышла из-под контроля.  
Раньше тоже приходилось тяжело. Раньше тоже бывало страшно. Он помнил. Помнил, как прятался, ускользал от службы опеки, от любопытных учителей. Помнил раны отца — тяжелые, когда требовалась помощь Джима или Бобби, и думал, как защитить Сэма, пока будет с ним вдвоем.  
Теперь они навсегда остались вдвоем. Отец не просто уехал, отключив телефон. Его больше не было.  
Он променял свою жизнь на жизнь Дина. Отдал себя демону, чтобы Дин присматривал за Сэмми. Чтобы спас брата от предначертанного. Без инструкций, без книги правил. Некому и нечему было подсказать Дину путь.  
А теперь их или поймают, или убьют, и все из-за него. Дин должен был умереть там в больнице, после нападения желтоглазого. Джон бы остался, и Хендриксен никогда бы его не нашел. Одна сделка, одно мгновение — и все пошло наперекосяк, и Дин с Сэмом остались вдвоем, сломленные и одинокие.  
— Я снял номер, — вдруг послышался голос брата.  
Дин приоткрыл один глаз, вынырнув из воспоминаний о пустой грунтовой дороге и единственном шансе, когда все могло пойти правильно.  
Твоему отцу суждено было выжить. А тебе — умереть. Просто сделаем все так, как должно быть. Это естественный порядок вещей.  
Он поежился от холода и сожаления, чувствуя, как внутри бушует пламя.  
— Вход с заднего двора, сможем спрятать Импалу, — продолжил Сэм, голос слегка заглушался гулом двигателя. — Вряд ли Хендриксен знает, как выглядит машина. Пока что.  
Звуки продирались сквозь пелену воспоминаний и боли, медленно собираясь в слова. Дин знал, что машина едет, знал, что Сэм говорит с ним, но ощущал только невыносимое давление в груди.  
Он видел лишь красные девичьи глаза, широкую усмешку и истину, которая резала острым лезвием.  
Люди упоминают ад, будто это обычное слово. Даже не знаю, какие эпитеты подобрать, чтобы описать, как там на самом деле… Тебе бы стоило увидеть своего папочку. Послушать, какие звуки он издает, потому что даже кричать не может.  
— Там есть кухня, поэтому… Дин?  
Он хотел вызвать демона обратно. Хотел передумать. Поменяться с отцом местами. Сэм был бы с Джоном, а он сам — в аду. Больше не было сил бороться, слишком тяжело…  
— Ох боже мой, Дин, — голос Сэма надломился, сквозь туман боли послышалась мольба, и Дин повернул голову. — Потерпи, приятель. Еще чуть-чуть, ладно?  
Голос Сэма звучал глухо из-за непролитых слез. Брат всегда так говорил, когда прятал эмоции. Дин открыл глаза: Сэм нависал над ним, все казалось размытым, будто не в фокусе.  
Мир позади Сэма выглядел белым пятном, далеким и безмолвным. Дин видел, как брат тянется к нему, словно через пропасть, ощущал на себе его пальцы. Сэм тянул его к себе за плечи, и Дин перевернулся, не в силах пошевелиться.  
— Тише, держу тебя, — бормотал Сэм, шмыгая носом.  
Дин вздохнул, когда брат перекинул его руку через свое плечо. Ноги подгибались, появилось странное ощущение невесомости. Они сделали шаг, едва не завалившись в снег, но Сэм вовремя схватился за крышу Импалы, удержав их от падения.  
— Приятель, мне нужна твоя помощь, — голос Сэма сковало напряжение. — У меня сил почти нет.  
— Я пытаюсь, — заверил Дин, цепляясь за брата.  
— Пара шагов, ладно? — попросил Сэм. — Зайдем внутрь.  
— Ага, — прошептал Дин.  
Он изо всех сил старался держаться прямо, но перед глазами плыло, и Сэм выглядел размытым пятном. Память переполнялась образами тварей, и казалось, кошмаров не избежать. Тело сотрясала дрожь из-за жара, и держаться за брата с каждой секундой становилось сложнее.  
— Уже почти, — подбадривал Сэм, приобнимая его за пояс.  
Перед дверью они остановились на мгновение, щелкнул замок, а потом их окутал знакомый спертый воздух номера. Дин прикрыл глаза, почти готовый свалиться прямо на пол и уснуть. Но у Сэма были другие планы.  
— Чуть подальше, старик, — брат потянул его за собой и вскоре помог устроиться на кровати. Лица коснулась жесткая ткань покрывала. Сэм поднял его ноги на постель, задержав тяжелую руку на лодыжке.  
Со следующим рваным вздохом Дин провалился во тьму.

— Дин?  
Хриплое дыхание брата не на шутку тревожило. По его расслабленному лицу Сэм понял — тот крепко спит, без кошмаров, без воспоминаний, без навязчивой мысли «это должен был быть я».  
Когда эти слова соскальзывали с потрескавшихся Диновых губ, Сэма била дрожь, против которой не помогали одеяла.  
Пошатываясь от усталости, Сэм вышел к Импале — взять сумку с одеждой, кое-какое оружие и аптечку. Захлопнув багажник, он вернулся и сложил все у стены.  
Слишком вымотанный, он закрыл дверь на цепочку и перепроверил замок. Сил отгонять незваных гостей не хватило бы, и Дин не прикрывал ему спину. С минуту не трогаясь с места, Сэм наконец подошел к кровати брата.  
Сознание подсказывало — не трать время зря: кожа Дина горела, дрожь била все сильнее. Но тело отказывалось слушаться Сэма, голова раскалывалась так, что даже шею было не повернуть, и затекли плечи.  
Он неуклюже снял с брата ботинки и укрыл одеялом. Пора было снова напоить Дина лекарствами, чтобы ослабить жар. Сделать хотя бы такую мелочь, чтобы брату стало легче.  
Сэм сделал пару шагов к аптечке — за аспирином и сиропом от кашля. Но окружающая действительность покачнулась, и Сэм понял, что летит на старый дощатый пол.  
Как приземлился, он не помнил.  
В кармане вибрировал телефон, приглушенная тканью мелодия вытянула его из забытья и оборвалась. Не понимая, почему лежит на полу, Сэм оторвал голову от ковра и осторожно потер ссадину на щеке. За приоткрытыми шторами было темно. Перевернувшись на спину, он уставился на незнакомый потолок.  
Что разбудило его и как он вырубился, Сэм не понял. На мгновение забыл даже, где он. Во скольких мотелях он побывал за всю жизнь, не перечесть.  
А потом снова зазвонил телефон. Сэм вздрогнул от вибрации в кармане и вытащил мобильник.  
— …лло?  
— Сэм?  
— Ага, — он сжал переносицу — вместе с сознанием вернулась и головная боль.  
Феннимор, Висконсин.  
Мотель.  
Дин.  
Лихорадка.  
— Это Купер.  
— Ага, — Сэм опять уставился в потолок, почти ожидая, что тот вспыхнет пламенем и унесет его за собой.  
— Вы там как, в норме?  
— Нет, — прямо ответил Сэм, слишком усталый, чтобы скрывать правду. Из дальнего угла комнаты послышался низкий, отчего-то знакомый шум, похожий на вибрацию.  
— Как я и думал.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ваш дружок-федерал появился вскоре после вашего отъезда, — голос Купера звучал тонко, будто тот бежал. Или сидел в жестяной бочке.  
— Правда?  
— Обещал награду за информацию о твоем брате.  
— Вот дрянь, — вздохнул Сэм, приподнявшись на локте. Голова кружилась, и он решил вставать помедленнее.  
Пора было проверить Дина. Сэм понятия не имел, сколько провалялся без сознания, но времени хватило, чтобы солнце село и их окутала густая удушающая тьма.  
— Кое-кто получил награду.  
— Маршалл или Мид? — спросил Сэм.  
— А это так важно?  
— Вряд ли, — встав наконец на колени, Сэм оглянулся на постель Дина. И похолодел.  
Кровать была пуста.  
— Только я знаю, как выглядит ваша машина, — напомнил Купер.  
— Точно, — Сэм поднялся на ноги, опираясь о спинку кровати.  
— Я еду к вам. Уже час в пути по девяносто четвертому шоссе.  
— Думал, вы не можете покинуть город, — в замешательстве ответил Сэм.  
— Подзаработал денег на отпуск.  
— Вы ведь не сдадите нас, Куп? — Сэм включил ночник у кровати и медленно оглядел комнату. _Куда, черт побери…_  
Мгновение Купер молчал. А когда заговорил, сердце Сэма болезненно сжалось.  
— Я выдам вас не охотней, чем собственного сына.  
Сглотнув, Сэм кивнул и поймал свое усталое отражение в зеркале на стене. За спиной что-то поблескивало.  
В ванной горел свет, лился сквозь узкую щель у двери.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/373752/325576469.6/0_14740f_41d3207_orig)

— Вот черт, — Сэм быстро развернулся. Слишком быстро. Он вытянул руку перед собой и вцепился в спинку кровати, ловя равновесие.  
— Что? Что случилось? — раздалось из динамика.  
Но Сэм уже бросил телефон, спеша к двери. Вода. Вот что за гул он слышал. Из крана текла вода.  
Он распахнул дверь, и от увиденного в жилах застыла кровь. Из крана бежала вода, шум отражался от стен маленькой ванной, на полу лежал Дин — бледный, с синюшными губами, одетый в одни только джинсы. Только дрожь выдавала, что тот еще жив.  
— О господи… — выдохнул он, присев рядом с бессознательным братом.  
Сэм приподнял Дина за плечи. Даже пролежав полураздетым на холодной плитке, тот оставался горячим.  
— Эй, эй, — Сэм похлопал его по щеке, прижимая к себе, потом нащупал пульс, убедился, что дышит. Золотистый амулет, который всегда носил брат, лежал на самом горле, и Сэм отодвинул нагревшийся металл.  
Он оглянулся, пытаясь понять, как Дин оказался на полу и почему из крана течет вода. У входа в ванную лежали кучей рубашки и футболка.   
— Дин, какого черта, чувак?  
Сэм опустил подбородок на макушку брата, обхватил руками за плечи, пытаясь успокоить его дрожь. Тепло Дина обжигало подобно пламени, и к горлу подкатывал ком.  
Закрутив кран, Сэм услышал хриплое дыхание в тишине ванной.  
— Эй, приятель, открой глаза, — он бережно потряс брата. Голова Дина перекатилась к Сэмовой груди. — Ну же, давай.  
Но тот не шелохнулся, и у Сэма не осталось выбора. Сжав зубы, он устроил тяжелое тело Дина на плече, встал, схватившись за раковину. Сэм доплелся до кровати, придерживая ноги брата, и уложил его обратно.  
Переведя дух, он бросился к телефону. Перед глазами поплыло, и он завалился вперед, прямо на брата.  
Им нужна была помощь. Прямо сейчас.  
— Купер? — Сэм перекатился на кровати, лбом в одеяло.  
— Что случилось? — отчаяние в голосе привело Сэма в чувство. Он встал, чтобы видеть лицо брата и слушать его хриплое дыхание.  
— Дин, — Сэм приподнялся и провел рукой по волосам. — Он был в ванной. На полу.  
— Как он?  
— Вода… бежала из крана… а он без сознания лежал на полу…  
Почему так сложно было связывать слова в предложения?  
Он отмел мешающие мысли и сосредоточился на брате. Левая рука Дина неуклюже свисала с кровати, пальцами он цеплялся за одеяло, будто ища равновесие.  
— Как. Он?  
— Весь горит. Сильно, — Сэм прикрыл глаза на мгновение. — А дыхание… как хруст стекла.  
— Ладно. Слушай меня. Все будет хорошо, — в голосе Купера слышалось волнение. — Скажи, где вы.  
Сэм открыл было рот, но задумался. Сердце подсказывало: ты не справишься один. А в голове звенели слова отца, которым он и Дин следовали всегда.  
 _Будьте осторожны, предусмотрите каждую деталь. Вы можете доверять этому человеку?_  
Он заметил, что Дин угрюмо смотрит на него блестящими от температуры глазами и тяжело дышит свозь приоткрытые губы. Казалось, он тоже слышал голос по телефону.  
Дин мотнул головой. А потом снова опустил тяжелые веки.  
Но этого хватило, чтобы Сэм вспомнил, кто они. И почему здесь. Вспомнил, что люди в городе, который они спасли — за который буквально едва не умер Дин — сдали их федералам.  
— Хвоста нет?  
— Что? Я… нет. Я никому не говорил, что уезжаю.  
— Кто-нибудь трогал ваш телефон перед отъездом?  
Сэм смотрел на брата, слушая, как собирается с ответом Купер, очевидно, понимая его подозрительность.  
— Не думаю, Сэм.  
Дин поежился, перекатил голову на подушке. Брови его были нахмурены, уголки губ опущены.  
— Я не могу рисковать, Купер.  
— Сэм, я не…  
— Вы видели «Последний из могикан»? — вдруг спросил Сэм. Если кто-то их и прослушивал, пусть судебный эксперт сообразит быстрее федералов.  
Тот помолчал немного.  
— Да. Очень давно.  
— Вам стоит посмотреть.  
Надеясь, что сделал правильный выбор, Сэм закрыл телефон. Брат то ли что-то сказал, то ли просто издал стон.  
— Дин?  
— Как же… жжет… — прохрипел он.  
— Где?  
— Везде.  
— Ладно, — кивнул Сэм. — Вот, выпей.  
— Жарко, — промычал Дин.  
Сэм с досадой потер лоб. _Он пытался сбить температуру._ Вот зачем брат открыл воду. Хотел ослабить жар, а Сэм даже не мог ему помочь, лежа в отключке.  
— Думай, Сэм, — подбадривал он себя. — Ты же можешь.  
Он знал, как бороться с температурой. Воспаление легких и хриплое дыхание, ужасающий кашель и синюшные губы были не по его части, но сбивать температуру он умел.  
 _Нужно что-нибудь холодное._  
Он встал, придерживаясь за стену, чтобы не упасть снова. Тускло освещенная комната расплывалась в мутное, тягучее пятно. К горлу подступила тошнота. Сэм вздохнул и побрел к сумкам.  
Не зная, близко ли Купер, следит ли за ним Хендриксен, прослушивает ли телефон, Сэм следовал давно заученным правилам. Достал сорок пятый, проверил магазин и сунул за пояс. А потом открыл собранную Купером аптечку и стал искать бутылку воды и ибупрофен. Выпив три таблетки, он вернулся к Дину.  
— Эй, — тихо позвал Сэм. — Проглотишь немного аспирина?  
Дин смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век.  
— Сэм… — он сглотнул, облизнул пересохшие губы. — Это должен был быть я.  
— Замолчи, — попросил Сэм и сел на кровать, опираясь спиной на изголовье. — Просто выпей, ладно?  
— Я серьезно.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, — Сэм шмыгнул носом, в глазах закипели слезы. — У тебя мозг от температуры плавится.  
— Я… знаю, — Дин закрыл глаза. — Так было б лучше для тебя.  
— Неправда, — Сэм мотнул головой, пусть брат и не видел. — Не говори так, Дин. Нет.  
Кашлянув, Дин слегка повернулся набок. Сэм подставил руку под его голову, положил таблетки в приоткрытые губы и помог запить.  
— Теперь немного сиропа, — Сэм прислонил к его рту маленькую кружечку.  
— Гадость, — пробубнил Дин, проглотив лекарство.  
— Знаю, — Сэм сжал его плечо в жесте, похожем на объятие.  
Он уложил Дина на подушку, а потом снял с него джинсы, чтобы легче было сбивать температуру. Брат был в сознании, но не мог помешать такому вторжению на частную территорию.  
Всего несколько дней назад Сэм, наоборот, пытался поскорее согреть Дина — уничтожив, по его словам, личное пространство. Мольба в глазах брата и теперь была попыткой защититься — хотя бы так, без слов.  
— Хендриксен в Лэте, — Сэм попытался отвлечь Дина. — Предлагает награду за тебя.  
— Вот дрянь.  
— Купер не сказал, кто тебя выдал, — он прикрыл Дина одеялом по пояс.  
— Плевать, — вздохнул тот, и боль его голоса наполнила комнату.  
Сэм повесил джинсы на стул и пошел в ванную. Открыв холодную воду, он вцепился в края раковины, чтобы удержать равновесие. Пусть голова перестанет кружиться, пусть боль ослабнет до терпимой…  
Он просто хотел поспать.  
Но кто тогда присмотрит за Дином? Когда все стало так сложно? Целую жизнь они сражались с тварями, которых другие даже не представляли себе, выживали благодаря навыкам и удаче. А теперь судьба сбивает их с ног, показывая, насколько они уязвимы.  
Намочив три маленьких полотенца, он вспоминал слова Купера.  
 _Тело человека выдержит многое…_  
Он вернулся к Дину, спустил одеяло до колен и аккуратно положил влажное полотенце на лоб. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, брат распахнул глаза.  
— Эй, эй, тише, — прошептал Сэм. — Это я.  
Дин встретился с ним взглядом, полным сожаления, и сердце сжалось словно тисками. Сглотнув ком в горле, Сэм подоткнул два других полотенца под руки брата.  
Пытаясь напоить Дина водой, Сэм сел рядом с ним, бедром у его плеча, и оперся об изголовье.  
— Прости, приятель, — прошептал Дин.  
— Замолчи, — оборвал Сэм, отведя взгляд. — Просто… молчи.  
— Должен был… заботиться о тебе.  
— Даже не думай говорить, что лучше бы вместо тебя тут был отец, — Сэм шмыгнул носом, непрошеные слезы скатились по щекам. — Не смей.  
— Скучаю по нему, — продолжил Дин.  
— Знаю, — прошептал Сэм. — Но он… сам сделал выбор, Дин, — голос стал громче и увереннее. — Не ты. А если так и будешь это говорить… отвезу тебя в больницу.  
— Нельзя, — беспокойство в глазах брата больно кольнуло сердце. — Я не…  
— Дин, пожалуйста. Просто…  
Тот вдруг сомкнул горячие пальцы на запястье Сэма, неожиданно сильно, оставляя следы на коже.  
— Пообещай, — голос Дина, хриплый и непривычный, стал твердым. — Сэм. Пообещай мне.  
Воспоминание впилось в сердце Сэма острым ножом. Образ недавнего прошлого, когда он смотрел на Дина, а перед глазами все было мутным от выпивки. Он просил брата о том же.  
 _Пообещай мне._  
И любое из этих обещаний могло закончиться смертью.  
— Не могу, Дин, — Сэм чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Дин сжал сильнее его руку, впиваясь ногтями. В глазах брата даже в тусклом свете была заметна мольба и отчаяние. Не в силах отвести взгляд, Сэм смотрел в них словно в океаны боли.  
— Сэм.  
Такому тону он не мог сопротивляться. Небрежно вытирая слезы, Сэм отвернулся, сердитый на себя за слабость.  
— Ему. Не. Победить.  
Дин потянул его за руку, призывая посмотреть в глаза. Поборов сомнение, Сэм глянул на брата, который хрипло дышал сквозь синеватые потрескавшиеся губы. Дин стянул со лба полотенце и повернулся.  
— Не дай ему.  
— Ты о Хендриксене? — Сэм снова шмыгнул носом.  
— Он нас… не знает, — от боли Дин закрыл глаза, губы вытянулись в тонкую линию. — Не знает…  
Дин со стоном перевернулся лицом к подушке и зашелся кашлем. Пальцы соскользнули с Сэмова запястья.  
— Ладно! — Сэм сжал голое плечо брата. — Ладно, Дин. Я не дам ему нас поймать.  
— Он… ошибается, — выдохнул Дин.  
Сэм уложил его обратно на кровать, с тревогой промокнул капли крови на губах. Сейчас бледный и хмурый Дин дрожал немного меньше.  
— Я знаю, — наконец произнес Сэм. — Мы заляжем на дно. Ему не найти нас. Обещаю.  
На секунду Сэм почувствовал себя ребенком. Никого рядом, никто не поддержит, не поможет. Их жизни не так уж отличались от призраков: вроде бы здесь, но чужие. Невидимые для остальных. А если кому-то и случается их увидеть, ничего хорошего из этого не выходит.  
— Так хотя бы… ч-чертов призрак… не схватит меня, — Дин устало улыбнулся краем губ.  
— Ты не умрешь, ты, придурок, — Сэм провел рукой по лицу. — Разве какая-то… простуда убьет великого Дина Винчестера?  
Тот усмехнулся, но тут же свернулся на боку из-за очередного приступа кашля. От слабого стона брата у Сэма все сжалось внутри. Наверное, в аптечке было что-то подходящее.  
Неуверенный в выборе лекарства, он достал телефон и набрал Бобби. В трубке раздались длинные гудки — видимо, старик так и оставался вне досягаемости. В любом другом случае Сэм бы забеспокоился, но его мысли всецело были заняты братом. Ни на что больше не хватало сил.   
Придерживаясь за стену, Сэм подошел к дорожной сумке и начал вытаскивать содержимое на стол. Названия растекались цветными кляксами, пальцы не слушались. Он оперся о столешницу и закрыл глаза на несколько секунд. Не впервые он заработал сотрясение, но сейчас дело было не только в том, что он получил по голове из-за призрака, обожравшегося стероидов.  
Бессонные ночи. Недоедание. Беспокойство и страх.  
Брат, который не сдавался, пока не иссякали силы. Смерть отца и пугающее наставление Дину. Мрачная судьба и жуткие видения смерти.  
Постоянное преследование федералов. Бесконечная борьба, и бегство, и жизнь на грани.  
Это было слишком.  
Колени дрогнули, и он едва не упал. Из мыслей Сэма выдернул звонок телефона. Не глядя на экран, он ответил.  
— Да?  
— «Мотель шесть» или «Водораздел»?  
Он вздохнул с облегчением, услышав голос на другом конце.  
— Где вы?  
— На заправке в Фенниморе, — ответил Купер. — Хвоста нет.  
Пытаясь унять нахлынувшие эмоции, Сэм потер переносицу.  
— В городе два мотеля, в какой мне ехать?  
Он не помнил. Не обратил внимания на вывеску. Пытался поскорее забрать Дина из машины. Оглядевшись, он увидел блокнот на столе.  
— Водораздел. Комната шестьдесят.  
— Сейчас буду.  
Сэм закрыл телефон и посмотрел на брата.  
— Скоро придет помощь, чувак, — он без сил осел на край кровати. — Потерпи немного.  
Ползли минуты. Сгущалась тьма за окном. Сэм ждал, слушая хриплое дыхание Дина.  
А потом вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда раздался стук. Вытащив из-за пояса пистолет, он доплелся вдоль стены до входа и приоткрыл дверь, не снимая цепочку.  
— Сэм?  
— Купер?  
— За вами точно никого?  
— Да.  
Привалившись к стене, Сэм снял цепочку и позволил Куперу войти. Тот запер дверь и повернулся к Сэму, насторожившись при виде пистолета.  
— Привет, — нерешительно сказал он.  
— Поверить не могу, что вы нас нашли, — честно признался Сэм.  
— Скажи спасибо миссис Уокер с высшим баллом по английской литературе, — Купер поднял руки и осторожно двинулся вперед. — Пришлось искать карту Висконсина, прежде чем все сошлось. Джеймс Фенимор Купер. Город Феннимор.  
— Находчиво, — прокомментировал Сэм. Он словно был где-то не здесь, смотрел на происходящее со стороны.  
Пока Купер не забрал оружие из его рук. Только тогда Сэм понял, что целится в грудь врача.  
— Давайте я осмотрю вас, ладно? — он подвел Сэма к свободной кровати.  
Тот послушно сел — все, кроме Дина и Купера, будто перестало существовать. Врач положил его пистолет на тумбочку между кроватями, а потом коснулся Динова лба.  
— Черт, — пробормотал он. — Ты мерил ему температуру?  
Сэм безмолвно покачал головой. Тот снова заговорил, и Сэм пытался разобрать слова, пытался удержать равновесие. Вдруг Купер присел перед ним, придерживая за плечи, и только спустя секунду Сэм разобрал:  
— Тише, парень, давай, ложись.  
С усталым вздохом Сэм опустился на кровать. Он хотел было сказать что-то, но забыл что…  
И, без сил сопротивляться, провалился во тьму.

Голоса вокруг то становились громче, то затихали. Звук приглушенных слов тянул его за собой подобно воде, качая течением. Дин не различал, кто говорит, не мог уцепиться за голос брата как за якорь.  
Он слышал сквозь жар чей-то успокаивающий тон, а потом, когда тепло сменилось холодом, голоса будто стали жестче, настойчивее.  
Нечем было дышать, и Дин думал, вот-вот снова провалится во тьму. Он ловил губами воздух сквозь накрывающие волны боли. Отчаянно хотелось сделать хотя бы один вдох, не чувствуя, как в легкие словно впивается колючая проволока.  
А потом вернулся жар, обещающий спалить его заживо, разорвать на части. Дин сжал кулаки, собрав последние остатки сил. Он боролся и матерился сквозь зубы, не готовый сдаваться.  
У него еще оставалась работа. И она была не закончена.  
Горячей кожи коснулась прохладная рука, и, шепча обещания, кто-то приложил к его губам бутылку с водой. Голоса вернулись, но он уже не понимал, какие слышит вокруг, какие — только в воспоминаниях. Но один был громче. Спокойный и уверенный, с легким налетом теплоты, которую никогда не забыть.   
_Не бойся, Дин._  
Он повернулся на звук. Хотелось снова услышать знакомый голос, ускользнуть от жара, холода, боли в груди и горле, от удушающей слабости. И поверить в эти слова.  
 _Я так горжусь тобой._  
Он то ли всхлипнул, то ли застонал — так хотел знать, что достоин этих слов. А потом жар начал спадать, но холод не возвращался. Все просто ушло, прекратило пытку, оставляя его на время в покое. Дрожь ослабла, и наконец он смог вздохнуть. Тьма окутала его опять, но на этот раз обещала покой.

— Он уснул?  
Сэм сел на своей кровати, свесив одну ногу. В комнату лился сероватый утренний свет.  
Купер поправил одеяло на Дине. Брат был укрыт по плечи, к одной руке тянулась капельница. Нос и рот скрывала кислородная маска — ночью они с Купером едва удержали ее на Дине, который отбивался при каждом прикосновении.  
— Думаю, да. Наконец, — вздохнул Купер и проверил пакетик с лекарством, висящий поверх какой-то невзрачной картины над изголовьем. — Думаю, температура почти спала.  
Сэм немного расслабился, не в силах отвести взгляд от брата, который мог теперь отдохнуть. Ночь выдалась одной из самых длинных в жизни.  
После приезда Купера Сэм поспал несколько часов, а потом проснулся от лязга пули в магазине. Это был один из тех немногих звуков, что выдернул бы его из самого глубокого сна. Он поднял тяжелые веки и увидел, как Дин целится из пистолета прямо в лоб Купера.  
Врач не двигался и смотрел на Дина.  
— Ты кто такой, черт побери? — прорычал брат. Глаза лихорадочно поблескивали.  
Убедившись, что сам находится в безопасности, Сэм медленно встал.  
— Дин, — тихо позвал он. — Это Купер.  
— Отвечай, — требовал Дин, словно Сэма и не было рядом.  
— Я Купер, — ответил тот. — Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе.  
Дин дернул подбородком, будто переваривая информацию.  
— Ты пришел не за Сэмом?  
— Скажите «нет», — прошептал Куперу Сэм.  
— Нет, — ответил тот. — Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам.  
Дин опустил пистолет, а потом закатил глаза и запрокинул голову. Сэм забрал оружие из безвольно повисшей руки. Следуя приказу врача, он вернулся в кровать, выпил воду и съел поставленный на тумбочку ужин.  
— Мне тут и без того есть чем заняться, — Купер кивнул в сторону Дина. — Не нужно, чтобы и ты свалился. А ты уже на пути к этому.  
Худо-бедно Сэм подчинился, но ночь все равно провел у постели брата. Успокаивал, шепча всякую бессмыслицу, усмирял, когда тот стискивал кулаки, соглашался с проклятиями.  
С температурой в Дине пробудилось стремление бороться. Сэм боялся, что оно утонуло тогда где-то подо льдом.  
Но этой ночью, когда защитные стены Дина ослабли из-за жара, Сэм вновь увидел его таким, каким знал. Бойцом, который заслонял от темных сил, пробуждал от ночных кошмаров, оставался рядом, когда Сэм заразился демонским вирусом.  
Сейчас Сэм понял, что любит брата больше всего на свете.  
Когда солнце показалось над горизонтом, Купер проверил пульс, зрачки и давление Сэма и приказал вернуться в постель после небольшого перекуса.  
— Когда доешь, — Купер указал на половину сэндвича в руке Сэма, — отдохни еще немного.  
— Я хочу быть рядом, когда Дин проснется, — Сэм сидел на кровати, прислонив голову к стене.  
— Будь уверен, — вздохнул Купер, сев на стул между кроватями, — он проспит еще долго, — он потер усталые глаза. — Убойная выдалась ночь.  
Сэм безмолвно кивнул.  
— Если не секрет, — врач прищурился. — Почему он так защищает тебя?  
Сэм повел плечом.  
— Он всегда такой был. Отец вбил в голову… — он покосился на брата. Наполовину скрытый маской, он выглядел до боли юно. — «Присматривай за Сэмми», — Сэм шмыгнул носом и отвернулся. — Теперь мы остались одни. А у Дина… никогда не было никого, кроме меня и отца.  
— Он бормотал… какую-то чертовщину…  
— Про демонов и сделки? — спросил Сэм.  
Купер кивнул.  
— Вы уверены, что хотите знать?  
Тот снова кивнул.  
— Почему?  
— Любопытно.  
Сэм положил сэндвич на тумбочку, свесил ноги с кровати. Чувствуя, как ноют затекшие мышцы, на минуту он прикрыл лицо руками.  
— Любопытства мало, приятель, — ответил Сэм, уставившись в пол. — Вы не сотрете это из памяти, — он посмотрел Куперу в глаза. — Это изменит вас. Это меняет все — взгляд на мир, на других людей. На то, во что вы верите.  
— Может, мне это и нужно, — тот нахмурил широкие брови, вокруг глаз появились морщины. — Может, мне нужно знать, что дьявол существует.  
— Но… зачем? — голос Сэма отчего-то надломился.  
Для чего люди хотят знать, что скрывается в темноте? Приоткрыть завесу? Не раз Сэм мечтал вернуться в то время, когда еще ничего не знал, и выбрать другую дверь.  
Особенно сейчас. Особенно когда в любую минуту может открыться его судьба.  
 _Он сказал, что мне придется убить тебя, Сэмми._  
— Потому что, — лицо Купера стало непривычно печальным. — Если существует дьявол… может, и бог тоже есть.  
Сэм сглотнул, размышляя над услышанным.  
— И, наверное… — тихо продолжил тот, — мне нужно знать, что где-то есть бог.  
Эта мысль приходила в голову Сэма в мгновения истинного страха. Эта надежда помогла Сэму, когда брат умирал на больничной койке. И когда передал последние слова отца. Может быть, бог присматривает за ними.  
Может, есть шанс на спасение. Может, в мире есть не только тьма и смерть, страх и вечная борьба.  
Он кивнул.  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно?  
— Я расскажу, — Сэм покосился на Дина. Лицо брата выглядело расслабленным, совсем не таким, как ночью. — Но вам не понравится.  
Купер устроился поудобнее, и Сэм начал говорить. Он умолчал о личном — о Джессике, маме, отце. И о людях-монстрах — каннибалах из леса, что похитили Сэма и пытали Дина каленым железом. Он вспоминал нечисть — вендиго и баньши, духов и языческих богов, зомби и вампиров.  
Дин спал. Купер слушал.  
А Сэм продолжал рассказ.  
О Кровавой Мэри, Констанс Уэлш, о сотнях случаев, когда Дин прикрывал его, спасал из лап тварей. О том, как разрезал веревки, когда брата привязали к дереву в качестве жертвы божеству, как освобождал его в логове вендиго. Об адских псах и сделках на перекрестке, кладбищенской пыли и каменной соли. Святой воде, серебряных клинках, освященном железе.  
Сэм слушал рассказ о собственной жизни — о выживании — и сам едва верил.  
Они с Дином казались супергероями, а не людьми. Но вместе с тем несколько часов назад оказались на грани, без сил позаботиться о себе и друг друге.  
— Расскажи о вашем отце, — попросил Купер после долгой паузы. Сэм потерялся в мыслях и не знал, сколько молчал.  
— Зачем вам? — недоверчиво спросил Сэм.  
— Хочу знать, почему вы так… рискуете собой. Как ни один нормальный человек. Хочу знать, что движет вами.  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Это наша работа.  
— Нет, — Купер качнул головой. — Это что-то большее.  
Чувствуя себя словно в ловушке, Сэм отвел взгляд.  
— У меня есть сын, — вдруг сказал тот. — Джейсон. Примерно вашего возраста.  
Сэм не сумел скрыть удивления. Вопросы появлялись один за другим — почему Купер оказался в Лэте, почему один и где жил раньше. Он пытался переварить услышанное, связать с тем, что уже знал об этом человеке.  
— Но… тогда поче…  
— Он не в городе, — ответил Купер. — По правде… Я не знаю, где он.  
— Не знаете? — с недоумением спросил Сэм.  
Купер устроился на стуле, подперев голову руками, как Сэм несколько минут назад.  
— Его похитили. В восемь. Я помогал полиции. Отрабатывал любую зацепку. Любое… доказательство, — он вздохнул. — Только поэтому я держался. Из-за доказательств. Которые говорили, что Джейсон жив.  
— Вы… так и не нашли его?  
Купер покачал головой.  
— Жена… ушла от меня. Не осталась с таким черствым типом. Ничуть ее не виню.  
Он встал и, размяв затекшую спину, подошел к Дину. Убрал кислородную маску, проверил пульс и, отсоединив пустую капельницу, укрыл его руку одеялом. Наблюдая за ними, Сэм молча размышлял об услышанном, о мужчине, который сначала упорно не верил в нечисть, а потом, рискуя всем, отправился помогать тем, кто охотится на нее.  
Спасти их.  
— Когда Дин рассказал о том, что сделал Уоллес Сандерсон… как убил детей, — Купер смотрел на спящего Дина. — Все, что я мог предположить — в каком же отчаянии был старик. А потом вспомнил все эти годы в поисках Джейсона, сбор сведений… Не верил ничему… кроме своих доказательств.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Купер глянул на Сэма.  
— Я приехал в Лэт, чтобы забыть, кто я. В Лэте я был никем. Человеком без прошлого. Занялся тем, что умею. Люди не спрашивали: как оказалось, у всех есть свои секреты.  
Сэм кивнул. Этот город прекрасно подходил для любого, кто хотел расстаться с прошлым, исчезнуть, скрыться.  
— Пока буря не столкнула вас со мной. И, признаться, я никогда не видел таких, как вы. Как любой из вас. Ваша… преданность. Она не похожа на связь двух братьев, которые просто выросли вместе. Я видел такую верность в ветеранах и солдатах… но… не в обычных людях.  
Сэм опустил взгляд. Брат был его второй половиной.  
Даже уехав в колледж, он знал, что оставляет позади часть себя. Он не был самим собой без Дина. Знал, что не сможет полностью посвятить себя Джессике. Ему нужен был брат, чтобы чувствовать себя целым. И сам не знал, полюбила бы его Джессика, приняла бы в свою жизнь всего, полностью.  
И пусть он примерял тысячи масок, живя в этом мире, Дин показал ему, что тоже не станет жить один, когда закрыл их в кабинете в Ривергроуве. Наплевав, заражен Сэм или нет.  
Это была обратная сторона обещания, которое взял с Дина отец. Если брат не спасет его… Если придется убивать… Дин не переживет этого. Сэм был уверен.  
— Вот поэтому, — продолжил Купер, — я хотел бы знать о вашем отце.  
Сэму на мгновение захотелось посмотреть в глаза брата.  
— Думаю, Дин лучше расскажет, — ответил Сэм. — Это его история.  
Купер нахмурился.  
— Почему?  
Сэм размял занывшую шею.  
— Выйдя на нас, Хендриксен… сказал кое-что. О нашем отце. Это задело Дина. Хорошенько встряхнуло. Думаю, — Сэм пожал плечами и откинулся к изголовью, — пусть лучше он вам и расскажет, каким был отец.

Открыв глаза, Дин ощутил пустоту.  
Болело в груди, ныли мышцы во всем теле. Он сглотнул — в горле было как в пустыне. Хотелось пить. Под веки будто попал песок.  
В изножье кровати раздавались приглушенные голоса. Незнакомые, низкие. Видимо, кто-то включил телевизор. Дин поерзал на кровати, глядя в потолок, и попытался вспомнить. Они остановились в мотеле — Сэм дотащил до кровати. А потом Дин взял с брата обещание не ехать в больницу.  
А потом… ничего.  
Он чувствовал себя так, словно попал под табун лошадей, но был жив. И все еще лежал на кровати в их номере. Значит, Сэм опять его спас. Это уже стало обычным делом для младшего.  
На соседней кровати, приоткрыв рот, спал Сэм в белой футболке, рубашке и джинсах.  
Дин улыбнулся, увидев брата, а потом потер грудь, с облегчением замечая, что не хочется кашлять. Чтобы не ныла спина, Дин повернулся на бок и увидел, что в комнате был кто-то еще. Он тихо скользнул рукой под подушку и нащупал только простыни. Приподнявшись на локте, он не сдержал стона и привлек внимание человека.  
— Купер? — удивленно прохрипел Дин.  
— Привет, — тот подошел к кровати. — Решил остаться в мире живых, да?  
— Когда вы здесь появились? — Дин откинулся обратно на подушку.   
— Пару дней назад, — ответил Купер. — Не помнишь, как пытался подстрелить меня?  
Дин нахмурился и покосился на Сэма, посапывающего во сне. Брат вздохнул и повернулся на бок, к ним спиной.  
— Нет, — он качнул головой. — Наверное, я все пропустил.  
— Сэм забрал у тебя пистолет, — улыбнулся Купер. — Теперь, после того как вы оба целились в меня, наверное, я прошел что-то вроде обряда инициации.  
— Вы один? — Дин прищуренно оглядел комнату.  
Купер кивнул.  
— Один, никто не следил и не ехал за мной.  
Дин вздохнул и погладил грудь.  
— Я могу… дышать.  
— Наконец-то, — Купер сунул ему под голову еще одну подушку и помог приподняться. — Смотри не переутомись.  
— А можно устать от того, что сидишь? — голос Дина звучал по-прежнему непривычно, но теперь хотя бы не нужно было бороться за каждый вздох.  
— Да, учитывая последние сорок восемь часов.  
Дин снова осмотрелся вокруг: лекарства лежали на столе, который в другое время был бы завален оружием. В небольшом мусорном мешке в углу номера лежали мятые упаковки и куль белых полотенец с красными пятнами. Несколько пакетов с едой висели на крючках рядом с телевизором.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Куперу Дин. — Мы бы… мы бы не справились без вас.  
— Всего лишь возвращаю услугу, парень, — тихо ответил тот. — Не появись в городе… кто знает, сколько бы людей еще погибло. Весь Лэт должен вас благодарить.  
Дин повел бровью.  
— Вряд ли вас отправили передать благодарности.  
— Нет, — Купер мотнул головой, губы тронула легкая улыбка, полная сожаления. — На самом деле… никто не знает, где я.  
— Хорошо.  
Купер задержал на нем взгляд, будто хотел что-то сказать, но потом сменил тему.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/769132/325576469.6/0_147a2a_ccbd951e_orig)

— Поешь что-нибудь? Чуть-чуть супа?  
Дин кивнул.  
— Звучит неплохо.  
— Подожди пару минут.  
Вытащив что-то из пакета, Купер прошел на кухню. Дин, опустившись на подушках, тихо наблюдал за ним. Времени прошло совсем немного, а он уже чувствовал себя усталым. Купер вернулся с горячим супом и большой ложкой, сел на край кровати и передал контейнер Дину.  
— Что за кино? — Дин глянул на телевизор.  
Врач улыбнулся краем губ.  
— "Охотники за привидениями". Сериал по каналу о фантастике.  
— Слышал о нем, — Дин с удовольствием проглотил ложку супа.  
— После ваших рассказов… — Купер покосился на телевизор, — мне стало любопытно. Хотел посмотреть, что делают эти парни.  
Дин выгнул бровь.  
— Это все выдумки, Куп. Вы видели больше, чем там показывают.  
Купер усмехнулся.  
— Где они на этот раз? — спросил Дин спустя еще несколько ложек супа.  
— Где-то в психушке Рузвельта в Иллинойсе, — тот глянул на экран.  
Дин с усталой усмешкой отдал Куперу пустой контейнер.  
— Никого они там не найдут.  
— Почему? — спросил Купер.  
— Потому что… — Дин зевнул и перевернулся набок, сунув руки под подушку. — Мы с Сэмми уже поджарили ублюдка.  
И уснул, не услышав ответа.  
Несколько часов спустя он проснулся, все еще чувствуя боль и слабость. Но по-прежнему мог дышать.  
— Выглядишь лучше, — тихо сказал Сэм в тускло освещенной комнате.  
Дин повернулся на голос. Где-то снизу раздавалось похрапывание.  
— Привет, — ответил он.  
Сэм улыбнулся и сел на краю кровати. Бледный свет луны лился сквозь приоткрытые шторы, заливая комнату призрачно-синим.  
— Ты как? — спросил брат.  
— Лучше, — Дин не стал врать. — С твоей помощью. Снова.  
Сэм качнул головой.  
— Благодари Купера.  
Затихший было храп повторился.  
— А где он?  
Сэм кивнул в сторону.  
— У него есть спальник. Спит на полу за твоей кроватью.  
— Сказал, я пытался подстрелить его, — Дин приподнял подушку и сел, чтобы лучше видеть Сэма.  
— Ага, — вздохнул тот. — Ты был не в себе.  
По лицу Сэма скользнула тень, и сердце Дина дернулось в груди. Что он такое открыл? Что брат увидел за его стенами?  
— Дай-ка угадаю, — Дин откашлялся. — Я в бреду сказал тебе пробег Импалы?  
— Не совсем, — Сэм вздохнул. Видимо, дело было гораздо хуже, чем думал Дин. Гораздо хуже.  
— Боже мой, — Дин со стоном потер лицо. — Не говори, что я выложил тебе все о той ночи с Эммой Кертис.  
Тот нахмурился, мгновенно подыгрывая ему.  
— Это которая из них?  
— Брюнетка, — Дин перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок. — Зеленые глаза, сладкие губы, длинные ноги… — он посмотрел на брата. — Сиськи как…  
— Я понял, — тот выставил руку перед собой, мотая головой.  
Дин усмехнулся, сузив глаза. Он знал, это отвлечет брата, поможет скрыть правду. Знал, Сэм отведет взгляд, невольно улыбаясь.  
Так Дин защищался.  
 _Не говори, Сэм. Не сейчас._  
— Просто я рад, что с тобой все нормально, — брат рвано вздохнул, пряча тревогу. — Нам не повредит перерыв. Серьезно.  
— У тебя планы на ближайшие пару дней? — Дин чувствовал, как сон снова утягивает за собой.  
Сэм дернул краем губ.  
— Не то чтобы.  
Дин зевнул, поглаживая еще ноющую грудь.  
— Тогда, может, побудем тут немного?  
Кивнув, Сэм откинулся на подушку.  
— Спокойной ночи, Дин.  
Вскоре послышалось мерное дыхание брата.  
— Спокойной ночи, Сэмми, — прошептал Дин.

— Где вы были? — спросил Сэм, когда Купер вошел с тремя пакетами и газетой в руке. Врач с удивлением увидел оружие на кровати Дина.  
— Ходил за покупками, — ответил Купер. — А это что такое?  
— Мне было скучно, — сказал Дин.  
— Скука ему не на пользу, — пояснил Сэм.  
Спустя двадцать четыре часа после пробуждения Дин смог принять душ. Купер настаивал на отдыхе для обоих Винчестеров, но в одиночку ему было не загнать Дина в кровать. Даже когда Сэм замечал усталость брата, тот предпочитал делать вид, что все нормально, что он готов отправиться в путь и не хочет разлеживаться.  
Поэтому Сэм, следуя наставлениям Купера, больше спал, чтобы Дину, кроме отдыха, тоже нечем было заняться. Винчестеры часами смотрели телевизор и жульничали в покер с Купером, играя на таблетки и соленые палочки, и обсуждали охоту. Дин оставил заметку о городе в дневнике Джона, подписав, что в первый раз им попался такой сильный дух, которого было не отличить от человека.  
Однако два дня спустя Дина уже нельзя было угомонить. Он выполнял все предписания Купера о еде и отдыхе и быстро выздоравливал, хотя оставался немного бледным, с заостренными скулами и один раз, закашлявшись, прижимал к груди руку.   
Тем утром они нашли на полу записку от врача. После того как оба приняли душ, а Купер так и не вернулся, Сэм предложил принести в номер все, что было в багажнике Импалы, если Дин согласится поспать. Чистка оружия всегда успокаивала брата.  
Дин не возражал, и к возвращению Купера они разложили на кровати несколько дробовиков, пистолетов и множество ножей.  
— Где вы держите все это? — врач поставил на стол пакеты и закрыл на задвижку дверь.  
Дин улыбнулся краем губ, но ответил:  
— У нас в багажнике второе дно. Отец сделал. Еще давно, — он прочистил горло. — Что случилось?  
— Плохие новости, — Купер бросил газету на кровать поверх оружия.  
Сэм уставился на статью на первой полосе. Сердце пропустило удар.  
— Хендриксен арестовал Маршалла?  
— Подозревает в пособничестве, — кивнул Купер. — Не знаю, расколется ли он на допросе у федералов.  
— Что он знает? — спросил Дин.  
Купер качнул головой.  
— Не видел с тех пор, как Мид взял его искать вас — на следующий день после… всего.  
— Кого вы видели перед отъездом? — Дин нахмурился, явно выведывая информацию. Сэм насторожился.  
Купер задумчиво поджал губы.  
— Шерифа Мида. И Мэнди.  
— Вы говорили кому-то из них, куда едете? — Дин замер в ожидании ответа.  
— Нет. Мид был… Ладно, непростой вышел разговор. Думаю, Маршалл рассказал ему о той ночи в печной. Мид вернулся, чтобы спросить, сколько в этом правды.  
— И что вы сказали? — спросил Сэм.  
— Сказал, что так все и было, — пожав плечами, Купер прислонился к двери и скрестил руки. — Рассказал, что видел… Про нападение призрака, про то, что вы сделали. Рассказал об Уоллесе, и он был… мягко говоря, потрясен.  
— Почему? — недоумевал Дин.  
— Мэттью Мид неплохой человек, — с печалью в голосе произнес тот. — Просто сделал ошибку.  
Дин повел бровью.  
— Ошибка одного обернулась не самым лучшим днем для других.  
— Он ведь не знал? — спросил Сэм. — В самом деле не знал?  
Купер покачал головой, опустив взгляд.  
— Он даже не знал об уговоре судьи МакЭвоя с Жозефиной Сандерсон. Только после взрыва. Говорил, что судья, услышав взрыв, позвал к себе в офис Толливера. Беспокоился, спрашивал, видели ли там кого-нибудь, — Купер пожал плечами. — Лишь спустя час Толливер понял, о ком речь. Когда связались с Мидом, город был уже под водой. Мэттью сказал, Уоллеса решили отправить в дом престарелых, а Колин был в Ираке.  
— А Жозефина? — тихо спросил Дин. — Куда они хотели деть ее?  
Купер вздохнул, улавливая сожаление Дина.  
— Честно, я не знаю.  
— Что вы сказали Мэнди? — Сэм сменил тему, чтобы пресечь гнев Дина.  
Удивительно, но до сих пор, после стольких охот, брат так реагировал на зло, сотворенное человеком. За этим гневом, видимо, скрывались глубокие переживания о других.  
— Просто попросил ее собрать мне немного еды в дорогу, — ответил Купер. — Сказал, что после случившегося хочу развеяться. Ничего такого, что заинтересовало бы Маршалла, если она вдруг разговаривала с ним.  
— Что думаешь? — Дин посмотрел на Сэма.  
— Думаю, ты еще не готов к путешествиям.  
— Ну да, может быть, — пробормотал он, быстрыми пальцами собрав «беретту». — Но я думаю, что мне неинтересно узнать, что такое федеральная тюрьма.  
— Каких дров вы наломали, что так разозлили этого парня? — Купер сел на стул.  
— Сбежали, — Дин хмуро разобрал обрез, ощупывая перед чисткой каждую деталь.  
— Можно перекопать много могил до того, как тебя поймают, — Сэм со вздохом прислонился к изголовью Диновой кровати и покосился на газету. — И в конечном итоге посчитают ненормальным.  
— Вы же не думаете, что он послушает вас? — вполголоса спросил Купер.  
— Вспомните, как вы сами нам поверили, — Дин отложил обрез и взял «пустынного орла». — Но этот федерал… Уже составил о нас мнение. Ему плевать на правду.  
— Но, увидев доказательства…  
— Нет, — прервал Дин. — У него на нас целое досье. На нашего отца. Хендриксен обозвал его… каким-то психом. С его слов, — Дин опустил взгляд на пистолет в руках и продолжил будто самому себе. — Жизни, которые он спас? Твари, которых уничтожил? Все это не важно. Мы ненормальные. Не такие, как все.  
Сэм переглянулся с Купером. Он не рассказывал Дину о сыне врача и знал, что они еще не поговорили о Джоне. Важнее было вылечить брата, а копание в старых душевных травмах этому не поможет.  
Но, возможно, сейчас был подходящий момент.  
— Дин, — начал Сэм. — Купер…  
— Сэм, — врач, видимо, догадался, чего тот хочет, и едва заметно качнул головой. Но, Дин, казалось, заметил и смотрел то на одного, то на другого.  
— Что? — спросил Дин.  
— Ничего, — отмахнулся Сэм и отвел глаза.  
— В чем дело, Сэм? — Дин поймал его взгляд.  
— Я спросил Сэма о вашем отце несколько дней назад, — ответил Купер. — Он решил, что ты расскажешь лучше.  
Дин непонимающе уставился на Сэма.  
— Чувак, он был и твоим отцом.  
— Я не об этом, — сказал Сэм, и пальцы Дина замерли на разломленном «орле». — Дин, у тебя был жар, и ты бормотал… всякое.  
— Какое всякое? — недоверчиво свел брови Дин.  
— Ты… ты… говорил о сделке Джона, — Сэм не обращал внимания на слушающего их Купера, сейчас мысли занимал только Дин.  
Тот не двигаясь уставился на Сэма. Сэм сглотнул и продолжил.  
— Ты рассказывал мне о Хендриксене… о том, что он наплел насчет отца… и что ты не спустишь этого на тормозах, — вполголоса продолжил Сэм, рассматривая свои руки. — А потом… с температурой, не в себе… Ты сказал, что это должен быть ты.  
Дин отвел глаза.  
— Знаю, Дин, это непросто, — Сэм специально говорил мягче. — Я знаю, что он сделал ради тебя… и какое взял обещание — черт, какое я с тебя взял. Я знаю, это мучает тебя. Каждый день.  
— И? — Дин с вызовом посмотрел на Сэма. — Это ничего не меняет.  
— Я просто… Когда ты поймал того демона перекрестка… Я боялся, ты захочешь продать душу. А потом, когда я подцепил вирус, — Сэм чувствовал, как закипает гнев и просачивается в слова, — ты собирался умереть вместе со мной.  
— К чему ты клонишь, Сэм?  
— К тому, что Рональд — не твоя вина! Хендриксен гонится за нами не из-за тебя! — крикнул Сэм так, что вздрогнул Купер. — К тому, что ты — не отец. Отца уже нет. Но ты есть.  
Мгновение Дин смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Потом покосился на Купера.  
— Что вы хотите узнать о нашем отце?  
Врач молча наблюдал за ними.  
— Он был самым крутым из всех, кого я знал. Сложно угодить, очень легко понять, когда облажаешься. Но потом учишься на ошибках, — Дин невесело усмехнулся краем губ. — Он пытался защитить нас, как мог. С ним мы были семьей. Если он шел ко дну… мы шли ко дну все вместе.  
Дин сглотнул и потер лоб.  
— А потом он исчез. Просто… испарился, понимаете? Ни записки, ничего. Учитывая нашу работу… я понятия не имел, что делать. Не знал, жив ли он или… — он прочистил горло. — Я забрал Сэма из колледжа, и мы поехали его искать. Он был нашим… Капитаном или вроде того. Нашим связующим звеном. Без него я…  
— Вот здесь ты не прав, приятель, — сказал Сэм, усмирив гнев. — Не отец держал нас вместе. Ты.  
Дин посмотрел на него с какой-то беззащитностью в глазах. Сэм не отводил взгляда, пока брат не повернулся к Куперу.  
— Вы правда хотите узнать, каким он был?  
Тот молча кивнул.  
— Он был героем, — сказал Дин. — Эгоистичным ублюдком, но героем. Он не давал нам спуску, но научил выживать. Научил… быть семьей. Он спас столько жизней, что не сосчитать. Всем ради нас пожертвовал. Ради меня. Променял свою жизнь на мою. И я…  
Дин мотнул головой, отвернувшись. В комнате стало удушающе тихо.  
— Никакой сучий федерал, который хочет добиться повышения, повесив на меня осквернение и убийство, не изменит этого, — тихо продолжил он, и Сэму захотелось прикоснуться, сжать его плечо. Но знал, что это пошатнет собранность брата, разрушит последнюю защиту. Знал, что сломанное не соберешь в целое.  
Пришлось подавить это желание. Сэм просто смотрел на Дина, такой же угрюмый.  
— Думаю, кое-что становится ясным, — ответил Купер. — Я столько лет провел в поиске доказательств. Рассуждал, что годится, а что нет. Но не видел картину целиком. Доказательства отражают лишь то, что на поверхности.  
Винчестеры ждали продолжения.  
— Я столько времени провел в поиске доказательств… а нужна была… вера.  
Дин качнул головой.  
— Не в бога, наверное, — продолжил врач. — В людей. Этот агент Хендриксен… откопал доказательства. Вы даже не пытаетесь убедить меня, что он лжет. Но его представления о вас… неверны, — он опустил глаза. — Он упустил причины ваших действий. Причины, которые следуют из вашей веры друг в друга — и веры отца в вас.  
Дин повернулся к Сэму. Тот кивнул, слабо дернув краем губ.  
Винчестеры вздрогнули от раздавшегося вдруг звонка телефона Купера. Переглянулись, не зная, каких ожидать вестей. Сэм встал, не зная, что делать.  
Купер со вздохом нажал на кнопку.  
— Алло? О, привет, Мэттью.  
Дин и Сэм обменялись взглядами.  
— Нет, не видел. На отдыхе не очень-то тянет читать газеты.  
Купер примирительно посмотрел на них.  
— Почему он думает, что они в Мэдисоне?  
— Вот черт, — прошептал Сэм. Слишком близко. Он потер лоб.  
— Мэттью… почему ты ему помогаешь? — спросил Купер. — Федерал — и что? Кто он тебе? Эти два парня спасли нам жизнь!  
Мгновение Купер молчал. Сэм взял с пола дорожную сумку и поставил перед братом.  
— Я знаю. Спасибо. Скажи Маршаллу, что я на его стороне. Нет… Не знаю, когда вернусь. Не знаю, как ты, но я пока еще выбит из колеи.  
Дин начал складывать оружие в сумку.  
— Ладно. Увидимся.  
Купер закрыл телефон:  
— Он близко.  
— Ну да, мы поняли, — пробормотал Дин и, сгрузив оставшиеся пистолеты, встал с кровати.  
— Куда вы поедете? — в голосе Купера слышалась неуверенность, плечи поникли.  
Сэм покосился на брата. Куда бы они ни двинулись, это должно быть как можно дальше. Без оглядки.  
— Дин? — позвал Сэм, явно думая о том же, о чем Купер. _Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Мы точно можем ехать? Останемся вместе — останемся в живых, да?_  
Дин посмотрел на него, открыл было рот, но отвлек звонок Сэмова телефона.  
— Господи, проходной двор, — пробормотал Дин, когда Сэм выудил из кармана мобильник.  
С удивлением глянув на экран, Сэм ответил.  
— Бобби?  
И улыбнулся при виде мгновенно расслабившегося брата.  
— Чем ты думал, Сэм, черт побери? Позвонил два раза и не додумался оставить сообщение?  
— Я… не знал, что у тебя есть определитель номера.  
— Парень, у меня целая куча разных определителей. Где вы?  
— Бобби, мы тут попали в…  
— Я знаю, балбес. Я смотрю телевизор.  
— Ой.  
— Вы там как?  
— Нормально.  
— А твой брат?  
— Уже да. Нам помог… один друг.  
— Не во всех друзьях можно быть уверенным.  
— Мы в Фенниморе, Висконсин, — сказал Сэм. — Нужно уезжать прямо сейчас, и подальше.  
— Ну, мой телепорт в ремонте, — проворчал Бобби. — Доберетесь до Провиденса?  
— Род Айленд? — протянул Сэм.  
— Я знал, что у тебя ума палата, — поддразнил Бобби. — Девчонка зарезала незнакомца ножом в сердце.  
— А при чем здесь мы? — Сэм вытаращил глаза.  
— Она сказала, что ей велел сам бог.  
— А, тогда это по нашей части.  
— Что? — нахмурился Дин.  
Сэм отмахнулся.  
— За день, наверное, доедем, Бобби.  
— Сможете скрыться от федерала, который дышит вам в спины?  
— Да, — Сэм кивнул. — Это поможет.  
— С вами точно все в порядке?  
— Было не очень, — признался Сэм.  
— Дин вел себя как упрямец?  
— А сам как думаешь?  
— Он же сидит рядом, так?  
— Да.  
— Дай ему трубку.  
Сэм передал телефон брату:  
— Хочет поговорить с тобой.  
Тот посмотрел на телефон словно на огромную крысу и аккуратно взял в руку.  
— Привет, Бобби.  
— Кто такой Бобби? — спросил Купер.  
— Ну, типа… приемный дядя, — объяснил Сэм. — Один из тех немногих друзей отца, что еще живы.  
Купер удивленно вскинул брови.  
— И он отправляет вас в Род Айленд?  
— Слышал, что там есть дело для нас, — Сэм старался следить, что Дин говорит Бобби.  
— Конечно, — ответил Дин. — Скоро позвоним тебе, — он закрыл телефон и вернул Сэму. — Советует мне найти горячую массажистку, когда доберемся.  
— Что? — Сэм ошеломленно нахмурился. — Ты с ума сошел.  
— Сказал, это поможет мне быстрее выздороветь, — Дин растянул губы в широкой усмешке.  
— Чувак, ты не будешь искать горячих массажисток, — Сэм закатил глаза.  
— Если я буду прятаться от Хендриксена, пока ты дело делаешь, мне надо будет чем-то себя занять, — Дин невинно пожал плечами.  
Сэм небрежно махнул рукой и повернулся спиной, собирая вещи.  
— Даже слушать не буду.  
— Вообще-то массаж может быть очень полезен, — вмешался Купер. — Поможет расслабить мышцы после долгого кашля.  
— Видишь? — Дин развел руками.  
Сэм уставился на Купера.  
— И не начинайте. Ему не нужна группа поддержки.  
Врач посмеялся и повернулся к сумке с медикаментами. И вдруг замер, словно наткнулся на невидимую стену. Винчестеры смотрели на него, не понимая, в чем дело.  
— Я ведь вас больше не увижу, так? — тихо сказал он, будто с сожалением. — Вы уедете на следующую охоту, в следующий город. И может, даже закончите ее относительно целыми. И продолжите… жить в тени.  
Сэм и Дин переглянулись.  
— А другой жизни мы и не знаем, — ответил Сэм. И про себя добавил: и другой цели, кроме как убить чертова демона.  
— И если б мы не занимались этим… — пожал плечами Дин. — Может, мы и не сильно влияем на положение вещей, но я не готов рискнуть и проверить.  
Купер невесело усмехнулся.  
— Я точно буду по вам скучать.  
Сэм понимал. Сложно было и самому сблизиться с кем-то, а потом уехать навсегда. Особенно если этот человек помог им выжить.  
— Не будьте сентиментальны, Куп, — поддразнил Дин, разбавляя атмосферу. — Никогда не знаешь, когда понадобится хороший судмедэксперт.  
— Не смешно, — отрезал Купер, но Сэм заметил слабую улыбку.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Сэм, не скрывая благодарности в голосе. — С нашей работой мы не часто заводим друзей.  
— Учитывая, сколько жизней вы спасаете, странно, что у вас нет поклонников, — Купер качнул головой.  
— Так и есть, — сказал Дин. — Вы правы, мы прячемся в тени. И редко бывает, что кто-то помнит о нас. Поэтому… встретить кого-то вроде вас, — опустив взгляд, Дин покрутил кольцо на пальце, — того, кто рискнет многим, чтобы спасти нас самих… — он посмотрел на Купера. — Мы не забудем этого.  
— Вы вернетесь обратно в Лэт? — спросил Сэм.  
— Пока нет. Нужно немного… починить картину мира, — он мягко улыбнулся.  
— Пусть это сработает, — пожелал Сэм.  
Он хотел знать, чем закончится история Купера, отыщет ли он надежду найти сына. Хотел хотя бы раз сохранить контакт, и не потому, что этот человек спас их.  
— Ну, — Купер вздохнул, — если вы собрались ехать через всю страну, давайте убедимся, что у вас хватит запасов.  
Спустя час им удалось укомплектовать все нужные вещи, купленные Купером, — запасные одеяла, лекарства, носки, толстовки и две куртки из секонд-хенда. Собрали еду в дорогу и сложили оружие в сумки.  
Стоя на запорошенной снегом парковке, Винчестеры смотрели на врача. Дорога манила словно песня сирены.  
— Вы уж позаботьтесь друг о друге, — сказал Купер. — Берегите себя.  
— Надеюсь, вы найдете то, что ищете, — тихо ответил Дин.  
Сэм заметил, как углубились морщины на лице врача, когда Дин неосознанно ударил по больному. Поделился ли Купер своей историей с ним или нет, Сэм не знал. Но это было не важно. Брат и без того мог читать людей. И в Купере уловил что-то. И этого было достаточно.  
Врач с улыбкой пожал им руки, махнул на прощанье рукой и пошел к пикапу.  
— Он явно не любитель прощаться, да? — сказал Дин, когда Купер выехал с парковки на запад.  
— Будто ты сам любитель? — сухо ответил Сэм.  
Дин скривил лицо.  
— Эй, может, просто поищем мотель с этими массажными кроватями, а? — предложил он, подняв бровь.  
— Садись в машину, — Сэм закатил глаза.  
Позволив Дину вести Импалу, Сэм закрыл пассажирскую дверь и улыбнулся. Брат завел машину, и салон наполнила песня «Канзаса», зазвучавшая по радио. К Сэму вернулось ощущение дома.  
Теперь все опять было по-прежнему.  
«Говорят, море становится темным. Ты знаешь, что пришло время. Это знак. Говорят, стража демонов делает море могилой храбрецов. Ты спрашивал сам — сколько еще, сколько осталось до точки невозврата?»  
— Это уж точно, — Дин вздохнул и прочистил горло, выруливая с парковки. — Посмотрим, что есть для нас на восточном побережье, Сэмми.  
— Думаешь, там теплее?  
— Буду счастлив, если там хотя бы нет снега, — пробормотал Дин.  
За пару миль до выезда Сэм заметил огни.  
— Дин.  
— Вижу.  
К западу пронеслись четыре полицейских патрульных машины и темный седан, подсвечивая красно-синими фонарями сероватое вечернее небо.  
— Думаешь, это… — Сэм замолчал, не желая озвучивать опасения.  
Дин напряженно смотрел то на дорогу, то в зеркало заднего вида. На смену «Канзасу» пришел хриплый голос Боба Сегера.  
«…Я жил, чтобы бежать, и бежал, чтобы жить, никогда не заботился о долгах. Я месяцами ехал милю за милей, ломая все правила…»  
— Сэм.  
— А?  
— Что бы ни случилось, мы не бросим машину.  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Лады.  
— Хочешь проехать по живописному маршруту? — Дин еще поглядывал в зеркало, до побелевших костяшек сжимая руль.   
Сэм вытащил карту из бардачка.  
— Пока не повалит снег, — ответил он.  
Выехав на шоссе, Дин откашлялся в сгиб локтя. Сэм передал ему бутылку воды. Спустя несколько миль напряжение в салоне ослабло.  
— Если это и был он, — наконец сказал Дин, — он не знает нашей машины.  
— Так пусть и дальше не знает, — поддержал Сэм. — Пока мы в этом уверены, ты вместе с ней остаешься в тени.  
Дин усмехнулся, погладил руль.  
— Слышишь, детка? Мы остаемся вместе.  
Сэм закатил глаза.  
— У тебя нездоровая привязанность к этой машине.  
— Да ладно тебе, Сэм, — Дин легонько хлопнул его по плечу. — Она не раз нас спасала. Никогда не знаешь заранее — может, она еще и мир спасет.  
— Точно, — с сарказмом ответил Сэм.  
По радио раздался знакомый гитарный риф, и Дин улыбнулся. Прибавил громкость, заглушая любые другие звуки. И запел хором с Ронни Ван Зантом.  
«Если завтра я уйду, ты будешь помнить меня? Есть столько мест, в которых я хотел бы побывать, и я отправлюсь в путь…»  
— Давай, Сэм, — Дин хлопнул его по груди.  
— Не-а, — тот мотнул головой и улыбнулся неисправимому брату.  
Неделю назад Сэм едва не потерял Дина под ледяной поверхностью в озере с призраком. Четыре дня назад думал, что брат умрет от непроходящего жара. А сейчас, пусть и не до конца окрепший, Дин был полон жизни. Он был на своем месте — сидел за рулем детки, ехал прочь из Висконсина зимним вечером на очередную охоту, в очередной штат, очередной город.  
Может, Сэм ошибался. Может, такая жизнь не заберет у него брата. Может, Дин был создан для нее.  
— Все будет хорошо, правда ведь, — это прозвучало не как вопрос. Сэм сказал это, зная, что однажды, когда они больше не будут нужны этому миру, когда вся их работа будет закончена, это станет правдой.  
Он посмотрел на Дина — тот улыбался, сверкая взглядом.  
— Пока мы рядом, Сэмми, — Дин постучал пальцами по рулю, — все будет отлично.  
Вздохнув, Сэм подхватил мимо нот:  
— …потому что теперь я свободен как птица, и тебе меня не поймать. Меня не изменишь, это уж точно…

___________________  
(1) «Последний из могикан» — американский кинофильм режиссёра Майкла Манна. Экранизация одноимённого произведения Джеймса Фенимора Купера.


End file.
